Energy Magic
by EnergyMageFrea
Summary: (Must read my first story, 'Lost Life', First!) Frea is back as her story continues along with Fairy Tail's. This time more battles and trials face her, some of them almost impossible to do. In this story we meet more characters as they join in and possible pairings! (Please read, write and review, only after you have read my first story!)
1. Chapter 1- My Point

**Chapter 1**

**My Point**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's, Energy Magic and Ideas**

Frea listened intently to PantherLily talk to Gajeel somewhere near the back of the Guild. The black Exceed was talking about his time in Edolas, while she was trying to decide on what she wanted to do. It had been about two weeks since their Return to EarthLand, and she had gone on a few jobs, one of them had been with little Wendy. The mission with Wendy had been rather enjoyable, the little Dragon Slayer was enjoyable to be around, and Carla wasn't bad once she relaxed around you.

She glanced sideways to see that Levy had joined in with Gajeel's listening of Lily, as she sat down next to the Iron Dragon who didn't actually seem to mind having her so close. Frea narrowed her eyes, she knew what she wanted to do, just getting him to do it might be hard. Frea sat up from where she had been laying down on her usual bench and got to her feet, walking over to the Exceed, Script Mage, and Iron Dragon slowly. By the time she got to their table Lily had finished his story and they looked up at her.

"What do you want, Silver?" Gajeel grumbled and Frea smiled.

"I wanted to know," She started. "Would you like to go on a job with me?" Frea asked and everyone looked surprised at the question.

"Why the hell should I?" Gajeel asked and Frea crossed her arms over her chest.

"You've been sitting at the Guild Hall for days doing nothing." Frea pointed out. "Plus, I make it a point to go on at least one mission with everyone in Fairy Tail." She explained. "That way I get to know everyone better."

Gajeel crossed his own arms over his chest and the two Dragon's simply stared each other down before Gajeel let out a huff.

"No." He growled and Frea blinked.

"What?" Frea asked and he stared.

"No, I would not like to go on a damn job with you." Gajeel repeated and Frea frowned a little, before smirking.

"Oh, why not? Afraid I'll show you up?" Frea teased and a vein ticked on the Dragon's head. "Or are you afraid that I'll end up saving your ass if something goes wrong?" She asked and Gajeel slammed his fist down on the table, fangs bared and eyes narrowed.

"Like that'll happen!" Gajeel hissed at her and she smiled, not at all fazed by his sudden behavior. "I'll go on a job with you, and I'll show _you_ up!" He growled and jumped over the table toward the request board. Frea glanced over her shoulder and watched him go before turning to the two still at the table.

"Sorry, but is it ok if I take him for a little Levy?" Frea asked and the Script-Mage looked confused. But when she saw the glint of amusement in the Energy Dragon's eyes, she blushed faintly.

"S-sure..." Levy mumbled and Frea grinned at her.

"Thanks, I'll have him back before you know it!" Frea promised as she scooped up PantherLily and walked away toward the fuming Iron Dragon in front of the Request Board.

"You seem to know how to push his buttons quite well." Lily murmured as he glanced up at her. Frea smiled down at the Exceed,

"You'd be surprised. I usually wouldn't, but I had to get him to come with me somehow." Frea told Lily. "In all honesty, I don't know Gajeel very well at all. Sure, I know he's strong and a hot-head, but the entire Guild knows that." Frea explained. "I hope to get to know him more." She said quietly.

"I see..." Lily murmured.

"What about you? How has this new Partner thing with Gajeel been going?" Frea asked and Lily smiled.

"He is a very worthy Partner." The Exceed replied. Frea smiled and Gajeel walked away from the board after tearing a piece of paper from it and stomped over to Mira. The Iron Dragon shoved the paper into Mira's face with a frown on his face,

"Lily, Silver and I are taking this one." He muttered and Mira looked a little surprised at first, before smiling at the Iron Dragon and stamping the paper, handing it back to him.

"Alright, Good luck you three!" Mira called as she waved at them and Gajeel snatched Lily out of Frea's arms and pushed her out of the Guild Hall with him.

Gajeel walked a few paces ahead of Frea as Lily floated at his shoulder, and Frea could hear him grumbling under his breath. She walked faster to catch up with him and walk at his shoulder,

"Where are we going and what's the job?" Frea asked. Gajeel didn't even glance her way.

"There has been several attacks from a herd of Monsters on this town called Jogenen." Gajeel growled. "The job is to kill all of the Monsters." Gajeel explained and Frea nodded.

"How many Monsters?" She asked and Gajeel looked at her smirking.

"Don't know, but I bet I'll kill more than you!" He snickered and she simply smiled and looked away, stepping out of the way of an oncoming carriage.

"So, we taking the train?" She asked and her silver eyes didn't miss the fact that Gajeel stiffened ever so slightly. She blinked in confusion,

"No, we're walking. Better keep up." Gajeel huffed and Frea cast a glance up at Lily who only shook his head at her. She shrugged it off, maybe she'll figure out why he didn't want to take the train later.

"Alright, no problem." She replied, as she quickened her pace along with his as they left the town. "So Gajeel," Frea murmured and he let out a grunt to show he was listening. "What prompted you to join Fairy Tail?" Frea asked and Gajeel glanced her way, eyebrow raised.

"I didn't want to join, the Old Man asked and I needed to work for money, its as simple as that." He huffed and Frea nodded a little. "Shouldn't you know that already?" He asked and she smiled and shrugged.

"I never asked Master, why, should I have known about that?" She asked him and he looked away. He muttered something under his breath that sounded like, 'damn her and her stupid questions'. Frea let out a silent sigh and instead turned her attention to PantherLily, she was already pushing her luck with the hot-headed Iron Dragon, there was no use in making him any madder than he already was.

"Lily, I had a question I wanted to ask." She told him and the Exceed looked her way. "Was anybody trying to catch Winter Shadelocker back in Edolas?" She asked and Lily looked surprised.

"Of course!" Lily answered right away. "Why do you...?" He began then he suddenly looked really surprised. "Its odd... but you look like her." Lily murmured and Frea nodded.

"Yeah, got me into a lot of trouble back in Edolas." Frea replied, "Especially because I look like her and Frea Silvery back there." Frea explained.

Lily nodded as his eyes narrowed in thought, "If Edolas had counterparts of people here in Earthland... why did Shadelocker look like you when there was already a Frea there?" Lily asked. Frea sighed and smiled a little,

"Sorry, sometimes I forget that not everybody met them..." Frea sighed.

"Them?" Both Gajeel and PantherLily asked and Frea nodded.

"Gajeel you already know this, but I used to have two Demons inside of my body." Frea explained as she looked up at PantherLily. "There was this whole commotion that we can get into later, or Gajeel can just explain it to you. Anyway, the two Demons were named Winter and Shadow, and they both looked just like me. A while back they were released from my body, and now their both gone." Frea explained.

"That's when everybody thought you died..." Gajeel muttered and she nodded.

"Yep. I think its because Shadow and Winter weren't always in my body, that's why there were two of them in Edolas." Frea explained. "I have to ask, because the Shadow over there told me that Shadelocker was a personal assassin to the king." Frea explained.

"If she was, I wouldn't know..." Lily sighed. "I was the one assigned to catch her, but I never was able to."

Frea gave the suddenly worried looking Exceed a smile, "I wouldn't worry about it Lily." She told him and he glanced at her in surprise. "I think she's in jail back in Edolas, she better be, I don't think she would have gone anywhere long after I knocked her out." Frea told him and came to a stop as PantherLily stopped mid-flight, jaw dropping.

"Y-you knocked her out?!" Lily exclaimed and Frea nodded.

"Why do you look so shocked?" Gajeel growled.

"I was hunting her for years and she took down more than half of my regiment!" Lily exclaimed. "And you, you knocked her out and did it without almost dying?!"

Frea chuckled at the shocked expressions of both boys, "Yeah," She told them and kept walking. "We have a job to do, don't we?" She called back to them.

* * *

**New Story up and ready for you to read! Hope you enjoy this one as well as 'Lost Life' my last story!**


	2. Chapter 2- Travels

**Chapter 2**

**Travels**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's, Energy Magic and my Ideas**

Frea looked down at the ground as she followed Gajeel closely, with her hands hooked behind her back. The group of three were trekking up the side of a steep and rocky slope. They had fallen into silence about an hour ago, as they kept up their walk to Jogenen. Frea glanced up to stare at Gajeel's back, he had told her to keep up and she had no problem doing so, though she knew they would reach Jogenen faster if he had decided to take the train as she had suggested.

She let out a silent sigh, she was very aware that Gajeel didn't exactly trust her, though she wished he did. She liked his attitude, and she liked the fact that even though he may not seem like it at times, he actually did care about Fairy Tail. The Iron Dragon sort of reminded her of Laxus in that way, though there were several differences between the two men. It was because he cared for Fairy Tail, he was alright in her book.

She side-stepped as a few rocks slid down the rock face toward her and she glanced up to see that they had made it to the top of the slope. And none-to-surprisingly, neither of them had even broken a sweat during their climb. Gajeel didn't pause, and he just kept walking so she kept up with him. Frea breathed in deeply to scent the air, and she caught the scent of rain on the breeze. Glancing up at the sky she saw dark clouds were beginning to cover the gray that the sky had turned.

Having been going on plenty of jobs over the years, she was fairly familiar with a lot of Fiore. With that in mind, she was fully aware they wouldn't reach Jogenen before it got dark. She glanced up at the sky once more, they probably wouldn't get very far before it rained for that matter.

Though the Iron Dragon didn't say anything, she knew he had realized those two points as well. As they kept walking in silence for another hour, rain started to fall and they were forced to stop off in a cave. Gajeel sat at the back of the cave and leaned up against the smooth stone walls, arms crossed over his chest.

Frea sat near the entrance and glanced outside. Her eyes immediately went up to look at the flash of lightning in the sky, and she looked back into the cave as she heard someone let out a small gasp. Both Dragon Slayers glanced at PantherLily curiously as the black Exceed stood trembling in the middle of the cave.

"Oi, what's wrong with you?" Gajeel asked his partner but Lily was trembling to much to answer. Frea narrowed her eyes as thunder rolled outside and Lily flinched. Frea sighed and leaned forward, picking Lily up and placing him on Gajeel.

"He's afraid of the Lightning." Frea explained and Gajeel cast a glance between Lily and the Energy Dragon. Frea leaned back against the cave walls and closed her eyes. "I don't think the rains gonna let up any time soon, might as well just relax." She murmured and Gajeel nodded, though she couldn't see it, and he held the trembling Lily to his chest.

Silence settled down between them again and it seemed to last for a long time before Gajeel decided to break it. "Silver," He grumbled and she opened one eye to glance his way. "Why did you join Fairy Tail?" He asked and she stayed silent for a minute.

Frea was slightly surprised he had asked the question, and she was a little confused as to why he would want to know. She glanced away and opened both eyes, maybe this was the way she would be able to get to know him better. If Gajeel didn't feel comfortable talking about his life, maybe if she opened up first he would relax.

"I didn't have a reason." She finally murmured. Her eyes were fixed on the cave wall in front of her as she kept on speaking. "At least not a reason I could remember... Kasumi had wanted me to destroy Fairy Tail..." Frea said quietly, deciding she ought to just tell the truth about Kasumi's original plan for her, to try and gain Gajeel's trust. She had a feeling that he would probably be among the few people who would be able to handle hearing that she had been sent to Destroy Fairy Tail. She could never be quite sure how the others in the Guild would react to it.

She hadn't told anyone other than the Iron Dragon sitting there in the cave with her, and Laxus on the day she almost died.

**Gajeel's POV**

Gajeel watched the Silver-eyed mage silently as she turned away from him and fixed her eyes on the cave wall. He wanted to know why she had joined Fairy Tail, he had always told everyone he just needed to work, and originally that's what it was. He hadn't believed at the time that Makarov had asked him to join the Guild, especially after all of the horrible things he had done to them before then. Though he would never admit it, he actually enjoyed being in Fairy Tail.

Gajeel quickly glanced down when PantherLily flinched after a loud crack of thunder swept through the air.

"I didn't have a reason..." He glanced back at Frea when she spoke, and still she wasn't looking at him. Her face was neutral, "At least not a reason I could remember... Kasumi had wanted me to destroy Fairy Tail..." Frea spoke quietly. He couldn't help but stiffen a little at her words, he had been there when she came back from four months of everyone in Fairy Tail thinking she was dead, and even then she hadn't mentioned that.

"But as you can already see, I never did..." Frea told him and he could see memories flash through her silver gaze. Painful ones, happy ones... sad ones... "Kasumi didn't think her memory sealing spell through... But even when she had my prisoner the first time, I refused to do it. No matter how many times she yelled at me... or how many times she hurt me..." Frea murmured and he saw the pain flash in her gaze.

He had never thought about it before now, because when ever he looked at her, he saw strength, power. Even after everything that had happened to her, Silver never actually seemed bothered by it. But right now, he could see it in her eyes. How much Kasumi had hurt her, how much the Key Maker must have put her through.

"After Kasumi sealed off my memories, I showed up in Magnolia." Frea continued. "I was running around in the rain, didn't remember hardly anything, and didn't know what to do." Frea explained and she smiled a little. "But Master found me, and took me in, let me join Fairy Tail. I've been there ever since, growing up with the Guild." Frea told him.

"And even though the Magic Council fought against Master as soon as he let me join, he would never let them arrest me, and he always made sure I stayed in Fairy Tail." Frea closed her eyes and smiled little wider. "He always made sure I had a home, a family, I could come back to."

She went silent as she smiled at all the happy memories she had and he looked away.

"I hope you understand Gajeel, Fairy Tail is your family, no matter what you do, even if it seems like the Guild is going against you, just know that I will always stand up for you when you need me to." Gajeel looked back at her in shock, and she was looking at him with a toothy smile on her face. "Your Fairy Tail, and your _my_ Family. Don't forget that." She told him and he simply stared.

He was confused, shocked... He had been receiving glares and mistrust since he joined the Guild. And even though he had been apart of Fairy Tail for while, and some of its members had warmed up to him, he was still treated like an outsider by some. His first reaction would have been to think Frea had just said that, but she didn't really mean it. But seeing her smile so warmly at him, and hearing the sincerity in her voice, he quickly shook the thought away.

Because he couldn't think of anything to say back, he simply looked away and let out a huff. "Whatever..." He grumbled.

**Frea's POV**

Frea couldn't help but smile wider at the Iron Dragon's reaction, she had seen his face, and she knew all to well that he just simply couldn't come up with anything to say to her. But it didn't matter, she was getting somewhere at least, and she had meant every word of what she said. He was hot-headed, silent, and a bit rude sometimes... but he was still Fairy Tail, and she would stand up for him no matter what.

That's what Family Members did for each other, and she was willing to do anything for her Family. The Family that had taken her in, put up with her occasional slips... her destruction, and her attitude. The one that had taken in a Demon, and fought to protect her from plenty of things.

And even on the rare occasion when she had changed in Shadow and destroyed many things, and at one time even hurt her own Guild-Mates, they had still let her stay. Still kept her as a part of the family.

Frea smiled more, if they were wiling to deal with her then, she was going to give Gajeel a chance. He deserved it, even if she was one of the few people willing to give him that opportunity.

* * *

**Alright! Another Chapter up, and I really like how this one came out! Hopefully you've read 'Lost Life' and your already enjoying this story! Keep reading if you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3- Jogenen

**Chapter 3**

**Jogenen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's, Energy Magic and my Ideas**

Once the rain settled down, and the sky cleared, the three of them left the cave. When Gajeel asked Lily why he hadn't mentioned that he was afraid lightning, the black Exceed simply crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. Gajeel took the lead again as they continued on to Jogenen, they had ended up spending the night in the cave, until the rain had finally stopped that morning. The three fell into silence once more, but this time it wasn't a strained silence, more of a comfortable silence.

Frea lightly jumped over a large rock that had fallen in the way of their path as they entered trees. She immediately breathed in deeply and stayed alert for any sounds in the forest that might indicate danger. But as they walked on for the next hour, the forest was calm and peaceful. Frea glanced sideways at Gajeel and narrowed her eyes slightly.

She breathed in deeply once more, but this time she focused on the Iron Dragon's scent. She had always recognized it as being the scent of metal, but now that she paid attention, it had the tinges of stone, and was sort of damp... Frea narrowed her eyes in thought. Gajeel's scent... Metal, stone mixed in with... damp earth, sorta... and the sweet tinge that all Dragon Slayer's scents had.

Frea glanced up as the Silhouette of a town came into view across a stretch of meadow, and a dark forest rose up behind it. Gajeel slightly picked up his pace and she walked faster to stay at his shoulder. They made their way across the grass quickly, and they both faltered in their walking at the sight of the town. All of the buildings were ruined, some of them were completely destroyed.

Frea glanced to the left to see rows upon rows of freshly dug graves at the edge of the town and she stiffened. Their arrival did not go unnoticed as a fairly elderly man and woman walked up to them quickly. They looked slightly wounded and their clothes were tattered and dirty. Very few people could be seen walking through the town, everyone looked hurt, scared... sad.

"Are you the Fairy Tail Mages?" The old man asked and they both nodded. The woman sighed in relief as she looked at them helplessly,

"Oh thank god!" She gasped. "Please, you must kill all of these horrible creatures! We've lost so many people..." The elderly woman trailed off and started crying as the man placed an arm around her shoulder. Frea self-consciously took a small step back and she sweatdropped a little, the immense amount of pain and sad emotions coming from the town was washing over her in huge waves.

She hated the feeling of that Energy, almost to the point where she wanted nothing more that to turn away from the village. Her small step back hadn't gone unnoticed by Gajeel, but he looked away from the Energy Dragon to look at the elderly people in front of him.

"What's been happening?" Gajeel growled.

"Dozens upon Dozens of Monsters have been showing up at night and attacking our Village." The Old Man started. "Every night, someone or several people are killed... some of them are even eaten..."

All three Fairy Tail Mage's stiffened. "Our numbers have drastically fallen, and our town is pretty much destroyed. Please, all we ask is that you take care of theses Beasts for good." The man told them, as his tone turned to a pleading one.

"Do not worry, we will take care of these Monsters." Lily spoke up and the elderly man smiled at the Exceed.

"Thank you."

* * *

As soon as they were done patrolling through the town, and gathered all the information they could. Frea turned and quickly started walking out of the town, toward the meadow. She didn't even check to see if Gajeel and Lily had seen her leave, she felt sick, she _needed_ to get out of there.

She wasn't just sensitive to emotions, she was _extremely_ sensitive to them, and the sheer amount of negative feelings in the town were affecting her every second she was inside. The pain, fear, grief... all of it was hitting her in waves. The scents surrounding the town weren't any better, she honestly wouldn't have been surprised if the ground had been bathed in blood for years.

Not to mention the absolutely horrid smell of creatures with foul breath, death, the salty tang of tears everyone in Jogenen were shedding, and even the more disgusting smell of infection carried on some of the wounded villagers. Frea placed an arm under her nose in an attempt to block out the smells as she picked up her pace.

She could have left the town and gone into the forest on one end of it, she would have been able to leave the town faster that way. But the villagers had reported that the herd of Creatures had been coming across the meadow. If she headed that way, she could stay out of the village and wait for nightfall there.

She broke into a run as the edge of town came into sight and she headed away until she was far enough away that the waves of negative emotion were bearable. Frea sank to the ground and sat in the grass, a bead of sweat on her forehead and gasping in the cleaner air away from the village. She placed a hand on her chest as she steadied her breathing and closed her eyes. The scents in the meadow were much better, though she could still smell the village, and the grass had the scent of the Monsters all over it.

At least it was better than being_ in_ the village.

"OI! SILVER!" Gajeel's voice yelled at her and she glanced over her shoulder to see him running toward her with Lily flying behind him. She watched silently as he skidded to a halt beside her and glared. "Why the hell did you run off? I've been yelling at you and you just ignored me!" He growled, hands placed on his hips as he glared down at her.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked more gently than his partner did and she sighed.

"I'm alright..." She mumbled.

"Then why the hell did you run off?" Gajeel asked again and Frea rubbed the back of her neck.

"You can smell all of the blood and foul stuff in the Village cant you?" She asked him and he stiffened a little.

"Yeah," He grumbled.

"So can I, and all of the negative emotions inside the village keep washing over me... its so strong in there." Frea explained. "I'm sensitive to stuff like that, and that much in one place... its just to much, I started to feel sick and I had to get out of there."

**Gajeel's POV**

He crossed his arms over his chest as he looked down at her, eyes narrowed. He had seen her initial reaction to the Village earlier, and he had to admit, the village really did smell foul. He had chased after the Energy Dragon when she ran, and he had yelled at her at least five times, but she simply seemed as if she had not heard him.

He could handle all the horrible smells in there, but he had to admit, Silver really did look a little sick. _Her Element is Energy right? And she says she sensitive to emotions along with Energy..._ he could only guess how much negative energy was floating around in that village.

It had to be a lot, or else she wouldn't have run out of there like she did. He suddenly felt a little bad for making her stay inside the village while he looked around. Gajeel sighed,

"Fine, you can get away for ignoring me, this time." He grumbled. "Might as well stay here to wait for night-time."

**Frea's POV**

Frea nodded in agreement and she let out a silent sigh of relief that she wouldn't have to go back inside the Village a second time. Gajeel sat down in the grass beside her as Lily lighted down in front of them.

"How many Monsters do you think there'll be?" Frea asked and Gajeel shrugged.

"Hell if I know." He muttered. Frea glanced away and closed her eyes for a moment. "So Silver,"

"Hmm?" Frea murmured as she glanced his way again.

"Where did you live before Fairy Tail?" He asked and she blinked in surprise.

"Why?" She asked and he placed his chin in his hand as he rested his elbow on his knee.

"I've been trying to figure out your scent... I just cant think of what it is." He replied and she smiled a little.

"I lived on a Mountain with a lot of trees and a lake, when I was with Chaitanya." She replied and he nodded. "What about you?" She asked and he stayed silent, she let out a sigh and looked away. "I guess you don't-"

"Cliff-land." Gajeel grumbled. "I lived in a bunch of rocky land with cliffs and a gorge at the bottom where a river flowed, when I was still with Metalicana." Gajeel answered and she glanced his way, but he wasn't looking at her. She smiled a little more and looked away,

_Now I know I'm getting somewhere with him._

"Why are you so nice to me?" Gajeel asked and Frea stiffened a little. "Most of the people in the Guild hate me." Gajeel grumbled and Frea sighed.

"You know they're that way because of what happened between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord right?" She asked and he grunted in response. "Well, I wasn't around when that happened, so I really don't have a grudge against you." She told him. "Sure at first, maybe a little, but I know your a Good man, Gajeel, you were just hanging with the wrong people at the time. It's because I know that, I don't have any hard feelings toward you. In time, the rest of the Guild will see that too." She told him truthfully. Lily simply sat and listened closely, he had noticed the way some of the people in the Guild reacted toward Gajeel, and he had been told what had happened before Gajeel joined Fairy Tail.

"I don't think so..." Gajeel mumbled and Frea smiled at him.

"They don't _really_ hate you, your just gonna have to prove to them that they can trust you." Frea told him and chuckled a little at his surprised face.

"You sound as if you talk from experience..." He told her and she nodded.

"You have to remember, I was a Demon not to long ago. I accidently slipped once and some people in the guild got hurt because of me, after that I had to work hard to prove they could trust me." Frea explained and he turned a questioning gaze on her. "I'll have to tell you later, it's almost dark."

The Sun was starting to set behind them, and she watched as the moon started to rise in the sky before them. They all got to their feet and went on the defense, both Dragon Slayers could hear running from the woods across the meadow. All at once, dozens of massive creatures burst from the trees and bounded toward them. They were all shapes and sizes, and Frea stiffened at the different Energy she could feel, and the various levels of power coming from the creatures.

"Ready Guys?" Frea asked and Gajeel smirked, arm turning into a sword as Lily changed into his battle form.

"Whoever cuts down the most, wins." Gajeel challenged and Frea smiled, letting her Magic flow freely.

"Your on!"

* * *

**Hope your enjoying the story so far! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4- Realize That!

**Chapter 4**

**Realize That!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's, Energy Magic and my Ideas**

All three Fairy Tail Mage's launched forward at once, and started blowing, and slashing apart Monster's as they got near. Frea easily sliced a monster open with her 'Energy Dragon Claws' and the creature disappeared in a flurry of wind. She blinked in surprise, but had to focus on another creature as it came toward her, glistening in the moonlight as if it were made from metal.

She easily dodged out of the way of its giant claws and stepped forward, clenching a fist with her Magic blazing around it and hitting it in the face. The creature yelled in pain and Frea winced a little, the monsters body was hard as steel. It came toward her again and she held out both arms toward it, her Magic strengthening and shooting out in a straight line toward the creature.

"Energy Beam!" Frea yelled and her attack tore straight through the creatures body, and it melted away into dirt. Frea did a back hand spring to stay away from an arc of flames coming toward her, a creature was creating the flames that had been sent toward her.

Frea flicked her hand four times and four pillars appeared around the creature, "Energy Trap!" Frea growled and the monster was trapped inside a box made of her Silver Magic. Frea clenched her fist in front of her and her Magic compressed on the inside, the box was destroyed along with the creature, sending up glittering pieces of silver and red magic into the air. She was aware that Gajeel was doing well fighting alongside PantherLily somewhere behind her, and she smiled a little when she realized he was counting every time he destroyed a creature.

She was still fairly confused as to why the creatures either disappeared into wind, melted into earth or water, and burst into flame as they were killed. Frea shrugged, at least they were being taken care of. Frea ducked under the swipe of claws as a monster came at her and she curled her fingers,

"Energy Dragon Claws!" She growled and easily sliced through the creatures body, and it melted away into water at her feet. Frea spun on her toe and extended her arm. "Energy Dragon Wave Attack!" She yelled as five waves of her silver Magic swept through the air, heading toward a group of monsters coming from the forest. All of them were easily destroyed, but more replaced them as they burst from the woods.

She sweatdropped a little, she really hadn't been expecting there to be this many Monsters.

Frea was knocked to the ground before she realized a monster had been charging at her and she pushed her hands against the face of the creature as it tried to bite her. Her hands were encased in her Magic to spare her from serious injury, the creature was alight with fire and she narrowed her eyes. Orange light started to appear in the creatures mouth and she sweatdropped more.

_Shit!_

"Roar of the Energy Dragon!" Frea yelled and she easily blew the creature away with her roar, and it was destroyed in the midst of her Magic. She got to her feet quickly and narrowed her eyes, her hands stung, they had been burnt a little, but they were not as bad as they could have been.

Now they could see just how many Monsters there were, and even the constant defeats caused by the three weren't making much of a dent in the Creature's numbers. Frea narrowed her eyes and launched forward, _keep fighting, no matter how many there are!_

They kept fighting, but despite their efforts, they were slowly being pushed back toward Jogenen, and they had all received a few minor wounds. _Damn all of these things..._

Frea sliced through what must have been her 60th creature and she breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath. Even Gajeel looked a little out of breath, and now they were just at the edge of the village. But still the monsters came, Frea dodged around one and quickly whipped around when she heard Gajeel wince, and his back was sliced open by one of the creatures.

While her attention had been on the Iron Dragon, Frea was blown away by a very powerful blast of magic and she landed hard, struggling to push herself up. She stiffened when she saw one of the creatures from the corner of her eye, dangerously close to the village, and she saw a young man, roughly Lucy's age, pinned up between the approaching monster, and a half-destroyed building. The boy's dark blue eyes were wide in fear as he stood there, trapped.

Frea hissed in pan as he forced herself to her feet, just as the beast leaned its head back and sucked in air, preparing shoot fire from its mouth as another creature had done earlier. All in a second, Frea rushed in front of the young man and crossed her arms out in front of her.

"Energy Shield!"

**Boy's POV**

The boy backed up and felt his back press up against stone, he was pinned, and his heart beat faster. He was going to die, this creature was going to kill him. He shut his eyes tight as fire began to appear in the creature's mouth, as he silently hoped that his death would be quick.

"Energy Shield!"

His eyes flew open to see the female Fairy Tail Mage in front of him. Her silver Magic shot from her hands and created a wall just in front of them as the flames spread out. The fire was easily blocked by her Magic, the light of red and orange clashing with silver in a spectacular way as it illuminated the night for a moment, and he stared in awe.

He had been watching the Fairy Tail Mages fight, and as night settled over the village, it had become harder and harder to see anything. But she had been clearly visible the entire time, her silver Magic blazing around her body and making her glow in the dark sheet of night that had fallen.

Her eyes were narrowed in concentration, and her strange silver orbs for eyes seemed to glow with the fire within them. Being this close, the boy could feel the immense amount of Magic Power coming from her, and he froze. He had never felt something so strong before...

**Frea's POV**

Frea let her Shield drop as soon as the flames disappeared and she leaned back to suck in air. "That was a pathetic Breath attack!" Frea growled as she clenched her fists, and she felt her Magic blaze brighter and stronger. "This is a real one!"

"Roar of the Energy Dragon!" She yelled as her tornado of spinning silver Magic spiraled out and engulfed the creature, destroying it and easily killing a few more of the monsters that got caught in the attack. She was becoming extremely annoyed, her body ached and the creatures keeping on coming wasn't helping to improve her mood.

She sprang forward and started slashing through the creatures, the longer she fought, the more tired and sloppy she became. She got hit a few more times but she kept fighting. This was a job and she was going to finish it, god damnit!

**Gajeel's POV**

Gajeel grunted as he was hit from behind and sent forward, the number of monsters had dwindled down to very few with the continued fighting. He let out a growl as he pushed himself up and winced at the pain in his back, turning, his eyes widened. The largest on any of the creatures had come from the trees, standing one-story high with sharp claws, and a thin tail with razor sharp spikes covering it.

He sweatdropped at the sight, he was already low on Magic Energy and he had gotten hit more times than he liked, so much that it hurt to move. Lily was nowhere in sight, neither was Silver. The creature let out a deafening roar and sprang forward. Gajeel hit it in the face with his iron club but he was easily thrown away from a swipe of the creatures paw.

He could hear the creatures tail slicing through the air as he struggled to push himself up for the second time, and he knew that the spiked tail was getting closer to him.

"Energy Shield!" He heard Silver yell from somewhere close by, and the unmistakable sound of something shattering sounded not soon ever. He pushed himself into a sitting position as fast as he could and stared in shock.

Silver was standing in front of him, bruised and battered, with her hair falling around to shadow her eyes, but he could see her fangs clamped down tight. She had her hands grasping firmly onto the razor sharp spikes of the creatures tail, as she trembled from keeping the tip of from going through her chest. Her hands were bloody, and her blood dripped down onto the tail, then onto the ground. Silver glittering pieces were falling down to the ground, as a destroyed shell of her shield crumbled away.

The blade-like tip of the creatures tail had managed to pierce her skin, and Frea hissed in pain.

Gajeel stared in shock, he couldn't fully wrap his head around the fact that she had jumped in front of him. _Why would she do that...?_

He stiffened as she smiled and glanced over her shoulder at him, the shadow passing from over her eyes. The silver gaze was bright as fire and she smiled wider.

"Tch... Don't give me that face, what did I tell you?" She asked. "I said I'll be there to stand up for you whenever you need me to, remember?"

"But..." He murmured and Frea rolled her eyes at him.

"Get it through your thick head already," She told him. "Your family, and I'm willing to die for you!" She told him firmly.

Gajeel stared, now realizing that she had _truly_ meant every single word of what she had said. Here she was, standing in front of him as she took a blow that would have killed him. Even when he was the one to have destroyed Fairy Tail, attack so many people...

"Your gonna have to learn that,Gajeel." Frea continued. "Whether its me, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Lily or even Levy." His heart quickened at the mention of the small-script Mage's name, he didn't know why. "Anyone in Fairy Tail. Your part of the Family, so its your job to protect them to the best of your ability!"

"I Don't care if you hurt anybody in Fairy Tail. Just realize that it doesn't matter what you did, I wont care, and if it turns out some people just wont forgive you..." Frea hissed in pain as she slowly pushed the tail away and it left her chest. "Know for a fact that I do, and I trust you!" Frea growled.

His head was spinning at the Energy Dragon's words, could she really mean all of it? He had a hard time believing she didn't, she had just put her life at risk for him. Gajeel felt respect rise up for Silver... appreciation... He decided right there he was going to trust her too.

They were _allies_... they were _Friends_... _Family._

Gajeel smirked as he got to his feet,

"Alright Silver," He told her, "Time for me to win our game!"

**Frea's POV**

Gajeel launched forward and turned his arm into an Iron club as he punched the creature away. Frea let out a hiss of pain and she let go of the creatures tail, and dropped to her knees. Her hands were on fire, and her chest hurt like hell where she had been stabbed. The rest of her body ached from all the hits she had taken, and the several shallow scratches stung too.

"Frea!" She glanced up as Lily flew up to her in his smaller form. The black Exceed looked rather beaten up too and he was looking at her worriedly. "Are you alright?" Lily demanded and she gave him a weary smile, adjusting to sit down in the grass.

"Sure, I'll be fine... just give me a minute to catch my breath." She told him quietly and Lily landed beside her. She smiled a little wider at the black Exceed. "I think I got through to him, don't you?" She asked and Lily looked behind him where Gajeel was going all out at the spiked-tailed creature, smirk on his face.

Lily turned back and the Exceed couldn't help but smile, though he shook his head at her a little. "Yes, I believe you did."

Frea sighed and looked down at her ripped and bloody hands, frowning a little. She had a spell in mind, though she didn't exactly like to use it very often. She shook her head slightly, she didn't have a choice, she needed her hands.

Closing her eyes she focused her Magic in her hands and concentrated, using her Magic as a sort of suture and thread, she used it to sew through the slashes in her skin, and use her magic to force her cells to heal faster. Sweat rolled down her face as she did this and she bit her lip at the pain of doing it, this certain spell was extremely hard to do, and it took up more of her Magic than she liked.

When she was done, she let her Magic fade as she opened her eyes and sucked in air, breathing heavily. Looking back down at her hands, she saw that they weren't covered in deep slashes, instead just shallow cuts and she let out a long sigh as she steadied her breathing.

That Spell was called 'Morana Drearand' in Chaitanya's Dragon Language, or 'Heaven's Light' in English. Chaitanya had never liked her using it, she had seen how much energy it took to use, but the Dragon had taught her anyway, just in case she needed it.

She glanced up to see a shocked look on Lily's face and he stared at her in amazement. "Did you just use Healing Magic?" He asked and she shook her head wearily.

"Not exactly, its hard to explain, and I really just don't have the energy to go into it right now..." Frea murmured and she winced, bringing a hand up to lightly place it over the wound in her chest.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" They both glanced up to see Gajeel send his last move and destroy the monster, as it went up into flames. The half-moon was high in the sky and all of the Monster's had been defeated as Gajeel rushed over to Lily and Frea. "Oi, Silver, are you ok?!" He demanded and Frea smiled when she heard the faint signs of worry in his voice.

"I'll be ok, what about you two?" She asked and Lily nodded.

"I'm alright." Lily told her and Gajeel huffed.

"I'm fine." He muttered but Frea sighed. She could feel the pain coming off of Gajeel with little effort.

"Come here." Frea ordered curtly and Gajeel did as he asked, standing in front of her. "Turn around." He did as she asked. "Sit down." She ordered and he reluctantly sat down, a little stiffly she could tell.

Frea stifled a wince as she reached behind her and grabbed the bag she had strapped to her back. She opened it and started to dig through it , "Take off your shirt." She told him.

"Why?" Gajeel growled and she sighed heavily.

"Don't argue with me, I can feel the pain coming off of you. Just do it!" She snapped and he grumbled as he winced while pulling off his tattered shirt. Frea lightly ran her fingers over the slashes in his back, eyes narrowed in concentration. They were deep, and she could only imagine how painful it was, though the Iron Dragon hid his pain pretty well.

"I don't see why your fussing over me, your the one with the torn up hands and hole in your chest." Gajeel grumbled.

"My hands are fine, and the chest wound isn't very deep." Frea replied, she flinched as he hissed in pain after she pressed a hand against his back lightly. "Sorry," She mumbled but didn't pull away. "How many did you take out anyway?" She asked as her hands began to glow with the light of her Magic, and she poured it into Gajeel's back.

"What? The Monster's?" Gajeel asked.

"Yep..." Frea murmured and closed her eyes, Gajeel fell silent as he started to count up his kills. Frea had hardly any Magic left, but she was at least going to heal these slash's a little. "Heaven's Light..." Frea whispered, barley audible for even the keen-hearing Gajeel to hear.

She felt him tense up under her hand as she quickly poured her Magic into his body and the slash's began to heal slowly. When her Magic Energy ran out, she drew her hand away and tried to steady her harsh breathing as best she could. More sweat was rolling down her face, and the edges of her vision blurred a little.

"Silver?" Gajeel asked as he glanced over his shoulder at her, she realized he must have answered her question without her hearing him, but she shook her head a little. Frea took a deep breath and pulled a roll of white bandages from her bag. She stayed silent as she began to wrap the bandages around Gajeel's back. When she was done she leaned back and propped herself up with her hands on the ground behind her. Gajeel pulled his shirt back on and turned around to look at her, but her eyes stayed closed as she panted a little.

She stifled a wince as a pang of pain shot up around her chest wound. It wasn't deep, but it wasn't shallow either, and man did it hurt like hell... But she could take it, she had felt worse, been through worse, compared to different times in her life, this was nothing.

"Come on." Gajeel huffed and she opened her eyes half-way to see him standing up with a hand held out for her. "Lets go, so some of the villagers can get a look at you." He grumbled. Frea blinked slowly, before smiling a little and taking his hand, as he easily pulled her to her feet. She took a minute to steady herself, before they started to trek back to the village. At the moment, she was too tired to worry about all the negative energy she would feel as they entered Jogenen.

* * *

**Last chapter for today, and man was it long! Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5- Trust

**In this story I am continuing Frea's story as I said before, but I've decided that I am also going to go in to depth about her Magic some more, because at this point no one really knows a lot about it. Along with that I am going to be working on Frea's relationships with the members of Fairy Tail, as I have already started with Gajeel. And I will also go into a little more depth, though not to much, about Frea's past with Fairy Tail. I am hoping this story will be informative and clear up the questions I'm sure you have if you've been reading (Thanks for reading by the way!), explain why Frea has certain relationships with certain members, and of course, I hope that you will keep on enjoying the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Trust**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's, Energy Magic and my Ideas**

Frea slowly headed away with Gajeel and PantherLily as they headed toward Jogenen. Her eyes were half-way closed and she was limping slightly as she had an arm hooked over her chest, resisting the urge to wince in pain.

Gajeel and Lily were following just behind her, the Iron Dragon watching her carefully just in case she fell. He could tell she was exhausted, and he couldn't feel any Magic Power coming from her at all. He hadn't gotten a very good look at her hands, but he did notice they weren't nearly as bad as they had been a bit before.

They were met by all of the villagers as they neared, and they were slightly surprised to see the very people who had been crying and unhappy earlier that day, cheering and smiling as they got closer. The elderly man and woman from earlier walked up with warm smiles,

"Thank you so much! You have done this town a great favor." The man told them. The elderly woman stepped forward with a gentle smile at Frea.

"Come with me, I'll see what I can do about those wounds of yours..." The old lady murmured as she began to here Frea away. The Energy Dragon looked to exhausted to even argue with her as they walked away.

"Please stay here for the night, and you can head back to your Guild in the morning." The elderly man offered. Gajeel stayed silent for a minute, he usually wouldn't stay, he would much rather just get the reward and go, spend the night in the woods. But his mind flashed back to the exhausted Frea, she wouldn't get very far, not with being how tired she was.

"Alright..." Gajeel grumbled and he slowly followed the Old Man away into the heavily damaged town. While they had been walking through the town earlier, they had realized not all of it was as badly damaged as the rest of it. The center of the town was relatively free of damage and that's where most of the remaining villagers had been staying.

He was lead inside a building and let into a room, where he sat down at a table and munched on the metal scraps he had been given when he asked for them. He didn't know what Silver had done when she had been looking at his back, but it definitely felt like the slash's weren't as bad anymore.

He was used to getting beat up, so all of the pain from the hits he had taken started to fade, until he only felt sore. Lily had fallen asleep on one of the two beds in the room, and his head snapped up in surprise as Frea stumbled into the room and collapsed onto the other bed without a word.

"Feel any better?" Gajeel asked and Frea opened her eyes a little to glance his way. Her chest had been bandaged up along with her hands.

"Sure..." She mumbled and her silver eyes closed again. Gajeel opened his mouth to ask what she had done to him earlier, but stopped when he realized her breathing had eased as she fell asleep. Gajeel sighed and turned off the lighting Lacrima in the room, before settling down into the bed with Lily and falling asleep.

* * *

Frea blinked her eyes opened and slowly, stiffly sat up. She still felt groggy, but almost all of her Magic Energy had returned with sleep. She leaned against the head post with her back and let out a silent sigh.

She had been so tired last night, she had literally passed out a soon as she got into the room. She glanced sideways to see Gajeel asleep with Lily curled up on his chest. Sunlight was filtering into the room, and if she had to guess, she would say it was at least nine.

Getting to her feet she lifted her ands above her in a stretch a yawned a little. They needed to head back to Fairy Tail. She had to admit, the negative energy in this town had significantly decreased since last night. It had gone down so much, she was able to deal with it no problem.

"Gajeel..." Frea murmured. "Gajeel, wake up." She said and he kept sleeping. Frea smiled a little, she knew for a fact that Dragon Slayers didn't like to be woken up, she was one in particular who really hated it. "Gajeel!" Frea raised her voice and he let out a grumble, before opening one blood red eye to glare up at her.

"You need to get up, we have to go back to Fairy Tail." She explained and he closed his eyes again, letting out an annoyed growl. Frea rolled her eyes and leaned down, picking up PantherLily and gently shaking him awake. When the black Exceed was awake, she gently sat him down on the bed she had been sleeping in, and turned back to Gajeel, who had fallen asleep once more.

"Hmm..." Frea murmured and grabbed Gajeel's arm, pulling him out of the bed no problem, and letting him fall to the floor.

The Iron Dragon immediately jumped to his feet and glared at her, vein ticking on his forehead. "What the hell do you think your doing, Silver?!" He growled an she gave him an innocent smile.

"Nothing." She replied and walked toward the door. "Come on, we need to start heading back." Frea told him and walked out the door. She was aware that both Lily and Gajeel were following her, as they headed away.

They collected the payment and said their good-bye's before leaving the town. Gajeel had his arms crossed over his chest as he grumbled to himself, following Frea as she lead the way. They had been walking for a long while before the Iron Dragon realized where they were going. Buildings rose up in front of them and he stopped dead.

"Why did you lead us here?" He asked and Frea stopped, turning to look at him. They were currently standing in the middle of a small town Train Station.

"We're taking the train back to Magnolia." Frea told him and he shook his head furiously.

"Hell no!" He snapped and Frea gave him a dangerous look, and he sweatdropped. She looked scary, scarier than _Erza._

"Yes, don't complain or I'll just drag you on anyway." Frea growled and he sighed.

"Fine..." He muttered. "Damn this..." He mumbled and Frea smiled as she started walking again. He moodily followed her into a train and he sat down across from her.

Frea smiled at him, "I figured out why we didn't take the train in the first place." Frea told him and he glanced her way. "I really don't see why it's such a big deal, Natsu is the same way you know." She explained.

"If you tell anyone, your dead." Gajeel growled and she smiled.

"I won't, just do try to relax on the ride ok? Try to fall asleep or something." She told him, but he only huffed to stare out the window moodily. Frea felt a little twinge of discomfort in her stomach as the train began to move, and she could immediately tell that Gajeel did not feel well.

Because the Iron Dragon couldn't find the strength to talk, PantherLily moved over to sit on Frea's lap as they talked through the entire Train Ride.

"Could you please explain that spell you used yesterday? The one for your hands and Gajeel's back?" Lily asked and Frea sighed.

"Like I said, it's not Healing Magic. It's still Energy Magic, all I do is concentrate or pour my magic into a wound. I use is at a sort of suture and thread, and force my cells to heal faster." Frea explained. "If I do to someone else... I'm sort of channeling my life into them, and that causes them to heal faster." She told him and ignored the shocked look on Lily's face.

Frea smiled down at the Exceed. "It's not a spell I like to use very often, it takes a lot of Magic Energy and its pretty hard to do. It's because I used the spell twice yesterday, that I was so tired." Frea explained more. "But that's Ok, everything turned out all right."

"But if you say you pour your life into someone... Doesn't that mean your weakening yourself?" Lily asked.

"Pretty much, but I can do that more than you might think. Something like Gajeel's scratches didn't take to much out of me." Frea replied. She purposefully left out the part that if she had healed someone even _slightly_ more wounded then Gajeel had been, she could have potentially give away more life than she wanted, and ended up passing out.

"Hmm..." Lily murmured. "Alright, now I'm sure Gajeel wanted to know, but you said something about accidentally hurting some people in the Guild. Care to explain what happened?" The Exceed asked and Frea blinked a few times. She knew they wouldn't stop bothering her until she told them, so she let out a sigh and leaned back in her seat.

"It was only about a year and a half after I joined Fairy Tail. I don't really remember a lot about it... But I do remember getting really mad, and then everything went dark." Frea murmured. "I woke up at the Guild, and half of Magnolia was destroyed. More than half of the Guild was hurt too." Frea told him quietly.

Fragmented memories of screaming and destruction flashed before her eyes for a minute. When she had woken up, all of the buildings had been heavily damaged, and almost every one in Fairy Tail had been hurt in some way. She hated the scared and mistrustful faces she had received from everyone after that, and she couldn't even remember what happened.

"From what I figured out, I had changed into Shadow and gone on a rampage, destroying and hurting everything and everyone in her path. They couldn't stop her/me for a very long time, and in the end it took the efforts of Erza, Mira, Master and Gildarts to stop her/me." Frea mumbled. "Everybody sort of avoided me for awhile after that, not that I blame them for it. It took a long time for them to finally warm back up to me." Frea explained and smiled.

"I think they've all gotten over it now, though." She smiled and Lily and Gajeel both sweatdropped at her. It had taken all of those Mages to stop Shadow? _Damn..._ They were glad the Dark Demon was gone forever.

Their conversation steered away from the past, as Frea and Lily continued to talk about happier things, until the train finally slowed to a stop.

Frea smiled as she helped Gajeel to his feet as she slowly lead him off the train, and paused to let him recover.

When he seemed ok, Frea smiled warmly at him. "Thanks for going on a mission with me Gajeel, it was really fun." She told him. "Just remember what I said ok? See you later!" She called as she walked away and disappeared from their sight as she rounded a corner.

Gajeel and Lily watched her go, and Gajeel couldn't help but smile a little. He had, had fun on the mission too, and he now had a new-found respect for Frea. He felt more relaxed around her now, and he could consider her a friend after all of this.

* * *

Frea walked into her room in Fairy Hills and half-heartedly threw her bag on her bed. Closing the door she headed away into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Waiting for it to warm up, she stripped down and stepped under the water after unwrapping the bandages around her body.

She quickly washed out her hair, before stepping out and drying off. She wrapped some new bandages around her chest and hands, before pulling on a pair of skinny jeans and simple white tank top. She put her hair up into a loose ponytail and tied it off with white ribbon. Heading out of the bathroom, she made sure her door was locked, before walking over to the window and opening it up. She jumped from the window lightly and landed neatly on the grass below, before heading away toward Fairy Tail.

She couldn't help but smile, she had managed to break through the wall Gajeel had placed between himself and the world. She was happy to finally have his trust, and hopefully as time went on, he would open up to her even more than he already had.

As she neared the Guild Hall, she could hear the sounds of brawling coming from the inside. When she pushed the doors open, she sighed to find the entire hall was fighting.

She really wasn't in the mood to join in, so she skirted the edge of the Hall, and took a seat at the empty bar. Sitting down she turned her back away from the fighting and leaned against the counter with her arms.

"Welcome back Frea." Mira smiled as she appeared behind the bar and Frea smiled back.

"Hey." She replied.

"How did your mission with Gajeel go?" Mira asked. "He seemed to be in a good mood when he got here."

Frea smiled wider, "It was great." Frea told her and Mira smiled more.

"So what happened?" Mira asked as she turned away and grabbed a cup, placing it in front of Frea. The Energy Dragon pulled the cup closer and sniffed at it, just to make sure it wasn't alcohol, before saying thanks. "You both look pretty beat up." Mira said, gesturing toward her bandaged chest and hands.

Frea sipped on the drink, and found it was a Mango smoothie. She sighed when she finished, and smiled at the white-haired Mage.

"Lets just say, I managed to get a few things through that thick head of his." Frea answered, "I think he'll start to understand..." Frea murmured, with another smile and Mira smiled too.

**Mira's POV**

The Barmaid could already see the subtle changes in Gajeel as he brawled with Natsu and Gray in the middle of the hall, the way he was smiling, and the new found energy that the Iron Dragon had.

She could also see it in the way Frea was smiling about the mission she had taken with him, and she had no need to ask what Frea hoped Gajeel would start to understand. The Energy Dragon didn't give herself enough credit half the time, but she was rather good at changing people's attitudes for the better, even if it was only small changes at first. And Frea could be rather patient with even the most rude and impossible people, though Mira had to admit, sometimes the only way Frea could get through to people, was by literally knocking some sense into them.

That seemed to have been the way Frea had ever so slowly changed Laxus' attitude toward her, even if he had been kicked out before anyone else could notice.

But Frea could be gentle about it too, and everyone in the Guild knew for a fact that she trusted every single one of them, even though the Energy Dragon never expected to be trusted in return. Frea respected the fact that some people, simply didn't trust others, but that didn't bother her, she would trust those people anyway. Well... only as long as Frea had good reason to trust anyway...

* * *

**Enjoy the new chapter and look forward to the next one!**


	6. Chapter 6- Chatting

**Chapter 6**

**Chatting**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's, Energy Magic and my Ideas**

Frea silently listened to the girls seated around her talk and laugh. She was only half-listening though, her mind was drifting off to think about other things. Rent was due soon, and she had been sitting there at the Guild for the week since the mission in Jogenen, she should probably go on a job. Though she didn't need to, she had enough Money saved up to cover rent no problem, anyway. It was more of a way to get moving and do something, she was starting to get bored.

She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't hear Mirajane as the white-haired Mage asked her a question. Frea blinked a few times,

"Sorry, what?" Frea murmured and Mira smiled.

"Is there anybody in particular you might like?" Mira asked and Frea blinked in surprise. She was aware all attention was on her now, as the rest of the girls waited for her answer. She was seated at a table with Mira, Levy, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Lisanna, Juvia, Cana, and Evergreen. She was slightly surprised at the question, Mira had never asked her it before.

Frea stayed silent for a minute as she tried to come up with an answer. She had never even thought about it before... why should she? Her life was busy enough, no need to throw Love in their to make life even harder. Even if she was willing to consider finding love, she didn't have anybody that came to mind. Sure, there were plenty of guys at the Guild, but she pretty much considered all of them her friends, or in a few cases, her brothers.

Frea shook her head at the woman, "Sorry, but no. I've never even considered it." Frea answered truthfully and they all frowned a little at her answer.

"Really? You sure?" Cana asked and Frea nodded.

"Yep, I'm sure. Why are you asking anyway?" Frea asked and they just stared.

"Why?" They echoed.

"Yeah, why?" Frea asked, she was becoming slightly confused.

"We just wanna know, you gotta like somebody sometime." Lucy replied.

"Juvia agrees." Juvia spoke up and the rest of them nodded. Frea cast her silver gaze over all of them, why were they suddenly so interested? They had never been interested in this topic with her before.

"Umm... ok..." Frea murmured and looked away, as the rest of the girls went back to talking about something else. Frea leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. The woman had started up a conversation about clothes or something, and she couldn't be less interested in that topic. So she blocked the talking out, and let her senses wander around the guild. She could get a pretty good picture of where everyone was within the guild, simply because she could feel their Energy all around her.

She didn't have to think to hard about who the Energy Signature's belonged too, having become fairly familiar with all of them from being in Fairy Tail for so long. Her head tilted a little and she kept her eyes closed as she felt two different Energy Signature's appear in the guild. They weren't familiar, but she didn't get an evil feeling from the two. Frea opened her eyes a little and glanced up toward the balcony on the second floor hanging over the bar. She stiffened ever so slightly and narrowed her eyes a little. There by the railing, were two very faint clouds of energy, one was a pale shimmering gold, while the other was also very pale, but it was a darker hue of purple and black.

She blinked a few times, just to make sure she wasn't imagining it. But they were there, hardly visible if you weren't looking. Frea simply stared for a few moments, she wasn't exactly sure what it was. But she didn't become wary of it, as she had noticed earlier, the two Energy's weren't evil in feeling, at least not as far as she could tell. She blinked again, and the two were suddenly gone, along with the feeling of their presence. Frea glanced away from the second floor and swept her silver gaze over the hall.

She was confused as to why they had appeared in Fairy Tail, and what in the world it could have been. She shook the questions away, she didn't feel like getting into it at the moment.

If the Energy Signatures showed up again, she would decide to look into it then. But because she hadn't felt an evil presence when they had been here, she didn't really see any reason to worry about it.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is kinda short, I just didn't want to start the next part of the story right away. Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7- New Kid

**Chapter 7**

**New Kid**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's, Energy Magic and my Ideas**

The next day, Frea had walked to Fairy Tail and she was now laying on the bench she was usually found at, arms crossed under her head, and knees propped up on the bench. Her silver gaze was fixed on the Guild's roof as she listened to everyone talk around her. Everyone was in a good mood from what she could tell, and the positive emotions filling up the Guild were enough to confirm that.

She narrowed her eyes slightly, she could smell an unfamiliar scent on the air, and it was faint, so she guessed whoever it belonged to wasn't particularly close to the Guild. The thing that was getting her though, was the fact that she sort of recognized the scent. Though she couldn't put a name or face to it, she definitely felt as if she had smelled it before, _but where?_

It wasn't exactly easy to detect, not with all the familiar scents of her Guild and liquor floating in the air. Frea sighed, _first those two Energy Signatures here in the guild, now this scent I know, but don't at the same time?_

It was confusing, and a bit irritating, she really felt like she should recognize it, but still she couldn't think of who it was. She took a deep breath and concentrated on that one scent. It was getting stronger, as if whoever it was getting closer to Fairy Tail. It had the sweet grassy smell of meadows, surrounded by the musty smell of trees, and another thing... It was sort of light smell, reminding her of water and wind at the same time.

_Huh... that's a little interesting, I've never scented something like that before..._ In all honesty, it had tinges of a scent that reminded her of Chaitanya, though she wasn't exactly sure why, but she knew it wasn't the Energy Dragon. Why would she show up after all this time? But even knowing that it wasn't, it still made her feel a little sad and disappointed. She missed her Foster Mother, though she would never admit it out loud. She knew that Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy must feel the same way, and they too would probably never admit it out loud. Though Frea could tell, she had always been able to tell when the other three Dragon Slayer's were thinking of their adoptive parents, the way their eyes suddenly looked so sad, and the sudden fall in cheeriness at their memories.

She knew she must look the same way when she thought about Chaitanya.

Frea shook the thoughts away, she hated dwelling on sad feelings, better to just push forward and move on. Hopefully she would be able to really get over losing Chaitanya... eventually.

She let out a long sigh and closed her eyes for a minute, pushing the strange and familiar scent to the back of her mind. Sitting up she got to her feet and lifted her arms above her in a stretch, glancing over at the Request Board. _Hmm... I might as well just take a job, I need to do something..._ She didn't bother to walk toward the board, even at this distance she could read the Job requests rather easily, as she scanned her silver gaze over the papers searching for a good one. She didn't look away from her reading as she heard the Guild hall doors open. She expected it to just be someone coming back from a job, but she paused when she noticed several people in the Hall had gone silent.

She turned slowly toward the doors and let her arms drop from her stretching, as she laid eyes on who was standing in the entrance.

A young man who looked about Lucy's age, with a similar hair style to Gray's, though this guys hair was a way darker shade of black than the Ice-mage's. He was wearing black pants with black boots and a sleeveless light blue shirt, a bracelet of black and white beads hung on his right wrist, and a silver locket necklace tucked into his shirt. Frea narrowed her eyes, why did this kid look so familiar? The boy was holding a sack slung over his shoulder, and his deep blue eyes were sweeping over the hall.

Master Makarov walked up to the boy and gave him a smile, "Hello, how may I help you?" Makarov asked and the young man looked down at him.

"I'm looking for Frea." The boy answered, his face neutral. Frea stiffened slightly as her name was spoken, and she walked over slowly to stand at Makarov's shoulder. The kid was almost as tall as her, being only a few inches shorter.

"You found me." She answered and looked at her calmly for a moment, before he dropped his sack on the floor beside him.

"My name is Chase." He told her and bowed to her, "I ask that you accept me as your apprentice, and teach me your Magic." He murmured. Frea froze, she had never even thought someone would ask her that.

She was aware that everyone in the Guild had gone silent by now, and silence stretched out as she thought about her answer.

This kid, he had no idea how hard learning Energy Magic was. Frea had been lucky enough to have a master, and a dragon at that, to teach her Magic. It had taken her years to learn even the basics, and more years of experimentation on her own to get where she was now.

_I suppose there might be a reason it took so long for me to learn it though... Considering I had to develop my skills from nothing._ She thought,

Master Makarov was glancing up at Frea, wondering about what was going through the young woman's head. She seemed shocked at the young man's request, and he too was a little surprised.

Her continued silence caused Chase to straighten up and look at her. Frea stared into his deep blue eyes, she could see him silently pleading her to say something, he was hoping for her to say yes. She was a little hesitant though, she wasn't exactly sure what to think.

What on Earth had caused him to seek her, of all the Mage's in Fiore, to choose as a Teacher?

Frea took a step forward and silently pressed her index finger against his forehead. She was concentrating on the young man's Energy Signature, without using 'Energy Sense'. She often found it a lot easier to read someone if she could actually get close to them, or even touch them. She was trying to sort through all the different emotions running through him, get a sense of how much Magic Power he had, how strong he was.

But at the moment, she was looking for one thing in particular. That one thing that Chaitanya had told her was essential if someone wanted to learn Energy Magic. If this kid didn't have it, he didn't stand a chance of learning anything.

Frea thought as she stared into his deep blue eyes with her own silver ones, concentrating.

Would she be able to teach this kid? Would he learn anything? Would he even be able to handle it, or do it at all?

"I want to see what you can do first, before I decide." She finally spoke and she noticed he looked a little put off. She drew her finger away from his forehead. "You have to understand, Energy Magic isn't something just anyone can learn, I need to see if you have a chance first." She explained and his expression turned hard, looking up at her with determination.

"Alright," he said firmly and she turned,

"Come on, better do this outside." She told Chase over her shoulder as she lead the young man out of the back doors of the hall, along with more than half of Fairy Tail. The boy stayed close to her, and she noticed he didn't look to thrilled to have so many strange Mages following to watch.

Frea stopped in the center of the open space overlooking the ocean at the back of the Guild. Chase stopped in front of her while the rest of Fairy Tail circled around them. Frea was sweeping her silver gaze up and down Chase, who she noticed looked a little nervous under her gaze.

"Natsu, Gajeel!" Frea yelled without taking her gaze off of Chase. The two she had called walked over and stood on either side of her,

"What do you want, Silver?" Gajeel asked.

"I want you," she started and pointed a finger at Chase. "To go after him, but be gentle, try not to hurt him too much." Chase sweatdropped and the two older men smirked, turning exceptionally scary gazes on him.

"This is gonna be fun." Natsu grinned and cracked his knuckles.

"You said it Salamander." Gajeel said and laughed his weird laugh. Frea smiled at Chase who turned a nervous look on her.

"I hope you have _some_ skill kid, your about to go up against two Dragon Slayers." Frea told him and he gulped, immediately jumping out of the way as Natsu threw a flaming fist at him. "Three if I decide to join in!" She yelled out to him.

* * *

**Alrighty! New character introduced, I hope you like this chapter and the next one. Check back in to see what happens in the fight against Chase and Natsu and Gajeel, thanks for reading and enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8-Test

**Chapter 8**

**Test**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's, Energy Magic and my Ideas**

**Chase's POV**

Chase landed on his feet a bit clumsily and rolled out of the way as Gajeel's now iron arm came toward him. Was she _crazy_?! How was _he_ supposed to fight two dragon Slayers at once?!

**Frea's POV**

Frea crossed her arms behind her and watched carefully, taking in every move that Chase made, where his eyes went, how tired he was getting and how fast. As ten minutes rolled by all the kid had done so far, was dodge the two, managing not to get hit so far.

_He's quick..._ She thought and smirked as Chase ducked under Gajeel and Natsu's fists, causing the two men to hit each other in the face. Both Dragon Slayer's were sent to the ground by the force of their hits, and Gajeel and Natsu jumped to their feet, glaring at each other.

"Watch what your doing Metal Freak!"

"You need to watch what _your_ doing ya' Pyro!" Gajeel retorted. Frea locked her eyes on to Chase, who had taken a few steps forward as he dodged the two, and turned smoothly to face the bickering Dragons. Chase jumped and brought his leg around to kick both men to the ground in the same instant. Frea couldn't help but chuckle a little, this kid had some guts.

"You little brat!" Both men jumped to their feet again and descended upon Chase, who quickly sidestepped them and ran in the opposite direction a little, so he could think of his next move. Frea created a round ball made of her Magic, in her hand and turned her body. She brought her arm back and narrowed her eyes, aiming her throw at the back of Chase's head, she threw it, the Energy Ball streaming through the air at an amazing speed.

"Hey kid!" She yelled and Chase whipped around, staring wide eyed at the silver ball of Magic coming at his face. Chase did the only thing he could think of at the moment, he brought his hands up and caught her Magic Ball, his feet wearing small trenches into the ground as he was pushed back by the force of catching her Magic.

Frea stiffened, eyes widening slightly in surprise, she hadn't expected Chase to actually _catch_ her throw. Frea let out a soft sigh and smiled at the young man, he managed to impressed her a little. Chase had caught her Energy Ball all right, and his hands were wrapped in a soft blue light, that spread out around her own Magic. Chase stared at his hands, astonished to see them covered in the light. He looked back up in surprise to see Frea standing in front of him, and her hand landed on top of his head, messing up his hair more than it already was.

He stared in astonishment as she gave him a genuine smile, and he caught a glimpse of her fangs.

"Alright kid, you've passed my test." She told him and smiled a little wider. "I'll teach you my Magic."

**Gajeel and Natsu POV**

Gajeel and Natsu had stopped dead in their tracks, as Frea's Magic ball whizzed inches by their heads, flying through the air at an amazingly fast rate. They sweatdropped once they noticed where the Magic Ball was going, it was heading straight for the back of Chase's head. They had one thought in mind, Frea's Magic would blow up as soon as it touched the kid.

Would Frea seriously do that to the kid? It seemed a little harsh, they knew all too well how much of a hard hitter the Energy Dragon was.

"Hey kid!" Frea yelled out behind them and the young man whipped around at the sound of her voice, deep blue eyes widening to see the silver Magic Ball hurtling toward him. Both Gajeel and Natsu stiffened, waiting for the explosion that was sure to happen, as Chase brought his hands up toward Frea's Magic.

And he... _caught it?_

Their jaws dropped and they froze, they were speechless, could hardly believe it. The kid caught it, actually caught it! Why in the hell hadn't it blown up? They had been waiting for that to happen, but Chase was there, seeming astonished by his own actions, as he held on to Frea's Magic. While Chase was staring amazed at the Magic in his hands, and the soft blue light surrounding the silver, Frea walked up to the young man without Chase noticing.

"Alright kid, you've passed my test." They heard her say as she placed her hand on top of his head, and gave Chase a wide, toothy smile. "I'll teach you my Magic."

Natsu and Gajeel sweatdropped, _did Frea just agree to train Chase...?_ They couldn't even fully wrap their minds about what happened, but they could both tell, Frea seemed a little impressed. _How the hell did that happen?_

Natsu and Gajeel exchanged a glance, and they silently shared words with each other.

'Chase would be lucky to last a few days with Frea as a teacher,'

They both nodded a little and looked away. It wasn't anything against Frea, but everybody knew that even she had limits to her patience. Frea could only handle so much annoyance, and she wasn't exactly the most gentle person. She was rough half the time, and often found better ways to communicate through actions, rather than words. Though that wasn't always the case, sometimes she used both actions and words, just as Gajeel had found out while he had been on the mission with her a week earlier.

Nobody knew a lot about Frea's training methods, so they couldn't be for sure what she planned on putting Chase through. But there was another question, Frea had never taught anyone her Magic before, so how was the Energy Dragon planning on going about teaching Chase?

They didn't have a clue.

**Frea's POV**

Chase was staring at Frea with wide eyes, he seemed like he could hardly believe she had agreed. No one had expected her too after all, even she hadn't been expecting to say yes in the beginning, but watching the young man hold his won against both Natsu and Gajeel, even if they had been going easy on him, was pretty impressive. Frea took her Energy Ball from his hands and easily crushed it, letting the glittering pieces of her Magic fall to the ground at their feet.

Chase blinked a few times, before she noticed he looked a little nervous. "Are you sure?" He asked and she only smiled wider. Why was he second-guessing himself now? Did the kid not really fully understand how impressive it was to stand up against two Dragon Slayers?

Frea chuckled a little at the thought, "Yes I'm sure, not just anybody can catch one of my Energy Balls, you know?" She told him, and smiled more as she ruffled up his hair, then turned away. "Come on, if your gonna be training with me, you have to join Fairy Tail." She explained and he quickly followed her over to the stunned looking Fairy Tail Guild Members. Frea understood what they were feeling, she was surprised too, but she was better at hiding the fact than they were.

Mira and Makarov were the first to recover from their shock, and the white-haired woman lead him inside with a sweet smile, while Frea followed behind with Makarov at her shoulder. Frea sat down at the bar next to Makarov who sat down on top of it while the rest of the Fairy Tail Members filed in. Frea watched silently as Mira talked to Chase, asking him where he wanted his stamp, in what color, and a few other standard questions.

"What's your last name?" Mira asked sweetly and Chase blinked a few times.

"Laec." Chase answered, and Mira smiled as she wrote it down in the book she was holding. Nodding, Mira put the book away and pulled out a stamp.

"Alright, where do you want your Guild Mark, and what color?" Mira asked and Chase thought about it.

"Blue, and right here." Chase answered, as he turned slightly and tapped his left shoulder with a finger. Mira nodded and stamped the mark onto Chase's skin, pulling away to leave a clean symbol there. The Guild had crowded around the bar as they watched Chase curiously. As soon as he was done talking with Mira, people started asking questions. Chase glanced her way, and his deep blue gaze rested on her, Frea smiled and nodded a little, letting him know he could mingle with the Guild and get to know them better.

She honestly didn't have anything to say to him yet, she was trying to figure out how she was going to go about this. How did she plan on teaching Chase? Energy Magic is extremely difficult to learn, she knew that all to well. She was very aware that Master was watching Chase, and she was fairly surprised he hadn't said something yet.

And as the rest of the day dragged on, she had begun to piece together what she would do with Chase, and Master still had not said anything. But Frea had been listening in on the conversations Chase was having with the rest of the Guild. Chase was friendly, and most of the Guild seemed to like him already, but she found it a little odd that whenever he was asked a personal question, like where he used to live, or about his family, Chase found some way to steer away from the topic.

_Weird... wonder why he doesn't want to talk about it?_

"Are you sure you can train this boy?" Frea glanced over as Makarov asked his question, her Guild Master had finally decided to ask something. Frea smiled a little and sighed.

"Honestly, I'm not sure." She replied truthfully. "He managed to impress me, and if the kid is really committed to doing this," she glanced at Chase who was talking with Natsu. "I think he has a chance."

* * *

**There we go, another chapter up, hope you guys enjoy it and look forward to the next one!**


	9. Chapter 9- First Day

**Chapter 9**

**First Day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's, Energy Magic and my Ideas**

"Alright kid, time to go." Frea glanced over at the young man walking toward her slowly. He looked tired and a little annoyed, and a bit more when she called him kid. Who wouldn't be annoyed? She had woken him up before the sun had even risen, and still hasn't. Pale light was settled over Magnolia, and the sky was growing lighter where the sun would be rising in another hour or so. She didn't mind waking up so early if it was her decision, now had someone woken her up this early without her consent, she would have punched them through a wall and gone back to sleep.

"Why...?" Chase mumbled, and Frea didn't miss the complaining tone in his voice, and she smirked.

"Your my apprentice now, that means you do as I say, and you better not complain about it. But before we get into Magic, you have to toughen up first." She explained. "So we're going on a trip, a long trip. Got enough stuff packed?" She asked and he nodded sleepily. He had an extremely stuffed bag on his shoulders, and she smiled.

Frea turned and started walking, "Then start walking." She called over her shoulder and he followed slowly. They walked, and walked, and walked. By the time it was noon they were still walking. Neither of them had said a word to each other the entire way, and at first, he had just been too tired to even bother. Frea didn't know exactly how long they would be gone, but she wasn't expecting to come back to the guild anytime soon. That's why she had informed Master that they would be gone last night, so no one would have to wonder where they had run off to. Chase had gotten over his initial sleepiness and was staring at his new mentor's back.

They were currently passing through a large grassy patch of land with yellow and white flowers dotting the grass. The sun was beating down relentlessly and his back was starting to hurt from carrying his heavily stuffed bag on his shoulders, and his legs ached from all the walking. He frowned a little to see his mentor walking ahead of him, and she didn't even look tired at all. Though he did notice she was breathing in deeply, as if she could scent all the different flower scents around them.

"Where are we going?" He finally asked, unable to hold the question in any longer. He had kept the question to himself this long, but he was starting to get really curious.

"To a mountain, far to the west. That's where we're training." Frea answered without glancing over her shoulder at him. He blinked, in all honesty he was surprised she had decided to start so soon, she had only agreed to train him yesterday._ But why did he have to wake up so early...?_

With that, they walked in silence until night fell and Frea finally let him stop. Chase collapsed under a tree and panted, even night-time was humid and hot.

He unrolled his sleeping bag and Frea did the same, though he noticed she had considerably less stuff packed then he did. She lay down on her back and placed her arms under her head, staring up at the moon. He lay down and kept glancing back and forth at her.

"Hey kid," Frea murmured and he felt a bit annoyed, she kept calling him kid, not once had she called him by his name.

"Hmm?" He huffed.

"Your scent is really familiar, and so is your Energy Signature, I think you know why." Frea answered and he looked away.

"I was... I was the villager you protected back when you were fighting Monsters in Jogenen." He mumbled.

"Ah... now I remember." Frea murmured. He wasn't surprised she hadn't remembered him before, she had been fighting at least a hundred monsters at the time. "What made you decide to ask me to be your teacher?" Frea asked and he stiffened a little, and looked away from her.

He took a minute to think about his answer. He knew why, when she had stepped in front of him and protected him so easily, her silver Magic all around her, he knew immediately he wanted to be as strong as her. At the time, she had looked sort of God-like, and when he had felt the large amount of power radiating off of her at the time, it had taken his breath away. Even now, as he lay here, he could feel power coming off of her, though not as powerful as it had been that night. Even though he didn't know her very well, and she didn't know him very well either, he still had a good amount of respect for her already, she had saved his life. And now, she had done him another favor by agreeing to train him, he just hoped that he would be able to handle her training...

"I want to get stronger," he answered finally, "When you stepped in front of me, I realized how strong you were, and that made me find and ask you to train me." He replied.

"Hmm..." Was all she said. Chase looked back her way, but her strange silver eyes were fixed on the night sky. "Tell me, why wont you talk about your family?" Frea asked him quietly and he went rigid. Frea blinked in surprise when she started to feel all of the negative emotions begin to radiate around the young man, though she didn't look at him. For some reason, that question must have stirred up unhappy feelings.

"Well..." Chase's voice died away and Frea let out a silent sigh.

"Its ok, you can tell me when your ready." She told him quietly. "Just remember, negative emotions and memories are never good to let hang around, especially if you want to be an Energy Mage. Your going to have to sort through all of that dark stuff, and push on to more happier things." Frea told him and Chase blinked slowly. He was surprised she had noticed his reaction so quickly, and could tell how he was feeling. He was slightly confused as to how she said it, it sounded as if she knew that lesson from... _experience?_

That only made him more curious as to what could have happened in her life to make her so sad, so she just had to move on?

It was easier said than done, he wasn't sure he could get over it so easily...

"Try to get some sleep, we're getting up early again." Frea mumbled as her eyes closed and he let out a groan. _They were getting up early again...? WHY?_

Frea couldn't help but smile a little when she heard Chase grown, before she let her mind be consumed by darkness as she fell asleep.

* * *

**Alrighty, hopefully the next few chapter will really get the story moving as we reach our destination and start up the training, along with a few life stories thrown in there too!**


	10. Chapter 10- My Mountain

**Chapter 10**

**My Mountain**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's, Energy Magic and my Ideas**

Just as Frea had said she would, she had woken Chase up well before dawn. He groggily folded up his sleeping bag and strapped it to his bag, putting it around his shoulders. Frea set off once he was ready and another day of walking started, they spent the next few hours traveling through the forest they had stopped off in last night, until his feet hit sandy ground. He stopped and stared in dismay at the scene before him, did she really expect him to walk over this?

Before them lay a stretch of desert that seemed to go on for miles, the trees were better considering they provided shade. But this, there was nothing to stop the sun from beating down on them relentlessly. Frea had noticed that Chase had stopped at the edge of the trees, but she kept walking. They needed to keep going, they had to get to their destination some time. Chase reluctantly sped up to catch up with her once he realized she had drawn ahead.

Chase panted as he kept following her, and his shirt was starting to stick to his body as he followed. He had to wonder how on earth it was possible, for him to be panting heavily and sweating like crazy, when his mentor was breathing evenly and hadn't broken a sweat at all.

He let out a sigh of relief as they left the desert behind and the land flattened out into grassy plains. Frea kept walking and he let out a grumble, "How could anyone have so much energy...?" He muttered under his breath.

"Lesson number one: you have to have a lot of Energy to be an Energy Mage." Frea called back to him and he stared in astonishment that she had heard him. Then he frowned a little and looked away from her back,

"Stupid Dragon ears..." He muttered.

"I heard that." She said and smiled a little, even though he couldn't see it. Chase pushed away his fatigue and caught up with her, determined to keep up this time. Frea smiled a little more when she realized that Chase was determined to keep up with her, she honestly hadn't expected him to be able to walk so long.

To Chase's relief, a huge mountain rose up in front of them as they left the plains behind, giving way to trees that stood at the base of the mountain. He noticed that Frea's over all mood slightly improved, though his relief quickly turned to annoyance as the trees suddenly disappeared, and steep rocky slopes rose up before them. Chase struggled to climb while Frea seemed to know where to put her feet, and climbed the slopes with little effort.

Chase frowned a little as he saw her getting farther away as he struggled to climb the steep slope. He kept going though, making sure to get good footholds, determined to keep the Energy Dragon Slayer in his sights. He huffed as he reached out to grab a rock and position his feet, before pushing himself up more. He pushed up, and the world froze, and his heart skipped a beat as his foot slipped, and he found himself falling backward.

_Shit! This was gonna hurt..._

Steady hands pushed against his back as he was kept from falling and he glanced over his shoulder. His eyes widened upon seeing Frea behind him, keeping him from falling down the steep and rocky slope. _She was fast.._ She had been far ahead and gotten back to catch him in hardly any time at all.

He steadied himself after a moment and murmured a small 'thanks'. This time she stayed behind him, ready to catch him in case she fell again. Though Frea had continuingly been getting farther away from the young man on purpose, she had always been keeping an eye on him. He would get seriously if he fell, she was pretty sure he wouldn't enjoy that. After about an hour of climbing the land suddenly flattened out as they reached the near top of the mountain. Chase collapsed onto grass and sucked in air, staring at his surroundings.

They were surrounded by trees and bushes, birds and small creatures raced all around. Frea gave him a few minutes to rest as she sat down with her legs crossed, sweeping her silver gaze over the landscape, a small smile creasing her lips. When he had caught his breath she got to her feet and he followed her as she silently lead the way deeper into the woods, looking so sure of where she was going.

In fact she looked so sure, he had to wonder how she seemed to know where she was going without much thought.

The trees thinned out to reveal a waterfall falling from a sharp rise in the land, water resting in a very large pool below, before flowing down a stream somewhere else. He spotted a stone structure, it was some stones sticking out of the ground with a large slab set atop and another slab resting against one side to provide some shade from where it sat, at the edge of the trees, not to far away from the pool of water.

She lead him under it and dropped her stuff, he did the same, the grass under the structure was softer and it felt like a cloud under his feet. Chase turned away from the structure and cast his deep blue gaze over his surroundings, he was amazed, this place was beautiful.

"What is this place?" He asked.

"My old home when I was still with Chaitanya." Frea replied and he glanced at her in surprised. She was smiling, as if all the happy memories were flashing through her mind. He knew she was a Dragon Slayer, and that she had been raised by a Dragon named Chaitanya, some people back at the Guild had told him when he talked with them a night ago. He sweatdropped a little, they had also warned him that Frea could be extremely rough and he better make sure not to get beat up to much.

Frea looked over the land for a few more moments before her silver eyes locked on to him. "Time to get started, I want ten laps around the perimeter of this lake and the cliff over there." She said and his jaw dropped.

"Your serious?" He asked and she nodded.

"Get to it." He reluctantly ran off, grumbling about the unfair amount of running she had just given him.

Frea watched Chase go as she sat down under the stone structure in the soft grass and watched his form slowly shrink away as he started his running. This is where she had learned her Magic, so she had decided there was no better place to teach Chase his. This Mountain was very cut off from the rest of the world, and due to the fact that it was pretty much steep rocky slopes until the very top where they were now, not many creatures ever ventured up here. That also kept away forest monsters like Vulcan, and Wyvern and Blizzardvern were hardly ever seen to add on to that.

Frea smiled wider at the familiar surroundings, she loved it here, and she had been meaning to come back for a visit. Sitting here brought up all the happy memories of living with Chaitanya, but it also stirred up the more unhappy ones of when the Energy Dragon had disappeared, and the long amount of time Frea had spent waiting on this mountain for Chaitanya to come back, though she never did.

What happened next she didn't even want to think about, the memories of when Kasumi had captured her still sent a shiver down her spine, so she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind.

* * *

As the next week passed by, Frea would only order Chase to do laps around the perimeter of the cliff and lake, and she had gradually increased the number of laps each day. On occasion she would tell him to swim so many laps in the lake, and she would sit on a flat rock in the water as she watched him silently. Occasionally she would yell something like, 'Keep it up' or 'Stop slacking!'. Once the first week of being on the Mountain passed, she lead him back to the steep and rocky slopes, and made him climb and climb, while she sat on a ledge and watched carefully.

Though it never ceased to amaze him how she could get to him so fast if he was about to fall, and after the first few times, he had stopped losing his footing. Chase knew for a fact, that Frea could tell how sore he was, but she still made him train no matter what.

Though Frea hadn't said anything, she could tell that Chase was getting stronger the longer she made him work, and though she was sure the young man hadn't noticed it, he was becoming less sore everyday, and his stamina had risen considerably. She never missed anything about him as she watched him train, she had to keep making sure the continued training was working, and she was happy to see that it was.

Chase was a hard worker, he was fast, bright, determined, and of course, he was stubborn. There were a few times when she really had felt like punching the young man when he complained about work at times, or the occasional smart-ass comment he would give her. But he wasn't wearing on her patience as much as she had thought he would, he was surprisingly tolerant of plenty of things.

One of the things she liked the most about him, was his attitude. Chase was naturally a fun-loving guy who loved to just talk and he was surprisingly easy to get along with, though she still hadn't had any luck in getting him to talk about his family. But Chase wasn't afraid to tell her his opinion on some things, and she was ok with that, at least he didn't just stay silent all the time.

Frea was currently sitting on a ledge that jutted out from the steep rocky slopes that lead up the mountain, as she watched Chase climb up with almost little problem. They were currently on the last day of week two, and she smiled when he made up to her ledge and sat down with a sigh.

"Good job kid." She smiled at him and he smiled back, though she could tell he was slightly annoyed that he had been called 'kid' again.

"Thanks." He murmured and lifted his arms above him in a stretch. "What's up next? Running?" He asked and Frea stood up.

"Nope. That's it for today," She told him and he glanced up at her in surprise. "It's gonna rain soon anyway, might as well head back to the stone structure." She told him and she turned her back on him. Frea easily jumped up the last five feet to the top of the mountain where the ground flattened out into forest and grass. Chase followed her and she stayed silent as she lead the way toward the lake, hands resting on top of her head.

"Teach?" He asked and Frea blinked in slight surprise at the nickname. Chase had started using it since the start of the training, but she still found it a little weird to be called that.

"Yep?" She asked without looking back at him.

"What happened to you after Chaitanya left?" He asked slowly and she stiffened slightly. She had been aware that he had been becoming more and more curious about her past, but it still put her a little on edge to think about it. Frea looked away as she kept walking, and she was fairly certain that Chase's deep blue eyes were fixed on the spiral scar on her shoulder-blade. She sighed and sat down on her unrolled sleeping bag under the stine structure as they reached it, Chase sat down on his and watched her carefully.

"It's a long story..." She murmured and he tilted his head a little.

"We've got time." He told her and she nodded.

"All right," She murmured. She quietly told him about how she had arrived at Fairy Tail when she was young, alone, no memory, and a Demon. She explained her life with the Guild, up until Kasumi had gotten her while she had been on a mission with Team Natsu, and the two demons inside of her had been released, and Kasumi died. She then explained how she had disappeared after fighting with Shadow, and showed up at the Guild after four months when she had saved Wendy in an alley. How she had remembered everything about her life before Fairy Tail, how after she had spent months waiting for Chaitanya when the Dragon had disappeared, that she had left the mountain and been taken by Kasumi the first time.

Chase simply sat and listened quietly with a neutral face, though the young man did notice that she never really went into a lot of detail about Kasumi, or her life with Chaitanya. He couldn't blame her though, it sounded horrible, and he was surprised that she didn't seem more fazed by what had happened to her.

That only made him think of what she had said, how he needed to let go of all of his negative feelings and move on to happier things. He had to admit, his past did distract him at times. Rain had started to fall as Frea had talked, and they both glanced up as lightning flashed across the sky. Chase blinked in surprise when he saw his mentor smile at the lightning.

"What's the smile for Teach?" He asked and she glanced his way, still smiling.

"It reminds me of someone I know." She replied. "I have a re-match to settle with them." She murmured. Chase could clearly see she looked excited at the prospect of this re-match, and it reminded how he had come to realize Frea really _did_ like to fight. Chase fidgeted a little, he felt like he should tell her, about his family. She had been willing to tell him about her life, why shouldn't he be willing to tell her about his?

"Teach," He murmured and she blinked, waiting for him to continue. "My family..." He began and he forced away the tears that were threatening to spill over. "They're dead..." Chase murmured. "They were eaten by those things attacking Jogenen... There was another reason I chose you as a teacher, when you protected me... it reminded me of how I hadn't been able to protect my family... I want to learn Energy Magic so I can protect the people I care about." He told her quietly and stared at his hands that were resting in his lap. Horrible flashes of what had happened appeared before his eyes, blood, horrible screams...

"I know." Frea murmured and he looked up in surprise, she was looking at him calmly.

"B-but... how?" He stammered and she sighed.

"I know a lot more than you think I do." She replied calmly. "But I'm glad you told me anyway, this way you can get over it." Frea told him. "You have to remember, I was fighting those things along with Gajeel and Lily, and we got hurt pretty badly. You couldn't have done anything to save your family, but you have something worth striving for. Wanting to protect the people you love is a very good thing, and that's why I have faith, that your going to be able to learn Energy Magic." Frea gave him a smile. "Because I know your strong enough to move on from what happened back in Jogenen, and as long as you start to look at the positive side of life, your going to get even stronger." She told him and her fangs flashed as she smiled at him.

Chase stared, before he smiled at her. He felt better to get that off his chest, and what she told him, somehow made him feel a whole lot better.

"Thanks, Teach."

* * *

**That was a pretty long chapter! Hope your enjoying the story so far!**


	11. Chapter 11- Hit Me

**Chapter 11**

**Hit me **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's, Energy Magic and my Ideas**

Chase rubbed the back of his neck and blinked the sleep from his eyes. Frea had woken him up early the next morning, which he had to admit he was getting quite used to. Now, Frea was watching him calmly as she waited for him to fully wake up, and when she felt he was ready, she smiled.

"Alright kid, today we're doing some hand-to-hand combat training." She told him and Chase blinked in surprise, the slight annoyance he had felt for being called a 'kid' yet again, forgotten. He had been expecting running, or some more climbing. Frea smiled a little wider at the young man's surprised look, and gestured her hand at him. "Have at it." She invited and Chase paused.

Was she serious? Frea was looking at him calmly with a small smile on her face, as she stood completely relaxed, waiting for him to make a move. He let out a silent sigh and shifted into a defensive position. He swung out at her with a clenched fist, and Frea easily caught his hand in her own.

"Come on, put more effort into it than that." She smiled and he narrowed his eyes. Chase swung out again with his other fist and Frea simply ducked. He kept going out at her, sending kicks and punches every which way, but none of them hit her.

He swung out harder and before he knew it, Frea was behind him and had his arm pinned behind his back. "Have you ever fought before?" She asked and he narrowed his eyes.

"No, but I'm sure I could handle myself if I needed to." He replied and Frea smiled.

"Depends." She told him as she let go of his hand. She walked a little to stand in front of him.

"Who taught you to fight?" He asked and Frea smiled.

"Partly Chaitanya." She replied and tapped her Guild Mark. "Partly the Guild. I learned a lot when I was fighting with people like Natsu and Gray, even Erza sometimes." Frea replied.

Chase nodded slightly, he could understand that. According to the guys back at the Guild, Frea often brawled with members and more than often, she was the winner. Frea crossed her arms behind her back and simply looked at him.

"Come on, try to land a hit on me." She told him and he took a deep breath. He had to plan out what he was going to do, striking out randomly hadn't done him any good so far.

He swung out with his left fist, but brought up his right. Frea saw through the plan and simply wove out of his way. He kept trying for the next twenty minutes, and still he was unable to land a hit on her. He was becoming more and more frustrated as the minutes rolled by, he hadn't expected it would be this hard to get her. It made him a bit more irritated when he noticed she looked as if she was hardly trying, why had it been so much easier to hit Natsu and Gajeel? Well... they were bickering with each other.

Frea smiled and stepped around him, and hooked and arm around his neck from behind. "Try using your skills to your advantage." She suggested and he blinked. Skills? What the hell was she talking about...? Chase nodded a little and Frea let him go.

* * *

This is how the next two weeks passed, and everyday he was getting closer and closer to landing a hit on his mentor. Her words echoed in her head, he couldn't stop thinking about what she said, 'use your skills to your advantage.'. He wasn't sure what she had meant, but even though he couldn't figure it out, he had started using the surrounding terrain to help him out. He had tried pinning Frea up against a wall when they had been practicing near the waterfall, and at the times they were near the lake, he managed to find different ways of getting closer and closer to her.

Though at one point near the cliff-face, he had swung out toward the Energy Dragon, who only dodged away easily and he had ended up punching the hard stone of the cliff. At first he had growled in pain, but looking back on it now, he was surprised to find he had made a small crater in the stone where cracks stretched out around from the force of his hit.

Today was the first day of their second month since the start of the training.

Chase grumbled to himself as he stared at his teacher, who only smiled a stared right back. Since the start of the day, which had started at 5am, he had been trying to land a hit on her,

_Damn it... Why is hitting her once so damn hard?!_

Frea was clearly finding his annoyance funny, because she chuckled a little at his frustrated look. "Come on, you still cant figure it out?" She asked and he glared. _FIGURE WHAT OUT?!_

He wanted to yell the words at her, but stopped himself from doing it, he was very aware that she might just punch him if he yelled. Chase took a deep breath, _alright... what did I miss? What's this thing I'm supposed to figure out..?_

Frea narrowed her eyes as Chase suddenly stilled and the deep blue eyes narrowed in thought. He needed to figure out his own strengths and his own weaknesses, and learn how to use his skills to his advantage. If he didn't, he had no hope of landing a hit on her.

Frea let out a silent sigh as Chase swung again and she simply stepped to the side to avoid the hit, her eyes widened in surprise when his other fist shot out in the direction she had stepped and she managed to avoid it, barely. She hadn't expected his hit to come at her so fast and she jumped backward to get away from him. Chase was grinning at her,

"Finally figured it out." He smirked and Frea blinked, before giving him her own smirk.

"Oh really?" She teased and Chase ran at her, sending concentrated hits at her, that she managed to dodge in time, but she started to back away to avoid them. He was fast... _really_ fast, and she had noticed that on the first day he showed up at Fairy Tail. Frea jumped back a bit more and his swing missed by a few mere inches. She cast a glance over her shoulder to see the cliff-face behind her, and looking back at Chase he looked like he thought he had her trapped. Frea jumped high, and pushed her legs against the stone behind her, flipping over Chase's head to avoid his next swing. She landed neatly, preparing to take a step forward, but froze.

Chase's fist connected with her shoulder and she stepped to the side a little to catch herself from the force of the hit, he was stronger than she thought. For a minute, she was surprised, before she smiled and turned toward him. His deep blue eyes were alight with triumph as he smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Nice job," She told him.

"Admit it Teach, you thought I was trying to pin you up against the cliff, didn't you?" Chase chuckled and Frea sighed.

"I'll admit it." She replied and he looked a little surprised she hadn't argued. She took a step back and lifted a fist, smirking at him. "But now you better get ready for a real fight." She told him and he sweatdropped a little. Frea smiled wider, she wanted to see how Chase would do in a fight where she was fighting back. He immediately went on the defense as she took a step toward him and swung her fist out, hitting the young man in the chest and sending him stumbling backward.

Frea purposely decided not to add her Magic to her hits this time, he probably wouldn't be able to take to much of it if she did, even if he had toughened up in the month they had been out here. Chase straightened up and swung out toward, using his exceptional speed to his advantage as he came toward her, though Frea did manage to dodge his next couple of hits.

She hit him again in the right shoulder, and she hit him so hard, he winced. But the young managed to stay on his feet and give her a determined look as he came toward her again. Frea smiled at the pure determination in his gaze, as their fight continued on.

* * *

Frea sat up and stretched as she let out a long yawn and glanced over at Chase who was still fast asleep. She smiled a little, she could see the bruises he had around his body. She looked away and sweatdropped, _maybe she shouldn't have hit him so hard yesterday..._

He had done surprisingly well in their match, and the young man had managed to land a few more hits on her too. He learned quickly, and even in the one match he had become so much better at fighting then she thought he could have. She got to her feet quietly and cast one more look at Chase, he would probably be to sore to move, not to mention he probably wouldn't wake up for a long time.

_I'll let him sleep today, he earned it._

Frea silently walked away from the stone shelter and walked down to the edge of the lake. It had felt good to be back here, everything was so familiar, all the scents and all the sights...

She sighed, they had to get around to learning Energy Magic sooner or later, there wasn't a lot more she could do about his strength training, only time and constant work would do any more. But the learning Magic bit would prove to be a bit more difficult than she would like. She didn't know where to start, but she had to come up with something.

_But hell if I know where to start..._

* * *

**Probably the only chapter for today, I'm just not really in the mood today :P But tomorrow I don't have school, so I should probably have at ****_least_**** one new chapter up tomorrow... maybe... we'll see. Hope you enjoy this chapter anyway, I was to lazy to write to much about Chase and Frea's fight.**


	12. Chapter 12- Energy Signature's

**Chapter 12**

**Energy Singature's**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's, Energy Magic and my Ideas**

"Come on kid." Frea murmured as she waited patiently for Chase to get up. The sky was still fairly dark, the sun had not risen yet. She had spent the entire day yesterday trying to come up with a way to teach Chase Energy Magic. As she had expected, he hadn't woken up until at least noon the day before, and he had been extremely sore. But today he should feel better, and they had to get started with actually learning the magic.

Chase got to his feet and let out a long yawn, before glancing her way. Frea flicked her head in his opposite direction, gesturing for him to follow her as she turned and started walking. "What's going on today Teach?" Chase asked sleepily and she didn't glance over her shoulder at him.

"We're going to start with Magic now." She replied and at once she could tell he had perked up.

"Really? Great!" He exclaimed. Frea sighed and finally glanced over her shoulder to look at him.

"Don't get to excited, you have absolutely no idea how hard this is gonna be." She told him and turned back to the land ahead of her. They continued on in silence as she lead him through the forest, until the trees cleared out in a circle with two relatively flat stones stood in the ground. One of the stones was at least four feet wide, and three feet tall, while the other was eight feet wide and five feet tall. Frea directed Chase to sit on the smaller of the two, while she took a seat on the larger one. Both of them were five feet apart.

Frea knew this place all too well, when she had been learning from Chaitanya, she had sat on the rock Chase now sat on, for hours at a time, wearing herself out as she tried to learn Energy Magic. She was now sitting on the rock that Chaitanya had sat on to watch her while she learned. Now Chase was going to be doing the same thing she had done all those years ago.

"Alright kid, I want you to try and focus your magic in your hands." She told him and he blinked in confusion.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" He asked and she sighed silently.

"Close your eyes." She ordered and he did as she asked. "Almost everything in the world had Energy is some way, shape, or form. As an Energy Mage, it is essential that you learn to feel all of it around you, recognize it, understand how it works." She started. "Energy Magic is extremely hard to learn, because it is very rare for someone to be able to feel the world's Energy around them. With this in mind, there is a special skill that you need to have, and it's called 'World Sense'. Without 'World Sense', you cant learn Energy Magic because you will never be able to feel the Energy around you, let alone fell the Energy inside of you, and be able to use it to your liking." Frea explained.

"Before you ask, yes you do have it, I could tell by studying your Energy Signature the first day you came to Fairy Tail." Frea told him and he nodded a little. "So with that in mind, I assume that you can sometimes feel things? Things like strong changes in people's emotions, or the amount of power somebody has? Things like that, changes in Energy."

Chase nodded slowly, "Yeah... sometimes anyway, not all the time." He answered without opening his eyes. Frea blinked slowly, Chase's 'World Sense' ability wasn't very strong, so she could guess he could only feel it if it was a powerful or strong Energy.

"That's what we're working on. Your going to learn how to feel the worlds Energy around you more clearly and precisely, before you start to try and manipulate your own Energy." Frea explained. "Once you have it down, you'll be able to feel all kinds of Energy around you without having to actually search them out all the time."

Chase nodded again and she smiled a little, "Cast your sense out and really concentrate on the things around you, try to see Energy's different colors, different feelings, amount of power in all things." She told him quietly and fell silent as she watched him carefully. She knew all to well that in the beginning, it was harder than hell to try and feel all the worlds different Energies. And this could become extremely frustrating, especially when you end up sitting on that rock for hours on end without feeling a single damn thing.

Frea simply sat silently and watched Chase with his eyes closed as he tried to feel all the Energy around him. Frea already being a pretty good Energy Mage could feel all of it no problem. She could feel the small creatures scurrying away in the trees around them, and she could definitely feel Chase's Energy right in front of her. As a few hours passed by, she was still there watching him. As every hour passed she could tell he was becoming increasingly frustrated and she gave the young man a sympathetic look, she knew how he was feeling.

Frea let out a silent sigh and closed her eyes, resting her chin in her hand as she propped her elbow on her knee. She wasn't planning on saying anything to him, he needed to figure it out himself. He wouldn't learn anything if she helped him out.

* * *

As the next two weeks passed Chase was still trying to feel something, anything. He was so frustrated he wanted to just yell at every little thing, but instead he kept silent, letting the frustration fuel him as he kept trying. He couldn't understand how Frea seemed to feel all the Energy without even trying, especially when it looked impossible for him to feel anything when he was trying. He would sit that rock for hours with his eyes closed, and today was no different.

As he sat there he knew Frea was watching him silently and he still didn't feel anything around him. Chase took a deep breath and steadied his breathing. He needed to calm down, that way he hoped he would be able to focus more. He had no trouble hearing everything in the woods, but feeling the Energy was something different.

This time he stopped concentrating on every little thing, and he let his mind wander. At first he felt nothing, but his heart beat faster as he felt... something. _Something!_ That was better than nothing, it was faint, and just at the edges of his senses but he definitely felt it there. Focusing in on the feeling he slowly concentrated on it.

He held felt small amounts of Energy in his life before, so he was fairly certain that's what he was feeling now. Focusing more he started to get a mental picture of it, it was powerful. The longer he focused on it, the more the power grew and he sweatdropped a little. What around here could have so much power? The power was literally washing over him in huge waves as he focused on it and he got a mental picture of something silver.

Chase blinked his eyes open and stared in shock at Frea who was sitting in front of him, arms crossed over chest and eyes closed. He could see the barely visible silver energy floating around her and lifting off high into the air, the large amount of power radiating off of her in vast amounts. Frea opened her eyes and glanced his way, eyebrow raising.

Chase blinked once, and the faint Silver Energy surrounding her disappeared, though he could still feel her power.

"Something wrong?" Frea asked and he slowly shook his head.

"Um... no. But I think I know what you mean now." He murmured and she unhooked her arms, resting her open palms on the rock on either side of her.

"Really?" She asked, she looked genuinely interested. "What did you feel?" She asked and he sighed a little.

"Your Magic Power." He replied and Frea blinked a little in surprise,

_Damn... I was purposely suppressing my magic so he couldn't pick up on it, otherwise he would have felt it a long time ago, but he still found it?_

Frea thought as she looked away, then she smiled. "So, tell me what you feel besides my Energy now." She asked and Chase blinked a few times. He wasn't sure what she thought he could feel, sure, the small and faint presence of animals in the trees, the presence of life in trees and plants, reached him along with Frea's power and her emotions of curiosity and surprise, but what was she expecting?

Chase stiffened and Frea smiled. He could feel all of that...? Chase's sudden reaction to realizing he could feel a lot more than just her, didn't go unnoticed as Frea smiled wider. There was no doubt in her mind that he could feel many different forms of Energy all around him now, though they may not be very clear or strong at the moment.

And she knew for a fact that she had suppressed her magic and Energy enough that he shouldn't have been able to pick up on him. But even with it being suppressed and muffled, he still found it and that was impressive. If the young man could find a hidden and surpressed Energy he would have no problem finding other Energies around him.

Frea stood up and smiled at him, "Good job kid." She told him. "Your getting closer, now I have a test for you." She smiled and he stood up.

"What?" He asked.

"I am going to suppress my Magic even more and go deep into the woods. Your job is to use your sense of Energy to find me, and this time it wont be as easy. I am going to hide my Energy even more, so you wont be able to find it as easily. Find me, if you can." She told him and smirked, before stepping off the rock and disappearing from the young man's sight in an instant.

* * *

**Another chapter up and hope you enjoyed it!**


	13. Chapter 13- Find Me

**Chapter 13**

**Find Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's, Energy Magic and my Ideas**

Frea crossed her arms behind her back as she walked through the trees slowly. She hoped that Chase would be able to find her relatively easy, if the kid could see her Energy Signature even when she had been suppressing it, this shouldn't be too hard even if she was suppressing her power even more now. She glanced over her shoulder, she had managed to get fairly far away from where she had left him.

She had walked over to the opposite side of the mountain, and this side was covered with tall, thick trees, but little undergrowth. She stopped underneath a very tall and old tree, whose limbs reached far past any of the surrounding trees. She smiled and easily climbed up onto one of the thicker, lower branches. Frea settled down with her back pressed up against the trunk as she watched the forest floor below, waiting for Chase to find her.

* * *

Chase blinked in surprise, she had gone from his sight much faster than he had expected. He closed his eyes and tried to find her Energy Signature, but sighed when he couldn't. _She said she was going to suppress her power didn't she?_ If that was the case, he wouldn't be able to find her as long as he was far away from her. He crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes, he had never taken the time to explore this mountain, he only knew a few select places. _Where would Teach go? _She knew this mountain far better than he did, she could be anywhere.

Stepping off of the rock he headed away in a general direction, one he felt he should go for some unknown reason. He was always aware of what he could he feel around him, just in case he caught a trace of Frea's Energy Signature. It was weird to feel all of the different Energy around him, and he only hoped that it wouldn't become a nuisance. _Hopefully I'll get used to it... maybe this way I'll become more familiar with different Energy Signatures..._

He glanced down as he began walking along the edge of a small stream that he guessed must join with the waterfall because he was travelling uphill now. As he kept walking along, he still did not catch the faintest sign of Frea's Energy Signature, and he let out a low sigh. He paused and closed his eyes, so he concentrate better as he tried to locate any sign of his mentor.

He tried reaching his senses out farther and farther, but still cam up with nothing and he opened his eyes. _Hmm... Wonder where she went?_ He let out yet another sigh and continued walking. As long as he kept his mind open to detect the Energy Signature's around him, he should be able to find her eventually...

* * *

Frea listened to the forest around her, her eyes were closed and her arm rested on one of her knees that was propped up. She had been waiting for at least twenty minutes now, but she could scent Chase getting closer and closer. She smiled a little, the kid was better than she thought...

Her silver eyes flew open immediately when a strange Energy appeared right in front of her, one she had felt before. Not evil, but not familiar at the same time and faint. Her gaze became level with red eyes and she was immediately alert. Before her standing on the branch she was seated on, stood a young girl looking roughly Wendy's age, with wavy black hair that reached her lower black, and pale skin. A black crescent moon tattoo appeared over her right eye, and she was wearing a frilly black dress that tied around her neck, with red trim and black flats.

Frea narrowed her eyes and jumped up to crouch on the branch,_ why hadn't I felt this girl coming long before? Or scented, or even heard her? Its like she just appeared out of thin air!_

This girl was definitely giving off the darker one of the two Energy Signature's, she had felt in the guild hall.

"Who the hell are you?" Frea growled and the girl smiled sweetly.

"My name is Jynx." The girl replied. "Relax, I do not mean you any harm. I simply wished to speak with you." The girl explained and Frea simply stared for a minute.

"What do you want to talk about?" Frea asked slowly. The girl didn't appear evil to her, but she was still put off at her sudden appearance. Jynx smiled and sat down, letting her feet dangle off the limb.

"I think your training methods are pretty effective." Jynx told her and Frea blinked. "But I have to ask, how is the Guild doing?" Jynx asked and Frea sat back down slowly. Why was she so interested? And why the hell was she here? Had she been there the entire time, watching the training without Frea noticing?

"Why would Fairy Tail concern you?" Frea asked and Jynx smiled.

"I must have forgotten to mention, I am part of Fairy Tail." Jynx explained as she twisted and Frea stiffened when she saw the black Fairy Tail Guild mark on Jynx's left shoulder blade. "I'm just curious, I haven't gotten to hear how the Guild has been doing."

_She's... part of Fairy Tail? Why the hell didn't I know that? Why haven't I seen her around the guild before?_

Jynx was smiling at her confused look and her legs swung back and forth as she waited for Frea's response. _What is with this girl...?_ Frea wasn't getting a normal feeling from Jynx's Energy... like it was different somehow, yet a little familiar... _Why does it feel like something I've seen before?_

Frea's eyes went wide once she figured it out, _Jynx's Energy felt a whole lot like Loke's... or Virgo..._

"Your... a Spirit?" Frea asked and Jynx nodded.

"Quite correct! Your powers have always amazed me, not many people could figure that out so easily." Jynx chuckled. "Yes, I am a Spirit. Well... more of a ghost anyway, you see I died quite a long time ago." Jynx explained. Frea blinked in surprise, was Jynx serious...?

"But... how are you here then? If you died?" Frea asked and Jynx smiled a little wider.

"When I was still alive, I was rather well accomplished Spirit Mage. My powers allowed me to come back as a ghost, but I only just decided I ought to show myself to other people." Jynx explained. "Though it is very hard for others to visibly tell that I am a ghost, things get rather complicated once the wrong person finds out. You could imagine how many people are scared by me after they find out."

Frea nodded slowly, it made sense... How many rational people would completely freak out if they found out they had been talking to a ghost?

"Alright... The Guild is fine as far as I know. I haven't been back in awhile." Frea answered Jynx's earlier question and the ghost girl nodded.

"I know, you've been out here with that young man for almost a good two months now." Jynx murmured.

"How would you know that?" Frea asked. "Have you been spying or something?" She asked with a firm look at the ghost. Jynx only smiled at her,

"Not exactly. I've only showed up here a couple of times, I simply enjoy watching you train him, It's rather entertaining at times." Jynx replied with a small chuckle. Frea narrowed her eyes, then why the hell didn't I notice you here...? "Before you ask, I assume you didn't notice my presence, because whenever I arrived, you were preoccupied with your student." Jynx explained.

Frea glanced away to and sniffed the air a little, Chase's scent was getting stronger, _he couldn't be that far off now..._

"Why are you so interested?" Frea asked as she looked back at Jynx.

"I've always been quite curious, and your Magic being as rare as it is, I couldn't help myself." Jynx replied. "Do you enjoy being back in your old home?"

Frea was surprised by the question, _had Jynx overheard her when she told Chase this was her old home with Chaitanya... or did Jynx know some other way?_

"How did you know this was my old home?" Frea asked, and she didn't bother to hide the suspicion in her voice. Jynx may say she was part of Fairy Tail, but she was still a little suspicious of the ghost.

"Being a ghost, information is not very hard to get a hold of. I have access to records of past events, history. Though I do not have the privilege of knowing what the future holds, or information on certain people." Jynx explained. "I know more about you than Makarov does, and a know just about as much on Energy Magic as you do." Jynx replied. "But I will never claim to know more about Energy Magic, than you or your dragon do."

Frea stayed silent as she tried to process what Jynx had told her, should she feel angry that Jynx had taken it upon herself to look into her life, or should she feel something else? Jynx didn't feel bad or evil to her... _and she did say she was curious... And what the hell am I going to do about her curiosity? She is a ghost, I cant keep her from doing what she wants._

"It feels good to be here..." Frea finally answered, for now she would just accept the fact that Jynx knew a lot about her. "There was another Energy with you when you showed up in the Guild Hall." Frea told her and Jynx glanced over in interest. "What was the other Energy with you?"

Jynx smiled and looked away into the leaves surrounding them. "That was a friend of mine, a ghost also." Jynx explained. "I wont tell you her name, simply because I feel, she will reveal herself when she chooses." Jynx told her and Frea nodded.

"Hey! Teach! Who the hell are you talking to?!"

Both people in the tree glanced down to see Chase standing below them, arms crossed over his chest, eyebrow raised.

_Damn... he found me faster than I thought he would..._

Frea smiled and Jynx smiled too, "He's pretty good." Jynx said quietly and Frea glanced her way.

"We'll see."

* * *

**Another chapter up and ready for you to read! I hope you guys like Jynx the more you get to know her, and I realize Jynx is spelled like 'Jinx', but I would much rather just spell her name the way I like. Enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 14- Stabilize

**Chapter 14**

**Stabilize**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's, Energy Magic and my Ideas**

Frea jumped down from the branch and landed neatly in front of Chase, who had stepped back a little to give her room to land. They both glanced to the side where purple and black magic started to swirl beside them, and Jynx appeared. Chase's eyes widened at the sudden appearance and he glanced back in forth between Frea and the ghost.

"Whose that?" He asked.

"This is Jynx." Frea explained. "She's part of Fairy Tail, and she's a ghost." She told him and Chase looked surprised for a moment, before tilting his head slightly.

"Why is she here?" He asked and Frea sweatdropped a little, while Jynx smiled. _The kid didn't even seem fazed by the fact that she had just told him Jynx was a ghost..._

"I was watching your training." Jynx explained before she could. "It is very interesting, I hope you don't mind." Chase simply stared at the ghost for a minute, before shrugging and smiling.

"Doesn't matter to me, its good to have somebody else up here." He smiled. "Teach doesn't exactly make good conversation." He snickered and Frea bopped him on the head, vein ticked on her forehead.

"Better watch what you say kid." She growled and he smiled in return. Jynx chuckled a little, and Frea sighed silently. "Whatever... Ready for the next part kid?" She asked and Chase nodded, eyes hard with determination.

"Sure I am." He replied and Frea smiled a little.

"Alright, but it's going to be a lot harder." She told him and began walking. "Come on you two." She called over her shoulder as she lead the way down the mountain, back to the clearing with the two stones. She didn't have to say anything as Chase took a seat on the smaller rock and Frea sat down on the larger, with Jynx sitting next to her.

"Next part, you need to stabilize your Energy in your hands." Frea explained. Her silver Energy Magic appeared in her hands and he glanced at it, "Like this. You can feel the worlds Energy around you now, the next part is to feel your own Energy, and bring it to the surface." She flicked her hands and her Magic disappeared. "Trying to bring your Energy out is hard, and trying to stabilize your Magic will be even harder." She warned and he nodded.

They fell silent as Chase closed his eyes and rested his open hands in his lap. Frea watched carefully, always watching to see if he was making any progress. Trying to push your Energy to the surface was hard, really hard. To be able to manipulate your Magic like that, required a lot of skill, strength, and patience. In her case, it had taken her a year to feel any Energy in the world around her, and another half a year to control her Magic enough to bring it into her hands.

She often blamed the extremely large amount of time she had to take to learn her magic, on one thing. But even then, she still learned it, and she wasn't half bad if she did say so herself.

As the sun started to set, Chase was still sitting there. His muscles had tensed up long ago and sweat was starting to drip down his face. Frea could feel his Energy wavering in and out, though it never actually showed itself to them. When the moon started to rise into the sky, she let out a silent sigh and got to her feet.

"Alright kid, that's enough for today. No use wearing yourself out." She murmured and Chase relaxed, opening his deep blue eyes and glancing up at her.

"OK..." He murmured and got to his feet slowly. Jynx gave them both a small smile, and nodded once, before fading away into a black and purple haze. Frea lead the way silently back to the shelter and the lake, with Chase following behind her slowly. "Hey Teach?"

"Hmm?"

"How long did it take you to learn Energy Magic?" He asked and she glanced over her shoulder.

"A long time." She murmured and he nodded.

* * *

As the next month rolled by, then the next, still nothing. Chase hasn't been able to push his Magic to the surface and keep it stable, and she was starting to become a little worried. Frea was becoming worried that he might not be able to do it, but the simple fact that she had seen his Energy Magic, even if for only a few moments, back in the fight when he first arrived in Fairy Tail, kept pushing her to believe he could do it, _eventually..._

Jynx had been coming by everyday since the first day, and they had both gotten to know her a bit more. She acted calm and collected most of the time, but she still was a kid in some ways. Especially when Jynx would laugh at the most childish things. They didn't get into her past too much, though they were both fairly curious. The only things they had figured out were, Jynx joined the Guild around the same time Makarov first joined, and if her appearance didn't tell you otherwise, she had died rather young. They didn't know how though, but they were reluctant to ask. Something that was a little odd about the ghost, was the fact that she had never once called Frea by her name, or Chase by his name.

Being the only three on the Mountain, it wasn't hard to keep track of who you were talking about, but Frea had overheard Chase and Jynx talking once. She was surprised when Jynx called her 'Energy Dragon' instead of using her name.

Everyday Chase had gone to the rock clearing and sat there for hours trying to do as she had asked. Frea had on occasion told him to forget about the Magic, and made him run or climb, or even brawl with her a few days every week. That way he stayed in shape, and it was a sort of stress reliever to let him come at her and let off some steam.

Today was no different, Chase was sitting on the rock, eyes closed and hands in his lap. Frea was sitting quietly in her own place with her eyes closed. She was focused on his Energy, it was wavering up and down, one minute surprisingly strong, then the next almost undetectable. She really hoped he would get it, despite never showing him, she was rather fond of the young man, and she really believed in him. Sure she might give him a hard time a lot, but he was enjoyable to be around, to the point where she wanted nothing more than for him to succeed.

She blinked her eyes open when she felt his Energy stop wavering in and out so much, and saw light blue light appear in his hands. It was faint, and rather unstable but it was there...

The Magic faltered until it disappeared, and Chase opened his eyes, panting. He glanced up at Frea with a smile and she smiled back.

"Good, now you have to stabilize it." She told him and he nodded.

She was impressed, really impressed... It took him two months to just bring his Magic to the surface, that was amazing... She had never believed he would get it so fast. She glanced over to see Jynx smiling too, she had been faintly aware of the ghost appearing next to her while she had been concentrating on Chase's Energy.

_Hopefully it wont take Chase as long as it took me, to actually stabilize his Magic..._

* * *

That hope was slowly fading away. Now that another month had passed them by, and Chase still hasn't been able to stabilize his Magic. While his other less stressful training off running, climbing, and brawling never stopped. His actual Magic training was stalling.

Frea walked through the trees with her hands crossed behind her back and Jynx walked along beside her. The sun was setting behind them as they walked down the mountain, toward the rock clearing. Frea had started leaving Chase by himself as he tried to stabilize his magic, she didn't have any advice to give him, only hard work and concentration would help him now. But she was a little worried, Chase hadn't come back to the stone shelter for the past two days, though she knew where he was. He had been sitting on that rock, always trying, never quitting.

She was headed there now to see how he was doing, and hopefully convince him to take a break.

"How's the Guild been doing?" Frea asked and Jynx glanced over with a semi-surprised look. "Come on, you don't spend all your time up here with us. I know you've been checking in on Fairy Tail, so tell me if anything interesting had happened." Frea told her and Jynx smiled.

"Everyone is fine. There hasn't been anything extremely interesting had happened per say... other than the non-stop brawling in the Guild Hall, and the ever arriving Damage Reports coming in from the Magic Council." Jynx replied, and her tone became lighter with the last sentence. Frea couldn't help but smile too, she could just imagine everyone fighting, and Makarov's desk being piled high with complaints and Damage Checks.

"Sounds just like them..." Frea murmured. Jynx nodded in agreement and stopped suddenly.

"I am afraid I have some things to take care of. Goodbye!" Jynx smiled as she disappeared. Frea started walking again and slowed to a stop when the clearing came into sight. She stopped and leaned up against a tree with her shoulder, hidden partially by the trees shadow. Chase was sitting on the smaller rock, body tense and eyes scrunched closed, sweat dripping down his face.

Her eyes immediately trained on to the light blue Magic in his hands. It was wavering and flickering, still unstable. But as the minutes passed, the magic began to move slowly, until it stopped moving all together. Constant, controlled... _stable._

Her eyes widened in surprise,_ he did it... and in less time that I ever thought imaginable..._

Chase's deep blue eyes opened as he stared down at his Magic with a smile, breathing heavily. The Magic faded away as Chase swayed and his eyes closed, he began to fall off the rock. Frea was there in an instant, stopping the young man from falling and holding him on her back. He was exhausted, and she couldn't blame him.

But he did it, Chase stabilized his Magic.

She smiled, before heading away back to the stone shelter with Chase on her back.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't post a chapter yesterday, but I hope you enjoyed this one!**


	15. Chapter 15- Spells

Chapter 15

**Spells**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's, Energy Magic and my Ideas**

Chase blinked his eyes open and glanced around in surprise, he didn't remember coming back to the stone shelter... But what did he remember? _Lets see... I was in the Rock Clearing... and my magic... My Magic!_

He shot up into a sitting position, eyes wide. _I Stabilized my magic! Before..._

A sudden feeling of light-headedness came over him and he caught himself with his hands behind him before he fell over. He felt drained, despite the fact that he was extremely pleased to have been able to stabilize his Magic.

"Try not to over-do it, ok kid?" He blinked in surprise to see his mentor sitting on a rock near the edge of the lake with her back facing him. He faintly wondered how she had known he was a awake.

"How did I get here?" He asked and she turned to face him, still sitting on the rock. She was smiling,

"I carried you here after you passed out." She explained. "But I have to say, good job. Your learning fast." She told him and smiled a little wider. He looked away in embarrassment at the praise.

"Thanks..." He murmured. Frea smiled a little more at his embarrassment.

"You get the day off. Try to rest up and regain your strength. When your feeling up to it, we'll get to the best part." She told him.

"What's the best part?" He asked and she smirked.

"Learning different moves and spells."

* * *

It took two days for Chase to come back up to full strength, and today they were in a clearing on the opposite side of the mountain, near the place Frea had hidden when she had asked Chase to find her.

"Alright kid, show me your magic." Frea ordered and Chase held out a hand toward her, his light blue Energy magic appearing in his hand. Frea took a step forward and took it from his hand, tossing it over in her fingers, which were wrapped in her own silver Magic. "Energy Magic changes based on the user." She began. "Color is one of the most obvious changes, yours is light blue, mine is silver, and Chaitanya's was white with lavender edges." She explained. "But there are more differences, like yours... its flexible, more fluid. Mine is more firm, and solid." She explained.

"Your Magic is naturally this way, and if you needed to you can change that, but it requires more Magic Power to do that, and even then the change isn't permanent. Your moves are going to be different from mine, and so is your fighting style, simply because our Magic is different." She told him and he nodded. She smiled and plopped the light blue magic in her mouth and chewed, before swallowing. She chuckled when she saw the surprised look on Chase's face, before he looked a little annoyed.

"Did you have to eat my Magic?" He asked and she chuckled a little more.

"Come on kid, do you have any idea how long its been since I've eaten pure Energy Magic? Give me a break." She smiled and he sighed, though he still looked slightly annoyed. "So first things first, we'll start with a defensive move." She explained and she turned away from him, taking a few steps in his opposite direction. She turned back to him and created a hard, compact ball of her Magic in her hand. "Put up a sort of shield made from your Magic in front of you. I'm going to throw this at you, and you had better not let it tear through, or your gonna get hit."

Chase nodded and lifted his hands out in front of him, his light blue magic appeared in front of him and Frea threw the ball toward him. Her Magic hit his with a quick flash of light, and she sweatdropped when his shield bent from the force. His Magic kept bending, but her magic hadn't torn through, and she quickly stepped out of the way as her Magic Ball was thrown back at her as his shield bounced back to its original place. Her Magic Ball tore through a tree and a few more before it was stopped.

"Ok... Maybe our magic is more different than I thought..." She murmured and turned back to see that Chase had let his Shield drop, and he was smirking at her in triumph. She smirked back, "Alright kid, Energy Magic relies on who uses it. I can teach you the basic stuff, but your going to have to come up with your own moves." She explained and he nodded.

"Alright, show me the basics, and I'll start coming up with more moves."

* * *

Frea was extremely impressed with her student, he picked up on the basics pretty quickly, and she had been surprised out how fast he came up with different moves that would work well with his Magic's characteristics. As she had suspected, their fighting styles were rather different as well, where she liked to fight someone head on and up close, Chase preferred to fight at a distance.

And his Magic was good for it, he was really good already, though there was still plenty for him to learn. When Chase asked about spoken spells, where you would have to say a series of words, she really didn't have a lot to tell him.

* * *

"As I've said before, Energy Magic changes based on who uses it. There aren't a lot of spells that will work universally for all Energy Mage's, that's why you have to make your own spells." She had told him, and she wasn't surprised by his reaction.

"Make up a spell? Do you know how crazy you sound teach?" He asked and she sighed.

"You have to look into your heart and use the emotions your feeling, you'll know what to say when the time comes, but only if your feelings are strong enough. And don't forget, there are limitations to what you can do, you have to be strong enough and have enough Magic Power to do something, that's what keeps you from being able to do anything, its impossible to be able to anything, no one is that Powerful."

"Though it is said that Energy magic can do the impossible." They both glanced over as Jynx appeared beside them. "There is even a Legend, from the ancient times, that if you feel strong enough about something, you can cast a powerful spell with no Magic Energy at all." Jynx explained and Chase couldn't help but laugh.

"I guess that's why its a Legend, now that I know can never happen, Energy Mage or not." He chuckled and Jynx only smiled and nodded a little.

"I Agree, it seems a little far fetched." Jynx replied and Frea simply stayed silent.

"Just remember what I said, when you really need a spell, you'll just know what to do when you need it." Frea murmured and Chase nodded.

"Alright Teach, even if it does sound a little crazy."

* * *

As the total time they had spent on tat mountain stretched out to seven months, they had picked up on some History from Jynx. Frea honestly had a good idea about what Jynx would tell them, though she had been young at the time, Chaitanya had told her a little bit about the history of Energy Magic. Energy had never been highly practiced, even when there were more people who could use it, hundreds of years ago when Magic was still fairly undeveloped.

At the time, if you didn't have 'World Sense', you couldn't be taught, so all of the few Energy mages had the ability. No one was certain as to why Energy Magic had all but disappeared, but because they were the only people to know of its history to their knowledge, it simply passed out of all of history and knowledge. No one considered it a 'Lost Magic' because everyone beside the three on the mountain, didn't know that it had existed in the past. While Energy magic wasn't considered a Lost Magic, Frea was still considered to use a Lost Magic because of the Dragon Slayer Magic that she used.

Frea knew of two mages, who had been known as the strongest Energy mages in all of Fiore all those hundreds of years ago, though she did not know very much about them or their names. When Frea had brought it up, the ghost girl had admitted that she too didn't know any more than she did on the subject.

They continued to train on, heighten Chase's skills and Energy Sensing, Senses. But as the ninth month pushed on, there wasn't hardly anything more Frea could think of to teach Chase.

* * *

**Enjoy! Review how you think the story is coming out so far, you don't have to, but I would love to hear how you guys think its coming!**


	16. Chapter 16- Troublemaker

**Chapter 16**

**Troublemaker**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's, Energy Magic and my Ideas**

"Come on kid, pack up your stuff, we're heading back." Frea murmured as she waited patiently for Chase to wake up. The sun had not yet risen, and the mountain was dim and cool. He sat up and linked the sleep from eyes, looking up at her in surprise.

"We're... Heading Back?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yep, its time to go." She murmured. Chase nodded and began to pack up hi stuff, and rolled up his sleeping bag before strapping it to his bag and throwing his bag on his shoulders. She lead the way down the steep and rocky side of the mountain with Chase following close behind.

"What made you decide to leave?" Chase asked.

"There isn't a whole lot more I can teach you. The rest is up to you to keep up with your own training from now on." Frea explained. "I'll still be around to help you out if you need it, but your pretty strong already." She smiled at him as she glanced over her shoulder. They continued on as the sun began to rise and they made their way down the mountain. As the second hour passed, Chase spoke up.

"You gonna miss the mountain, Teach?" He asked. Frea paused,

"Yes, but we've spent a long time here, I'll be ok." She told him truthfully but gave him a smile. "But it'll feel good to see the Guys back at the Guild again." She told him and he nodded, smiling a little.

"Think Jynx knows we left?" Chase asked and Frea nodded.

"I'm pretty sure she knows." Frea replied and jumped down the last stretch of slope to land in the grass of the forest at the bottom of the mountain. As she lead him through the trees, he noticed she headed in a different direction than the one they had taken to get there. He caught up to her shoulder and glanced her way.

"Why are we going this way?"

"We're going to be spending the night in an inn this time, no need to sleep outside again." She told him with a smile and his jaw dropped.

"There was an _INN?!"_ He yelled and she smirked.

"Yeah, but we didn't stay in it on the way here because you needed to toughen up. But now that training is over, we'll stay there once night falls." She chuckled and he gave her an annoyed look.

"That is so unfair Teach!" He complained and she shook her head, still smiling.

"Stop complaining, we still have to walk there, so hurry up." She told him as she quickened her pace. He grumbled under his breath and caught up with her.

* * *

They left the forest at the base of the mountain behind, the desert, and the forest on the other side of the desert until their feet hit a well worn road through the forest. They had spent the entire day in silence, and Frea could tell that Chase was a little miffed at her. By the time the sun had sunk below the trees, a small inn came into view and they headed inside. They headed up to their room and dropped their stuff, and despite her reluctance, Chase managed to convince Frea to go down to the bar for a little.

They sat down beside each other and Chase ordered ale while Frea ordered a soda. Chase glanced between his teachers soda and her, blinking in confusion.

"Why a soda, Teach?" He asked and she glanced his way, sipping on her soda.

"I don't drink anything with alcohol in it." She explained and he tilted his head.

"Why not?" He asked and she sighed.

"I just never have." She replied and her eyes twitched when a large, very drunk man came up behind her.

"Hey sweetheart..." The man chuckled, speech slurred. His heavy hand came down on Frea's shoulder. Without a word, Frea had gotten from her seat and grabbed the man by his arm, spinning him around and bringing a clenched fist that was wrapped in her Magic. She sent him flying across the inn and out the front doors.

Frea sat back down in her chair, vein ticked on her forehead. "There's one reason, I hate drunken idiots." She growled, and began to moodily sip at her soda. Chase looked away and unknowing to his mentor, smiled wickedly. Oh he would be having some fun tonight...

* * *

Chase leaned back in his seat at the bar, ale in hand and smile spread across his face as he enjoyed the show. He had managed to pour some whisky into his mentor's soda when she wasn't looking, and the effects were hilarious. Frea definitely couldn't handle alcohol, because even the small amount he had given her had taken rather quick effect.

She definitely looked drunk as she swayed on her feet with a very childish smile on her face, facing at least ten burly men who did not look amused.

"Were you the one who threw her buddy through the doors?" The man at the front growled and Frea simply smiled.

"What if I was?" She giggled.

"Just answer the question!" They yelled and Frea spun around once.

"Yes!" She exclaimed happily and the men advanced. Chase didn't even bother to get up, drunk or not, he was very sure that Frea would be able to handle herself. And why intervene? That would only spoil the fun of watching his teacher beat these guys asses.

The first man swung out and Frea simply stepped aside, as she began spinning this way and that between the punches and kicks thrown. "You guys are so boring!" She complained with a small pout. Her fist connected with the cheek of one of the men and he was sent flying, until he crashed into a table.

Frea laughed her head off at the man she had just sent flying, and she grabbed the fist that was swung toward her. She dragged the man to his feet and spun around, swinging him with her so he ran into two more men and they fell to the floor. She turned a smile onto the remaining men, who only glared in return.

"Little-" One of the men hissed but stopped when Frea suddenly looked mad, really mad.

"You sounded like him..." She growled. "You sounded like that idiot! My fun is over, time to die!" She hissed and lunged forward, sending all the remaining men flying through the front doors in seconds. Her silver gaze rested on the ones still in the hall, and she bared her fangs at them. They all started to tremble, "I would leave!" She snarled and they all sprinted from the hall.

Her scary side suddenly disappeared as she sat on top of a table and started laughing uncontrollably. Chase was laughing with her, the looks on the men's faces... _it was priceless! And Teach's behavior was unbelievable!_

He didn't even care that she would probably try to murder him when she found out what he had done. But this was too funny, he could hold this against her for the rest of her life!

* * *

Chase smiled as he heard a moan and he opened his eyes to see his mentor sitting on the floor with her back against the wall and face in her arms. Surprisingly enough, she had made her way up to the room last night and passed out immediately. He got up and crouched down in front of her, he couldn't keep the smile hidden.

"Feeling ok Teach?" He asked and she lifted her face from her arms, eyes narrowed until they were slits and fangs bared at him.

"You gave me alcohol didn't you...?" She hissed and he nodded.

"Cant lie." He admitted and easily leaned back to avoid her slow swing. She looked to be extremely sick and her moves were sluggish.

"I will kill you!" She growled and he smiled.

"I'm sure you will. But not now." He told her and she frowned.

"Who says I cant right now?"

"You can try." Chase shrugged and stood up. Frea watched him stand up and she looked away a huff.

"I hate you..." She hissed. He only smiled wider and held out a hand to help her up, which she took as she took a minute to steady herself. Again she tried to punch him and he stepped out of the way. "Damn it..." She muttered as she groaned again and picked up her bag.

They headed away with Chase leading because Frea was going quite slow. Her eyes were half way closed and she didn't look to be feeling good at all. Even despite the fact that he knew she was angry, he still couldn't help but smile all day as he lead the way.

They were forced to stop in some woods because the sun had set and the moon had risen. Frea lay on her stomach with her chin resting in her arms, as she immediately fell asleep. Sleep, the only relief she would have all day from feeling like shit. Chase glanced her way as he thought back to last night, when she had gotten really mad and yelled something about the man sounding like, 'that idiot'. He couldn't help but be curious as to who that was, and why Frea seemed to get really angry thinking about them.

He sighed and closed his eyes, maybe he'd get the chance to ask later...

* * *

**Enjoy! This chapter was meant to be more of a fun one, and I hope it came out alright!**


	17. Chapter 17- Not Our Job

**Chapter 17**

**Not Our Job**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's, Energy Magic and my Ideas**

Frea opened her eyes and let out a long sigh. Her head-ach was gone along with the churning in her stomach. She glanced sideways to see Chase asleep on his sleeping bag and she frowned. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed that the young man had put alcohol in her soda, and she seriously had wanted to murder him yesterday. She was still mad, but her sleep had calmed her a bit. She wouldn't kill him, but she would definitely hit him, _hard._

She pushed herself to her feet and rolled up her sleeping bag, attaching it to her bag and waking up Chase.

"Get up!" She snapped and he blinked up at her, smile appearing on his face.

"Still mad?" He asked innocently and she frowned.

"Get. Up." She hissed and he did as she asked. All in an instant she had hit him in the shoulder and he went flying, but he twisted in mid-air and landed on his feet.

"I guess I deserved that..." He mumbled, while rubbing his shoulder. Frea let out a huff and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for the young man to roll up his sleeping bag, before she started walking. He caught up with her and they stayed silent, she was in no mood to talk and he knew it.

They were headed through the forest that wasn't too far away from Magnolia, and she stopped suddenly when voices reached her ears.

"Are those the Mage's we're after?"

"Think so, that's the Fairy Tail Guild Symbol isn't it?"

"Yeah! When do we go?"

"Follow me, we'll sneak up behind them..."

The voices sounded a little ways off and she glanced from side to side, Chase had stopped along with her. As the next few moments passed, she picked up on the feeling of Energy Signatures. Though she couldn't get a very clear picture of them, unless she was using 'Energy Sense'.

"Feel them?" Chase asked quietly and she nodded.

"Heard them too..." She murmured and breathed in deeply. They were definitely human, and based on the amount of Magic Power she could feel, she guessed there were only five or six. "And smell them..." She said quietly and Chase nodded.

Both Fairy Tail Mage's tensed, eyes switching from side to side, searching the trees. They could both feel Energy Signature's surrounding them now.

"GO!"

All at once, six men burst from the trees, and several different types of Magic were sent their way.

"Energy Shield!"

"Blue Ricochet Shield!"

Frea's Silver Shield sprung up in front of her, stopping the purple flames and black magic from touching her. Chase had come to be back to back with her, and his own light blue magic had been placed in front of him. The Magic that had been sent at Chase's shield, bounced back and the bewildered men struggled to get out of the way of there returned Magic.

The two let their shields drop and Frea lunged forward, fist clenching and Magic encircling it. She hit the first man in the chest and sent him flying away into the trees, as she ducked to avoid the swing of a sword from a requip mage.

"Shadow Lance!"

Frea sidestepped away from a lance made of black Magic and she focused her attention on who had sent the attack her way. The man lifted his hands in front of him, and a beam of his black magic shot toward her. Frea leaned back and sucked in air,

"Energy Dragon Roar!" She yelled as her tornado of spinning silver Magic spun out toward the man and the beam. The mans magic was easily swallowed in her own, and he was sent far away into the woods from the force of her attack. Her focus went back to the requip mage with the sword, who was swinging it out toward her.

Frea sidestepped a slash and her fist swung out toward him, "Energy Dragon's Iron Fist!" The requip mage was sent flying and she came to a stop, glancing over to see how Chase was doing.

Chase smirked as he aimed an open hand at the last Mage, and his Magic formed into the shape of an arrow. "Energy Arrow."

The arrow made of his light blue Energy Magic shot through the air toward the last of the men that was standing, and just before it reached the man, it exploded and threw the man back in a blaze of brilliant blue light. Chase turned to her with a smile and she smiled back as she walked toward him.

"What did they want anyway?" Chase asked and Frea shrugged.

"All I heard was that they were waiting to ambush some Fairy Tail Mages." She replied and he narrowed his eyes.

"Hmm... wonder who they were really waiting for?" Chase asked. They both blinked in surprise as a couple of very powerful Energy Signatures could be felt coming toward them. Frea relaxed, she knew who they were. "Huh... one of them is a Dragon Slayer, right?" Chase asked as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder, in the direction they could feel the Energy Signatures approaching from.

"Yep." Frea replied. "The more time you spend at the Guild, the more recognizable everyone's Energy Signatures will become to you." She explained. She smiled and crossed her arms behind her back. "You'll be able to tell whose who with little problem soon."

"I WANNA FIGHT TOO!" Chase turned around and they both smiled to see Natsu sprinting toward them, toothy grin spread across his face. Happy was flying beside his partner. As soon as Natsu saw the pair, his eyes went wide and he completely missed the fact that there were three unconscious men on the ground. The Fire Dragon Slayer tripped over one of the unconscious men, and fell flat on his face. Frea smiled and gestured a hand toward Natsu.

"His Energy Signature should not be hard to remember at all." She told Chase and he nodded, smiling too.

"I understand why." He murmured and Natsu jumped to his feet. Happy crashed into Frea's chest.

"Frea!" The Exceed exclaimed and Frea rubbed the top of his head affectionately.

"Haha! Hey guys!" Natsu exclaimed as he rushed up to them, smile growing wider. "Ready to fight me?!" Natsu asked excitedly and Chase shook his head.

"No thanks Natsu." Chase replied. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"We're on a job, supposed to come out here and beat up a group of thugs." Natsu explained and Frea and Chase exchanged a glance.

"Seems like our job was completed." They all glanced over to see Erza walk up with Gray and Lucy in tow. Happy let go of Frea and floated beside Natsu,

"Hey guys." Frea and Chase smiled and said at the same time.

"Sorry about that, we were just fighting back. " Frea apologized. Gray and Lucy were staring at Chase in surprise, and she tilted her head.

"Something wrong?" Chase asked, he looked a little nervous that they were staring at him.

"Is that you, Chase?" Gray asked and said Mage nodded. "Geez, man! Your really toughened up." Gray smiled and Lucy nodded. Frea hadn't exactly noticed it very much, but Chase did look different, and now he was as tall as her now.

"You look so much stronger." Lucy told him. Happy had began to fly around Chase's head,

"Did Frea beat you up a lot?" Happy asked, looking extremely interested. Frea frowned and pulled the Exceed toward her, bopping him on the head gently.

"Of course not!" She growled and Happy smiled.

"I assume your training went well?" Erza asked and Chase nodded.

"It was great, Teach really is a good mentor." He smiled and Frea smiled too. The other Fairy Tail Wizards smiled too, and Frea released a struggling Happy.

"Seeing as how we took care of your job for you, how about we head back together?" Frea suggested and they nodded.

"Sounds good." Erza murmured as they started walking back the way they came. "You two have been gone quite awhile, everybody's been wondering when you would come back." Erza told her as Frea fell into step beside her and Chase fell back to start up a conversation with Gray, Lucy, Natsu and Happy.

"Sorry, but teaching him took a long time." Frea explained. "But that's ok, he's turned out to be a pretty good Mage." She smiled and Erza nodded.

"I can tell, he seems much stronger since you left." Erza replied. "Gajeel and Natsu have been going stir-crazy without you there to fight with them." Erza told her and Frea smiled. Frea raised and eyebrow, and smiled, her pointed teeth flashing a little.

"Or really?" She asked and Erza nodded. "Well then, they are very welcome to fight when we get back."

* * *

**Enjoy!**


	18. Chapter 18-Choosing

**Chapter 18**

**Choosing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's, Energy Magic and my Ideas**

Chase and Frea settled into life back at the Guild pretty well. Everyone had the same reaction to Chase as Lucy and Gray had. It seemed like everyone was just surprised to see how much Chase had seemed to change in the nine months they had been training.

To Frea, having spent that entire time training with the young man, she hadn't noticed the changes as much as everyone else did. But now that she looked for it, Chase had changed. He was no longer the skinny, weak, scared looking kid, he had been when she first met him. He was stronger, smarter, taller...

And not surprisingly, as soon as she got back, Natsu and Gajeel had demanded for a fight. Erza had been right when she said the two had been going stir-crazy, the two really had gone all out at her. But she did knock them off the cliff into the water and end the fight before they destroyed too much.

Today Frea was watching people in the guild run back and forth from the door to the request board. Her eyes followed them as they ran in and out, and blinked in surprise when a large group of people crowded around the bar to speak with Mirajane. A lot of people were rushing around frantically, while others just seemed to be in their normal day-to-day routines.

Frea leaned back against the wall, she was sitting on her regular bench. Her silver eyes narrowed, _what is going on? I feel like I'm forgetting something..._

She tapped a finger to her chin and closed her eyes.

"What is it though?" She murmured and opened her eyes to glance at the floor. "Lets see... It's the end of the year..." She told herself. "What happens at the end of the year?" She honestly felt like she should know, but at that moment she couldn't quite put her finger on it...

Then it clicked.

"Ah... Everybody's getting ready for the S-Class Exams..." She murmured and smiled._ That explains why everyone is running around to get jobs done..._

She noticed that Gajeel, Wendy, Chase, Juvia and Lucy were looking rather confused. _They don't know what's going on, all they know is that everyone is acting weird..._

Frea sighed and leaned her head against the smooth stone of the wall behind her. Tensions were always running high around this time of year. Especially with a select few of the members, like Cana. Cana was always down around this time of year, though she sort of understood why... The brunette had failed the exams four times.

But there was something else too, she had noticed it awhile ago... But Cana was always looking at Gildarts with sadness... Longing? Or maybe it was shame... One of those, though she was never sure why.

She glanced sideways toward the entrance to the Guild. _Wonder whose going to be in the exams...?_

* * *

Frea blinked the sleep from her eyes as she pushed herself out of bed. She ought to get up early today, she wanted to hear who was chosen for the S-Class Exams. But she didn't want to hear in the hopes she would be chosen, she didn't care, she didn't want to, she had gotten over the excitement of the Exams a long time ago.

When she had been younger, sure she had been excited about the Exams. Who wouldn't be at that age? But after she had destroyed half of Magnolia and harmed her Guild members... All because she wasn't strong enough to keep Shadow from taking over...

Frea let out a long sigh as she opened her drawers, looking for what she wanted to wear today.

After that... She never wanted to be part of the Exams. Makarov had asked her many times, but she always told him no. How could he think that someone who had hurt the guild, deserved to even be given the chance to become an S-Class?

She let out another sigh and pulled on her clothes, simple dark skinny jeans, a grey tank top, with a black shirt with long sleeves that hung off her shoulders, clearly showing her Fairy Tail mark. Frea walked into the bathroom and brushed out her hair, before pulling it up into a loose ponytail with her bangs and two strips of hair left out to border her face, and tying it up with a black ribbon.

She headed back into her room and laced up her combat boots, before making sure her door was locked, and jumping lightly out of her window. Her feet hit the stiff and frosted grass at the bottom with a soft crunch and her breath billowed out in front of her. She sighed, never being a big fan of cold weather.

She found herself in the stuffed Guild Hall in little time, everyone talking excitedly around her as they cast anxiuos glances at the stage, where a red curtain was dropped down.

Frea watched the curtain to the stage rise up slowly, and the crowd cheered when Master, Mira, Erza and Gildarts could be seen standing atop the stage.

"Our Guilds S-Class Exams will be held in a weeks time!" Makarov declared. "I have been watching all of you, your dedication, your heart."

The crowds suddenly became so loud, Master was forced to pause and wait for the noise to quite down.

"There will be nine people chosen to participate in this years S-Class Exams!" Master exclaimed. Everyone yelled out around her and she looked away from the stage to sweep her gaze over everyone, nine out of all of them... "The Exams will be held on Tenrou Island, our Guild's Holy Land." He explained and Frea looked back at the stage.

_Tenrou...? Why would he hold the Exams there?_

"The nine participating this year will be," Master started and the Guild grew quiet. "Natsu Dragneel!"

Frea caught sight of Natsu looking rather pleased near the front of the crowd.

"Gray Fullbuster!"

Gray smirked as his name was called and Frea smiled, those two get picked in the same year?

"Juvia Lockser!"

Juvia froze when her name was called and she looked rather shocked she had been chosen.

"Cana Alberona!"

Frea glanced sideways to see Cana looking relatively unhappy, despite the chorus of approval that had risen up when her name was called.

"Mest Gryder!"

Frea only caught sight of this Mage's back.

"Freed Justine!"

She immediately picked the green-haired man out of the crowd, and she picked up on him saying, 'follow in Laxus' footsteps' or something of that nature.

"Elfman Strauss!"

No surprise there, the large man seemed to have been working hard for it all year.

"Levy Mcgarden!"

That was a little surprising, she would never have expected Levy to be chosen.

By now everybody was on the edge of their seats, there was one more person waiting to be chosen. Frea glanced around the hall, trying to figure who it could be...

_Gajeel maybe?_ Though she doubted it, the Guild still had some trust issues with him...

"The last Mage Chosen to be in the Exams is;" Master paused slightly, before speaking again.

"Frea."

Frea stiffened as her name was called and she looked back up at the stage, catching Master's eye, as she was faintly aware of the Guild cheering for her.

He hadn't even asked her this year... He had asked her every other year before now... But this year... He hadn't even asked her if she wanted to be part of the Exams...

_Why is he choosing me?_

She gave him a questioning look as their gazes met, silently asking why.

The look that Master gave her though, told her not to argue with his decision, and she gave him a slight nod to show him she wouldn't argue this time.

"Some of you are new to this, you are required to choose a partner within the week that you have until the Exam." Makarov continued. "The only rules on your partner, they must be part of Fairy Tail, and you cannot ask and S-Class Wizard to be your partner."

_So I have to find a partner..._ Frea let out a sigh. _She didn't even want to do this damn exam..._

"You have a weeks time to prepare for the Exams, we will be meeting at Hargeon Port before going to Tenrou Island."

"I will be there to help slow you down during the Exam." Erza stepped forward and told the crowd, gaze passing over all of the participants.

"So will I." Mira smiled.

"You mean they'll have to get past Erza and Mira?" Frea glanced over when she heard Lucy ask the question.

"The Exams just got way harder!"

"No complaining." Gildarts called out and smirked.

"Will you be in the Exams too, Gildarts?!" Natsu asked excitedly.

"Don't sound so happy about it!" Elfman yelled at Natsu. Frea let out a heavy sigh, so Mira, Erza and Gildarts will be there to slow us down...?

"Why did he pick me...?" She muttered under we breath. Usually she would have refused right out, but she couldn't get Master's look out of her mind. This time it didn't matter if she didn't want too, he was going to make her at least try.

Master and the rest of the S-Class Mages stepped off the stage and everyone separated into groups to talk. Frea walked over to a table with Lisanna, Juvia, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Elfman, taking a seat at the end of the table.

"So your finally in the exams this year," Gray said as he glanced over and she crossed he arms over her chest.

"Yeah..." She mumbled. _Not that I want to be..._

"Who are you guys going to choose as your partners?" Lucy asked.

"Happy's going to be my partner." Natsu grinned.

"Aye!"

"No fair! If the contest is a race you'll win!" Elfman exclaimed.

"Yeah, but if its a fight they're pretty much at a loss..." Lucy told him quietly.

"You'll see! I'm gonna make Natsu and S-Class!" Happy exclaimed, and with that the pair sprinted from the hall, yelling something about training.

"Juvia wants to quit the Exams..." Juvia mumbled.

"Why?" Gray asked and Frea smiled a little when she heard Juvia's quiet response of,

"Juvia wants to be partners with you..."

Gray exchanged a glance with Lucy because they couldn't hear it.

"She said she wanted to be partners with you." Frea explained and Gray smiled.

"Oh come on Juvia, it'll be great. Don't hold back on me, lets have a passionate battle like the old days!" Gray told her and Juvia went off into her own dreamland after he said that.

"I'll be Juvia's partner." Lisanna piped up.

"B-but Lissanna..." Elfman stammered.

"I work great with Edolas Juvia, plus this one seems cute." Lisanna explained. "Besides, you've been getting a passionate stare this entire time."

Frea glanced behind her to see Evergreen starring at Elfman with a look somewhere between annoyance and neutrality. Elfman seemed a little stressed once he realized Evergeen had been watching him.

"She must be pissed that Freed chose Bickslow." Lisanna murmured. Frea looked away as Chase sat down next to her and she gave him a smile.

"Whose your partner Gray?" Lucy asked.

Gray smirked, "Somebody I made a promise with awhile ago."

Frea glanced away when se felt a familiar Energy Appear in the Guild. Coming toward them, was a young man in a suit, with orang hair and tinted glasses. She smiled as he drew near.

"Hey Loke!" She greeted him and he smiled back.

"Hey guys." He turned to Lucy who was looking rather shocked. "I terminated our contract for the duration of the Exams Lucy. And I came here on my own so I won't drain your Magic Power." The spirit told his Master.

"We made a promise a few years back." Gray smirked. "So we're going to be partners."

"Are you considered part of Fairy Tail though?" Elfman asked and Loke smirked.

The Lion Spirit took off his jacket and pulled his white shirt off his shoulders, revealing a green Guild Mark on his back.

"I'm a Fairy Tail Mage, and I'm going to help Gray become and S-Class with the pride of my Guild at my back." Loke told them as he pulled his shirt back up over his shoulders and buttoned it.

"Who are you planning on taking as your Partner, Frea?" Lucy turned her attention toward her, and she blinked.

"This kid." Frea replied as she hooked her arm around Chase's neck.

"I'm not a kid Teach!" Chase snapped and she smiled.

"You'll always be a kid to me." She teased and the young man let out a sigh.

"Whatever Teach..."

* * *

**Alright New Chapter up and ready for you to read! The Tenrou Island Arc is coming up, if you didn't figure that out already. Enjoy!**


	19. Chapter 19- 1st Stage

**Chapter 19**

**1st Stage**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's, Energy Magic and my Ideas**

_WHY?_

Frea was slumped over the side of the boat that was heading toward Tenrou Island for the Exams. Her eyes were shut tight and she let out a low groan, her stomach was tossing over and over...

"Tell me we're almost there...!?" Frea whined and she was aware of someone walking up behind her.

"You cant handle transportation like the Pyro?" Gray asked and she sighed.

"Trains... Magic-Mobiles... Flying... I can handle those, but boats..." She huffed and let out another groan. "I hate boats..." She mumbled. They had been aboard the ship for at least two hours now, and she didn't even notice the blaring sun, she felt like shit... She frowned, "Put some damn clothes on Gray!" She growled, knowing all to well he wasn't wearing any with how hot it was.

"Hmph... Wimp..." A voice growled lowly from somewhere behind her.

"Just because I'm on this boat and I feel like shit, that wont keep me from kicking your ass, Gajeel!" Frea snarled as she quickly whirled around and fixed a very scary look on the Iron Dragon, who sweatdropped, along with everybody at just how scary she looked.

"Lets not start fighting until the actual Exam starts..." Loke murmured with a nervous smile and she switched a very annoyed look on the Lion Spirit, before huffing and leaning back over the side of the boat.

"I don't even want to fucking be here..." Frea hissed under her breath as she glared down at the rolling waves.

"We're almost there Teach." Chase's voice reached her ears. Frea glanced to the side, to see an oddly shaped Island approaching.

"It is said that Fairies once lived on that Island." Frea turned her head to see Master walk out wearing a flower-print shirt and shorts. "And the Guild's first Master, Mavis Vermilion's grave rests on this Island." He told them and Frea blinked in mild surprise. "The First Stage of the Exam is about to start!"

"First Stage?" Wendy asked.

"The Exam is usually made up of several different stages." Mest, her partner explained.

Master pointed a hand toward the Island. "You will all travel there, to that column of smoke." Master explained as he pointed out a funnel of smoke lifting up into the sky at the edge of the Island. "There you will find nine passageways, and this is what will happen." He held his arm out to his right and a screen appeared. There was a network of paths, two reading 'Calm', two reading 'Battle', and three reading 'Pitched Battle' with Erza, Gildarts, and Mira's faces on them.

Chase walked over slowly to stand beside her, hands tucked into the pockets of his tan shorts, sleeveless light blue shirt with darker blue stripes sticking to his chest from sweat, silver locket tucked into his shirt, and bracelet of black and white beads shone in the sun from where it hung on his wrist. His dark hair was left messy and he was wearing black sandals.

"Why do I have the feeling those 'Pitched Battles' are harder than the others?" He asked quietly and she nodded slightly.

"Each passage can only be traveled by one team. The Battle paths will lead together two teams that must fight until only one remains if they wish to continue. The Pitched Battle paths will lead you too one of our three S-Class Mages, and you must beat them to continue." Master smiled when a few of his contestants sweatdropped at the thought. "The Calm paths will lead you straight through without having to fight." Master explained.

_That means at most seven teams will pass... and at the worst, only four will pass through to the next round..._

Frea took a deep breath, trying to ignore the discomfort in her stomach. Master swept his gaze over all of them, and smirked. Frea and Chase glanced sideways at each other, and they both nodded slightly.

"The First Stage begins now!" Master yelled.

Frea and Chase whipped around in seconds as they both jumped over the railing of the boat in unison. Frea smirked as he feet left the boat and they both dove down into the water. She had changed into a black bikini that had silver specks dotting it, they looked like stars, earlier with black sandals earlier when she had started to get hot. Her bag was strapped to her back with extra clothes and other things she might need, and she smiled knowing the Bag was enchanted to keep her things from getting wet.

The Pair broke the surface and started to swim toward the Island together, staying close to each other.

"Runes?!" Someone yelled behind them and they saw Freed and Bickslow fly over their heads.

"Don't worry, they'll wear off in five minutes!" Freed called back to the boat as he and Bickslow sped off. Frea and Chase pushed on, reaching Tenrou in little time and stepping out of the water.

As soon as they set foot on the Island they both froze for a minute. _The ground..._

"Magic Power is coming from the ground..." They both murmured. The entire Island was radiating with a large amount of Magic Power. It was strong, but why would an Island have so much power...? Frea shrugged it off and glanced Chase's way, and he nodded a little. They set off and Frea walked at Chase's shoulder and wrung the water from her hair as she walked. As the Passageways came into sight, Frea pulled her hair up into a messy bun, leaving two strips of hair and her bangs loose like she usually did and they stopped.

Both Energy Mage's swept their gazes across the passageways before them, all had a sign out front reading off a letter from A-I. The entrance to path B was blocked off and a large red 'X' floated over the entrance.

"That must be where Bickslow and Freed went.." Chase murmured and Frea nodded. "Which one do you wanna take, Teach?" He asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know... give me a minute." She murmured and pulled some clothes from her bag. She pulled on a pair of black short shorts over her swimsuit and a black shirt with no sleeves and a hood. Chase had been staring at the paths with narrowed eyes and he glanced over when she was ready,

"I can feel Energy Signature's coming from A,C,D and E." He told her and she nodded, noticing the same thing. Frea walked forward and sniffed at the entrance to the a tunnel with a sign reading, 'I'. She couldn't smell any fresh air coming from the inside. She narrowed her eyes and sniffed at the entrance to G and H. The two had a similar scent, like the air mixed somewhere inside.

"Alright... G and H smell like they connect somewhere, while I and F don't smell like they connect anywhere..." Frea murmured. "Lets head down this one, and hopefully my nose, and your Energy Senses are right." She smiled as she lead the way toward the tunnel labeled 'I'.

Chase nodded and the two entered the tunnel, the entrance was soon blocked off as a red 'X' appeared over the entrance, and the two Mages disappeared into the darkness of the tunnel.

* * *

**Enjoy!**


	20. Chapter 20- Deserving

**Chapter 20**

**Deserving**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's, Energy Magic and my Ideas**

Frea and Chase walked down the tunnel in silence, the surrounding walls were smooth and the air was cold. As they traveled deeper and deeper into the tunnel, the more the light grew dim.

Frea narrowed her eyes, waiting for them to adjust to the darkness as best they could. She paused a little when something on the cave wall caught her eye, and she saw a dark round plant growing on the wall.

She tilted her head and quickly tapped it, smiling as it lit up with blue-green light, and hundreds more out up all around them, illuminating the dark cave with its cold light.

They kept traveling, and Frea glanced sideways when she noticed Chase narrow his eyes as he stared at the ground.

"What's up kid?" She asked and he let out an annoyed sigh at the name, before turning his dark blue gaze in her.

"Is it just me, or the more we travel the more all of the Energy around here becomes distorted and confusing?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah I noticed it too, there must be something about this island that is making it harder for us to discern different Energy's. And I suspect that the farther inland we go, the less we will be able to feel any Energy and make any sense of it." She replied.

"Won't that be a problem?" Chase asked and she smiled a little.

"You might not be able to tell what's around you right away, or as clearly, but as long as you stay sure of your own Power, you should be ok." She promised and he nodded.

They both stiffened slightly as a very immense amount of power sprung up over the island and she saw Chase sweatdrop. "What the hell... Is that Gildarts?" Chase asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I think it would be better if you just block out all the Energy besides what you need to focus on, at least for now. Don't focus on Gildarts' power, that much at once will drive you crazy." She warned and he nodded slightly.

"So Teach," Chase began and she nodded a little to show she was listening, even though her gaze was focused on the path ahead. "Why do I get the feeling you don't want to be here?" He asked quietly.

Frea let out a low sigh, she had known there would be no way her attitude would go unnoticed by him.

"I don't want to be here." She replied.

"Then why didn't you tell Master you didn't want to? I'm sure if you don't want to, he could have picked someone else." Chase told her and she glanced his way.

"Master has asked me every year if I wanted to be a competitor in the Exams." She told him. "Every year, I have told him no." She looked away. "This year, he didn't ask me beforehand. I can tell he's making me give the Exams a shot, even if I refused he would have made me come anyway."

"These Exams seem like a big deal... Everybody looked like they would love to be chosen." Chase murmured. "And you, your probably one of the top picks for becoming an S-Class, that's probably why you had been given the chance every year. But why wouldn't you take it? It seems like a really big honor, and I'm sure many people think you deserve it." Chase told her and Frea's eyes narrowed.

"I don't deserve it." She muttered. "Somebody who has harmed her Guild-Mates, destroyed their homes... Does not deserve to be given the chance to become an S-Class. I can't be trusted with that, and I know I don't deserve it." She hissed.

"Master seems to think you do." Chase replied and her fists clenched.

"Master can be a fool at times. He can't honestly believe trusting me with the rank of S-Class is a good idea. If he does..." She trailed off and narrowed her eyes in frustration.

"You think anybody in the Guild is still holding that slip up with Shadow against you?" Chase asked, she had told him about the destruction that had been caused when Shadow had switched places with her back a few years ago, and how everyone in the Guild had gotten hurt. "I don't think they are, I've seen the way everyone is around you. They trust you, they like you. Your given more respect by many people in the Guild, than I think you realize."

Frea glanced away from him and her fists unclenched.

"I think you deserve to be an S-Class. And if anything, I think you owe it to yourself to give it a try." Chase told her firmly and she was slightly surprised by his tone.

_Should I give it a try...?_

She wasn't sure, she still felt horrible about harming her Family... And honestly she wasn't sure she was ready for being and S-Class... But Chase made a bit of sense... They had to have forgiven her by now, right?

Maybe it was time for her to forgive herself...

Frea smiled and hooked and arm around his neck, "Alright kid, I'm not sure I deserve it or not, but I'll give this Exam a try at least." She promised and he smiled back as she let him go.

"Who do you think we'll see at the end?" Chase asked and she blinked.

"How am I supposed to know? It was all random, it depends on who the others did, or didn't meet." She replied. Her silver eyes narrowed, who were the other competitors?

_Elfman... Cana...Gray...Natsu...Juvia... Levy... Freed... Mest... Mest?_

She honestly couldn't think of ever having a Mest in the guild... Let alone Mystogan having a student...

"Huh... Have I really been that out of it lately? That I just can't remember him?" She murmured under her breath and Chase glanced her way, eyebrow raised.

"Remember who, Teach?" He asked and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Mest." She replied.

"He's one of the competitors..." Chase murmured and she smacked him upside the head.

"I know that! Don't think I'm that crazy!" She hissed. "It's just... I really don't ever remember him joining the guild... Or ever being in it before now." She murmured.

"Really? Everybody else seems to think he's been in the Guild for years." Chase replied and she nodded.

"I know... That's what's weird about it... Why do they remember and I don't? I can't have just forgotten... I never forget anybody..." Her voice died off as she tapped her chin with a finger and her eyes narrowed even more until they were only slits.

"Nobody would blame you for forgetting him, you have been rather busy lately. Besides, Mest doesn't seem very social, he's so quiet you hardly notice he's there." Chase told her, but he too found it odd she couldn't remember Mest. Teach wasn't one to forget people, especially people in the guild. "Master remembers him, so he must have been in the Guild for awhile yet, especially if he was chosen for the Exams this year and last year." Chase told her.

"I still don't like it, I should remember him, even if he doesn't talk much." Frea replied.

"Don't worry about it to much, alright? Maybe there is a good reason you can't remember him right now." Chase said and Frea let out a low sigh.

"Maybe..." She murmured but he could tell she was still troubled by it. Frea pushed Mest to the back of her mind when light filtered into the tunnel ahead and the plants growing on the walls thinned out until there were no more that way.

They reached the end of the tunnel and stepped out into the sunlight. Trees rise up out of the grass and a soft wind made the leaves shift. Looking around there was nobody in sight, and considering the magic of the island was messing with all of the Energy, she couldn't feel anybody around here, but her nose told her nobody was around. A tall pole with a red flag on it, symbolizing this was the end of the First Stage.

"Looks like we're the first ones." She murmured. They took a seat together on a piece of ground that rose higher up like a table and they settled down.

"No fights, looks like we went down one of the 'Calm' paths." Chase murmured and she nodded.

"Yeah... Damn it why can't I remember him?" Frea growled and Chase sighed.

"Maybe you don't want to remember him." He suggested.

"That's not it, I just... I don't think there was anybody in the guild named Mest before." She replied.

"There must have been, everybody else knows him, everybody remembers him." Chase told her and she sighed.

"I know... Have you seen Jynx lately?" Frea asked, changing the subject away from Mest.

Chase shook his head, and leaned back a little propping himself up with his hands behind him. "Nope, not since we left the mountain." He replied.

Frea swept her silver gaze over the tree and the grass, she had started to block out the feeling of all the Energy around her, if she tried to focus on any of it for too long, she would probably get a headache. All of it was too distorted and confusing to make any sense of.

"Wonder why she hasn't showed up...?" Frea murmured and Chase shrugged in response.

"Maybe she had something to do?" He suggested and she blinked.

"Like what? She is a ghost, a ghost that has _only_ shown herself to us. What would she be doing?" Frea asked and Chase smirked.

"Maybe she's spying." He replied and Frea smiled, shaking her head at him.

"Because Jynx would spy on people."

"I wouldn't put it past her Teach, she did spy on us for a good two months without either of us noticing." Chase pointed out and Frea crossed her arms over her chest.

"I suppose that's true." She smiled and they both glanced sideways when the bushes trembled. Levy and Gajeel stepped out of the trees and they smiled at the two.

"Hey guys. What path did you end up with?" Chase asked and they walked over.

"We got lucky and went down a 'Calm' Path." Levy replied as she took a seat on a similar piece of land to the one the Energy Mages were sitting, that rose up in front of them a ways, and Gajeel sat next to her.

"That means everybody else had to fight." Frea murmured. "Wonder who'll come out next?" She asked and Chase shrugged.

"Who the heck were you two talking about?" Gajeel grunted and chase exchanged a glance with Frea, before they both smiled at him.

"No one!"

* * *

**Enjoy!**


	21. Chapter 21-Second Stage Or not

**Chapter 21**

**Second Stage... Or not**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's, Energy Magic and my Ideas**

They didn't have to wait much longer until the rest of the competitors who had made it through showed up. Lucy and Cana had beaten Freed and Bickslow, Gray and Loke had beaten Wendy and Mest...

Frea narrowed her eyes at the thought of him, she didn't like the fact she had no recollection of him being in the guild.

Lisanna and Juvia had been taken down by Erza according to Master. While Elfman and Evergreen managed to get past Mira, and Natsu got past Gildarts somehow...

"The next Stage of the Exams will now begin. You have six hours to find the grave of our founding Master, Mavis Vermilion." Master explained as he stood before them with his arms crossed behind his back. He turned around and started to walk off, "I will see you at the grave." He called back before disappearing into the trees, and everyone else disappeared.

"Mavis... Do you know anything about Mavis? Something that might help us find her grave?" Chase asked and Frea looked at the ground.

"Mavis was the first Master... But I don't know very much about her, no." She admitted.

"Mavis was a very good Mage, a good Tactician, and a great Guild Master." They both glanced in surprise at Jynx who appeared before them. She was wearing a neutral expression as her deep red gaze passed over both Mages. "I know where her grave is, but I will not tell you. That would be an unfair advantage." Jynx smiled and Frea nodded.

"I agree, where have you been?" She asked and Jynx shrugged.

"Around, I do have important matters to attend to." Jynx replied vaguely and Chase and Frea exchanged quick glances. "I can only stay for a brief moment, things have started moving and I will need to start moving too, or I'll miss them." Jynx explained.

"Miss what?" They both asked and Jynx shook her head slowly.

"I cannot say, good luck!" Jynx told them with another smile as she disappeared. They both stared at the spot she had been for a few moments, before glancing at each other.

"That was a little... Odd, even for Jynx." Chase murmured and she nodded.

"Yeah... She seemed a little off, don't you think?" Frea asked and he nodded. Frea let out a long sigh and shook her head, "Alright, lets try the Center of the Island shall we?" She suggested as she headed off and Chase followed her.

They both fell into silence as they walked through the trees, which were becoming thicker as they went on. Both of them were listening, watching, and concentrating on any Energy Signature they needed to, despite the fact that all the Energy was muddled for some reason.

If there was any place a grave could be, what better than the center of the island at the foot of that giant tree?

Both their heads snapped to the side as a huge creature that looked like a monstrous deer with sharp antlers jumped from the trees, and charged. Frea clenched her fist, and Chase did the same as their Magic around their hands.

They both stepped forward in the same instant, avoided the antlers, and hit the creature, sending it flying back into the trees, where it did not come back for more.

"I guess it would make sense to have some dangerous animals here." Frea murmured as her Magic disappeared.

"Otherwise, the Exam would be too easy." Chase chuckled.

They headed off again, and as Frea had guessed, the further inland they went, the more distorted any Energy around them became. An hour had passed, Frea sighed silently.

_I underestimated how big this Island is..._

Frea slowed to a stop as the trees opened up into a clearing and she tilted her head from side to side. She was sure... Sure she heard something...

"What's up Teach?" Chase asked and she held up a hand for silence. She narrowed her eyes as she concentrated on all the sounds around them...

It had sounded like... Yelling?

She stiffened as she caught the very faint sound of someone yelling, it sounded like a fight had started but she wasn't sure who it was. Frea quickly clasped her hands together and pressed her chin against them as she closed her eyes.

"Energy Sense!" She hissed under her breath and she pushed her senses out far into the trees, ignoring the distortion and confusion, she only needed to know... _Who was yelling..._

She went rigid when she caught on to the Energy Signature of Gajeel very, very far away into the trees... There was no sign of Levy, but there were two other Energy Signatures there with him, strong ones. The interference the Magic from the island was causing made it impossible to see who the other two with Gajeel were, but she knew one thing was for certain.

Gajeel was hurt, badly.

Frea's eyes snapped open as an extremely large amount of Magic appeared in front of them, and the two jumped away at the same time. A powerful blast of Magic hit the ground where they had been standing moments before and destroyed it, sending up clumps of grass and earth.

They both sweatdropped, neither of them had felt the Magic until it was almost too late...

Standing on the thick limb of a tree, scarred arms crossed over his chest, messy black hair hanging low and partly covering his purple gaze. He was wearing a black coat that reached down to his heels and was frayed and ripped at the bottom, with black pants and boots. He wasn't wearing a shirt so his tones chest was visible with an 'x' scar across his right pectoral, next to a black guild symbol.

Frea stiffened when she laid eyes on the mark, she had a pretty good idea what Guild this guy was in.

"This is Fairy Tail Holy Land. A Dark Mage of Grimoire Heart does not belong here, leave." Frea growled as she straightened up and clenched her fists, her Magic rising up around her hands. The man narrowed his eyes, and frowned a little.

"I will not. I have orders to take care of any Fairy Tail Mages I come across." The man answered. "Master Hades said I would be able to find the person responds me for killing my former partner here." He slowly ran his purple gaze up and down the two, eyes resting moments longer on Frea.

"If your not going to leave, we'll make you!" She warned and he sighed.

"I doubt it." The man sighed, and in seconds he was gone from the limb of the tree. Frea stiffened and turned as quickly as she could when she heard someone move behind her, and she brought her hands up. She just barely managed to block the kick the Grimoire Heart Mage sent at her back, and she was pushed back a few inches from the sheer force of it.

She jumped back away from him along with Chase, and she narrowed her eyes when a sadistic smile spread across his face.

"That scar on your back." The man hissed. "I know who gave it to you..." Frea stiffened, _how the hell would he...?_

"Your the one I'm looking for, and now I'm going to kill you and your partner." The man laughed and Frea glanced Chase's way.

"Split up!" She ordered and the two of them jumped away in separate directions. Frea narrowed her eyes as the man suddenly disappeared from where he had been standing, and she tried to pinpoint him again.

_He's... He can't be disappearing... But is he really that fast?_

She stepped forward to avoid a blow from behind before whipping around and lunging forward with a clenched fist, and swung out only to find he wasn't there anymore. She glanced up when a red flare appeared in the sky from a ways away and she hissed in frustration.

"That flare is a little late..." She hissed under her breath as swept her gaze over the clearing, trying to find the Grimoire Heart man.

"Seems to me, one of your members has been taken down." The man told her as he stopped and glanced up at the flare. "A little impressive, he took down two of our members, but he did get hurt pretty badly." The man chuckled.

"Who the hell are you and why are you attacking Fairy Tail?!" Frea snarled and the man smiled.

"My name is Tomaru, I am here along with some of our wizards, and the Seven Kin Of Purgatory." He explained and tapped a finger to his temple. "I know where all of our members are, and what they're doing. Grimoire Heart is after a Mage here on this Island, along with our task of destroying you Fairy Tail Mages."

"Whose the Mage your after?" Chase asked from where he was standing behind the man a ways, looking a little beat up as if he had gotten hit at some point when she wasn't looking.

"The Legendary Black Wizard Zeref." Tomaru answered with a large grin and Frea stiffened.

"Zeref... But he was around hundreds of years ago, how could he still be alive?" Chase murmured.

"He's been sleeping for a very long time, and we are going to find him so we can make the Ultimate Magic World." Tomaru smiled. "Only those who have magic will be able to survive in it." He chuckled.

Frea's attention was snapped from Tomaru, when dozens of wizards dressed in robes dropped from the sky. She ducked under a swing from one, and blew three away with an Energy Bomb.

"It looks like Asuma took down some cats, a kid, and a man named Mest from the Magic Council." Tomaru snickered as he pressed a finger to his temple.

"Damn it, I knew I wasn't crazy!" Frea hissed as she stepped out of the way of a blow from a Mage.

"That sounds like Wendy and Happy." Chase murmured as they were suddenly back to back.

"I said 'cat_s_'" Tomaru called with extra emphasis on the_ s_. "Blue, Black and White."

Frea exchanged a quick glance with Chase. "Lily and Carla are here too."

They split apart, moving out of the way of a large blast of magic sent for them.

"Zancrow took down Salamander!" Tomaru laughed and Frea glared. He was calling out defeats just to spite them, and she was becoming increasingly frustrated with it.

Frea sucked in air and leaned back a little, "Roar of the Energy Dragon!" Several of the uniformly dressed Mages were taken out, and she growled when it didn't seem like Tomaru had been hit.

"You might as well give up, Master Hades has defeated Makarov." Tomaru hissed behind her and she froze, the Grimoire Heart Mage hit her and she stumbled forward sliding on the grass.

She pushed herself to her feet and stared, _Master... He couldn't have, could he...?_

"Is he serious?" Chase whispered.

"Very serious, your Master has fallen, along with some of your Guild-Mates." Tomaru answered, smile across his face. "You won't win this war." Tomaru jumped up into a tree limb and watched the two Fairy Tail Mages fight with his comrades, and he leaned up against the trunk of the tree with his shoulder.

"You both use a type of Magic that has a 'good' or 'light' nature." Tomaru continued. Frea threw away five Mages and ducked under a sword. "That's really unfortunate... The light side is weaker than the darker side of Magic!" He laughed loudly.

"You Fairy Tail Weaklings all follow the light path! Light will never beat Darkness, and you will all die!" Tomaru's voice started rising, "You-"

"Shut up!" Frea snapped, her voice high and commanding, eyes cold, fangs bared as she glared at the oncoming Mages around her. "Black Magic is a disgrace, it should never have existed. Causing destruction and pain is easy, but that doesn't make Dark magic stronger!"

She punched a Mage in the face and sent him flying, his visor shattered from her force.

"The world can't function if Dark Magic overpowers Light Magic!" Frea grabbed a Mage and threw him into a tree, he went straight through the thick trunk. "You sure as hell aren't going to win," she paused in her fighting and stared right up at Tomaru, eyes bright with fire. "I won't let you." She hissed and Tomaru sweatdropped a little.

"Kid!" Frea snapped and Chase literally jumped as she yelled at him, and he turned toward her slowly after pushing away some Mages.

"Uh... Yeah, Teach?" He asked nervously.

"You have one job, keep these idiots away from me while I take care of Tomaru!" She ordered and Chase nodded.

"Sure, I'll try to keep them off you." Chase replied and she looked away from him.

* * *

**Enjoy! **


	22. Chapter 22- What To Do?

**Chapter 22**

**What To Do?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's, Energy Magic and my Ideas**

Tomaru smirked as he adjusted on the limb of the tree. "I look forward to this fight, my partner said you were a pretty good fighter." Tomaru called out to her and she narrowed her eyes.

_Who the hell is this partner of his?_

According to Tomaru it was somebody who had known her... But was part of Grimoire Heart?

She stiffened when name popped into her head and she pushed the thought away. _It couldn't be..._

Frea curled her fingers, she stiffened when Tomaru was suddenly gone from the limb of the tree. She ducked under his kick from behind and spun around, slicing her 'Energy Dragon Claws' down, only to find empty air.

"Stone Sword." Frea whipped around to see a sword appear in Tomaru's hand, surrounded by gray Magic. He swung out in seconds, and she sidestepped to avoid it. "As I hear it, my old partner caused you a bit of trouble, Shade Demon." Tomaru chuckled and Frea stiffened at the name, managing to avoid another swing of his sword.

"Asuma took down to white-haired woman awhile ago." Tomaru mentioned as he smiled. Frea glared, _that must be Mira and Lisanna..._ "And Rustyrose took down a big guy with a scar on his face, and a woman with glasses wearing green." _That's... Elfman and Evergreen..._

Frea ducked under another swing of his sword and sweatdropped. _How many people are they going to take down? Winning didn't really seem possible considering how many of them had already been beaten... No, we have to win!_

"Tell me the name of your partner." Frea growled as she slashed out with her claws and missed again.

"Kasumi the Key Maker." Tomaru growled. Frea's body froze against her will and her mind went blank, as her heart began to pound in her chest. She didn't know why she was suddenly so still, why... Why her name made her freeze...

She snapped out of it in time, to avoid letting Tomaru's sword slash her chest, and it cut her arm instead. Tomaru was smiling wickedly at Frea as she winced and swung out with a clenched fist, a move he easily dodged.

"What's wrong little Fairy? You suddenly look so scared!" He sneered and she bared her fangs at the Dark Mage.

"Scared? Try furious!" She hissed and slashed out with curled fingers, her magic streaming off the tips as it were steam. "Energy Dragon Claws!" Frea smirked as she felt Tomaru's coat tear as she managed to graze the fabric when he moved away.

The wind whistled as Tomaru's sword cut through it amazingly fast, and Frea wrapped her Magic around her hands. Se let out a low hiss of pain as she stopped the sword with her hands, and shallow cuts appeared across her palms.

The dark grey Magic around the sword began to spin and blaze, Frea pushed with her own magic against the blade as she managed to keep it from cutting her more. She stiffened when Tomaru smiled wickedly at her.

"Nobody's tried to catch my sword before," he told her. "But that was a bad move." The grey Magic surrounding Tomaru's sword grew brighter and spun faster all in an instant. "Stone Sword: Explosion!"

Frea was blown backward and she let out a yell of pain, eyes shut tight.

"Teach!" Chase yelled, but had to look away when more mage's came at him.

Frea twisted in air and placed her hand on the approaching ground, to flip and land crouching in the torn up grass. She hissed in pain, her body hurt, and every breath hurt to take, she guessed the blast had cracked or broken a few of her ribs.

_Damn it... Damn me! Why didn't I see that coming?!_

Her eyes scrunched tight as her head tilted toward the ground, and her bangs overshadowed her face. Tomaru was smiling widely at the beat up Energy Dragon with a twisted smile and dark glint in his eyes. Frea stayed where she was, silent and unmoving apart from her occasional wincing.

"What's the Matter? Finally realize you cant win?" Tomaru called. "Grimoire Heart will win this war, and the Ultimate Magic World will be created! Zeref has already been captured, Ultear made quick work of him!" Tomaru laughed in victory.

Frea's head slightly flicked to the left, and her eyes opened halfway to look at the ground, though Tomaru still couldn't see her face do to the overshadow of her hair. Her eyes narrowed in concentration, she had felt it earlier,but the interference of the Islands Magic Energy was making it hard to be sure...

There was a fate presence of fiery Magic very far off into the trees... she felt it should be familiar, and she concentrated harder... Red, wild, unpredictable... strong.

_That has to be Natsu._

Her eyes widened when it disappeared all together, she hoped he wasn't... she relaxed again when it blazed stronger than before, and she blinked in surprise to find it had changed a bit... It was still Natsu's Energy,but something else was there too... It was stronger than she had ever felt it before, _he must be fighting..._

She was aware of Chase keeping the lesser Grimoire Heart Mage's busy, and she only hoped he wasn't getting beat up to badly.

Frea closed her eyes, let out a long sigh and smiled.

"Tell me," She said without lifting her eyes toward Tomaru. "Who did Natsu just take down?" She asked as Natsu's Magic Energy reached an all time high, it was easily felt even with all the distortion caused by the Island. She finally looked up to settle her silver gaze on Tomaru, who looked confused, then smiled widely.

"Salamander? I already told you, he-" Tomaru started but suddenly broke off when a horrified look passed over his face, and Frea smirked. "He... he took down Zancrow?!" Tomaru gasped in disbelief.

"That's Natsu for ya!" Chase yelled out, and Frea glanced sideways to see him smiling as he through a Mage away from him. Frea got to her feet and ignored the dull pain it caused to move, and the sharp stabs of pain in her chest as she breathed.

"Natsu doesn't like losing, especially not to people like you." Frea told Tomaru as she shifted into a battle stance, she let her Magic slow more freely than she had in a long time, and it rose up around her in a transparent state. She focused her Magic around her feet and took a deep breath. "Speed of the Energy Dragon!" She yelled as she lunged forward in a flash, much faster than Tomaru had thought possible. She brought a clenched fist back as she appeared in front of him in seconds, and her Magic blazed brighter around it.

"Energy Dragon's Iron Fist!" She hissed as she punched Tomaru in the gut, and sent the man flying before he had a chance to react. He flew through the air and grunted as he managed to land on his feet and slid back on the grass, eyes narrowed in fury.

She stiffened a little when Natsu's Energy Signature disappeared and she sweatdropped.

_Shit... Hopefully he's ok..._

If this was going to be a fair battle, they had to be traveling at the same speed.

Tomaru ran forward with the same speed he had, had before, and Frea's eyes narrowed as she carefully managed to keep him in her sights, even despite his speed. She easily stepped out of the way of his blade, and slashed her 'Energy Dragon Claws' out at his chest, blood sprung into the air as she managed to scratch him.

They both jumped backward to get away from each other, as she sent a punch his way as he swung out with his sword at the same time. They didn't hit each other and they glared, and they sprung forward in the same instant.

"Energy Dragon Claws!"

"Stone Sword: Wind Slice!"

Tomaru's eyes widened in horror as his sword fell toward the ground in three pieces, and Frea smirked as she continued her movement of passing him on the right, just after cutting his sword apart with her claws. After taking two or three steps, she whipped around and sucked in air,

"Energy Dragon Roar!" She yelled as a spinning tornado of her silver magic engulfed Tomaru, and the few Mages that Chase hadn't taken down yet. Chase had deliberately paused in his fighting and stepped to the side, as if he knew Frea's Spell would be coming that way. As the remaining Lesser Mages and Tomaru were thrown away, her breath attack clearing a straight line through the trees, the Grimoire Heart Mages lay unconscious a hundred feet away.

Chase let out a sigh of relief and turned a toward Frea, a relieved smile on his face. "That's finally-" He broke off when Frea gasped in pain and fell to her knees, grasping her side and eyes scrunched tight in pain. "Teach!" He gasped.

He was beside her in an instant, and only now did he realize there was a deep slash in her side, and blood was dripping through her fingers. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and Frea settled down to sit with her legs crossed. "You ok?" He asked worriedly and she opened one eye to glance up at him, smiling a little.

"Of course, I just wasn't expecting him to get me before I sliced through his sword." Frea murmured. "What about you?"

"A little beat up, not too bad." He murmured. "We should at least wrap that." He pointed out and she sighed, wincing slightly.

"Yeah..." She mumbled as her other arm reached behind her and she grabbed her bag, pulling out a roll of white bandages. "Help me out, would you kid?" She asked and he nodded. Chase silently helped her wrap the bandages around her torso and the cut in her arm, and he sighed silently, he could feel the pain coming off of her, though his teacher hid it pretty well.

Despite his protesting, she wrapped bandages around his left arm where one of the Mages he had been fighting, had managed to give him a long slash all the way down the arm. When they were done, Frea got to her feet and reached her arms above her in a stretch.

"He said Zeref has been captured." Chase pointed out and Frea nodded.

"I know..." She murmured. Frea glanced his way, before looking away from him and closing her eyes.

_Whose out...? Elfman...Evergreen... Mira... Lisanna... Wendy... Gajeel... Carla... Lily... Happy... and Master..._

"Where is everybody else though...? Levy, Lucy, Gray, Loke, Erza, Juvia, Gildarts, Freed and Bickslow are all unaccounted for..." Frea mumbled under her breath as her eyes remained closed.

"Levy is watching over Elfman, Evergreen, Mirajane, and Iron Dragon, who are all unconscious. Lisanna is watching over them with her."

Both Energy Mages jumped a little as Jynx suddenly appeared before them, looking serious.

"Gildarts, Bickslow and Freed left the Island before the Second Stage even started." Jynx informed them, Frea narrowed her eyes.

_Damn it... we could have used those three..._

"What the hell are you doing here?" Chase asked.

"I thought you said you had something to do." Frea told her and Jynx sighed.

"I do, but once I realized the Island was under attack, I had to put those matters aside." Jynx explained. "I have been unable to perform any defensive or offensive Magic since I came to this form, so I will be no help fighting. But I can easily move all over the island, that way I have a good picture of where everyone is, and what's going on." Jynx swept her red gaze over both of them slowly.

"Alright, then where is everybody else? What's going on?" Frea asked.

"Was Master really taken down?" Chase asked quietly. Frea had been avoiding that subject, she honestly didn't want to know. She couldn't feel him anywhere on the Island, and she hoped it was because he was far away, or it was an effect of the Islands distortion with her Energy Senses.

"Makarov is heavily wounded." Jynx replied, expression unusually serious for the usually cheerful ghost. "He is being watched over by Sky Dragon, Carla, and PantherLily." Jynx explained. "Lucy, Cana and Gray are traveling together at the moment I believe. They were being attacked by one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory named Caprico earlier, but Loke told them to leave, and let him fight alone."

Frea stared in shock, before her fists clenched at her sides. "Loke is fighting alone?! What kind of an Idiot is he?!" Frea snapped and they both jumped. Frea looked mad, and she let out a long sigh as she tried to calm down. "Sorry... Wait, did you say Caprico? Is this guy a Goat, by any chance?" Frea asked and Jynx nodded. A look of realization crossed Frea's face and she sighed again. "Oh understand... Loke told everybody else to leave because he is the only one who can fight him, Capricorn is a Celestial Spirit who can control humans." Frea murmured.

Chase and Jynx looked utterly shocked at her words.

"Wait... what? Where did you get the Celestial Spirit bit from, Teach?" Chase asked.

"Not that your wrong, but I am also confused as to how you figured that out so quickly." Jynx told her and Frea shrugged.

"Loke and I became pretty good friends when he joined the Guild, I figured out he was a spirit from the beginning. Its not hard to figure out when your an Energy Mage. I got him talking about the Spirit World a few times and he told me Capricorn had been missing from the Spirit World for years." Frea explained. "I've picked up on a lot of things over the years, based on what I have learned, and what Loke told me, its not hard to figure out." She sighed when they still gave her surprised looks. "Did he win, Jynx?"

"Yes, and Capricorn is know on our side, from what I could find out." The Ghost Girl explained and Frea nodded.

"Was Zeref really captured?" Chase asked and Jynx's eyes darkened at the mention of the Wizards name.

"Yes." Jynx growled. "Ultear has him now. Fire Dragon is following her scent now, along with Happy." Jynx explained. Frea briefly wondered why she called all the Dragon Slayers, 'Dragon', instead of using their actual names.

"What happened to Erza and Juvia?" Frea asked. "And Mest for that matter, I want to kill him for sneaking into Fairy Tail."

"Erza and Juvia are traveling now, I think they have been confronted by one of the Seven Kin." Jynx replied as she looked up at Frea. "Mest, though that is not his real name, is currently with the shipwrecked crew of Magic Counsel Knights, whose ships were destroyed from where they were floating, just off the shore of this Island."

Frea stiffened when Jynx told her the Magic Council was on the Island, _why the hell do they always have to mess with us?_

Frea slowly nodded as she let all the information sink in. "What are we gonna do now, Teach?"

* * *

**Sorry for not updating sooner, hope you enjoy it!**


	23. Chapter 23- The Tree Falls

**Chapter 23**

**The Tree Falls**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's, Energy Magic and my Ideas**

Frea looked up as the sky started to darken and the wind picked up, chill and bringing the cold scent of rain with it. What were they going to do?

Frea let out a silent sigh as her eyes closed and she crossed her arms over her chest, stifling a wince. There was definitely a few ribs cracked or broken. Her entire body ached from the explosion, and her side stung where she had received a pretty deep slash in her side.

She wasn't in good shape, but she was happy Chase didn't seem too beat up. Her silver eyes opened back up again, and she glanced down at Jynx who was watching her in silence.

"Whose in the worst shape Jynx? Anywhere we can help out?" She asked and Jynx blinked a few times.

"One moment." Jynx replied as she disappeared into a purple haze. Frea sighed when she noticed Chase was casting quick glances back and forth at her,

"Geez kid... Stop worrying already, I'm fine." She sighed and he frowned.

"Your not ok." He argued. "Your beat up more than your letting on, even you can't go on with serious wounds." He protested and she smirked.

"You'd be surprised." She replied and he blinked in confusion. "I can take heavy damage pretty well." She smiled, her fangs flashing at him.

Chase didn't look like he believed her, but Frea shrugged it off. She was used to pain, used to getting hurt, and definitely used to feeling like shit by now. She perked up as Jynx reappeared,

"Lucy is fighting with Happy and Fire Dragon against one of the Seven Kin named Hikaru. Juvia is fighting against another of the Seven Kin named Meredy, and Gray is tracking Ultear. Cana is traveling alone, toward Mavis's grave." Jynx explained. "Erza is traveling alone as well."

"Are they all ok?" Frea asked.

"Everyone is pretty beat up and pretty far away, but they don't seem to be having trouble yet." Jynx replied. Frea nodded in understanding,

"Should we just head to camp, Teach?" Chase asked and Frea took a minute to think about it. _Maybe it would be better to regroup..._

Frea nodded, "I think its better to regroup, so yeah we'll head to camp." She glanced down at Jynx. "Do you know which way it is? Usually we would search them out with our magic..." Frea trailed off and sighed.

"The Island is messing with our Energy Senses." Chase out in and Jynx switched her gaze back and forth between both.

"I know the way, yes." Jynx replied as she started walking. "And I know why your Magic is being affected." Frea and Chase glanced each other a way as they caught up with Jynx.

"You do?" Chase asked and Jynx nodded.

"The Tenrou Tree standing in the Center of the Island." Jynx began, "It is feeding Magic Energy into the Island, and you two are extremely sensitive, so the extreme amount of power will interfere with your Sensing Abilities." Jynx murmured.

Frea narrowed her eyes,_ Tenrou Tree..._ Why did she feel as if there was something about the tree she should know about...? She perked up once she remembered,

"Is that Divine Protection rumor about the Tree, true Jynx?" Frea asked and Jynx nodded. Chase blinked in confusion,

"Divine Protection?" He asked.

"This is Fairy Tail Sacred Ground, as you already know." Jynx told him. "There is a spell cast over the Island connected to the Tenrou Tree. It keeps anyone who bears the Fairy Tail Mark, on this Island, from dying."

"And from what I've heard, it gives Fairy Tail Members a boost while they're here." Frea finished for the ghost. Chase nodded a little, showing he understood and the three fell silent.

Frea let out a grumble when rain started to pour from the sky, and her clothes steadily began to get soaked. She glanced Chase's way when she noticed his mood improved, and his energy brightened a little. She knew very well her mood had been dampened from the rain, and sudden chilly breeze.

She looked away and smiled a little, they were pretty different all right... His Magic was different, his fighting style, preference of weather... They were opposites for a lot of things.

"Like the rain or something, kid?" She asked and he frowned.

"I'm not a kid." He reminded her, before he smiled again. "And yes, I actually enjoy rain." He answered, smirking once he noticed her reaction to the weather. "I can see you don't though." He pointed out and Frea shrugged.

"It's ok... I just prefer, warm and dry weather, that's all." She replied. She glanced down when she noticed Jynx disappeared, and Chase noticed too. She must not have been gone very long, or they would have noticed... Right?

"What happened to her?" He asked and Frea shrugged, as she kept walking. They were heading in the general direction of the camp she was sure, perhaps Jynx was checking on people.

The trees they were traveling under did little to block the rain, and they both glanced down as Jynx reappeared, and kept walking with them.

"Fire Dragon, Lucy and Happy won." Jynx replied. "They have regrouped with Pantherlily, Carla, and Sky Dragon, and have stopped off in a cave with Makarov." Jynx explained, "I beleive Lily and Carla are searching the skies right now." Jynx paused a little. "Mest, or Doranbolt, is there in the cave with the others."

Both Chase and Frea stiffened at the name and their eyes narrowed. "What the hell are they doing with him?" Frea hissed.

"Doranbolt was trying to persuade the group, to evacuate everyone in Fairy Tail from the Island." Jynx murmured. "The Council may decide to fire Etherion at the Island."

Frea's heart quickened at the name, she had never seen the Magic Weapon used herself... But Team Natsu and Juvia had. She knew it was a force to be reckoned with, and the team had been lucky not to be killed the time they had been targeted with it. Was the Magic Council really that desperate to get rid of them that badly? That they would take this as an opportunity to take down Zeref, Grimiore Heart and Fairy Tail at the same time?

Her fists clenched at her sides as her eyes narrowed, cold fury rising up inside of her. She hated the Council... They were always making things worse!

"If they even dare fire on this Island," Frea growled and Jynx glanced toward the Dragon Slayer along with Chase. The other two sweatdropped when they saw her face had darkened, and her silver eyes were burning with cold fire, she looked mad..._ Really mad_. "I will make sure this Island stays standing and go after them myself, and make them pay for their stupidity." Frea hissed.

"Do you really not like the Council that much, Teach?" Chase asked nervously.

"The Council is run by idiots, cowards, and vile and greedy people." Frea told him quietly, words full of hatred. "They do nothing but pretend to protect Fiore, when in reality all they do is make people's lives worse."

The group fell silent at her words, and Chase let them sink in. He was aware his old mentor had a history with the Council, and that she along with Fairy Tail were not on good terms with the lot of them.

Frea let out a low long sigh as she calmed herself down, she didn't like the council, but she had to keep a level head out here, especially with Fairy Tail being at war with Grimoire Heart.

Frea stopped dead when she caught on to the sound of something cracking, and Chase and Jynx kept walking. Frea glanced around, it was loud... How could they have not heard it?

After a few moments the two realized she had stopped, and turned toward her with curious expressions.

"What's up Teach?" Chase asked, but his voice was muffled when another loud crack sounded.

"You don't hear that?" She asked, still searching the area for the source. Chase shook his head,

"No?"

The loudest crack of them all pierced the air and she flinched, whipping around to face inland, eyes sweeping over the tops of the trees.

"The tree..." Jynx whispered, red eyes wide in horror.

The Tenrou tree was tilting, as it fell over. Frea sweatdropped, the tree must have been what was making the noise...

All at once, as the tree was fully uprooted, both Energy Mages felt a sudden shift in the land. It felt like the ground had been swiped from under their feet, though it had not moved.

_What the hell?_

* * *

**Enjoy!**


	24. Chapter 24- Magic Energy- Life

**Chapter 24**

**Magic Energy = Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's, Energy Magic and my Ideas**

_What the hell?_

Both Energy Mages and the ghost girl were staring wide eyed at the large Tenrou Tree, tip over and fall toward the ground.

Frea stiffened when she felt her Magic Energy begun to be drained from her body into the earth. It happened so fast she was forced to one knee by sudden fatigue, and her eyes scrunched closed.

"Kid..." She was faintly aware of Chase dropping to one knee behind her. "Gain control of your Energy... And stop it from being... Taken..." She hissed.

She could only hope he had heard her. Frea forced her Magic Energy to slow down, until she was able to maintain her Magic Power, and keep it from being taken. She centered her Magic around her, and put extra power into it to make sure she wouldn't be drained anymore.

"I can't stay here... Any longer... I have to... Leave..." Frea glanced sideways to see Jynx crouching down and fading in and out, until she disappeared all together.

Frea took a deep breath, and when she felt she had enough control over her Magic Energy to keep it from being drained, she glanced over her shoulder to see Chase panting a little.

"You ok, kid?" She asked and he glanced over.

"I guess... I think I have my Energy... Under control." He huffed. "Why is the land suddenly draining it?"

Frea shook her head slowly, staggering to her feet. "I don't know for sure..." She mumbled. "It might help to block out all the Energy around you for now, cut off your connection with the land so it'll be easier to keep your Magic from being drained."

Chase nodded, and his eyes closed as she guessed he blocked off his Senses, before opening his eyes again and she held out a hand for him. Chase took it, and she pulled him to his feet.

"Jynx had to leave..." He mumbled. Frea nodded, Jynx seemed to rely on her Magic Energy to stay in this world, _if it was being drained... She probably wouldn't have been able to stay here for very long._

"Come on," Frea murmured as she stepped past him. "Keep concentrating and don't let your guard around your Power down for a minute, I know its tiring, but we really can't afford to let our Energy he drained." She explained, and he followed. Frea began to run, she had a bad feeling that everyone else in Fairy Tail was being drained... That meant the Enemy might attack them while they're powerless...

"Think the others are in trouble?" Chase huffed as he ran at her shoulder. Frea nodded and the two fell silent, he had no need to ask any more.

Frea's speed picked up when, despite the rain, she caught on to numerous familiar scents. _Fairy Tail for sure, blood too..._

Chase kept up with her all the way, she could tell that his continued absolute control, and the amount of strength he was using to keep the Land from draining him, was taking its toll. She could see it, hear his heart was pounding, he was panting and his movements were more strained than usual.

She wasn't much better though, she had become pretty good at gaining absolute control over her Energy, and had become pretty good at stopping other people's Magic from taking her own, if the need had arisen. But even she was finding this hard, something or someone was pushing to take away all her power... If she could see who it was, be near them, they would be stopped easily...And it was making it worse that she didn't know who... They were using the land's power to take away their own... She couldn't stop the Earths power... She could feel it now, the force under her feet.

Chase wouldn't be able to feel the force now if he really had cut off his sensing abilities as she asked. He could block out the Energy around him, and make the job of keeping his power from being drained, easier.

She _couldn't._

Frea had never been able to block out the Energy around her completely, cut off her senses... She could dim it only a little. And she didn't know why she was unable to do it either.

Frea's eyes closed for a slit second, _she wouldn't be able to keep her Magic from being drained for very long..._

"I could wait for you to lose all of your Magic Power..." Her head snapped up along with Chase's, and both their eyes narrowed at the voice.

"Or I can take you out right now!"

**NoOne POV**

All the Fairy Tail members who had been fighting against RustyRose, fell to the ground as their Magic Energy began to be drained from them suddenly. RustyRose smiled at them as he alone remained standing, his Magic Power safe from the theft of Asuma's Tree Ark Magic.

RustyRose smiled sadistically as a large blast of Magic began to form on front of him, aimed right at the helpless Fairy Tail members. The blast would probably take care of the struggling Mages who had been fighting but minutes before, and take out the wounded ones behind them.

"I could wait for you to lose your Magic Power," RustyRose smiled as the Magic grew stronger. "Or I can take you out right now!" He yelled as the blast flew towards the grounded Fairy Tail Mages, and they were swallowed up in bright light.

RustyRose smirked, his Magic would have taken care of them, and he began to laugh a little. The deafening crack that sounded from his strike, droned out the words that were yelled out.

"Energy Mage Defense!"

RustyRose struggled to jump out of the way of some of his magic, being blown back at him, and he stared in utter shock at what lay before him.

The light faded, and the dust cleared to reveal a wall of magic, swirling with silver and light blue colors. Small cracks appeared in the surface of the magic, and behind it lay the unharmed Fairy Tail Mages.

Frea and Chase were standing in front of all of them, arms stretched out with their hands pressed against each other, other arms held out in front of them, resting against the Magic wall. Their magic flowed out around them in a transparent state, light blue around Chase, and silver around Frea.

Both Energy Mage's eyes were set upon RustyRose, narrowed and burning with fire. Chase's deep blue eyes see sparkling with anger, and Frea's silver eyes seemed even brighter than ever.

"Frea... Chase..." Levy whispered as she gazed at the two.

"What the heck are they doing here?" Bickslow muttered.

"Why aren't they being drained too...?" Lisanna murmured.

"They can... Use Magic, even now?" Lily murmured, eyes wide as he looked toward the two.

"Your two Fairy Tail Mages." RustyRose muttered, eyes narrowing from underneath his glasses. "You shouldn't be able to move, let alone have any Magic Power." He growled and the two let their hands drop, the Magic Shield disappearing.

"Didn't you know?" Chase asked. "We're Energy Mages."

"It's not easy to take our Magic Power away." Frea told him. RustyRose sweatdropped a little, both their gazes were intense, and he felt his shard quiver in slight fear...

"Energy Mages?" He asked, before smiling a little. "Lets see what you can do." He growled.

At once Chase and Frea had launched forward forward, Frea swung out with an Energy Encased Fist, while Chase's hands lit up with light. Frea's fist made contact with RustyRose's shield, and he was pushed back a little. Frea suddenly disappeared from in front of RustyRose, and light blue arrow made from Magic streamed through the air toward the Grimiore Heart Mage.

"Energy Arrow!" Chase yelled. Frea could be seen appearing behind the streaming Energy Arrow, and her cheeks puffed up as she sucked in air.

"Energy Dragon Roar!" She yelled as a tornado of spinning silver Magic spun around Chase's attack, and the two fused a little. Chase's Arrow streamed through the air even faster, and Frea's roar narrowed and shrunk so it was surrounding the arrow closely.

RustyRose's eyes widened as he brought his golden shield up again, and it was hit square on. He was engulfed in light, and a large boom echoed over the clearing. RustyRose was forced back a few feet, his feet wearing trenches into the ground from the force that had hit his shield.

RustyRose lowered his shield and smirked, Frea and Chase had come to a halt, both breathing heavily. "Tiring out so fast?" He asked. They glared, but said nothing and the Grimiore Heart Mage smiled wider.

All at once, both Energy Mages stiffened and collapsed. They sat on the ground, panting with sweat rolling down their faces.

"Frea! Chase!" A few of the grounded Fairy Tail members yelled.

RustyRose laughed at the two, "You say your Magic Power is not easy to take," he pointed out. "But its not impossible for it to be taken."

**Frea's POV**

Frea's eyes shut tight as she struggled to keep her Magic Power from being drained, and it slowly began to be taken away from her.

_Damn it!_

Using any Magic at the moment was hard, and she was failing at keeping her Magic Power now...

She opened one eye and glanced Chase's way, his deep blue gaze was fixed in the ground. He was tiring out fast... He wouldn't be able to fight any more as long as the Land was trying to drain him... Nor should be try to fight anymore.

"Stop fighting, kid." Frea hissed and he glanced her way. "Focus on your magic Energy, don't let yourself be drained no matter what." She told him, switching her gaze to RustyRose.

"If he attacks, I'll stop him."

"But Teach!" Chase argued. "You can't fight anymore, or all of your Energy will be taken!" He yelled at her.

"I know." She replied quietly, not looking at him.

"If you don't stop fighting, neither will-!" He started,

"Enough!" Frea snapped. "You know what will happen if your completely drained." Frea growled. "You will do as I say, and don't worry about me." She glanced his way, gaze unflinching and expression serious. "It will take more time for me to become completely drained, than it will you."

Chase fell silent, he could tell she didn't want to be argued with... But he was torn between obedience, and wanting to stop her from potentially killing herself.

Once someone becomes and Energy Mage, their life is ultimately connected with their Magic power. There life is not in danger, when they willingly spend all of their Magic Energy on spells and fighting. But they have the chance, of being killed when their Magic Power is forcefully being taken from them. It sort of like someone ripping away part of you, and the sudden shock can cause your life to end.

He looked away, and she sighed. He couldn't argue with her... Though she knew he wanted too.

Her head snapped up as several different forms of attack came from RustyRose, and she narrowed her eyes. Slamming her open palms into the ground, she closed her eyes.

"Energy Shield!" She growled as the Magic shot from the ground and placed itself between the attacks, and the Fairy Tail Mages. Her eyes shut tight as she put all her willpower forth into keeping that shield up, even though her Magic Energy was being drained faster now.

_Damn it... Damn it all..._

She flinched at the force of the attacks hitting her Magic, and flashes of light went up as each hit. Her muscles tensed as she heard a small crack, her shield was getting hit too much...

**No one POV**

Frea was so busy trying to keep the shield up, the Energy Dragon didn't seem to notice the very large sphere of flame and magic that went up into the sky from somewhere in the forest. The other Fairy Tail mage's eyes looked toward it, they didn't know what it was, but it couldn't be good...

They all flinched as they heard Frea's shield crack, and they sweatdropped. She was trembling with the effort of keeping it up, and their eyes traced a faint glow of white magic circling under her, just above the ground. The shield cracked again.

This wasn't going to end to good...

But it seemed the world slowed down for a split second, as Lily, Freed, Bickslow, Lisanna and Levy felt Magic begin to pour into their bodies, instead of being drained out.

As they managed to get to their feet, Frea's shield shattered and the Energy Dragon hissed under her breath, panting and eyes closed, as she fell onto her back.

RustyRose's attacks ceased, once he realized that the Fairy Tail Mage's Magic Power was returning.

"A-Asuma was defeated...?" The silver-haired man stuttered.

"You two better beat him up..." Chase murmured, he was sitting on the ground, panting a little. He was directing his words toward Freed and Bickslow.

"Show me why that idiot chose to make a team with you." Frea murmured, she had one eye open and was glancing up at them. Chase blinked in confusion, while the others seemed to know who she was talking about.

"He is not an idiot." Freed murmured, drawing his sword.

"Definitely not." Bickslow agreed, but stuck his tongue out. "The Thunder God Tribe never loses, you know." Bickslow smirked.

"Never! Never!" Bickslow's dolls changed as they floated around him. Frea smiled a little, and she let out a long, heavy sigh.

"Good."

* * *

**Been working on this on my ipod, and its all one thing containing at least four or three chapters, so I have to figure out a way to break it up into those separate chapters. Hope you enjoy!**


	25. Chapter 25- Rest

**Chapter 25**

**Rest**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's, Energy Magic and my Ideas**

** No One POV**

RustyRose was taken down rather quickly by the two, with the help of Lisanna, and Elfman. Frea hadn't moved through the entire thing, she was still lying on her back, one eye half open to watch their fight. When it finished that silver eye closed and they could hear her let out a heavy sigh.

Chase glanced her way, he was still sitting on the ground beside her, and his eyes glittered with worry for his old mentor.

"You ok, Teach?" He asked and she didn't give an answer right away. After a few moments of silence, he tried again. "Teach?" He tried.

"Sure... I'm just tired." She mumbled. He didn't miss the small wince she let slip, and he sighed.

"You work to hard." He muttered.

"Are you two alright?" Levy walked up with Lily, Bickslow and Freed not far behind. Lisanna walked away with Elfman to help him.

"I'm fine." Chase replied.

"And I will be, just give me a minute." Frea answered quietly.

"Our Magic Power is returning, shouldn't yours be too?" Lily asked.

"We're different." Frea replied. "We were using our Magic Power to stop the land from draining us. We didn't actually lose any of it to whoever was draining it, well... I did but, it won't come back."

"It's really tiring to keep absolute control over our Magic Energy. I didn't get drained but I am a little tired." Chase told them.

"Why would your lost Magic Energy not be returned?" Freed asked with a straight face.

Frea opened one eye to look up at him, and she smirked. "Because I used it to channel a part of everyone's Magic Energy into Erza, so she could defeat that Asuma guy."

They all looked surprised, and Chase was the most shocked. He couldn't believe it... _Frea really had that much control over Energy?_ That she was able to manipulate everyone's and channel it into Erza, who he knew for a fact was _nowhere_ near them.

_When did she do it anyway?_ They asked and everyone's minds flashed back to when her shield was cracking... _And that white magic underneath her..._

_Then? When she was being bombarded with attacks?!_

Frea was still smiling as she slowly sat up and placed a gentle hand over the slash in her side, as it shot pain through her as she moved.

_They had never... She had that much control and power?_

"What about you guys?" She asked and they nodded a little,

"We're fine." Levy replied. The rain was still pouring down and Frea glanced up, before smiling sheepishly at Chase.

"Would you mind, letting me eat some of your magic?" She asked and he chuckled. Lifting a hand, a round compact ball of his magic appeared and he tossed it her way, Frea caught the magic in her mouth and started chewing. She let out a sigh and got to her feet, helping Chase to his. "Thanks kid." She smiled and he shook his head at being called kid, once again.

The small group headed over to the small shelter, out of the rain as they took a minute to catch their breath. Both Chase and Frea frowned at the wounded forms of Gajeel, Mira, Elfman and Evergreen.

"What happened to you two?" Frea asked as she gestured a hand toward Bickslow and Freed, "I thought you left."

Bicklslow stuck his tongue out, "We came back once we realized the Island was under attack." He replied. Frea nodded,

"Attack! Attack!" He dolls chanted.

"Gildarts come back too?" She asked and he nodded. Frea let out a silent sigh and winced a little, pain shot through her chest every time she breathed deeply. She looked away and looked out into the rain.

"Wendy, Carla, Happy, Natsu and Lucy should be on their way here with the Master." Lily told her, and she glanced down for a split second, before looking back toward the trees.

"They're here." She replied and they all looked up to see the soaked group coming toward them. Natsu had Master on his back, while Lucy supported an unconscious Cana.

Levy and Lisanna immediately rushed over to Master, and Frea slowly walked up to help Lucy with Cana.

"You guys are here too?" Lucy asked her as she came nearer and she nodded. She took one of Cana's arms as she helped Lucy bring her over to the shelter.

"Yep, we haven't been here to long though." She replied. "What happened to you guys? You look really beat up..." She asked and fell silent, Jynx had told Chase and herself that everyone was beaten up, but this beaten up? She hadn't been expecting them to look this hurt, or Cana to be unconscious.

"We've been fighting a lot, the last guy we ran into was named Bluenote. I think he said something about being second in command and he was super strong!" Lucy replied. "We would have been done for it, if Gildarts hadn't shown up."

"So Gildarts is fighting Bluenote..." Frea murmured and helped Lucy ease Cana down under the shelter. Lucy stared in shock at the rest of the wounded Mages under the shelter,

"They were all hurt this badly?" The blonde whispered.

"I'll start Healing them right away!" Wendy exclaimed and stepped forward but Carla got in her way.

"You will not Child! You've used that magic too much already!" The white Exceed scolded and Wendy frowned a little, stopping in her tracks.

Frea caught Lily's eye and slightly shook her head, she didn't have enough strength to try using her 'Heavens Light' spell right now. The black Exceed nodded and looked away from her.

"Has anyone seen Erza, Juvia or Gray?" Lucy asked.

"Erza took down a Grimiore Heart Mage by to long ago... And the last time I checked Gray was tracking Ultear and Juvia was fighting." She murmured. She ignored the surprised looks she received for knowing what was going on with the missing members.

"I don't think they're anywhere close, I can't feel them anywhere around here." Chase added and Frea nodded in agreement.

"We need to find Master Hades and teach him a lesson." Natsu growled, gaze hard as stone.

"We could split up into two groups." Freed suggested.

"One Defensive and one Offensive." Levy put in. Frea swept her gaze over everyone beneath the shelter, slowly. Everyone was hurt in some way, including herself.

"I think that's a good idea." She murmured. "But before we split up, everybody take a minute a rest up a little." She told them, her silver gaze rested on Natsu who looked as if he was about to argue. "There is no use trying to fight while your still trying to catch your breath, Natsu." She told him.

"But-" he started and she shook her head.

"Master Hades took down Master Makarov remember? He's strong, really strong. Your going to sit still and rest up at least a little, before you go to fight him." She said, "I will _make_ you sit still, if you don't listen." She added in a dangerous tone, and at last he gave in.

"Fine..." Natsu grumbled. She let out a silent sigh, winced a little and looked away from him. Everyone settled down and relaxed for awhile as they rested up a bit. Frea walked to the edge of the shelter and looked out into the beating rain, arms crossed over her aching chest.

"How did you know what was happening with the others?" Wendy asked quietly as she walked up and Frea glanced down at her.

"I have a friend who can move over the island easier, she kept me informed about what was going on." Frea explained. "She had to leave when our Magic Power began to be drained." She told the small Dragon, but provided no other explanation.

"So who was Teach talking about before?" Frea's attention turned away from Wendy, who had fallen silent, as she caught on to Chase's voice somewhere behind her. His voice was low, as of he was trying to make sure she wouldn't hear him.

Frea didn't turn to fix her gaze on the young Energy Mage, but she listened in.

"Who?" Bickslow asked.

"Who! Who!" She heard his dolls chant.

"We need more information on the subject." Freed put in quietly, and Chase let out a sigh at the man's nuetral behavior.

"She said 'that Idiot'." He explained and the two fell silent for a minute. "I have to ask, she's said it once before, right before she punched someone for trying to call her a 'little...something'." Chase told the two quietly.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Freed asked.

"She looked really pissed off when she thought about whoever it was, I don't feel like getting punched for asking her." Chase sighed.

Frea tapped a finger to her chin, _when did I do that...?_ She honestly couldn't remember that happening, and she frowned when she realized it must have happened when she had gotten drunk, due to Chase's actions.

"The boss used to call her 'Little Demon', didn't he?" Bickslow asked, she stiffened at the mentioned name a little. His dolls had fallen silent for once,

"Indeed he did." Freed replied.

"And your boss?" Chase pressed.

"Laxus was the leader of our team, he is also the Master's Grandson, and an S-Class Mage in the Guild." Freed explained. "He and Frea never... Never saw eye to eye." Freed murmured.

"The two hate each other, and when the boss was still in the guild, they never stopped fighting." Bickslow chuckled a little.

"When he was still in the Guild?" Chase asked. This time the two stayed silent, and she understood why. _They must still feel a little bad about what happened at the Harvest Festival._

"Chase!" Levy called. This time Frea glanced over her shoulder to see the small script-Mage waving him over. Chase left the two men to themselves and headed her way.

"Yep?" Chase asked.

"Why Laxus was expelled from the guild, its a touchy subject with them." Levy told him quietly. Frea was surprised that she had been listening in on the three's conversation. "I promise to tell you all about it later, but just drop it for now, ok?" Levy asked and Chase paused for a minute, before nodding.

"All right." He replied and Frea turned away.

Frea glanced up at the sky as thunder rolled, and lightning began to flash in and out of the clouds. She heard Lily let out a gasp of fright, and turned to see the black Exceed shaking from head to tail.

"What's the matter Lily?" Happy asked as he walked toward his friend, Carla in tow. Lily had his hands over his ears, eyes wide in terror at the thunder rolling over the land. The rain began to ease but the thunder and lightning kept coming.

"Don't tell me your afraid of the Lightning?" Carla asked.

"Of course not!" Lily yelled, but he jumped as a large bolt of lightning flashed down from the sky, and thunder boomed after. Frea smiled sympathetically at the exceed, he really was afraid of thunder and lightning.

"We've rested enough!" Natsu jumped to his feet, clearly impatient. "Lets split up already!" He exclaimed and Frea sighed softly, wincing yet again.

_Fine... Fine... I knew he wouldn't sit still for long..._

* * *

**Enjoy!**


	26. Chapter 26- Your Late

**Chapter 26**

**Your Late**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's, Energy Magic and my Ideas**

Frea turned around to face everyone as they got their feet, Natsu was fidgeting, _he's so damn impatient..._

"Bickslow and I will stay here with Levy and Lisanna." Freed explained. "I will set runes up around the camp, and Levy can help me with them." He explained.

"I'll stick around too, you might need help of Grimiore Heart attacks again." Chase offered and Freed nodded at him.

"I'll go find Hades with Lucy and Happy." Natsu told them.

"I'll come with you." Wendy told him, "I can provide Back Up." Natsu nodded at the little Dragon Slayer.

"I'm going with you Natsu." Frea told him and he smirked.

"Good." He gave her a toothy grin.

"T-Team Exceed will move out too." Lily stammered and the other two Exceed's nodded at the team that would be finding Hades.

"That's two teams." Levy said. "Everybody please be safe!" She told the Offensive Team and they nodded at her.

They began to head away and Frea glanced back and forth at the lightning cracking over head as she followed Natsu toward the shores of the Island. Since the Tree had fallen, the interference with her Energy Senses had decreased quite a bit.

She was getting a strange feeling as she followed the group...

**No One POV**

The group had to stop when they came across a very beaten up Erza, and the red-head quickly explained what had happened to her. Erza didn't miss the knowing smile Frea gave her when she mentioned the part where it felt as if everyone's Magic Energy in the Guild, had suddenly flowed into her.

The group headed off again, and stopped once more when all three Dragon Slayers came to a halt, noses twitching.

"What can you smell?" Erza asked.

"Blood." Frea murmured.

"Fairy Tail..." Wendy murmured.

"Gray." Natsu murmured as he quickly veered off course, with Frea and Wendy not far behind.

The three halted upon seeing Gray leaning against a tree, blood staining his shirt from a slash in his side, the shirt had been tied around his waist to try to stop the bleeding. Lucy stopped beside the three and the group of Exceeds, staring in shock, but Erza quickly walked forward and caught Gray before he fell over.

"Erza...?" He asked. Erza nodded at him, smiling a little. "Hmm... I'm getting saved by everyone today..." He murmured.

"Me too." Erza told him, flicking her head in the direction of the others. Gray's gaze rested on them, and he smiled a little. They halted a little, to let the wounded Ice Mage catch his breath and explain what happened to him.

Everyone crowded around, listening silently with their eyes focused on Gray. Lily was still jumping at the thunder and trembling.

Frea had her back facing the group, arms crossed over her chest, eyes looking up at the sky. The lightning lit up the dark clouds as it flashed in and out. When Gray had finished speaking, the other members glanced over.

Every time lightning stretched across the sky, they could see the gold brilliance reflected in the Energy Dragon's eyes, as she looked up at it, face neutral.

Gray and Erza exchanged glances at the Energy Mages' silent behavior, as did Wendy and Lucy. Natsu stepped forward,

"Something wrong?" Natsu asked, and Frea smiled a little, looking away from the sky to rest her silver gaze on him.

"No." She replied, smiling a little more.

* * *

It didn't take them much longer, before their feet hit sand and they stood before a large Air-Ship landed on the beach. The Grimoire Heart Symbol was emblazoned on the craft proudly, and they all looked up. It was huge, stretching far above their heads, and on a ledge above them, stood a man with a long gray beard and eyepatch, looking down at them calmly.

"Your the Fairy Tail Mages?" The man called down and they all stiffened. Even from down here Frea could feel the immense amount of Magic Power coming off of him, this must be Hades... "Come up, lets see what you can do." Hades called out to them, before turning and walking slowly into the ship.

"Alright, I'm all fired up!" Natsu growled, fists coming to life with flame. "Happy, Carla, Lily, go in and find the magic source for this ship and destroy it." Natsu ordered and the Exceeds nodded.

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed. "Because you'll be no good if the ship starts flying, right Natsu?" The blue Exceed asked and they all saw Natsu's flames dampen a little.

"T-That's not it!" Natsu protested.

"I'll cast Troia on you just in case Natsu." Wendy told him as she cast the spell over him.

"Master Hades is a powerful opponent, use all of your Magic Power right away." Erza told them and they nodded at her, Gray crouched down and pushed his hands into the sand,

"Ice Make: Stairs!"

A very large flight of ice stairs sprung up in front of them, leading up to the ledge that Hades had been standing on. They all sprang forward at once, sprinting up the stairs and Magic beginning to blaze around them. They all tensed, a battle against Hades wouldn't be easy, even if they outnumbered him.

This was the guy who took down Master after all.

The group of Exceeds disappeared down a side passage as the rest of them ran into the main part of the ship. They came to a halt as the ship opened up into a large room with wooden floors, and Hades standing at the end with his arms crossed over his chest.

They attacked at once without pausing, Gray and Erza jumped forward, both with a sword in hand and slashed out at Hades. Wendy cast three spells on the group, making them faster, their defensive powers stronger, and their attacks stronger.

Frea stopped beside Natsu, and they both leaned back a little, sucking in air.

"Fire Dragon Roar!"  
"Energy Dragon Roar!"

The two attacks fused together, to form a spinning tornado of flaming silver and red. The fused attacks streamed toward Hades, hitting him square on as he was sent backward.

They sweatdropped when he stayed standing, looking relatively unscathed. The group of people kept fighting, landing plenty of hits on Hades, but the Grimiore Heart Master got them back for every hit they gave him. On more than a few occasions, one of them were snagged by a Chain made of Hades' Magic, and smashed into one of their team-mates.

With the help of Gray, and a Unison Raid done by Wendy and Lucy, Natsu was sent toward Hades at an amazing speed as he hit Hades with his 'Fire Dragon Sword Horn' move, and Hades disappeared as he crashed into a wall, sending up dust. They all came to a halt, panting, Wendy's back up spells wearing off finally.

"It was a Mistake to fight me, that mistake leaves you with no future." They all sweatdropped when Hades' voice reached them, and the dust cleared to reveal him standing tall and unscathed. "I think its time for the warm ups to end." Hades told them.

_Warm ups...?_

Hades lifted a hand toward the group, eyes narrowing and they all flinched at the magic that was radiating around him. "Katsu!" In a flash, Wendy had disappeared in a gold light, her clothes the only thing left behind of the small Dragon Slayer.

"Wendy!" Natsu yelled, everyone's eyes went wide with horror, while Frea stayed neutral, sweeping her gaze over the room.

"Destroyed without anything left? Pathetic." Hades muttered.

"Wendy!" Erza yelled.

"'It's ok everyone, I'm alright', she says." They all glanced toward the roof where they could see Horologium hanging on to it. "'Please don't worry, I'm ok!', she says." Horologium repeated.

"Horologium... Why are you here?" Lucy asked.

"My Automatic Danger Response Mode activated." Horologium answered.

"Automatic Danger Response Mode... I've been plenty of danger all day!" Lucy told the clock spirit.

"I apologize mistress, but the danger level this time, was very high." Horologium answered, "My time is up, good luck." With that he disappeared and Wendy dropped to the floor wearing a different set of clothes.

"Everybody ok?" Frea asked and they all nodded.

"Time to make him pay for hurting the Guild." Natsu growled, cracking his knuckles, eyes darkened.

"Makarov's Brood... Your surprising me with how well your doing so far." Hades murmured.

"You know the Master?" Natsu growled, fists clenched.

"Of Course, I was the second Guild Master, Precht. It was I who chose Makarov as the third Guild Master." Hades explained. Frea stiffened at his words, hearing no lie in them. Natsu however, looked as if he didn't believe Hades.

"No way! Your Lying!" Natsu roared as he charged. Within an instant, Natsu was knocked away with a powerful spell. Frea stared in shock when she recognized the spell that Hades had used on Natsu, it was called Amaterasu.

They separated and Erza and Gray raced at Hades again, while Frea appeared behind him, hands raised and fingers curled.

"Ice Make: Lance!"

"Energy Dragon Claws!"

Frea's hit missed Hades as he disappeared from in front of her,

"Shit!" Gray yelled. "Sorry Frea!" he called out, she struggled to twist out of the way of Gray's magic. Her claws sliced through a few of the Ice Lances to give her room to dodge, and she stumbled when one scratched her shoulder.

She felt a presence behind her in and instant, and she stiffened,

"Explosion Bullet!"

"Frea! Watch out!" Somebody yelled, and she managed to turn around to see a large blast of Dark Magic coming her way.

_SHIT!_

She didn't have any time to dodge or make a shield, so the blast hit her, causing a very large explosion on contact, and the ship jumped from the force of the spell, and she was sent into a wall. Her back hit the wall and it crumbled and shattered under the force of her impact with it, her head smashed into the wall and her mind went dark...

**No one POV**

As soon as Frea managed to get by the Ice Lances that had accidentally been sent her way, Hades reappeared behind the Energy Dragon. A very large blast of black and Purple magic streamed away from Hades who had his arm held out in front of him, fingers bent slightly, the attack heading straight for Frea.

The magic was huge, and everyone could feel the extreme amount of Magic Power put into it. _If Frea got hit... She would be done for!_

Erza yelled at her to watch out, but it was too late. The room of the ship echoed with the boom as it hit Frea, and they could all hear her yell out in pain for a short moment.

She was sent into a wall, which was crushed, cracked, and splintered from the force of her back hitting the wall.

"Frea!" The room erupted with the yells, and the Energy Dragon hit the floor, under the wall she had just smashed into, with a loud thud.

They all sweatdropped when she didn't get back up.

Thunder echoed overhead, seemingly louder than before and they could see the gold stretching across the sky from the skylight windows on the roof.

"Hmm... I'd be surprised if she was still alive after getting hit by that spell." Hades murmured, face neutral and gaze cold.

Natsu hadn't been able to get back up after being hit by Hade's Amaterasu, and the rest of them were taken out by the same Magic that had hit him.

Now they were all on the floor, to beat up to move and Hades stood in front of them smirking.

"Do Fairies have Tails? Forever a Mystery... and Adventure." Hades chuckled, as he began to walk toward Natsu. "Giving the Guild to Makarov was a Mistake, he changed the Guild." Hades growled, stopping in front of the defeated Fire Dragon.

"There is nothing wrong with Change!" Natsu hissed furiously, "You have to have the courage to change things, if you don't, you shouldn't live!" Natsu yelled at Hades. Hades' Face darkened at Natsu's words, and he lifted a hand toward the young man, hand forming into a gun pose.

"Bullet Magic." Hades growled as he began to send several purple bullets made from Magic at the grounded Natsu.

Natsu yelled out in pain every time he was hit, and he lay on his stomach, body bruised, bloody and beaten. Everyone's eyes were wide in horror as they watched Hades hurt Natsu, not having enough strength to move and protect him. Hades pointed his finger right at Natsu's head, as he prepared one last shot...

"Don't!" Lucy screamed.

The shot streamed toward Natsu, but it never hit him.

Blood hit the floor just in front of Natsu, and a low hiss of pain echoed after.

Hades' eyes widened in surprise, and everyone else looked extremely shocked.

"That's low, attacking someone who cant even stand up..." A voice growled, and the pain laced into the words could be heard easily.

Frea was standing in front of Natsu, trembling from staying standing. Her shoulders were slumped, skin cut, bruised, even a little bloody in a few places. Her hair had been knocked from her ponytail and left to hang loosely around her face. Her clothes were tattered and destroyed in a few places, and they could see blood soaking through the white bandages around her torso, where her shirt had been destroyed. More blood dripped down from her shoulder, where Hades' shot had hit her, and the small cuts she had received all over her body.

Her hair cast a shadow over her eyes, making the silver orbs look like they were glowing. Hades narrowed his eyes,

"I'm surprised you got back up." He told her. "Not many people could take a direct hit from my spell like that and live." His hand flicked up as a Magic Circle appeared over Frea's head and she was forced to the floor, sitting with her legs under her and hands pressed against the destroyed wood.

Frea let out another hiss of pain from the pressure on her battered body. Hades fixed his other hand into a gun formation and pointed it right at Frea, purple magic appearing in a sphere before his index finger.

"Lets see you get up after this one." Hades growled. Frea only glared up defiantly at him, trembling from keeping herself from being forced all the way to the floor.

The largest boom of thunder rolled across the land and echoed around the ships room, yellow light flashed down in front of Frea and Natsu, between them and Hades. Hades lifted his hand and took a step back, the Magic Circle above Frea disappearing.

The ship rocked a little from the impact, and Frea's head snapped up, eyes growing wide along with Natsu's as they saw who had appeared before them amongst the dazzling yellow light of the lightning.

"This is the guy who took down my old man?" A deep voice grumbled.

"Laxus..." Natsu, Erza, Gray and Lucy whispered. Frea's head hung down as her eyes closed and she smiled.

"Your late." Frea murmured. Laxus glanced over his shoulder to rest on the defeated Energy Dragon, glittering with slight annoyance.

Everyone else just blinked in surprise at her words, she sounded as if she knew that _he_, of all people, would show up?

"Late my ass." Laxus grumbled, "You know you owe me for saving you, again." He told her.

"We'll be even by the end of all this..." Frea murmured, glancing back up at him. There eyes met for a split second, before the Lightning Dragon fixed his attention on Hades again.

"What are you doing here, Laxus?" Erza asked.

"I came to visit Master Mavis' Grave." Laxus replied, gaze still fixed on Hades. "And looky what I found, the second Master's here too. Since your here and all, maybe I'll make you a grave too." Laxus growled, and Lightning crackled around his body.

Laxus' eyes narrowed as he glared at Hades, gaze exceptionally pissed and Hades eyes widened.

"Boy!" Hades murmured, and he was forced back as Laxus heat-butted him, lightning cracking around the Dragon Slayer and the Grimiore Heart Wizard.

* * *

**Enjoy!**


	27. Chapter 27- Save You

**Don't ask about the Dragon Language in this Chapter, I plan on explaining more about it in a later chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**Save you**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's, Energy Magic and my Ideas**

Laxus began to fight Hades, throwing Lightning encased fists every which way as the two fought at rather high speeds. The two weren't fighting for more than ten minutes before the entire ship began to be destroyed.

Frea had fallen silent, head hanging low and shadow passed over her face. She didn't move from her position of sitting on the floor, didn't even shift at the loud fighting going on around her. Blood was dripping onto the floor around her, from the shot in her shoulder and the wound on her side, where the crimson liquid had soaked through the bandages already there.

Natsu struggled to sit up, until he managed to drag himself closer to Frea and placed a trembling hand on her shoulder.

"Frea?" He asked, wincing as he moved. She didn't answer and his onyx eyes glittered with worry. "Frea, answer me!" He growled.

"Shut up for a little..." She hissed under her breath, wincing harshly.

He flinched at her icy yet weary tone, he could tell she was hurt, _badly_. And her silence only made him worry more, Frea's taken a whole lot of damage before... But could she really handle a direct hit from a spell as powerful as the one Hades had sent at her?

His heart skipped a beat as she took in a raspy breath, and started coughing harshly, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. Her battered body racked with the coughing, and when she was done her hand fell into her lap, and she started panting, breaths shallow and ragged as if it hurt to just breath. His eyes were brought down to stare at her hand, it was covered in blood... _she was coughing up blood._

"Dont worry about me Natsu..." Frea whispered before he could say anything, and his mouth closed again.

She fell silent again, and this time so did Natsu, his eyes locked on to the fight between Laxus and Hades. Natsu stiffened as Laxus was caught in the center of a spell, and even from here he could hear Laxus yell 'crap!'.

"Scatter and Fall!" Hades yelled, and Laxus was engulfed in the dark light of Hades' spell. The surrounding Fairy Tail Mages were hit by a wave of force that spiraled out from Hades attack, and they were blown backward, landing hard and sliding back on the floor. Natsu was knocked away from Frea, and they were all separated from one another to land in different places of the room.

Frea slid back on the floor on her side, eyes shut tight, and fangs clamped down as she resisted the urge to yell out in pain as she hit the floor again. One of her silver eyes cracked open, trying to see if Laxus was still standing.

"All who are hit by that spell, lose all power in their limbs, and it is impossible for them to move at all." Hades said, "Even if you defend against it, your Magic Power will be wiped out."

Lightning flashed out from the dark cloud that had risen, and in an instant Laxus had hit Hades from behind with a powerful kick, sending the older man forward so he hit the floor. "That power was from one leg, I have another one, and two arms." Laxus growled as he came to a stand still behind Hades. "I have my head and my entire body. If I attack with all of them at once, we're not talking two or three times stronger..." Lightning began to crackle around his body again.

Hades got to his feet and faced Laxus, "Wanna try me?" Laxus growled.

"Nice speech." Hades answered. "Is this the confidence of youth? But youth is not what is needed to walk the path of Magic. Youth is.." The two launched forward, both fists clenched and blazing with their own Magic. "Nonsense!"

**Frea's POV**

Frea's eyes slowly began to close as the two went at each other again, she was finding it rather hard to stay awake, and her vision was blurring more and more.

Her body hurt all over, her shoulder stung along with her side, and she could feel the crimson liquid hitting the destroyed floor underneath her, and her mouth tasted like the metallic blood as it dripped from the edge of her mouth. Those ribs that might have been cracked earlier, they were definitely broken now. The back of her head hurt like hell, probably when she had hit the wall. Her eyes closed all the way, and the sounds of Laxus' fighting started to fade and become muffled.

_Damn it... I have to stay awake... I can take this, this cant be the worst I've ever gotten hurt before..._

But even her conscious fighting at the dark waves threatening to consume her wouldn't be enough this time, if she was going to stay awake, and fight even after this... she needed to heal a little.

She let out a heavy and ragged sigh, wincing again as she let the remaining supply of her Magic Energy flow more freely, and course through her limbs and entire body.

_This is going to be hard... but I have to do it, even if it exhausts me too much..._

"Heaven's... Light..." She breathed, barley audible.

**No One POV**

Everyone's eyes were all set upon the fight between Laxus and Hades, as the two went at each other throwing hits that didn't seem possible.

_Was Laxus always this strong?_

The other's attentions were to focused on Laxus, for anyone to notice the barely visible silver Magic that had started to rise up around Frea as she lay on the floor, eyes closed and wincing off and on.

The floor of the room was ripped apart, revealing networks of pipes and the inner working of the ship, on giant hole stood in the center, it had been put there when Frea got hit by Hades Magic, before smashing into the wall. Lightning was dancing around the room, its golden light clashing with the dark purple light of Hades Magic.

Every extremely powerful spell that the two threw at each other, caused the entire Ship to tremble.

For every hit that Laxus landed on Hades, the Grimoire Heart Master landed a hit on the Lightning Dragon. As the fight rolled on, Laxus' cloak was tattered and he had been hit several times.

Without warning, Laxus came to a halt and fell to one knee, grunting in pain and breathing heavily, face tilted toward the floor, arm resting on his knee. "Tch..."

"Oh? What's the matter?" Hades chuckled. "It's a little to soon to be bending knee to me after all that boasting you just did." Hades told Laxus, who let out a growl.

"Laxus!" Natsu yelled.

"Wait, don't tell me..." Erza murmured, eyes wide.

"He got hit by that Magic earlier..." Lucy whispered, hand over her mouth as there minds flashed back to when Laxus was caught up in the Ameratsu spell. Laxus let out a low chuckle,

"The world... sure is vast..." Laxus murmured. Hades was suddenly surrounded in his magic, "To think there were monster like this in the world..." Laxus' eyes were closed, and he smiled a little. "I've got a long way to go..."

"What the Hell are you saying!?" Natsu yelled.

"Get it together Laxus!" Gray yelled at him.

"You've done well, Laxus fellow." Hades murmured as his hand raised and his fingers bent, as his Magic started to circle near his hand. "But that ends now, you shall now disappear!" Hades magic started to stream out toward the still Laxus, the same spell that had hit Frea ealier, and now glancing over the Energy Dragon looked as if she had fallen unconscious.

"Stand up Laxus!" Erza yelled.

"But I'm..." Laxus murmured, and his fist hit the floor. "Not a member of Fairy Tail anymore..."

"Dodge it!" Lucy yelled.

"You cant let yourself get hit by that!" Wendy yelled.

"Laxus!" Gray yelled. Laxus fists pressed against the floor harder.

"Its ok to get pissed..." Laxus murmured. "...When the old man got done in, right?" Laxus growled.

"Hell yeah it is!" Natsu yelled at him. Laxus smiled a little more, and his Lightning began to flash up around him, just as the blast from Hades got closer.

Everyone was blown backward as Laxus got hit, and the entire ship shook from the force of the explosion. The room was lit up with light, and when it cleared, Laxus could be seen falling from the cloud of smoke, cloak destroyed, shirt torn open and Magic Headphones gone, clothes tattered even more than before.

"Laxus!"

The Lightning Dragon hit the bottom of a giant crater in the room, eyes shut tight and he didn't get up again.

"My Anger... Natsu..." Laxus hissed. But Natsu was still, unmoving and silent.

"Your still alive?" Hades asked as he peered down at Laxus. "Two should get rid of you." He hissed, and Laxus opened one eye to look up at Hades to see the Magic prepare again, as it came right at him, this time there was no hope of dodging.

Laxus was done for.

"Energy Dragon Ultimate Defense: _Enogora Dragair Skeel Sheld_!" **(En-O-gora, Drag-air, Sc-ell, Shell-d)**

The room was lit up as a clash of silver and purple light filled the room, and the air shook along with the ship from the explosion, and when it died down Hades' eyes widened along with everyone else's.

Frea had appeared in front of the fallen Laxus in seconds, one arm held out and hand resting against a silver shield fused together with a Magic Circle in the middle, the center of the circle had the head of a Dragon in it. Frea's silver Magic swirled and spiraled around the edges. The Shield was large, and slightly see through so her gaze was seen, rested on Hades and narrowed in anger.

Despite the Power of the attack, the shield looked whole and unbroken, Frea hadn't even seemed to have been moved from where she stood.

Frea's Magic faded and the Energy Dragon swayed on her feet, before falling to her knees and sitting at Laxus feet, breathing heavily. "Hurry up...tch" Frea winced, and she glanced up at Natsu who was slowly getting to his feet. "Natsu!"

Electricity began to spark around Natsu as he stared at the floor. "Thanks for... the meal..." Natsu murmured.

"Electrified?" Hades murmured as he looked over at Natsu.

"That's all... of my Magic Power." Laxus murmured as his gaze switched from Frea to Natsu.

"What?"

"He gave all of his Magic Power to Natsu?" Erza murmured.

"He ate lightning?" Lucy asked quietly. "I heard he got sick from it last time..." The lightning around Natsu began to grow stronger and the Fire Dragon's fists clenched, eyes still fixed on the floor.

"Why... to me? I'm weaker than you... Laxus." Natsu murmured.

"It ain't about being strong or weak," Laxus told him. "Whose the one that got hurt?" Laxus asked him, Frea's head tilted a little so she could glance over her shoulder at Laxus. "It's gotta be somebody in the Guild, damn it! Its the Guild that will pay him back for the pain suffered by the Guild!" Laxus smiled at Natsu, and Frea smiled softly too. "100 times over."

Natsu hand came up to cover his eyes, and a few of them didn't miss the small tear he wiped away. "Yeah." Natsu replied, and his flames rose up along with the lightning.

"A fusion of flame and lightning.." Wendy murmured, eyes wide. Frea's gaze had moved over to Natsu and she smiled a little more.

"The Thunder-Flame Dragon."

* * *

**Hope you enjoy this chapter too and look forward to the next one!**


	28. Chapter 28- Fairy Tail Mages

**Chapter 28**

**Fairy Tail Mages**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's, Energy Magic and my Ideas**

The room lit up with golden and flaming orange light as Natsu began his attack on Hades, who looked surprised to see the young Mages sudden transformation. Frea's shoulders shook as she panted, eyes closed and head handing as she kept herself up with her hands pressed against the floor and arms stiff. She was exhausted... The Heavens Light Spell, and the Ultimate Defense... they took up all of her Magic Power, and she couldn't find the strength to move.

Her body didn't ache as much and the pain in her chest had decreased a little, and the shot in her shoulder was just about gone, along with the persistent throbbing in the back of her head. The wound in her side had ceased bleeding, though it was still fairly deep and hurt like hell.

_The Ultimate Defense spell... Now that spell she had never been sure about, Chaitanya had shown her it, but never actually taught Frea. I guess... I was just able to do it when I really need a powerful enough Defensive Spell._

"You idiot, why the hell did you block that spell? If you had gotten hit you would be dead, you see what it did to me..." Her eyes cracked open as she heard Laxus hiss the words behind her, and she smiled a little. She already knew his standing on the spell, he probably thought that anyone other than him, had it been Natsu, Erza, Gray, they probably would have been killed from the hit he had survived. He was probably right, but she survived that hit, didn't she?

"I said we would be even by the end of this... Didn't I?" She panted, voice low.

"It was still stupid to do... you could would have been killed by one hit of that spell..." He hissed and she chuckled a little, wincing soon after.

"That's not true." She replied softly, "I took a direct hit from the same spell." She murmured, glancing over her shoulder to see his eyes half-open, but still lit up with surprise. "I'm still alive, hurt mind you... but alive." She smiled and he let out a little huff as his eyes began to close.

"Whatever..." He sighed and fell silent. She looked away and her head hung from exhaustion, but she smiled anyway. _When did Laxus change so much? There was no way he only came here to visit the Grave of Mavis... he must still care about the Guild, even if he didn't want to admit it._

Frea's eyes closed as the sounds of Natsu's fight began to fade, and her mind drifted off into a sub-conscious state...

* * *

**At Camp-**

**Chase's POV**

_(Time's between the Ship Fighting and Camp fighting are off, the camp fighting scenes are on an earlier time stamp)_

Chase let out a heavy sigh, arms crossed over his chest as his deep blue gaze swept over the area surrounding the camp. Levy and Freed were setting up runes here and there, while Lisanna sat under the shelter wrapping bandages around Elfman's arm. His eyes kept dodging back and forth as he watched the tree line, the disruption of the Energy all around had gone down since the tree fell, and their Magic Energy had stopped being drained. He could feel all of the close things, his Guild-mates, both injured and awake, animals, and still the ever present Magic rising up from the land itself.

Bickslow had disappeared somewhere with RustyRose on his back, and he honestly liked having the Seith Mage gone, his dolls were rather annoying. His eyes rested on said Mage as he came back, dolls floating around his head.

"Where have you been?" ELfman called out to the returning Mage.

"I got rid of that RustyRose guy, if he's got some kind of Body Link with his comrades, he'd give away our position." Bickslow answered, tongue lolling out of his mouth to show off the Fairy Tail mark.

_Why the hell did he put it there anyway?_

Chase looked away from Bickslow and searched the trees to his left, where he was sure he had seen something moving. His eyes narrowed at the shadows, and he let his senses cast out a little farther.

He stiffened.

"Guys! Somebody's here!" He yelled, just as he heard Bickslow let out a yell of pain and Grimoire Heart Mages came out of the trees. A Mage that looked more animal than man wearing armor appeared along with a giant Chicken-like man. Another Mage came out, this one huge with pale gray skin and black unkempt hair.

Chase's eyes lit up with cold fury as another Mage stepped out of the trees just across from him.

_Tomaru._

"Looks like I'll get the chance to kill you after all." Tomaru smirked and Chase frowned.

"I'm surprised your walking around, Teach hit you pretty hard." He growled back and Tomaru shrugged, smile creasing his lips.

"I'll admit that, Shade Demon got me pretty good." Tomaru replied. "But I got her too." He grinned and Chase clenched his fists. He was starting to hate that 'Shade Demon' name just like Frea, and Tomaru was the last person he wanted to see right now.

"Shade Demon isn't her name." Chase growled. "She's not a Demon, she's an Energy Mage, an Energy Dragon Slayer!" He yelled and Tomaru smiled more.

"We all have Demons inside of us." Tomaru growled. Chase stole a quick glance behind him where he could see Lisanna fighting with Levy and Cana against the large gray skinned Mage, and Bickslow and Freed fighting against the chicken and dog-man pair.

Chase shifted into a fighting stance, light blue magic rising up around him as his eyes narrowed more, face going neutral. He wasn't going to lose to Tomaru, the Grimoire Heart man was already taken down by Frea earlier, this shouldn't be a problem.

"Bring it on Tomaru, I'm not losing." Chase growled, "I'm going to get you back for hurting Teach."

* * *

**Back on the Grimoire Heart Air-Ship-**

**No one POV**

Frea and Laxus hadn't moved from where they were in the giant crater, as Natsu began his fight with Hades. He was fast, strong, powerful, no where near what he had been just some fifteen minutes before. He was landing several hits on Hades, one after the other in seconds. At the peak of the fight, Natsu sucked leaned back and sucked in air.

"Roar of the Thunder-Flame Dragon!" Natsu roared as a huge tornado of lightning and flames hot out toward Hades, and went straight through the side of the ship, where the dazzling golden and red attack could be seen and heard from everyone on the island. When the attack ended, Natsu stood gasping for air as he laid eyes on Hades who lay on the floor, near the gaping whole in the side of the ship wall.

Lucy and Wendy smiled in relief and Gray and Erza sighed, the battle was finally over. Natsu swayed on his feet before he fell over, heading straight into a crack in the floor, leading down farther than they could see. Lucy jumped to her feet and quickly grabbed him before he could disappear down the hole.

"Phew... I'm all... out of Magic... Power now..." Natsu murmured and Lucy smiled a little, pulling him back up and letting him come to a pause as she placed her hand on his shoulder, he was gasping for air with his eyes closed and face tilted toward the floor.

"Tch... Damn you Makarov..." Everyone's heads snapped up as Hades rose up from his spot on the floor, clothes changing into a robe and a sort of cown, "When's the last time I was beaten this badly?" Hades hissed.

They all stared in horror, _Hades was still able to move... the battle wasn't over yet!?_

"At least now I can honor you with a true defeat, for showing me such a good time." Hades growled as he reached up and pulled his eye-patch off. "Eye of the Demon... Open." His right eye opened to reveal a full blood red orb with a catlike iris in the middle.

"The further you travel toward the beginnings on Magic, the farther you fall into Darkness." Hades growled. "The struggle to reach it, the One Magic. In order to obtain the One Magic, the Ultimate Magic World must become a reality." Hades hissed. "You lack the conviction to enter the Ultimate Magic World."

Everyone's eyes grew wider as they felt the immense amount of Magic Power begin to radiate off of Hades. "Chapter 4, Section 12 of the Book Of Zeref." Hades growled as his hands started to move in a circular motion and the room grew dark. "Nemesis!" Hades hissed as purple Demons began to rise up from the rubble of the ship, and the Fairy Tail Mages found they could no longer move due to fear, a fear they didn't know why they had, "Demon's Dancing Children and Heaven's Judges." Hades growled.

None of them could move, al were shaking with fear as they stared at the rising monsters. Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck as she pushed her face into his back.

_Somebody... gives us courage..._

* * *

**At Camp-**

Chase broke apart from Tomaru as he missed the mage when he tried to hit him with his Energy encased fist. He had managed to land a few good hits on Tomaru, and thus far he had dodged every attack Tomaru sent his way. He could tell Tomaru wasn't up to full strength, not after he had been beaten by Frea. That was making his job easier.

He was aware of Freed, Elfman and Bickslow still fighting where Cana, Levy and Lisanna had taken care of their opponent not long ago.

"You know your Teacher is down for the count." Tomaru told him as they came to a stand still. "She got hit by a very powerful spell, and I'd be surprised if she's alive after getting hit by it." Tomaru smirked. Chase shook his head at the Mage,

"I think she'll be fine." He told Tomaru, who blinked in surprise at his answer.

"What makes you sound so sure?" Tomaru growled and Chase smirked a little.

"Teach can take a lot of Damage and keep fighting." He replied. "And I mean _a lot_ of Damage, I've never seen it myself but I know, and so does the rest of the Guild. Teach doesn't go down easy without a good reason." He placed his open hands a few inches above each other in front of him and made himself steadier. "I'm sure if it was a heavy blow, she'll be down for a while. But she will get back up and fight again." He smiled and Tomaru sweatdropped when Chase's Magic started to swirl around his feet, and rose up around his body.

In between his two hands, a Magic Circle appeared, and five surrounded Tomaru in an instant, forming a pentagon star around him as the light blue appeared over the grass to form the lines between the Magic Circles.

"Time to try out my new move." Chase smiled. "Energy Pentagon: Activate!" The Magic Circles began to glow as Chase's Magic grew stronger, "Five-Point Strike," Tomaru shifted, having nowhere to go, and literally no hope to  
defend himself. "Strike One, Two!"

Two streams of light blue Energy Magic rushed through the air from two Magic Circles toward Tomaru in seconds and hit him before he could move. The strikes were poweful, fast and flexible, easily bending to hit Tomaru in different points. But they were so fast, only someone with a very good eye could see them moving from the Magic Circles forming the points of the star, to hit the man in the middle. "Strike Three, Four!" Two more streamed from two different points to hit Tomaru again in the next second, and he struggled to stay standing as the fast moving strikes. "Strike, FIVE!" The last strike hit Tomaru and sent up a large flash of light as it hit him, and the Circle disappeared in a blast that knocked Tomaru down all the way.

Tomaru didn't get back up, and Chase smirked one more time before he swayed on his feet and sat down in the grass heavily, panting a little. "New move... damn does it take a lot of Magic Energy... definitely don't want to use that too often..." Chase mumbled as he let out a sigh. His blue gaze moved to the side, in the direction that the Offensive Team had disappeared.

_Tomaru said that Frea got hit by a powerful spell... She is ok right?_

He shook his head furiously, he ought to have more faith in his old mentor, she could handle herself, even if it was against someone like Hades.

"Hey Chase! Are you ok?!" He glanced over his shoulder as he heard somebody yell out to him, and saw that Levy was waving at him from where she stood beside Cana and Lisanna. He smiled and nodded,

"I'm fine!" He called back as he slowly pushed himself to his feet, as he neared the trio he watched as Elfman, Freed, and Bickslow finished off their opponents, and collapsed as they tried to catch their breath.

* * *

**On the Ship-**

Natsu's hand reached up and grabbed on to Lucy's arm, that she had wrapped around his neck. Lucy's eyes widened in surprise, "Natsu?" Lucy murmured.

"What? I've got my friends this close by."

_"Fear is not Evil... It tells you what your own weakness is. And once you know your own weakness you can become stronger, kinder."_

Natsu began to push himself to his feet, bangs shadowing his face. "We know our Weakness. So what'll we do next?"

Natsu stood all the way up, fists clenched and fangs showing as he looked right at Hades, eyes burning with fire. "We'll get stronger! We'll stand up and fight!"

Everyone's heads snapped up in surprise, all eyes fixed on Natsu. "Maybe we cant help being scared alone. But we're all right here, together. We've got out friends close by..." Natsu's head lifted up, "Now there's nothing to fear! Because we're not alone!"

"Your vanity is Praiseworthy, but that must end now." Hades growled. Erza began to push herself up, along with the other four surrounding him.

_"As long as our friends are with us..."_

_"...We have nothing to fear!"_

_"That's right, Natsu."_

_"Even if we don't have any Magic Power left..."_

_"We wont give up until the bitter end! That's what it means to be Fairy Tail!"_

They all stood up, eyes hard.

"Here we GO!" Natsu yelled as they launched forward toward the Demons and Hades.

"What can you do without any Magic Power Left? Dance, Dirt Devils!" Hades yelled and the demons all streamed out toward the sprinting group. They all ran forward, attacks hitting the ground around them. Natsu fell forward, but in an instant Wendy and Lucy grabbed him, launching him forward into the air as those two tumbled to the floor. Natsu was launched over Gray and Erza, and the two placed a foot against one of Natsu's and they launched him forward more, right at Hades.

"Send Everything to the pits of Darkness!" Hades yelled as his hands came closer together in front of him and his Magic swirled around him. "Fairy Tail, your sun has set!"

The Entire ship shook violently as the room they were in was engulfed in an orange blast.

* * *

**Next chapter should be up soon! Hope your enjoying it!**


	29. Chapter 29- Grimoire Heart Loses

**Chapter 29**

**Grimoire Heart Loses**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's, Energy Magic and my Ideas**

The roof of the room they had been in was blown off and pieces of rubble, glass and whatnot was sent flying. As the world seemed to slow down for a split second, Natsu could be seen with his fist heading straight for Hades.

Hades eyes widened in shock, "I-Impossible... The Hidden Magic failed?!" He stammered, being sent backward as Natsu's clenched fists came into contact with his face. Natsu landed on his feet as Hades stumbled back, they could all feel it, Hades Magic Power had decreased quite a bit.

Natsu's scarf drifted through the open air on a breeze as it was carried away from him, and Lucy rushed to grab the white clothing, Wendy keeping the blonde from falling over the edge just as she caught it.

Unknowing to the Fairy Tail Mages, Hades power had drastically faded, and his spell had failed all due to one thing. On the lower decks of the ship, Carla and Happy had destroyed the Demons Heart, causing Hades Magic to fade.

The demons that had risen up around them crumbled and fell to the ground.

The air was lit up with bright light as the Guild marks on everyone of the Fairy Tail Mages began to glow with their own color. They stared in shock to feel their Magic Energy returning, and glancing up they saw that the Tenrou Tree had been repaired, standing tall and proud over the island.

Natsu's fist was brought back, "We win!" Natsu growled as he swung out at Hades again.

Hades hit Natsu in the chest with an open hand and sent the Fire Dragon backwards. "Listen up!" Hades snarled as his Magic rose up again. "For those who have walked the path of Magic, the Devil will never sleep!" Hades yelled as he sent Natsu flying with a blast of Magic.

Hades stopped in his tracks as someone appeared in front of him in an instant, and he was thrown backward by a heavy punch to his jaw by Laxus' fist.

"Laxus!" Natsu hissed as he twisted in air, trying to land on his feet a good distance away.

"Do it! Fairy Tail!" Laxus yelled and he was hit by Hades, the Lightning Dragon sent to the floor.

"Nobody takes that Idiot down but me!" In seconds Frea had appeared before Hades, movements fast and smooth, as if she had never gotten hit by Hades spell. Her Magic blazed up around her brighter than ever, and her eyes were narrowed as they too seemed to burn with some strange light.

Little of her Magic Energy had returned with the repairing of the tree, but she was willing to use the very last of it to use this move on Hades. The silver burned bright around her entire body, even brighter around her arms as she bared her fangs at Hades.

"Energy Dragon Wing Slash!" Frea snarled as she spun around the minute she stepped closer to Hades. Her Magic formed around her arms like wings, and she spun around as she hit Hades in the chest in one spin causing him to yell out in pain, "Energy Dragon Secret Art: Hindering Seal!"

Frea hand smashed into Hades chest, and a Magic Circle appeared there for a split second. "Energy Force!" She yelled as the Magic Circle disappeared and her Magic spun around the hand placed on Hades chest, once, before he was blown away with an incredible amount of force. Frea came to a stand still as she looked over her shoulder, straight at Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy and Wendy.

"Your turn." She smirked and they all ran forward at once.

"This might be the last attack," Erza hissed.

"Lets blast him with all the Magic Power we got back!" They all yelled as they sped past Frea and Laxus, Magic already blazing around them. Frea smirked as they past her and she let herself sink to the floor beside Laxus, who had managed to sit up, and she sat down with her legs crossed, letting out a heavy sigh.

Now all of her Magic Power was completely gone, and she felt exhausted.

Lucy summoned Capricorn as the spirit attacked Hades, then Hades was attacked by Wendy's own 'Wing Slash of The Sky Dragon''. Next came Gray's Ice Magic Swords: IceBringer, and Erza's Pentagram Sword. Hades never got the chance to retaliate, and for once his Magic didn't seem to be able to touch them.

Frea smirked when it seemed Hades was having a hard time using any Magic, and once when he tried to use it, a silver Magic Circle appeared over his chest and he stared at it in shock.

"You can't use your Magic, not as long as I make sure that seal stays there..." Frea murmured, eyes fixed on Hades as smiled in triumph. That Seal was a concentrated force of her Magic, that suppresses and traps his Magic so he wont be able to use it. Even if Hades did manage to destroy that seal, she would use the remnants of it to take some of his power away.

She did notice out of the corner of her eye, the shocked expression Laxus wore when she spoke.

Hades had no time to retaliate as Natsu came at him, "New Secret Art: Crimson Exploding Lightning Edge!" Natsu yelled as Hades was engulfed in flame and lightning. When the magic disappeared, Hades was on the ground, this time completely defeated.

The sun peaked up over the horizon, casting its light over them. Natsu fell to his knees,

"We showed him Gramps... We showed him the power of the Guild putting everything on the line..." Natsu murmured. Frea smiled a little and looked away from him, leaning back and letting her hands prop her up from behind. Her eyes closed,

"This is our Guild!"

Frea could hear Wendy, Lucy and Gray cheer with him. It was over, Hades was defeated.

_Finally... Geez I didn't do hardly anything, and I'm already out of Magic Power... Maybe I should work on that..._

She winced slightly as she shifted and caused a stab of pain to shoot through her entire body. She felt like shit, even the Heavens Light Spell had done little to ease the pain, she was still extremely hurt.

She let out a hiss of pain as someone punched her shoulder and her entire body blazed with pain. Her eyes shot open as she glared at who had hit her. Laxus was sitting next to her, legs crossed and eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Why the hell did you hit me?!" She snapped.

"You called me an Idiot!" He growled.

"You _are_ an Idiot!" She retorted.

"Like hell I am, you ought to be more respectful to the guy who saved your ass!" Laxus hissed back.

"We're even again, or did you miss the part where I saved your ass from a second round of Hades Explosion Bullet?!" She snapped at him, smacking him upside the head.

"What about the monster up on the Mountain?" Laxus asked, lips cracking into a smug smirk. "You never payed me back for that." He reminded and she glared.

"Yes I did, just now." She stated.

"That doesn't count!" Laxus growled

"I think it does!" She hissed back. Laxus was glaring now as his irritation with her reached a maximum, and Frea was right at that level with him. They both brought their fists back to strike out at each other. But as soon as they moved, both of them stiffened and flinched in pain at the sudden movement.

They were both beat up pretty badly.

Instead of trying to move to hit one another again, they both crossed their arms over their chests and looked away from one another with hisses of annoyance.

"Bull-headed, arrogant, fool-hardy, bastard..." Frea hissed.

"Damn hot-headed, idiotic woman..." Laxus muttered under his breath. Both of them had a vein ticked on their foreheads, and they became more irritated when they heard each others comments. If they hadn't both been feeling like shit, they probably would have started a fight by now.

"Everybody!"

"Natsu save me!"

"We have trouble!"

They both glanced over when they heard the yelling, and they saw Lily, Carla, and Happy running away from a huge group of Grimoire Heart Mages. Frea let out a silent sigh,

She didn't have any Magic power left, and she was sure nobody else did either.

"That's far enough!"

The group of enemy Mages came to a stand still, and Frea glanced sideways, a smile crossing over her face.

Master Makarov was standing at the front of a group of Fairy Tail Mages. Mira, Elfman, Evergreen, Bickslow, Freed, Lisanna, Cana, Levy, Gajeel and Chase stood behind him.

"Guys!" Natsu smiled happily at their appearance.

"Your all ok!" Lucy breathed in relief.

The Grimiore Heart Mages started to back away,

"There are more of them."

"Isn't that Makarov?!"

"Look over there, they defeated Master Hades!"

A chorus of murmuring broke out among the remaining enemy Mages,

"Get off this island Immediately!" Master ordered. They all turned and ran.

"Y-yes sir, right away!"

"Sorry for the trouble!" A few of them called out as they disappeared from their sights.

Many of the Fairy Tail members began to jump around and celebrate their win. Frea looked away from the excited members, her eyes locking on to Master Makarov who was walking toward them.

Master stopped right in front of Laxus, face neutral and arms crossed behind his back. Laxus looked away from the old man with a huff, not meeting Master's gaze.

"You did good coming back..." Master murmured, pausing a moment. "You think that's what I'd tell you, BLOCKHEAD?!" Master roared and Laxus rolled his eyes. "You think I'd allow you on this Island while your still expelled?!"

Frea smirked, she knew Master was being harsh only for show, but his yelling was a bit loud.

"Pipe down old man..." Laxus grumbled.

"Please calm down Master." Levy came up behind the fuming old man with a nervous smile.

Frea's eyes switched over to where Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen had all suddenly gone still, eyes set upon Laxus. Frea caught the Lightning Dragon's eye and smirked.

"I hope the dog pile hurts." She snickered and he blinked in confusion for a minute, before he was tackled by the three members of the Thunder God Tribe and she heard him let out a low hiss of pain.

"Laxus!"

"Boss! Your back!"

Frea couldn't help but laugh when she heard Laxus grunt in pain and annoyance. _That's what he gets for hitting me..._

"Get off of me..." Laxus growled but they didn't seem to hear him.

"Teach!" Frea winced when Chase appeared in front of her, bobbing her on the head. "What the hell Teach? Didn't we tell you to be careful?!" He growled and she glared.

"I'm the teacher, your not supposed to hit me." She muttered, than sighed. "It's not like I was trying to get hurt, so give me a damn break kid..." She huffed, crossing her arms back over her chest and wincing as she moved.

"Frea! We won!"

She was pushed to the floor as somebody tackled her, and she let out a hiss of pain. Whoever had knocked her down, was definitely going to be hit later, they had no idea how much their hugging hurt, damn it!

A vein ticked on her forehead when she heard Laxus let out a snicker when she was tackled. "Shut up, you damn Idiot!" She snapped, eyes shifting to the side to glare at Laxus, who only glared back. She gave Natsu and annoyed look as he was pulled away.

"Geez Natsu take it easy on her, she's beat up enough already!" Chase muttered as he pulled Natsu back by the collar of his shirt.

"Sorry." Natsu chuckled and she shook her head at his toothy grin. She smirked as Lucy appeared behind the Dagon Slayer and Chase let his shirt go. In one swift movement Lucy's hand swung down and hit Natsu atop the head, causing the young Fire Dragon to hiss in pain.

"Stop being so rough! And you really should sit still." Lucy scolded.

Frea ignored the short argument that Lucy and Natsu had started as they moved away and she rubbed her shoulder a little. She glanced up at Chase who was still standing in front of her, arms crossed and gaze neutral.

"You gonna be ok?" Chase murmured after a period of silence. Frea sighed and leaned back in her hands.

"Yeah... I'll be fine. Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Everybody brawled with some Grimoire Heart Mages that showed up, but we beat them." Chase replied. "I handed Tomaru his ass." Chase smirked and she smiled.

"Good." she murmured and Chase held out a hand toward Frea and she took it, the young man helping her to her feet and letting her lean on him. Laxus was supported by Freed and Bickslow, as the Mages of Fairy Tail started to move off.

Natsu looked like he had passed out and she cast a sympathetic look at him, he was going to feel pretty sick later. Capricorn happily obliged to carrying Lucy and the unconscious Dragon Slayer as they walked away.

"Makarov..." Frea blinked in shock as the faint voice reached her ears. She was aware of Master stopping in his tracks from where he was following his guild from behind. "Finish me off..." Her eyes narrowed when she place where the voice was coming from.

"I learned something very important from you today, in return I will overlook what you did this time. Leave this island" Makarov replied.

"Such weakness... If you let me live the next time I will surely crush your guild." The voice answered.

Hades was talking to Master.

"I won't." Master replied quietly, already out of earshot from the rest of the Mages ahead of Frea, Chase, Bickslow, Freed and Laxus.

Whether or not Laxus was listening to his grandfathers words, she didn't know. But she did know that neither Chase, Bickslow or Freed would be able to hear him. Her head turned a little so she could see him over her shoulder, limping along with Chase whose strong hands grabbed her arm that rested around his shoulders, with his other hand placed gently around her waist so he wouldn't cause her too much pain by bumping the wound in her side.

"I lost to you." Master replied. "But you were beaten by my children."

"Not true. My heart was destroyed and Tenrou have the youngsters power. Without those coincidences I would not have lost to your brats." Hades answered.

"Why did you fall to darkness?"

"I told you once. The true nature of a magic is Darkness. Miracles that are born in the darkness have come to he called 'magic'. After I retired, I wished to find the truth of this world by walking deep down the path of magic. This world, overflowing with too much magic, is a false world." Hades told him. "The World of Great Magic is the true magic world! I wanted to see that world. And for that goal I obtained all the keys I needed to resurrect Zeref. Just a little more, I was so close! So close to reaching the One Magic!"

"Even of you find it, nothing will change. If Magics true nature is darkness, so be it. And if its light, that's fine too. Magic is alive!" Golden Magic began to flame up in Master's hand. "It's role changes with the times. It grows, along with us. Everyone has their own version of what 'magic' is... Each person thinks of it differently... It can become light, or darkness... Or red or even blue...Fairy Tail lives together with freedom!" Master began to walk away. "I learned that all from you."

Master said quietly as their talking ceased and they left the beach and Air-Ship behind.

She smiled a little and winced once more, _Light and Dark... Which one was the One Magic...?_

She shook her head a little, it would be a long time before anyone knew that answer...

* * *

**Enjoy!**


	30. Chapter 30- Dislike or Hate?

**Chapter 30**

**Dislike or Hate?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's, Energy Magic and my Ideas**

They had come back to camp a few minutes ago as everyone settled down and took a break. The Grimoire Heart Mages that had been defeated earlier, were no where to be seen when they arrived back at the camp.

Gildarts showed up not long after, and Frea had joined in on the older mans laughing when he sat next to Laxus and said something along the lines, "I heard you got kicked out of the Guild, that's so lame!" Gildarts had burst out in laughter after he said it, a smirk had been spread across his face the entire time he said it.

Laxus had growled at Gildarts to shut up, but when he noticed she was laughing at the statement too, Laxus had yelled at her, vein ticked on his forehead.

"Shut up, Damn Energy Freak!" Laxus snapped, and she hadn't the strength to move over to him and hit him. Luckily Chase did it for her, landing a solid whack on the Lightning Dragon's head, and Laxus was to beat up to go after Chase once he had stepped out of his reach.

"So your the guy Teach always calls and idiot." Chase grumbled. "I see why she doesn't like you very much, how rude can you be?!" Chase snapped, arms crossed over his chest as a rather wicked smile spread across his face. Everyone shrunk back, even Laxus did a little, Chase, the young man who was always to kind and fun-loving, had never looked so scary before. "Well Teach isn't the only Energy Mage around anymore, better watch what you say." Chase growled and Laxus only glared up at him defiantly.

Frea's gaze switched between the two and she sweatdropped a little. She had a feeling that Chase was going to get along _worse_ than she did with Laxus.

_Chase gets along with everyone... But even he won't get along with Laxus... Those two are going to hate each other more than I would have ever thought possible..._

"Who the hell do you think your talking to?!" Laxus snapped. "And the who the hell are you anyway?!"

"Chase, Energy Mage and Wizard of Fairy Tail." Chase answered lowly, before a smirk passed over his face. "Frea taught me her Magic, and I've heard she's been able to hold her own against you before. You've never beaten one another right?" Chase asked and Laxus looked even more pissed off.

"We'll see about that, next time we fight I plan on winning." Laxus growled. "Now get the hell out of my face!" He snapped. Chase waited a moment longer, before turning slowly and walking away, deep blue eyes sparkling with annoyance.

Chase walked away and took a seat beside Mira as he began a nice and friendly chat with her, mood changing in seconds. Frea glanced back and forth between Chase and Laxus, before letting out a sigh and wincing as it caused pain to flash through her chest.

Wendy had been tending to most of the injured, until Erza appeared in a nurse outfit and all of the men, including Master, lined up to see her. Frea shook her head,

"Stupid men..." She hissed under her breath. Wendy suddenly became very downcast when nobody seemed to want her help any more, and Frea slowly pushed herself up.

She walked over slowly and took a heavy seat in front of the small Dragon Slayer. Wendy blinked in surprise, as if she hadn't noticed Frea walking over. Frea gave the small Mage a smile.

"Mind helping me, Wendy?" She asked and Wendy smiled a little, nodding. "Thanks, just don't wear yourself out too much if you need to stop, alright?" She asked and Wendy nodded once more.

"Alright, could you take your shirt of please so I can look at that wound in your side?" Wendy asked quietly and Frea blinked a few times, before nodding and pulling her shirt off. She tossed the tattered and destroyed piece of clothing to the side, now all she had covering her upper body was the bloody bandages and her black swim-suit top with the silver specks dotting it.

Wendy removed the old bandages and her eyes widened a little in shock, the wound was worse than she had originally thought. Wendy's hands hovered around her side as her eyes narrowed in concentration, Magic rising up around her fingers and Frea watched her silently.

"Frea... It looks like there's something sharp in your wound.." Wendy murmured and Frea's heart dropped a little.

_Crap..._

"Damn it... I saw it so why didn't I realize it...?" She mumbled under her breath. She had noticed it earlier, although it had been rather hard to catch, but a piece of Tomaru's sword had been missing even before she sliced it apart. That shard that had been missing, she could only guess where it had ended up.

"Hmm?" Wendy murmured, eyes calm and face straight. "Realize what?" She asked.

"I'm guessing that, that 'something' your talking about, I think it might be a shard from the sword that got me earlier." Frea replied. Wendy frowned a little,

"I'm going to have to get it out before I try to heal you." Wendy told her and she looked away.

"Alright... Do it." Frea muttered. This was going to hurt..._ A lot._

Pain washed over her in waves as Wendy began her work, trying to use her Magic to get the extremely sharp piece of the blade out of the deep slash in her side. She silently cursed herself for not noticing the blade in the wound earlier, she had healed it up a little with her 'Heavens Light' Spell and now because of it, the blade shard was more painful to get out.

Her fingers tore into the grass, teeth clamped together and eyes shut tight.

It took all of her willpower not to yell in pain, or move. She had to stay still, or she might mess Wendy up.

_Damn me... And damn you Tomaru with your stupid sword!_

"I'm sorry Frea..." Wendy murmured. Frea didn't miss the concern or sympathy in Wendy's tone, the little Dragon Slayer could see how much pain it was causing her, even though the Energy Mage had managed to stay silent since she started.

"It's... Tch... Ok, I know you have to..." Frea hissed and her hands clenched around the grass harder.

Even Wendy's powers couldn't dull the pain very much as she tried to get the blade shard out of the wound.

"I almost..." Wendy murmured, eyes narrowed in concentration, and Frea's teeth clamped down harder as she went rigid, her body was screaming at her to move away from Wendy, but her mind kept her still.

The pain increased ten-fold.

_GAH! GOD DAMNIT! IF I EVER SEE TOMARU AGAIN I WILL KILL HIM!_

"I got it!" Wendy breathed in relief and Frea let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding as she slightly panted. The sharp waves of pain began to decrease as Wendy started to close up the wound as best she could, and Frea felt herself begin to relax.

Frea fell silent as Wendy began to look her over, healing the slash in her side enough so it wasn't serious, and repairing a few of the broken ribs she had. Frea didn't miss the look of surprise on Wendy's face when she moved to the place where she had been shot in the shoulder. Wendy's gentle fingers glided over the very shallow and hardly visible mark, it wasn't even deep, not seeming to have broken the bruised skin.

Carla had been sitting down nearby with her arms crossed, and even she noticed Wendy's surprised look.

Wendy had seen Frea get shot earlier, hadn't she?

"I thought... I thought Hades hit you here when you got in front of Natsu..." Wendy told her. "It was a deep wound back there, so why is it already healed this much?" She asked and Frea gave her a small smile, placing a hand on top of Wendy's head.

"Better not to ask right now, maybe I'll explain some other time." Frea replied quietly as she drew her hand away again. "You don't need to heal me anymore, I feel a lot better now, thanks Wendy." Frea smiled.

"But your still-" Wendy began.

"You've used that Magic too much." Both Frea and Carla told her at the same time. Wendy sighed,

"At least let me help you wrap bandages around your wounds." Wendy murmured and Frea sighed.

"Sure, that would be great." She replied.

Wendy quickly wrapped new bandages around Frea's torso and the Energy Mage gave her another thanks, then digging out the last spare shirt she had from her bag, a dark gray T-Shirt with a v-neck, before leaning back and laying down in the grass, eyes closing and arms crossing as she rested them against her forehead.

Wendy walked away with Carla and left her in silence.

She was tired... She didn't remember being this tired since she had been dying.

She had been faintly aware of shouting somewhere, and to her left she laid eyes on Erza who had Gray and Gajeel wrapped up and tangled in bandages.

She chuckled a little and winced, _that's what those idiots deserve..._

She closed her eyes again and let her mind drift off, for whatever reason... The talk master had had with Hades about the one Magic, what Master had said sounded like something she had heard before... _But where from?_

She let out a low sigh and let her arms fall out to her sides and hit the ground as she looked up at the trees.

"Where have I heard that before...?" She murmured as she watched some birds fly overhead. "Maybe... No it wasn't something Master said before now..." She closed her eyes again. "Damn... Who said it?" Her mind began to flash through her memories, searching for where she had heard something similar about the One Magic before.

"Who said what?"

She was so immersed in her own thoughts, the sudden question and unexpected Energy Signature that flared up just next to her, caused her to jump, and her heart to race a little.

"Shit!" She yelped as she shot up and jumped to the side, hands resting behind her as she came to a stop and winced for moving so fast. Her eyes glittered with annoyance when she laid eyes on who had asked the question. "Damn it Jynx, don't do that!" She snapped and Jynx smiled sheepishly,

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to startle you." Jynx chuckled a little. "But I didn't think you would be so jumpy."

Frea glared, partly annoyed Jynx showed up so suddenly, and partly annoyed at herself for being scared so easily.

"Frea?" Somebody called out, they must have heard her yell and in an instant everyone was on their feet and defensive.

Gray, Gajeel and Elfman came up to stand beside her, eyes narrowed in suspicion at Jynx.

"Who the hell is this?" Gray growled.

"Please be careful Gray!" Frea glanced over her shoulder to see Juvia had returned. She glanced up at the three men standing beside her and she sighed.

"Calm down you three, she's not an enemy." Frea muttered.

"Than why the hell did you yell?" Gajeel grumbled.

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away,

"She startled me." She grumbled.

"Scaredy-cat." A vein ticked on Frea's head and we eye twitched when she heard the snide comment. "Who gets freaked out by a small kid like this?" Laxus walked over, movements a little stiff from getting hit by Hades spell.

Frea glared up at him, now the two were simply shooting daggers at each other with their gazes. They really did know how to get on each others nerves.

Master walked over with his hands hooked behind his back and eyes on the ground, Gildarts was following him slowly. He must not have thought that there was a huge threat, considering he didn't look at all concerned. He stopped beside Frea before finally looking up, and everyone sweatdropped.

Master's jaw dropped and he looked as if he had frozen when he saw Jynx, and what was even stranger, Jynx was giving him an amused smirk.

"Long time no see, eh Makarov?" Jynx asked and Frea glanced back and forth between the two.

"Y-your..." Master fumbled for words and Jynx clasped we hands behind her back, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"I'm what?" She chuckled. "Dead?" She tried. When Master nodded slightly everybody else's jaws dropped.

"Hey Jynx!" Chase called as he headed over, "Did the Magic Counsel leave yet?" He asked, completely ignoring the fact that everyone was shocked and speechless around him.

"They did." Jynx replied with a warm smile at the young Energy Mage.

"Why do you two know each other?!" Gray and Gajeel asked at once, eyes torn away from Jynx to rest on Chase. Chase shrugged and smiled,

"Met her awhile back, Teach and I have kept in touch with her since then." Chase explained and Frea ignored the questioning looks the two cast her way. Her attention was fixed on Master, _why did he look so put-off with Jynx appearing?_

"Relax Makarov," Jynx chuckled. "I'm jut visiting, and I am a member of Fairy Tail, so I am allowed on this island." Jynx told him and he collected himself a little.

"My question is how are you here?" Makarov asked her. "You did die if I remember correctly."

Jynx smiled widely, "Spirit Mage, remember?" She chuckled and he sighed. Jynx seemed satisfied that answered his question, and she cast a sympathetic smile over all the injured members. "I'll talk with you later, Energy Dragon." Jynx said as her gaze rested on Frea, and she gave her an amused smile. "Try not to start a battle, alright?" She murmured and she cast a meaningful glance at Laxus, before disappearing in a purple haze. Frea met Master's gaze as he turned toward her,

"What?" She grumbled.

"How do you know her?" He asked.

"She showed up on the mountain while we were training." Frea murmured. "She's stuck around since then."

"What the heck is she gonna talk to you about?" Gray asked and Frea shrugged.

"Hell if I know." She muttered. Master's gaze rested on her a moment longer, before he turned away and started walking away.

"What are we going to do about the Exams!?" Natsu roared as he jumped up from his spot where he had been sleeping a minute before, and Frea shook her head a little.

_You still have the energy to even thinking about these damn exams?_

"That's a good question." Master sighed.

**No one POV**

Frea was helped to her feet by Chase, and she slowly followed him after Master, Gajeel, Gildarts, Gray and Laxus. She did punch Laxus in the shoulder hard enough that he stumbled, and she frowned at him.

"Don't call me a scaredy-cat." She huffed and he frowned back.

"Then what do you want me to call you? Litt-" Laxus growled but stopped when her eyes darkened, cold fury spreading across her face.

"Don't you dare call me that." She growled. "If you do, I don't care if you are hurt, I will hit you the hardest I can." She hissed, as she sped up to walk away from him, still limping slightly.

Laxus stayed silent and watched her walk away. She had _meant_ what she said, he could tell, and he knew she had been holding back with her hits so far. He didn't feel like having her come at him with full force today, so he did the wise thing, and kept his mouth shut.

Up until this point, he hadn't _really_ meant anything he said to her, and he wasn't sure if Frea knew that. He only annoyed her because he faintly found it amusing to piss her off, that and he was retaliating against some of her comments as well.

Everybody else who had heard the small exchange sweatdropped, they knew Laxus and Frea fought a lot, but they were fighting more than they ever had today.

Frea was not in a good mood, it would be best to try and not tick her off.

* * *

**Enjoy!**


	31. Chapter 31- How You Knew

**Chapter 31**

**How You knew**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's, Energy Magic and my Ideas**

"Listen up everyone, I have an important announcement for you all!" Master called out from where he stood atop a stack of wooden boxes. All of the Fairy Tail Mages stood beneath them. His gaze passed over everyone one, and he sighed. "I have decided to Cancel the Exams this year." He announced.  
Gray, Gajeel, Natsu and Elfman roared with protest.

"Why?!"

"What am I to do? So much has happened..." Master murmured.

"A Member of the Magic Council infiltrated the Guild, and Grimoire Heart showed up." Mira murmured from where she was glancing down at a clip-board with a pen in hand, Master nodded.

"A Man knows when its time to give up..." Elfman sighed.

"Aww MAN! I really thought I would be an S-Class this year!" Gray muttered.

"Don't worry Gray! Juvia is sire you'll become S-Class next year!' Juvia encouraged.

"I guess we don't have any choice..." Levy murmured.

"Don't give up just like that!" Gajeel snapped at her.

"Don't get so worked up about it." Lily replied to his partner.

"I really don't see why you guys are so disappointed." Frea murmured, arms crossed over her chest.

"You should at least be a little disappointed!" They countered and she shook her head.

"Wait, Gray, Juvia, Elfman and Levy have all given up!" Natsu grinned. "I'll become S-Class!" Master shook his head,

"Alright, special test. If you can beat me Natsu, I'll make you S-Class." Master told him and Natsu grinned widely.

"All Right! I'm all fired up!" Natsu lunged forward, "Fist of the-"

In an instant Master's hand had grown to a larger size and smashed Natsu against a tree. "I...Give..." Natsu gasped out and Frea shook her head,  
_He should have known that was a bad idea..._

The group of Mages began to break up, Cana and Lucy walked away together while Happy, Natsu and Gildarts left. Chase sat down with Lily, Gajeel and Levy. Frea walked toward a clearing and sat down beside a tree, with her back resting against the bark and propping her knees up, crossing her arms over her chest.

Resting her head against the tree, she closed her eyes, but not before noticing Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, Bickslow and Lisanna sitting in the clearing she was in. Laxus was pulling on Lisanna's cheeks and peering closer and closer at her.

"Oww... What are you doing?" Lisanna murmured.

"Making sure your the real thing." Laxus replied.

"Go easy, or I'll feel bad for her." Evergreen smiled. Frea tilted her head a little.

"How rude! Of course I'm the real thing!" Lisanna snapped back, words a little muffled as Frea guessed Laxus pulled her cheeks again.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry." Laxus chuckled and Frea heard Lisanna's fist hit his open hand. "Just have to make sure, your supposed to he dead." He explained.

"I'm curious," Frea spoke up without opening her eyes. "How did you know I was the 'real thing' when we ran into each other up on the mountain?" She asked. "You never kept second guessing your judgment when you saw me, you seemed to believe I was actually me." She murmured.

"Easy, your scent." Laxus huffed in reply, Frea smiled a little.

"That's not a good answer, if it were that easy you wouldn't be testing Lisanna like you are now, you would be able to tell by her scent." Frea replied. "Besides, scents can be changed and altered."

For a minute her words were met with silence and she was almost tempted to open her eyes to see if he was even listening anymore.

Why was he being so hesitant? He must have some kind of answer, when what she said was true. He had seemed pretty quick to accept the fact that she really was herself, not somebody posing her. He hadn't shown much suspicion then, as opposed to now where he seemed a little reluctant toward Lisanna.

**Laxus' POV**

Laxus had his gaze resting on the Energy Dragon leaning against the tree with her eyes closed. He was aware of Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, and Lisanna waiting patiently for his answer.

He knew that his first answer had been a weak reply, but he had tried it any way. It was true that her scent made him more willing to believe it was really her before, but what she said about Scents being able to be altered was true.

No, her scent wasn't the reason he had known it was truly her.

To be honest, he really didn't know how he had known it was her. Maybe it was her... Attitude? No that wasn't quite right, it was something about her... Like he just knew her enough to be able to tell she was the real thing.

He wasn't going to say what he really thought out loud though, so he settled for an answer that was sure to annoy her.

"Fine, your attitude. The stubborn, hot-headed attitude that you have. Nobody even comes close when I try to describe you." He replied, aiming for it to be snarky and snide.

He was surprised when Frea fell silent at his words, he was expecting her to be mad... _So why is she just sitting there?_

"Alright..." She murmured and fell silent again. Laxus' own surprise could be seen in the faces of the other Mages sitting around them. They too had been expecting Frea to snap at him for his second answer.

**Frea POV**

Frea smiled a little on the inside, she could tell by the way he had hesitated with his answer, that what he had said wasn't completely true. But the attitude answer, it had a little truth in it, she was sure.

They had been fighting and arguing with each other so long, it'd be impossible not to get to know one another at least a little. So it probably was something about the way she acted or spoke that he had recognized as being truly her. But there was defiantly something he had thought, but not spoken.

Or maybe it was something he didn't understand?

She let out a silent sigh, she could only play guessing games in her head. Laxus was never easy to understand, and she really didn't feel like trying to figure him out at the moment.

She had a very easy way of knowing whether or not somebody is a fake. Energy Mage senses, and she was never one to forget the Energy Signature of someone in the guild.

Her temper had definitely simmered down a little, so she really didn't feel like arguing in circles with the Lightning Dragon anymore. What good did it do anyway? All it accomplished was both of them spouting harsh comments and hitting one another.

They had started up another conversation as Wendy and Erza appeared, Wendy nervously introducing herself to Laxus. Frea knew she must be nervous, the little Dragon Slayer must bot have heard many nice things about Laxus while she was at the Guild, Frea herself hadn't exactly put in a good word for him with Wendy. She didn't feel like listening, she was much more content to just sit in silence and relax.

As her mind drifted off she found herself reliving all of the fights she had started with Laxus when they were younger, her anger and annoyance toward him for the hateful remarks and names. When she really thought about it, she didn't have hardly any memories involving him where they weren't bickering or battling.

_Did we always fight so much?_

Though today wasn't a good example, she felt as if Laxus might have warmed up to her at least a little. He apologized for being an idiotic jerk to her at the Harvest Festival. And he had started using her actual name more often now...

Maybe she ought to be nicer to him.

But that didn't seem easy when he was still persistent to annoy her, he always was one to make things more difficult than they ought to be...

She opened her eyes slightly and rested them on the ground before her, her memories suddenly brought her to that day she had gotten hurt while fighting with Rified. Laxus was there, and he had gotten some sense into her at the time.

It was because of his attitude, the way he yelled at her for giving up, it was because of that she was alive right now. She smiled a little,

_Mental note: Try to be a little nicer to Laxus, even if he is an idiotic bastard sometimes._

* * *

**Enjoy!**


	32. Chapter 32- Together

**Chapter 32**

**Together**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's, Energy Magic and my Ideas**

Frea passed under the trees slowly, arms hooked behind her back and eyes halfway closed. She had decided that she had been sitting under that tree too long a few minutes ago, and decided a little walk would do her good.

The trees were thick near the top and the ground was cast in almost constant shadow.

She wasn't heading anywhere in particular, and she wasn't really paying attention either. Her thoughts were swimming around her head, _why would Zeref be on this Island? Is he still here? Why was Jynx acting strange? Why did Master seem put-off by the ghost girl? What would Jynx want to talk to her about?_ And the most pressing of all her mixed thoughts:

_Where have I heard someone talking about the One Magic before?_

That was bothering her the most, why did it sound so familiar and who had said it to her? It was worse because she felt as if it had been something important too.

Frea shook her head furiously as if to clear her thoughts, if she didn't figure it out soon she might go crazy.

She came to a stop as a low sound echoed over the trees and she glanced up. It didn't sound again and it was so low it might be far away, she tilted her head a little. She waited silently for it to come again, but the woods grew silent.

She cast one last glance at the sky, before walking again, letting out a low sigh. It was so quiet not even she could place what it was, but something about the noise made her feel as if she had heard something like it before.

"Damn... Today is just full of mysteries..." She mumbled. But she did become a little wary when it seemed the forest grew even quieter.

_Odd.._

"Master." She perked up when the voice reached her ears and she recognized it as Erza. She began to head in the direction of the voice and stopped when both Master and Erza came into view. She stopped under the deep shadow of a tree, and leaned against the trunk with her shoulder, arms crossing over her chest.

"The boat's almost ready to leave..." Erza told him. Master had his back facing the red-head from where he was sitting on a sharp rise in the ground, a few inches taller than Erza's head. "But... What about Laxus?" Erza asked and Frea blinked in surprise at the question.

"I have nothing to say to him!" Master replied quickly. Erza's eyes sank to look at the ground,

"I see..." She murmured. Frea glanced away from the pair, even that  
seemed a little unfair.

"He's got balls, setting foot on the Guild's Sacred ground, whiteout permission and while still in exile..." Master told her, still not turning her way.

"But that's..." Erza murmured.

"Yeah. I heard about his battle with Hades. Seems he saved your lives by shielding you." Master said. "I must acknowledge his efforts. And I am grateful. But still, they were the actions of a person whose in affiliated with the Guild."

Erza looked away from his back to look at the ground once more, "That's a harsh judgment." Frea found herself agreeing with Erza, she could tell Laxus wasn't the same man that he had been before getting kicked out of the Guild.

"We'll sure..." Both Frea and Erza jumped slightly, Erza turned around while Frea glanced to the side. Laxus was leaning against a tree, arms crossed over his chest as he listened to the conversation. "That's how he's protected the Guild all these years." Laxus told Erza. "I just lent a hand here."

Frea was fairly sure none of them had seen her listening in yet, even though she wasn't exactly hiding.

"I got no other purpose." Laxus murmured, his eyes were resting not on Erza, but the back of his Grandfather.

"Laxus..." Erza murmured.

"Don't worry about me." Laxus cut in, looking away from Master and closing his eyes for a moment. "I was traveling in the area and only dropped by on a whim. I never intended to stay long." The Lightning Dragon explained.

Frea sighed silently at his words, knowing that what he said couldn't be all true.

"Hey Old Man!" Laxus called and Master slowly turned toward him, slight frown spread across his face.

"Hmm?" Master grumbled.

"There it is. That face..." Laxus murmured. "I think I had to see that disapproving look one last time." He murmured, "We'll, I'll be going..." He stepped away from the tree as began to turn away.

"Laxus!" Erza called him back and paused, opening his mouth as he was about to speak, only to be cut off by a rumbling echoing through the air, louder than it had been before.

Against her will, Frea's body froze at the noise, eyes widening. She _knew_ that sound... It had been so low earlier, but now she was sure.

Frea closed her eyes for a split second as she let her senses cast out as far as she could without a spell, and the blood in her veins ran cold.

_A huge Energy Signature was approaching the island, strong, powerful... And full of Negative Energy._

Another sound echoed over the trees, growing louder. She had heard a sound like that before, and with the Energy could feel, this wasn't good.

Without even stopping to think she stepped out from under her tree, eyes fixed on Master.

"We need to go back to camp, now!" She told him quickly. For a moment they were all stunned by her sudden appearance, before Master nodded and he got to his feet. Frea turned around and started to quickly make her way toward camp, Laxus had stayed still and she grabbed his shirt as she passed, pulling him along behind her.

**No one POV**

They all followed the rushing Energy Dragon who lead them through the trees, Laxus stumbling along behind her as his shirt was held in her solid grasp. Her knuckles were turning white from her strong grip, and her eyes were narrowed, a bead of sweat rolling down her face.

They had never seen her looking so serious before.

Another noise rang over the forest, this time so loud it shook the trees.

"What is that?" Erza asked, eyes sweeping over the trees above her.

"Oi! Frea, what is wrong with you?!" Laxus snapped, not exactly pleased she was dragging him and wouldn't let go. She didn't look back at him but her grasp on his shirt became harder, and he blinked in shock to see her silver eyes glittering with mixed emotions, none of them he could quite place. But the one he knew for sure, _worry._

"I really hope I'm wrong..." She muttered, biting her lip after she said it and sweatdropping a little. "If I'm not... We're in trouble." She hissed.

"It couldn't be that, could it? What Gildarts fought with?" Master asked as he kept up with Erza behind the Energy Dragon at the front. He looked worried and he sweatdropped too.

Frea's eyes closed for a minute and her teeth clamped down, her hand grasping into Laxus' shirt tighter as she sped up more.

"I think it is." She hissed and they broke through the trees as another roar echoed over the Island, wind picking up from the force of it.

The camp lay before them and their eyes turned toward the sky to see a giant black winced creature flying over the island, blue markings covering its body.

_A Dragon._

"Tch... Damn it..." Frea hissed an she finally let go of Laxus' shirt. Her silver eyes were fixed upon the Dragon.

"S-Seriously?" Gajeel stammered.

"A real Dragon..." Wendy murmured.

"So there are still Dragons alive after all..." Natsu murmured. All the Mages who had lived with a Dragon before, were all frozen with wide eyes.

"The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse..." Master murmured. "Is this the one called Acnoligia..?" His gaze was fixed on Gildarts who turned to face him.

"Yeah..." Gildarts replied, face serious as he looked back at the massive creature in the sky. "That's the one."

"You! Do you know where Igneel is?! Grandeeney, Metalicana and Chaitanya too?!" Natsu yelled to the sky.

"Enough Natsu!" Gildarts hands came down to rest heavily and the young Fire Dragon's shoulders. "Don't provoke it! I know I told you how I got this arm... No, how my whole body got like this!"

Acnoligia suddenly dove down toward the Island, "It's coming down!" Freed yelled.

"That's not the kind of Dragon Natsu and the others love!" Happy exclaimed. "This is an Evil one."

The ground shook violently as Acnoligia hit the ground and the wind rushed past them with rubble in its cool grasp.

"Yeah, your right about that." Gildarts muttered. "This Bastard is humanity's enemy!"

"Then are we gonna fight it?" Natsu asked.

"No. Your looking at this the wrong way Natsu. It's not about winning or losing with this one. It's like how are we going to escape from it." Gildarts told him, and his eyes narrowed. "No, more like, which of us are gonna survive?"

Everyone froze at Gildarts words, eyes widening in disbelief. "Your saying this thing is gonna kill some of us?!" Natsu asked, eyes narrowed in fury and fangs showing as he yelled at Gildarts.

One of Acnoligia's clawed feet came down and the ground shook as the Dragon let out a defeating roar.

"Everyone, run!" Gildarts ordered, one of his arms sweeping out to the side. No one had time to move, before Acnologia let out an evenly red roar and they were forced backwards, and a few were blown away as giant prices if land were torn up and thrown through the air.

**Frea POV**

Frea was pushed back a few feet as Anologia let out the roar. She ducked low so she could avoid the rubble flying past, and her eyes narrowed.

_This was bad._

She had asked Gildarts what had happened on his mission when she had caught him alone since he had returned. She hadn't been expecting the truth at the time, but he had told her what really happened. He found Acnologia, and this Dragon was the reason he had come back so injured.

She was forced to close her eyes when dust streamed past in big gusts, and she heard Natsu talking when the attack was over.

"What the hell...? The whole forest is just... Gone." Natsu murmured and she opened her eyes to see it was true. The trees that had been surrounding them were gone and the ground was torn up.

"I don't believe it..." Elfman muttered.

"How powerful is that thing?" Levy asked.

"So Teach... She lived with one of these?" She heard Chase murmur from somewhere to her left, where she could see him crouching on the ground.

Frea straightened up and let out a hiss, this wasn't going to end well, she could already see it.

"What is this? It did that with its roar alone? What is that Monster?!" Cana asked in disbelief as Gildarts hovered over her.

"What, is it admiring its work?" Gildarts growled. "I guess that was its way of introducing itself, for now..." Gildarts growled and Frea frowned. "Hey! We're all still alive right?!" Gildarts called out behind him. "There's no time to be scared! We gotta get off this island right away!"

Acnologia let out a tremendous roar as it lifted off into the sky in an instant.

"Here it comes! Get your asses to the boat!" Gildarts ordered.

"Run! We're all going home together!" Erza ordered as she waved a bandaged arm in the direction of where the boat was. "Fairy Tail!"

Frea waited a minute to let a few members get past her, before she turned and started to run with them.

"Wendy! I thought you said you could talk to Dragons!?" Carla asked the Sky Dragon Slayer as they ran and Frea glanced over he shoulder when the white Exceed said it. "Can't you do something?!"

"It's not that only I can talk to them!" Wendy huffed. "All dragons have a high level of intelligence!"

Frea skidded to a half as Acnologia landed down again and they were all split up by one of its giant feet. She glanced from side to side, she had been split up from the others and was huddled together with Wendy, Natsu, Lily, Carla, Master, Gildarts, Cana, Laxus and Master.

"Why?!" Wendy yelled. "Why are you doing this?! Answer me!" Wendy yelled and she tensed as Acnologia's piercing gaze rested on them. They had to jump apart as Acnologia brought one of its feet down at them. Earth was sent into the air as the ground was crushed, and Frea grabbed Wendy and Carla, pulling them to the side before they were fished as Acnologia lifted one of its feet again.

"This Dragon doesn't want to talk to us..." She hissed while she released Wendy and Carla.

In an instant the three of them were selected once more, and Frea was thrown back to land on the ground and hiss in pain as she hit the earth. She jumped to her feet to narrowly avoid the path of Acnologia's tail as it hit the ground just where she had been.

She came to a stop as she caught her breath and she sweatdropped when Natsu was thrown away, flying straight through the air toward her. She grabbed his shoulders as he got near and they were both pushed back a little as she caught him.

Natsu got to his feet and they both stared in shock as Master grew to a huge size, and grabbed Acnologia in a head-lock.

"Gramps!" Natsu yelled.

"Run to the ship!" Master ordered.

"Ridiculous! There's no way he'll win!" Gray yelled, Frea glanced sideways to see him standing close by with the rest if the guild and Juvia on his back.

"Master! Please stop! If something happened to you, the guild would..." Erza yelled.

"Run!" Master cut her off.

"Don't you dare make light of Fairy Tail!" Bickslow yelled.

"We're gonna crush you!" Evergreen yelled. Everyone else yelled their approval while only two of them stayed silent. Frea's eyes were narrowed to the long where they were only slits, and standing a little to her right, Laxus was staring up at his Grandfather with wide eyes.

"Are you going to ignore your Master's orders even to the end?!" Master roared and Frea stiffened at his words. "You damn BRATS!"

_He didn't honestly mean...?_

"The end...?" Mira gasped as she brought a hand up to her mouth. Frea could hardly believe the words came out of his mouth.

"Tch..." She glanced sideways to see Laxus with his eyes shut tight.

"I'm a Dragon Slayer! If that's the enemy-" Natsu yelled but in an instant a hand grabbed onto his scarf and started pulling him along.

"Run, Natsu!" Laxus ordered as he began to pull the young Fire Dragon away.

"Laxus, what are you-?" Natsu froze and so did Frea, both their eyes widened as they caught sight of he small tears flung into the air as Laxus turned around quickly.

_Laxus... Was crying...?_

She stared in shock, before she fin sly noticed everyone had started to run past her. Frea looked back up at Master Makarov who was struggling to hold the raging Dragon back.

_He wanted them to leave him behind..._

Frea looked away as her eyes shut tight for a moment, before she raced after her retreating Guild-Mates.

She shook her head furiously to cast away the small tears that appeared at the corner of her eyes.

* * *

Natsu rushed toward Acnologia as the black dragon held Makarov down.

"Give me back... Gramps!" Natsu roared. Dust was sent up as Acnologia flung Makarov away and the Fairy Tail Master shrunk back down to his normal size.

Erza appeared in front of him; and he stared up in shock at her. "Erza... You too?" Master murmured.

"I was against it." Master's gaze snapped to the side and his eyes widened to see Laxus standing in front I of him too. "But do you think the people in your guild would run away," Laxus turned and cast his grandfather a smile. "Leaving a senile old fool behind?"

Erza drew a sword and pointed the smooth, sharp metal at Acnologia. "Bring it!" She ordered as all of Fairy Tail rose up behind her and Magic blazed everywhere as Fairy Tail retaliated.

"Hey, morons! All the power you have!" Laxus yelled as Light ing began flash around him, brighter and stranger than ever. "Anybody who says, 'I don't have any more than this', I'll kick your ass! Combine your puny Fairy Tail powers with my Lightning Attack, and lets knock this bastard for a loop!" Laxus ordered and everyone smiled as they looked his way.

Frea smirked upon hearing Laxus yell out, and she let her Magic flow more freely.

"Hey Natsu! Get outta the way!" Laxus ordered.

"Laxus! Now!" Erza ordered.

"Raging Bolt!"

"Heaven's Wheel: BlumenBlatt!"

"Super Freeze Arrow!"

"Water Nebula!"

"Solid Script Fire!"

"Sagittarius, now!"

"Evil Explosion!"

"Blue Energy Stream!"

"Energy Dragon Roar!"

A spinning stream of magic flew out toward Acnologia, several different colors and types of Magic circled inside of it. The Dragon was engulfed in a dome of that Magic and Frea jumped back to avoid being caught in it, landing right beside Laxus who was keeping it going.

"Damned Monster! You took everything we got and your still grinning?!" Laxus growled. "You guys, last chance to take him down! Go, Natsu!"

Wendy, Gajeel and Natsu streamed through the air with the help of their Exceed Partners. All three of their breath attacks combined together and Acnologia was sent flying, crashing into a large hill and into the ocean. A geyser of water was sent up into the air,

"Did we beat it?"

"No. It's not using the power it did when it fought me." Gildarts growled. "It's just playing with us!"

The ground shook as Acnologia lifted off into the air again over the Island.

"Bastard..."

"Even though we gave it all we had... We had the combined attack of three Dragon Slayers, and the concentrated force of the Guilds power..." Wendy murmured.

Frea looked away and closed her eyes, "Tch... "

Acnologia's mouth opened as it began to suck in air and water up with it.

"Breath attack!" Gajeel growled.

"Don't tell me it means to wipe out the whole island?!" Cana gasped.

"Maybe it's all hopeless... Is it gonna end for all of us here?" Lucy murmured as her shoulde shook and he hands covered her face.

"Everyone who can use Defensive Magic, to full power!" Erza ordered.

Frea glanced the redheads way, she highly doubted anybody would have enough power to defend against the next attack.

"There's no time to draw any runes." Freed muttered.

"There's plenty of other kinds of Defensive Magic you can do with Letter based Magic!" Levy told him.

"T-that's right." Freed murmured.

"That's our Levy!"

"Everyone, focus all your Magic Power on Freed and a Levy!" Lisanna called out.

"Everyone hold hands!" Mira ordered.

"Everyone join your Magic power together! Lets show this creature the bond of our Guild!" Gray yelled.

Frea took Chase's hand as he took Wendy's and her other hand met Gajeel's. She smiled a little when Master teared up as Laxus offered his hand to his grandfather.

"That's right! Lets all go home together!" Master called, tears streaming down his face.

They all stood hand and hand assembled in a circle as they looked toward the sky. "To Fairy Tail!"

* * *

**If you've seen the Tenrou Island Arc, you know that the island is completely destroyed with the Fairy tail members on it. Attempts at finding survivors failed, hope you liked it, even though it is a little long!**


	33. Chapter 33- Going Home

**Chapter 33**

**Going Home**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's, Energy Magic and my Ideas**

"Frea..."

_What... What the hell?_

"Frea... Wake up..."

_Why... Who is that? They sound so far away..._

"OI! Wake up!"

Frea's eyes snapped open when someone yelled in her ear and she shot up, blinking rapidly. She stared in surprise to see Bisca, Alzack, and Warren sitting in front of her, they all looked..._older?_

"What the hell..?" She murmured but she was tackled by all three of them as they hugged her with tears streaming down their faces, and smiles spread across their lips. "Wait a minute?! What's going on, what happened?!" She asked, she was so confused.

_Why are they here, and why do they look so different?!_

"Please... let me go, your...tch... hurting me!" Frea growled, wincing when one of three hit the wound on her side. They all slowly climbed off of her and sat down with wide smiles and tears, in front of her. She blinked a few times as she switched her gaze back and forth between the three. "Why do you guys look older? What's going on?" She asked.

"We thought all of you were dead." Warren smiled, "You've been missing for seven years."

Frea blinked in shock at his words, and she glanced past them to see everybody else sitting on the grass along with Jet, Sam and Droy. _Seven years... Seven years?!_

"You cant be serious?!" She asked and they nodded. "Then..."

"You cant be all that surprised." Frea's eyes twitched when she heard the voice right next to her, and she recognized as being the one that had yelled in her ear earlier.

"Don't act like you aren't!" She growled and smacked the Lightning Dragon upside the head. "Your just as surprised as I am, idiot!" She hissed and Laxus frowned.

"You wanna go, woman?!" Laxus yelled.

"Hell yeah! I'll kick your ass, damn Lightning Idiot!" She retorted. They both jumped to their feet, magic blazing up around them as they prepared to start a fight.

Bisca, Alzack and Warren smiled nervously, all sweatdropping.

"There's no need to fight you two..." They murmured. Frea clenched a fist and her Magic blazed up around it, while Laxus did the same as his lightning crackled around him. Frea brought her fist back and narrowed her eyes,

"Fist of the-" She started to swing forward but in an instant her Magic disappeared and she stumbled a bit, catching her self before she fell over. Her eyes closed as she brought a hand up to her head, she felt drained and light-headed all of the sudden.

She opened one eye and glanced down at her other hand, "Why... Why am I all out of Magic Power?" She hissed. She turned her hand over and her other eye opened when she saw a black crescent moon symbol on the back of her left hand. She blinked in surprise before she took a small step to catch herself again when the light-headedness returned.

"Hey, you ok?" Warren asked as he stood up with Bisca and Alzack. Laxus' magic had faded when he noticed the sudden disappearance of all her Magic power, not even he would attack her if she couldn't use any magic. Frea didn't answer as she stared down at the black mark on her hand, and everyone's eyes rested on it. She sighed and clenched her fists.

"JYNX?!" She yelled furiously and they all jumped back in surprise at the sudden outburst.

Frea glared down at the small ghost as she appeared beside her, Jynx was wearing a neutral expression, but she did sweatdrop a little at Frea's furious expression. Frea placed her left hand right in front of Jynx so she could see the black crescent moon mark, it matched the one Jynx had over her eye.

"What the hell is this?!" Frea hissed and Jynx let out a low sigh.

"Its a Magic Limiter." Jynx replied quietly, and the ghost slowly passed her hand over the mark, it faded until it was no longer there. "I will explain why I placed it there later, for now you'll be out of Magic Power." Jynx explained.

"Who is she?!" Warren, Bisca and Alzack all asked at once. Frea let out an annoyed sigh,

"Later, I will explain, later. For now," Frea's gaze switched from Jynx as she looked past all of them. "I think she wants to say something." Frea explained as she gestured a hand toward a young girl with long pale blonde hair, wearing a dress, and pupil-less green eyes. The girl, the search party had seen earlier.

"She's the one that came with you when you showed up the at the Guild Hall awhile back, isn't she?" Frea asked Jynx quietly without looking toward the ghost.

"She is." Jynx replied.

"Who are you?" Somebody called out and the small blonde girl smiled.

"Mavis, the First Guild Master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion." She replied and they all stiffened a little. "The Power of all your Bonds was so strong, that I collected it to cast one of the Three Ultimate Spells of Fairy Tail; Fairy Sphere." Mavis explained. "The spell protected all of you, but it took seven years to dispel." She murmured.

Mavis smiled as she began to lift off into the air.

"Thank you, to think we would be saved by the First Master." Master Makarov told her and Mavis shook her head.

"I am an astral body, collecting your Magic power together was all I could do." Mavis told him. "Your own dedication and love for one another saved you." Mavis chuckled a little, "This is the perfect era of the Guild, is it not?" Mavis disappeared in a flash of golden light and they all relaxed a little.

"I think its time we go home." Master smiled and everyone cheered their approval.

* * *

Frea sat down on the deck with her back leaning against a mast as she hugged her stomach and grumbled. She hated boats... _hated_ them!

Everyone besides Natsu and Laxus were milling around and laughing, smiling and talking. The search team looked extremely happy, she could feel the pure joy and happiness coming off of them even with no Magic Power at the moment. Everyone steered clear of her, they could all tell she didn't like riding the boat and probably thought it best to leave her alone for the time being.

She cast a slightly annoyed look at Jynx as the ghost girl sat down in front of her, but she waited patiently for her to speak once she noticed the serious look on the Spirit Mage's face. Jynx sat with her eyes fixed on Frea, as a period of silence passed between the two. Frea blinked in surprise, she had never seen Jynx so quiet, and she could tell something was troubling her.

Jynx let out a heavy sigh and her blood red eyes closed, "I had to place that Magic Limiter on you because you would have been in trouble if I hadn't." Frea stayed silent, mostly because she felt she would throw up as soon as she opened her mouth, but she listened closely none the less. "Being in that frozen state, you weren't aware of what you were doing, but you were constantly unraveling the Fairy Sphere Spell, by using your own Power to wear down against the spell."

Frea couldn't help but stiffen a little at the words, she didn't remember doing that, but then again those seven years they were inside the spell were a complete blank.

"You did that for the entirety of the Seven Years. But you would have unconsciously worn away at the spell without stopping if I had not placed my Seal on you. Doing it non-stop would have put to much strain on you, and you were unable to regain any Magic Power as long as you wore away at Fairy Sphere." Jynx explained and her red eyes opened, calm and unreadable. "If I had not been forcing your unconscious mind to stop for periods of time to rest, you probably would have died." Jynx told her quietly.

Frea's eyes widened at the ghost's words. Could she really have been doing that without knowing?

Jynx was watching carefully for her reaction, gaze unwavering from the face of the Energy Dragon Slayer in front of her.

"You are completely drained of any Magic Power because of this." Jynx continued quietly. "Mavis didn't tell the rest of the guild, but the only reason it only took Seven years for Fairy Sphere to be dispelled, is because you were dispelling it."

Frea blinked in confusion, this was weird, how could she not have known she was wearing Fairy Sphere down with her own Magic? Frea's eyes closed all the way as she let the information sink in, maybe she had faintly been aware of dispelling Fairy Sphere? But when she searched her mind for the answer she came up blank, all she could really remember of the Seven Year gap would have been the darkness of her mind.

But would Jynx's story really explain why she was completely void of any Magic Power now? Why she had only been able to summon up that meager amount when she had been about to fight Laxus, only to have it disappear all together as it was spent? Her thought were spinning so much she almost skipped over the part where Jynx had said she was using her Magic against Fairy Sphere for Seven Years._ Seven Years..._ she couldn't have that much Magic Energy, could she?

She _couldn't_... not when she ran out of Magic Power so fast when she had been fighting Hades.

"You wanted to tell me something else back on Tenrou, before Acnologia attacked." Frea murmured, without opening her eyes. "You said you would speak with me later, and I can see now that is was important by the way your acting. So, what is it?" Frea asked quietly. Jynx didn't answer her right away and she opened her eyes a little to look at her.

Jynx just looked back with an expressionless face before looking away from her.

"That matter can wait until you have settled back in at the Guild." Jynx told her quietly. "It is important, your right. But I see no need to ruin such a happy occasion with serious matters." Jynx replied. "Besides, you will need to regain your Magic Power and have a clear head, when I feel you are ready to hear of my tale, I'll meet you again." Jynx explained as she got to her feet. "Goodbye for now..." Jynx murmured as she disappeared in a purple haze.

Frea looked at the place where she had disappeared for a moment longer, before letting out a low groan and hugging her stomach tighter as her eyes closed again. She couldn't wait to get off this damn boat...

* * *

The Twilight Ogre mage who had just been about to hit Romeo with his sword was kicked away from behind and hit the wall at the back of the Guild house. Fairy Tail no longer resided in its old building, now it was located in an old run down mill that used to be a tavern, far away from the center of Magnolia. The other four Twilight Ogre mages were taken down in a flash, and the Members of Fairy Tail assembled in the hall froze, eyes growing wide.

"We're Home!" Natsu called out into the Guild with a toothy smile spread across his face. "Sorry it took so long!" He apologized. Behind him stood the returning members who had been missing for seven whole years. Frea cast her gaze over the hall, only Vijeeter, Laki, Macoa, Wakaba, Kinana, Nab, Reedus and Romeo stood assembled in the building, all of them looked older, as to be expected when you miss seven years.

Frea smiled at the tears that started to spill upon their arrival and the entire place grew noisy and joyful. She headed over to the five fallen Twilight Ogre Mages with Chase at her shoulder as they picked the men up and walked to the Entrance of the Guild, throwing them out and slamming the door. Chase gave her a smile and she smiled back,

"Feels good to be back, huh, Teach?" He asked and she nodded.

"Definitely." She agreed. Once Master had explained what happened to everyone the Hall erupted with noise as a party was thrown for the returning members. Frea fixed Chase with a stern look and he smiled sheepishly, "You better stay away from me kid, I am not letting you mess with me after the incident at the inn." She growled and he chuckled.

"Alright, I wont come near you then." he promised and she turned away after giving him one of her scariest glares, before walking toward a table to sit down and enjoy the party.

It did feel good to be back even though everything was different. She smiled widely at the celebration, Fairy Tail was still Fairy Tail even if it had changed after those seven years.

* * *

**Enjoy! I plan on starting up a story arc and i hope you keep reading, because hopefully it'll be interesting!**


	34. Chapter 34- A Book?

**Chapter 34**

**A Book?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's, Energy Magic and my Ideas**

As the next few days went by, everyone seemed to be in a great mood, well, that was until they were informed of the money problem.

Frea let out a heavy sigh when she realized she hadn't been paying rent in seven years, though it didn't matter much considering Fairy Tail had put that rent on hold.

Cana and Gildarts had left the day before along with Master Makarov, and Laxus had disappeared all together after the party in the hall. They had been visited by Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus they day after they came back.

Everybody had changed so much over the seven years, she had only found out yesterday that Bisca and Alzack had gotten married and they had a daughter. And Lucy had come back to the Guild to explain that her father had died while she had been missing, and Master had gone with Mira and Erza to knock some sense into Twilight Ogre's master.

She glanced sideways at the nearly empty request board, there weren't really any high paying jobs to do... Though she didn't need to go, she had enough Money saved up that rent was paid no problem, it was more of something to get moving. But the thought of leaving for a job made a sort of weight drop in her chest, she felt like there was something urging her not to leave Magnolia.

She blinked in surprise when she finally noticed that she hadn't seen Chase that morning, _where is he?_

"Hey Kinana." Frea murmured as the young waitress passed. Kinana stopped beside her,

"What is it?" She asked.

"Where's Chase?" She asked.

"Oh, I think he went on a job with Laki." Kinana replied. Frea nodded a little,

"Alright, thanks." She murmured and Kinana walked away. She crossed her arms over her chest and her eyes closed half-way, the Guild was fairly silent. It was a little early, so many people might not be here yet, but she suspected a few of them were out on jobs.

Cana and Gildarts, she was fairly sure those two were out on a job. And now she knew that Chase and Laki were gone too...

She listened quietly to Natsu talk with Lucy about some job at Balsamico Palace, where they would need to capture a criminal named Velveno. Macao glanced over as he heard the two talking and he stood up.

"That's where the Mage Ball is being held." Macao told them.

"Mage Ball?" Lucy and Natsu echoed.

"It's a special Ball held every seven years where only Wizards can attend." Macao explained. Lucy jumped a little and smiled widely,

"That's sounds fun! This will be a good job for us!" Lucy exclaimed as she grabbed onto Natsu's scarf and started pulling him out of the Guild Hall. "But if we're going to a Ball we'll need to practice dancing."

Frea smiled a little as she got to her feet and slowly followed the two out the front doors, this she had to see. Natsu learning to dance? That was sure to be funny.

She took a seat on some small wooden bleachers beside Romeo who had come out to watch too.

Lucy and Natsu locked their hands together and Frea heard Lucy telling Natsu what to do as they started moving back and forth. She smiled at the sight, Natsu didn't look very excited and she winced when e stepped on Lucy's foot and she chuckled a little.

"What is Lucy trying to teach Natsu?" Romeo asked and Frea glanced over to see he had asked the question of Kinana.

But she didn't bother to listen and she was only faintly aware of Mira walking over too. Her eyes fixed upon the two Mages dancing around in front of her. It wasn't too long before Erza joined in and stood Natsu from Lucy, where she started to spin him this way and that so fast he couldn't do anything about it.

Frea chuckled a little at the sight as more people started to join in on the dancing, and by the end of it Gajeel was dancing with Levy, Mira was being fought over by Wakaba and Macao. Freed was dancing with Erza while Elfman was dancing with Evergreen. Warren was dancing along with Wendy as Carla and Happy became dance partners too. Lisanna was dancing with Natsu and Capricorn appeared to dance with Lucy. The rest of the Guild who had decided to join in found partners as they began to dance around.

Frea leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. She hadn't seen Jynx since the boat ride back to Hargeon Port, and she couldn't shake the feeling that something was seriously wrong. She had never seen Jynx so serious before, and she still couldn't wrap her head around the part where Jynx said she had been unconsciously dispelling Fairy Sphere for seven years straight.

_There was no way in hell she had that much magic power!_

She shook her head a little, Jynx couldn't have been serious... right? Frea silently hoped she had been wrong, or else she might end up being a danger to herself and her Guild, if that Magic Power ever got out of control for some reason.

* * *

Frea walked away from the Guild Hall, trees arching over her head as the sun set behind her. Her arms were hooked behind her back as she walked along with her eyes closed and her senses open for anything around her. She had spent the rest of the day at the rather quiet Guild Hall once several of its members left with Natsu, Happy and Lucy to join them with their Job request.

Natsu had invited her to come but she told him no, she couldn't shake the feeling that she needed to stay in Magnolia for the time being. But she didn't know why she felt that way, it was just... a feeling. She came to a slow stop under a large dark tree and opened her eyes for the first time since she had left the hall.

She glanced toward the ghost girl who had appeared in front of her calmly, and she blinked slowly.

"Hello Jynx." Frea murmured and Jynx nodded in return, gaze calm and expression serious. Frea stiffened a little when she felt the tenseness in the air and she was immediately alert.

"I think it's time I tell you what I meant to do before Fairy Sphere was cast." Jynx explained, and Frea nodded a little to show she was listening. "I believe I explained to you that things had started moving back in the Second Stage of the Exams?" Jynx asked and Frea nodded again. "I came in to possession of a book while you were on Tenrou Island. I believe that now is the time to hand the book over to you." Jynx told her quietly.

_A book?_

Jynx lifted a hand and let her open palm face the orange sky just above the trees branched over their heads. Dark Purple Magic began to spiral out around Jynx's hand as it spiraled up into the air, followed by a quick flash of the purple light.

A thick, heavy, large leather-bound book dropped into Jynx's hand slowly and Frea blinked in surprise. She slowly took the book from Jynx's hand as she handed it toward her and she held the heavy item in both her hands. The leather on the cover was old and in faded and chipped gold lettering the front cover bore the words,

"Enogora Magrea." Frea murmured the faded gold letters as she read them and Jynx nodded slightly.

"I assume you know what the title is, at least?" Jynx asked her and Frea nodded slightly, eyes growing wider at the sight.

"Its the Dragon Language... Chaitanya used to use it a little." Frea murmured, and her fingers slowly traced over the letters. "Even I use it in some of my spells, though I don't know a lot." Frea told her.

"I know, and I believe this book should be in the hands of an Energy Mage. It should also belong to someone who has past experience with Dragons." Jynx said. "That's why I have chosen to pass it along to you, Energy Dragon."

Frea looked up from the book to rest her eyes on Jynx, "Where did you get it from?" She asked and Jynx sighed.

"That book has spent years traveling in the fringes of time, space, magic, and the Sprit world." Jynx replied. "It took me some time to get a hold of it, but I needed to get it. Try to open it."

Frea looked back down at the book as her fingers gently brushed over the edge of the cover and she began to open it, at first it wouldn't open, but the book suddenly glowed with several golden and silver spiral markings and she was able to open up to the first page. The paper of the book looked to be a very old thick, musty smelling and yellowing parchment, something that wasn't used in Fiore for what she guessed must be decades. The entire book smelled musty and old, and the paper inside was fraying, ripped, stained, wrinkled and fading in some places.

The very first page had a Dragon head surrounded by a circle with spiraling branches outstretching from the ring around the creatures head, seeming to have been drawn in an already fading ink.

"That book will only open to a few." Jynx told her and she looked away from the book. "You will be able to read it, along with any others it chooses to let see the contents. I was only able to open it once, and even then I was only allowed to see one page." Jynx told her.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" Frea asked her.

"If I'm not mistaken, that book will be written entirely in the Dragon Language your Foster Mother sometimes used. I think only you will have a chance at figuring out what it reads..." Jynx trailed off. "... I believe that it might have made its presence aware to me so I may give it to you, though I'm not sure why." Jynx told her quietly.

Frea stiffened a little, this was a little much, and she was slightly confused. Jynx was talking as if this book had a mind of its own, but it _was_ a book right?

Even so she was aware of the strange Magic presence coming from the book.

And she only knew very little of the Dragon Language, little snippets that she had heard Chaitanya use or the phrases she had learned for spells and attack and defense moves. If this book really was written in that strange ancient tongue... she wasn't sure she could read it at all, or otherwise if she did, it would take a long time to fully understand.

"You think there's something in this book I ought to know?" Frea asked and Jynx nodded.

"I do. But I have told you all I know of this book, its a mystery to even me and I believe only you will ever come close to understanding whatever secrets it may hold." Jynx told her. "You should try to understand it as best you can, I think, I'll be around to help you try and figure something out, if need be." Jynx told her as she began to fade and Frea closed the cover of the book, nodding to the small Spirit Mage.

"Alright, I'll take a look at it Jynx." She promised. "If I find anything interesting I'll be sure to tell you about it."

Jynx nodded one last time before she disappeared all together and the darkness started to spread over Magnolia as the sun set. Frea cast one look back at the cover and its faded title. 'Enogora Magrea'. In English it would read;

_Energy Magic_

* * *

**Enjoy the new chapter and hope you keep reading! Review what you think so far if you could! Thanks for reading!**


	35. Chapter 35- Brawl-Fest

**Chapter 35**

**Brawl-Fest**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's, Energy Magic and my Ideas**

The next week passed by and the entire time Frea hadn't shown up at the Guild Hall. At first a few people had just assumed she had taken a job, but neither Mira, Kinana, or Macao had approved of her taking a one. But Macao had explained that she had showed up early at the Guild at the beginning of the week and told him she might be gone for a while, but she never gave an explanation as to why.

Laki and Chase had come back to the Guild half-way through the week.

Natsu's Mission with Lucy and those who he tagged along to capture Velveno had gone ok, though they hadn't gotten paid because Velveno had been allowed to propose to the Counts daughter during the mission. Natsu had even completed a mission with Wendy, Happy, Carla and Lucy to deliver some gold to a client.

Natsu kicked the Guild doors open, toothy grin spread across his face with fire blazing up around him.

"Who wants to fight?!" He yelled but everyone in the hall shook their heads. The only people present today were Bisca, Alzack, Macao, Wakaba, Kinana, Chase, Erza and Sam. Wendy, Happy, Carla and Lucy walked up behind Natsu with exasperated sighs.

"Do you always have to fight?" Lucy grumbled. Natsu looked over his shoulder at her,

"But I'm bored!" He complained and Lucy simply shook her head and walked past him toward the bar. Natsu glanced over toward Chase who was talking with Kinana, "Frea not back yet?" He called over to the Energy Mage.

Chase glanced over his shoulder at Natsu and shook his head.

"Nope, she might be gone for awhile yet." He told Natsu before looking back at Kinana.

Natsu frowned, "Aww man, she would have fought with me.." Natsu grumbled.

"How about we go fishing Natsu?" Happy suggested as he floated around his partners head. Natsu grinned at the idea and spun around sprinting out of the hall.

"Good Idea! Lets go Happy!" Natsu yelled.

"Aye sir!"

* * *

Frea let out a heavy sigh as she closed the book and let her head fall back against the tree she was sitting under. She looked up at the leaves of the trees above her and she frowned. The book was proving very hard to read, and Jynx was right when she had said the entire thing would be in the Dragon Language.

The small snippets of the Language she had heard Chaitanya use when she was younger weren't helping much. She only knew the simple things, like words 'Energy', 'Magic', 'Mage', and a few other things. She had only skimmed over the first few pages, and the writing was so old the ink had faded and in some places she couldn't read it at all.

She was sitting under a tree in the forest not far from the Guild Hall. She had been expecting to be trying to figure this book out for a few days, hopefully getting something out of it. That was the reason she had told Macao she probably wouldn't be around for awhile, but she hadn't gotten far due to some interruption from the Council.

She let out another sigh at the thought, they had sent one of their members to collect her on the third day of that week, and she had been brought to the headquarters to answer questions.

The only reason she had been summoned was to answer the questions the Council had about past things like Senna and Winter and Shadow. She honestly didn't see why they were asking now of all times, it had been a good eight years since all of that, though it felt shorter to her.

But she didn't have to admit that the council definitely wasn't as annoying as it used to be, though it still wasn't great.

But she had run into someone unexpectedly while she had been there, and her eyes closed as she let her mind wander off to the memory.

* * *

_She walked down the walkway of the Council building slowly with her eyes narrowed. _

_Those were stupid questions! Why ask now after all this time?_

_She shook her head in frustration as raised her arms above her in a stretch as she let out a sigh. She couldn't shake the feeling that the Council just didn't have anything better to do so they were bothering her._

_She let her hand drop down to her sides as she kept walking. There had been a guard ordered to escort her out, but the look she had given him made the guard leave her be, to leave on her own._

_She placed her hands atop her head and closed her eyes as she walked along. The book Jynx had given her should be sitting on her desk at home, and she sighed again at the thought of trying to read it._

_Why did it have to be in that Dragon Language? Couldn't it have been in English?_

_But she had to wonder why it wasn't in English, but in a language she was fairly sure only the dragons knew. Who wrote this book?_

_She slowed a little when she felt an Energy Signature start to approach her, but she didn't open her eyes. Her head tilted slightly to find she sort of recognized it, and when the footsteps of the other person echoing down the walkway suddenly faded, only then did she open her eyes._

_She glanced to the left to see a man with a two scars running near his left eye and black hair, wearing the cloak all Council Members wore. He froze upon meeting her gaze and she slowly came to a stop, his hair was longer since the last time she had seen him._

_"DoranBolt right?" She murmured and he struggled to nod._

_"Y-your alive?" He stammered and she smiled a little._

_"Your part of the Council aren't you, shouldn't you know that already?" She asked and chuckled a little. "Yeah, everybody's fine. Missing for a good seven years sure, but nobody died at least."_

_"That's good to hear..." Doranbolt murmured as he fell silent and Frea raised an eyebrow when she felt the sudden guilt surround him._

_"Don't blame yourself for it." She told him quietly and he blinked in surprise, and she could tell he was wondering how she had known how he was feeling. "I know you tried to persuade everyone to evacuate the Island before Acnologia came. And I don't think your evil at heart, I would be able to tell if you were." She told him quietly._

_"At least now you can relax knowing everyone is safe. And I just hope you don't try to sneak into Fairy Tail again," she gave him a toothy smirk. "It won't work as long as I'm around to set everyone straight." She chuckled and he blinked in shock for a minute, before smiling a little._

_"I have to know," he told her and she blinked a few times. "I couldn't use my Memory Altering Powers on you, why is that?" He asked and she smiled as she chuckled quietly._

_"Maybe someday I'll tell you," she murmured as se began to walk again. "Take care of yourself, alright?" Se called over her shoulder with a warm smile as Doranbolt watched her disappear down the walkway, smiling once more before continuing in his own direction. For once, he didn't feel as if he had to know something._

* * *

Frea opened her eyes again and smiled a little, even if she didn't know him that well, DoranBolt really wasn't a bad guy at heart.

Her eyes slowly swept back and forth as she traced the edges of the leaves and branches overhead.

She stiffened and glanced sideways as a roll of thunder rolled over the sky and a bright beam of lightning rise up from somewhere below in the trees. She blinked in surprise and sighed.

"Look whose back." She murmured. She lifted the book up in one hand and let her Magic wrap around it, she had figured out how do send this book back and forth between herself and her room at Fairy Hills earlier that week.

Her silver magic spiraled around the book several times before in a flash of light it disappeared and she got to her feet, raising her arms above her in a stretch and looking towards where the lightning had flashed up into the sky.

Her arms dropped back down her sides as she hooked her arms whined her back and started walking in its direction. She had to wonder why he was here, considering he had pretty much disappeared after they got back to Magnolia.

She blinked in surprise when se felt both Natsu and Gajeel's Energy Signatures flare up ahead of her, and of she strained her ears she could hear the two running and arguing ahead of her.

She took a deep breath to scent the air and smiled, Happy was with the two and she was able to catch on to the scents of the Thunder God Tribe as the breeze blew toward her. And then his scent, the scent of lightning and the sweet tinge to it that Wendy, Natsu, and Gajeel all had mixed in with their scents as well.

She could only guess why the two of them were rushing, they probably wanted a fight.

She slowed to a stop under the deep shadow of a tree and leaned up against the trunk with her shoulder as she peered through the trees toward a small clearing. There she could see a small group of the Thunder God Tribe, Natsu, Gajeel, Happy and Laxus standing there.

"Oi! Laxus, why are you here? Do live around here it something?" Natsu asked and Laxus crossed his arms over his chest as he gave Natsu a flat stare.

"Yeah, it just so happens the place I got us around here." He replied.

"Great! Lets fight!" Natsu yelled as fire began to surround his clenched fists.

"We have to get back at you." Gajeel grunted as he moved into a fighting stance.

Freed stepped forward with Bickslow and Evergreen beside him.

"No, we'll fight you for Laxus." Freed told him but Laxus raised hand to block his path from moving forward any more.

"Nah, better I beat them with my own hands." Laxus smirked as Lightning began to flicker around him and the Thunder God Tribe stepped back.

Before any of them could make a move, they all jumped a little as Wendy and Lucy came out of the trees directly across from where Frea stood.

"Stop!" Wendy told them quickly. "I think things like this should be planned out. You will fight tomorrow." Wendy told them and Natsu glanced her way, his flames disappearing.

"Fine," his gaze rested on Laxus. "We'll fight tomorrow under the Solo Tree in the park, alright?"

"After Natsu you'll fight me." Gajeel stepped up and Laxus smirked at the two.

"Sounds good to me. Is Frea around? I'll think I fight with her will be good after I beat both of you." Laxus chuckled and Natsu and Gajeel frowned.

"Frea hasn't been around for a week, we don't know when she'll be back." Lucy piped up quickly and Laxus shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets and turning around. "To bad, see you both tomorrow." He murmured as he walked away and the Thunder God Tribe followed him.

Frea smiled a little and turned to quietly walk back into the forest. She hadn't come forward just now because she wasn't sure if she wanted to fight with Laxus. The next time she had a serious fight with him, she hoped to win, and seeing as how she missed seven years of potential training time to get stronger, she wasn't sure fighting him now was a good idea.

She let out a sigh as she continued heading away, she was definitely planning on seeing Natsu and Gajeel fight, but maybe if she really felt like brawling tomorrow, she would agree to fight with him.

* * *

Frea shook her head and smiled as she sat on a hill with her legs crossed and watched the party go on down below her. Night was falling and it looked to be someone's brilliant plan to turn this whole fighting thing with Laxus against Natsu and Gajeel into a big party. It was reasonable she supposed, how often does agree to have an Organized fight with someone?

The entire park danced around with light and music and people laughed and talked, eat and drink, tonight was the post-celebration for the fighting tomorrow. She didn't feel like joining in though, she was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to even have a chance at enjoying herself down there.

The book Jynx had given her was sitting in her lap and slowly ran her fingers over the cover as she glanced down at it, before opening it up to the tenth page. It was covered in writing that was faded, smeared in some places and in the same ancient language she was having trouble reading. Her eyes settled on the center of a large paragraph, and she placed her finger under a few words.

_'Drearand en Dargerio wel hume dogeter om fon nadare.'_

She knew that 'Drearand' meant light, and she was fairly sure Chaitanya had once used the 'Dargerio' word before, though she wasn't sure what it meant. She shook her head a little, she really should have paid more attention to Chaitanya when she had used the Dragon Language around her.

She closed her eyes and sighed, _I wish you were still around Chaitanya... you could be so much help right now..._

Her eyes napped open when she felt the book move under her hand, and she drew it away watching in shock as the book flipped page after page rapidly by itself. _It was moving by itself..?!_

The pages stopped flipping at least twenty pages in and she looked down on the page, it was covered in words, and her eyes widened in surprise when she noticed the English footnotes at the bottom, written in a different handwriting than what she had seen so far. There were only a few, and most were so faded she couldn't make them out, but her eyes trained on to one note in particular.

_'Dargerio- Darkness, shadow, evil'_

She looked the book over slowly, wondering why it seemed to know what she had been thinking. _Darkness and Light? Darkness and Light what exactly,_ she still didn't know what the rest of it said.

"What does it say...?" She murmured and the book didn't move again. She tossed the two words over and over in her mind until it was well into the night and she finally closed the book, and got to her feet. She needed a little break from it, maybe sleep would bring her more clues.

* * *

Frea sat on a lower branch of the Solo Tree in SouthGate park with one leg propped up on the branch with her, and the other hanging down with her back leaning up against the trunk. The park was filled with people below her as the Festival went on, the sun was shinning high in the sky and she shook her head when she heard someone yell,

"COOL!"

Apparently Jason from Sorcerer Weekly had showed up to announce for the fights, and he was excited as ever. She honestly thought that guy was the most annoying person she had ever met. She saw Laxus arrive and he looked over toward a young kid with his grandfather, and he smiled at the scene. Frea smiled too, he wasn't so grumpy and moody all the time.

"COOL! Laxus has arrived looking cooler than ever!" Jason announced and Frea cast a glance below her where Laxus had taken a seat on a chair below her with the Thunder God Tribe stood around him. "And Now Natsu and Gajeel have arrived, both looking ready for their battle!"

Laxus got to hid feet as Natsu stepped forward and they two stared each other down before fire began to circle around Natsu and Lightning circled around Laxus. The two stood still as their magic grew bright and stronger.

"Such anticipation! This is sure to be a great battle! COOL!" Jason announced. Frea glanced between the two and sighed,

_Whoever makes the first move..._

Natsu rushed forward and everyone in the crowds tensed in anticipation, Natsu came so fast and before anyone knew it, he was face down on the ground in an instant. Frea shook her head and sighed again,

"And Laxus takes Natsu down with one blow! So Cool!" Jason called out. "The next fight will be Laxus against Gajeel!" Jason turned around to gesture toward the Iron Dragon Slayer, but all he found was that Gajeel had disappeared.

"Gajeel ran away?!" Lily exclaimed.

"Find him, we are seeing him battle with Laxus!" Macao ordered as he ran off into the town with all the crowds people, and most of the Guild with him. Frea slowly stood up and placed her hand on the trunk as she stood on the limb. Natsu was still on the ground and she sighed, sweatdropping a little.

"Come on Natsu, he didn't even hit you that hard!" Frea called down and she heard Natsu let out a low and pained grumble. Laxus glanced up into the tree along with Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen.

"So you were here." Laxus murmured and she stepped off the branch to land neatly on the ground. "How about a fight with me since the Iron Freak ran off?" Laxus asked with a smirk. Frea glanced his way, a fight wouldn't be too bad she supposed, and she was about to accept the challenge but stopped herself upon seeing Master Makarov walking toward them with a very serious look on his face. She sweatdropped a little at let out a sigh,

"Maybe some other time..." She replied quietly and Laxus finally noticed where her eyes were looking, and he turned to see his Grandfather walking toward them. The two simply looked at each other with neutral expressions, and Frea found herself fidgeting a little at the emotions dancing off the two. It was more tense between the two of them, than she had originally thought.

Without a words Laxus turned and began to walk away, Freed stepped forward and fixed his gaze on Makarov.

"Master, I think its time you lift Laxus' expulsion." Freed told him quickly. Frea didn't look at the two and Makarov never answered, her eyes were fixed on Laxus' back as he walked away and she frowned a little. She wished the two would make up, there was no need to still be this tense around each other.

_He's not like he used to be anymore..._

* * *

**Enjoy! This was quite a long chapter and I hope you keep reading! Review please and tell me how you think its coming along, thanks!**


	36. Chapter 36- Favor

**Chapter 36**

**Favor**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's, Energy Magic and my Ideas**

Frea smiled as she saw the grin spread across Chase's face as the two of them made their way in to town. She had decided to go on a job on with the young man, taking a break from trying to read the 'Energy Magic' book Jynx had given her. The mission had been rather simple, all they had been needed to do was take down a large group of bandits that had been raiding a town up in the mountains. She had decided after the Brawl-Fest that she needed a break from everything, and she knew that even if Chase was curious as to why she had been gone for a week, he had enough sense not to ask her, he would wait until she was ready to talk.

That attitude was opposite of everyone else in the Guild, Natsu especially. If she hadn't gone on this job, Natsu could very well have been seriously hurt by her, she could only handle his pestering so long. She had however, knocked him clean through a few trees before she left because he had been in her face constantly.

The sun was setting behind them, they had arrived late after the three days they had been gone and she let out a silent sigh.

_Back to reading I suppose..._

"I'm heading home Teach, this was fun." Chase told her and cast her a wide smile as they came to a stop. "We should do job's together more often, see ya!" He called as he headed away and she watched him go with her own smile.

"See ya, kid!" She called after him and she chuckled a little when she heard him sigh in frustration.

"I'm not a kid..." Chase mumbled as he disappeared around a corner and she turned her back in the direction he had gone. She hooked her arms behind her back as she started to walk forward, but instead of heading toward her home, she veered off to the side to walk around town first. She didn't feel like heading home yet, and the part of town where the houses were more spread out a and a small river canal ran through the neighborhoods, seemed like a nice place to take a short walk.

She continued to make her way down the sidewalks as the building spread out and grass started to pop up here and there. The canal running through this part of the city flowed by slowly and more birds flew in the sky above her. Not many people were seen in the streets now that the sun was continuing to go down, and she paused in her walking to see Gildarts standing alone on one of the small bridges crossing over the canal, staring into the water passing by under him.

She blinked in surprise to see him looking to be deep in thought, and even from here she could tell his demeanor was off. He seemed oddly thoughtful and silent today, and she couldn't help but wonder why.

She turned off her current path to head his way, and she slowly stepped up on to the small bridge to get closer.

"What's up with you?" She asked and flinched when he jumped in surprise at the sound of her voice.

"Oh.. It's you, you startled me." He sighed and she tilted her head a little.

"Sorry, but what's got you looking so serious? I can tell something's bothering you." She told him and Gildarts looked her over for a minute before smiling a little and letting out a sigh.

"Makarov's going to be announcing me as the new Guild Master tomorrow." He told her and Frea blinked in surprise, before giving her own smile.

"Your not going to do it, are you?" She asked and smiled a little more at his sheepish grin.

"How'd you know?"

She shrugged, "I know you enough, your not somebody who'd be a Master, you'd go insane." She chuckled a little. "You like to travel, not sit around." She explained and he sighed again.

"I suppose your right." He replied and Frea looked away for a minute.

"Who are you appointing as Guild Master once you resign?" She asked him as her eyes followed the small ripples in the water below them.

"Makarov of course." He answered and she nodded, that's what she figured his answer would be. She closed her eyes for a minute, she had something she wanted to ask him.

"Hey Gildarts." She murmured.

"Hmm?" He mumbled and she let out a low sigh before turning her silver gaze in him, expression neutral and eyes calm and steady.

"I want to ask you a favor for someone, before you give the Guild back up to Master Makarov."

* * *

Frea headed away through the trees, the leaves and blades of grass sparkling from the dew as the sun began to settle over Magnolia at the start of the day.

She walked calmly with her eyes half-way open, and ears and nose on alert for who she was looking for.

He needed to be at the Guild today.

She took a deep breath and he eyes closed as she concentrated on all the scents around her. He had to he around today, and finding him shouldn't be too hard, not with a scent as recognizable as his.

Her eyes opened all the way when she caught on to the lightning scent with the sweet tinged added to it, and she veered off he path away down another path through the woods. Her eyes were fixed on what lay ahead of her as she followed her nose.

She hadn't been walking long before she caught sight of his back, as he walked away from her with his hands in his pockets and Magic Headphones on. She could hear the music from here, and she sped up a little to get closer.

"Laxus!" She called out and he came to a slow stop, before taking the headphones off to hang around his neck, and slowly turning to face her. His eyes widened a little in surprise at seeing her, and for a minute he simply stared at her as she approached, before smirking and turning all the way around to face her.

"Frea, ready for that fight?" He asked and she shook her head, coming to a stop in front of him. She glanced at him for a minute, she still felt a little odd when he used her name instead of a nickname.

"Sorry, I'm not here to fight today." She replied and he blinked in surprise. There wouldn't be any fighting between the two of them today, that's not why she was here.

"Then what do you want?" He grumbled.

Without a word she reached forward and grabbed on tightly to his wrist as she turned around and began to drag him behind her. At first he stumbled by the sudden action, before steadying himself as he walked just fast enough to match her pace without being pulled too much.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked but she didn't look back at him.

"Your coming with me." She replied simply.

"Why should I?" He huffed. "And where the hell are you taking me anyway?"

She didn't answer right away, she was sure if she said she was taking him to the Guild Hall he would refuse to move any further.

"Because I said so." She replied curtly, but didn't bother to answer his second question. "Stop asking so many questions, you'll find out soon enough."

He fell silent, and she could feel his reluctance growing once he started to suspect where she was taking him. Her grip around his wrist tightened as the Guild Hall came into sight, and he started to purposely slow down and pull against her, he was coming in no matter what!

"There is no way in hell-" he growled.

"Shut up, you have to be here today. Your not in Fairy Tail anymore, and I know you and your Grandfather aren't getting along, but even a new Guild master concerns you." She cut him off, and he let out a grumble, but didn't pull against her so much as she pushed him inside.

No one even noticed the two of them arrive besides the Thunder God Tribe who surrounded Laxus as soon as he came in. Everyone was talking as they waited for Master Makarov to come out, they could all tell he had something important to tell them.

She broke away from the Lightning Dragon to stand beside Chase on the opposite side of the building from Laxus.

"Why the hell is he here?" Chase growled and Frea glanced sideways to see him casting a very annoyed look at Laxus, vein ticked on his forehead and eyes narrowed.

"He used to he part of this Guild, this pertains to him too." She replied calmly. She would never understand why Chase seemed to dislike Laxus so much, when the young Energy Mage got along very well with everyone else.

The two of them fell silent as Makarov walked up to stand atop the bar, looking very serious.

"Today I will be announcing the Guild's 5th Guild Master." Makarov announced and everyone fell silent as Makarov swept his arm out to the side. "Gildarts Clive!"

But instead of Gildarts, a very nervous looking Lira stood there with a sheepish smile and two letters clasped in her hands.

Frea smiled a little and shook her head, _Gildarts didn't even come to the hall to tell everyone he wouldn't be Guild Master._

"Where the hell is he?!" Makarov exclaimed and Mira smiled.

"He left a letter." She explained and handed him one of the two letters. Makarov glanced over it, before opening the letter and clearing his throat to read it.

" 'Sorry Guys, but I'm not cut out to be a Guild Master. But while I am I'm going to do two things. First; accept Laxus back into the Guild!' " Makarov stared in shock at the paper as he read it, and Laxus visibly stiffened, while Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow looked extremely happy. " 'Somebody managed to convince me he learned his lesson, and I agree with their judgement.' " Makarov continued reading and everyone started murmuring, wondering who could have talked to Gildarts and convinced him to let Laxus back in the Guild.

* * *

_"A favor for someone?" Gildarts asked and she nodded._

_"I want you to let Laxus back in the Guild." Frea explained and she didn't miss the surprised light that came into Gildarts' eyes._

_"What? Are you feeling ok, you hate him remember?" Gildarts asked and she sighed._

_"I don't hate him, I just don't get along with him." She explained. "But he's changed since he got kicked out, I think he's learned his lesson. Laxus belongs in Fairy Tail, and Makarov is just to stubborn to remove Laxus' expulsion." She explained._

_"The last thing that needs to happen is Laxus becoming lost so much that he turns down the wrong path. Fairy Tail has always been, and forever be where he belongs. I'm willing to put up with his damn attitude if it keeps him from going down the wrong path." She told him._

_"Learned his lesson, huh?" Gildarts murmured, before smirking at her. "There's another reason you want him back in the Guild, isn't there?" He asked and Frea smirked back._

_"I need a better brawling partner than Natsu and Gajeel." She replied and Gildarts laughed a little._

_"Alright, you've made your point, and I trust that your judgment about how he's changed for the better. So I'll let him back in the Guild." Gildarts stepped past her and glanced over his shoulder at her. "Try not to destroy the Guild Hall, alright?"_

* * *

**Laxus' POV**

Laxus felt himself stiffen when it was announced he was going to be let back in the Guild. He could hardly believe it, why would Gildarts suddenly decide to let him back in?

" 'Somebody managed to convince me he learned his lesson, and I agree with their judgement.' " Gramps continued and the hall filled with murmurs. Everyone was wondering who on earth could have convinced Gildarts to let him back in.

Laxus blinked in surprise when a thought struck him, _why had Frea dragged him here in the first place? It was like she knew he needed to be here today..._

He glanced her way and their eyes met, he was silently asking if it had been...?

He blinked in pure shock when she gave him a small smile, and a very, very small nod.

He couldn't believe that, she _hated_ him! Why in the hell would she even bother trying to convince Gildarts to let him back in?!

**Frea's POV**

"Damn it... He's back in the Guild?!" Chase grumbled and Frea hooked an arm around his neck, glancing away from a very shocked looking Laxus.

"Cheer up, if I can stand him, so can you." She chuckled and he shook his head at her, sighing heavily.

" 'Second; I am appointing Makarov Dreyer as the 6th Guild Master.' " Master Makarov read aloud and his eyes widened in surprise, "Me again?!" He exclaimed and everyone in the hall laughed. " 'I will be traveling around for a while, and don't expect me to come back anytime soon. But I do know that you'll have managed to make Fairy Tail the strongest Guild in Fiore by the time I return. Good luck guys!' " master finished the letter off and he set it down on the bar.

"That idiot... I'm never letting anybody take over as Master as long as I'm here! I'll be Master of this Guild till the day I die!" He growled and everyone smiled, as they started laughing and drinking.

Mira walked over to Cana and handed her a letter from Gildarts as well. Frea smiled a little when Cana read the letter, and tore the Gildarts Calling Card in half. "I said I didn't want anything to change between us, Old man." Cana murmured with a smile and Frea turned away.

"How are we going to rise up to the top again?" Master murmured from his seat on the bar counter.

"There's only one way to rise to the top fast!" Romeo announced.

"Not that! I said we would never do it again!" Macao snapped at his son.

"Your not Guild Master anymore!" Romeo argued.

"I'm not speaking as Master, I'm speaking as a member of this guild!" Macao growled. "Everybody who doesn't want to do it, raise their hands!" He called out.

Everyone who had been around when most of the members went missing for seven years, all raised their hands besides Romeo. Frea blinked in confusion,

_What the hell are they talking about?_

"That's something I never want to do again." Alzack murmured and Bisca nodded while their daughter Asuka had her hand raised too.

"But we have everybody back now! We could win!" Romeo hissed at Macao.

"Everybody who went missing haven't gotten stronger over those seen years, we wouldn't stand a chance." Max told him.

"Excuse me." Master murmured.

"That doesn't matter, we were the strongest before they went missing, we could be the strongest again!" Romeo yelled, seeming not to have heard Master.

"It won't work!" Macao retorted.

"BRATS!" Master yelled and they all fell silent. "What is it that your arguing about?" He asked.

"They started a new thing while you guys were gone." Macao explained. "It's a competition held every year that decides who the strongest Guild in Fiore is."

"We've been in the bottom every year, and been ridiculed for it." Max muttered.

"It's called the Grand Magic Games, and with everyone back we could win and become the strongest Guild again!" Romeo exclaimed.

Master swept his gaze over everyone of the members who hadn't come to Tenrou, even he could see how much they seemed to dislike these games.

"How long before they start?" Erza asked.

"Three months." Warren replied.

"That's plenty of time to train and get stronger!" Natsu yelled. "We should totally do it Gramps!" Natsu grinned.

"I don't know..." Master murmured.

"The winning guild gets a pot of Thirty Million Jewel." Romeo put in and Master jumped up, grin spreading across his face.

"We're doing the Games!" He announced. Half the Guild sweatdropped while the rest smiled, looking determined. Frea cast a glance back and forth between Master and Macao, she could feel the apprehension coming from the members who had remained over the seven years. Beside her Chase was sweatdropping, he was aware of how much the others didn't want to do it too.

"You gonna try to do it, kid?" She asked Chase and he shook his head.

"Nah, I don't like to fight if I don't have too. I think I'll sit this one out." He replied an she smiled a little, nodding at him. "What about you?"

Frea looked away and sighed, "I don't know, maybe." She replied. Her eyes swept over the hall many people looked excited.

_Now the new question, do I want to participate in the games?_


	37. Chapter 37- Three Months

**Chapter 37**

**Three Months**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's, Energy Magic and my Ideas**

Frea headed south of Fiore, arms hooked behind her back and eyes halfway closed as she left the town behind. She was on her way to do a Training/ Job trip. She still wasn't decided on whether or not she wanted to give the Grand Magic Games a shot, but she did need to train and get stronger if she wanted any hope of beating Laxus once the two of them got around to their re-match. She hated to admit it, but if the Lightning Idiot was training for the games, she needed to train so they could stay on the same level.

This was the perfect way to get stronger, and make some serious money. There had been a Job request sitting on the board for awhile now because nobody wanted to take it. All she had to do was track down a Dark Mage and turn them into the Magic Council. The reward was 900,000 Jewel because the Dark Wizard had been wanted for awhile now.

It may make things harder considering there was no information on the Dark Wizard, other than it was a young woman who went by the name of 'Sun Eater'. She had three months to train, and capture her target.

The last known location of Sun Eater had been in the south woodland and mountains, so that's where she was headed. She had her bag strapped to her back, where she had the 'Energy Magic' book and other supplies stored. The bag seemed small on the outside, but it was magically enchanted to hold more than it would seem possible. While she could easily send the book back and forth between her room and Fairy Hills, she wasn't sure how far her powers could send it, if she was far away from Magnolia.

Jynx hadn't showed up since she had received the book, and she was becoming extremely frustrated with it. It was harder than hell to try and read that damn book!

She let out a heavy sigh and shook her head, if only she could remember everything Chaitanya had said in the Dragon Language, maybe she would have an easier time reading it. She had originally thought of asking Levy to help her out, but she had come to figure out that wouldn't work. Before everyone went off to train, she had been sitting in the Guild Hall and reading the book, every time somebody like Natsu or Gray tried to read the book over her shoulder, the old book slammed shut so they couldn't see it. With that in mind, she was fairly sure Levy wouldn't be able to open or read the book.

After that, she had decided it would be better not to try reading it in the Guild Hall, all of those idiots were way to curious about everything...

* * *

Frea spent the next week constantly making her way toward the southern woodland, on occasion she would stop and spend an hour or two looking her book over, or she would take a break and battle with Vulcan or other lesser monsters once she got bored. She perked up when the southern woodland came into view and she came to halt, eye-brow quirking.

Trees could be seen flying over the top of the woodland, and the ground shook as constant vibrations were sent through it. She could hear the unmistakable sound of destruction and the trees never stopped being thrown into the air. She blinked in surprise,

_Damn... is that really who I'm trying to find? If it is, why the hell are they tearing everything up?_

She stared to walk forward slowly, passing under the trees, senses on high alert. She instinctively clenched her fists and let her magic wrap around them, ready for an attack. But she didn't find anybody as she drew nearer and nearer to the center of the forest, and the sound of destruction grew louder.

"Damn you, you sick bastard!" A voice yelled from somewhere up ahead and Frea came to a pause, closing her eyes and clasping her hands in front of her.

"Energy Sense!" She murmured as she opened her eyes and scanned the trees in front of her. Two Energy Signatures appeared not far off, one fiery orange and yellow with hints of red. She blinked in surprise when it faintly reminded her of Natsu, especially once she realized it was the Energy Signature of a Dragon Slayer. The other one was a dark black and grey color, and she sighed in irritation realizing that both of them were radiating with a very large amount of Magic Power.

The thing that got her was the pure malicious intent of the grey and black Energy Signature, and she tensed. Maybe this is who she was after, but who was the Dragon Slayer?

She quickened her pace to jog toward the ongoing fight as she let her Magic flow more freely. The trees started to thin out and the ground was destroyed where she could tell several trees had been ripped from the ground. Several trees had fallen, and some where missing limbs, while other were reduced to jagged and splintered stumps.

She came out in a destroyed clearing where the sun was beating down due to the lack of trees in this part of the forest. She slowed to halt as she took in what she was seeing. Two people were fighting her, one a man, and one a young woman.

The man was dressed in black with a mask covering part of his face so only his eyes could be seen, dark and cold. Frea's eyes trained on to the black Guild mark stamped on his right shoulder where his sleeve seemed to have been torn off. It looked like a lions head with a snake coiling around the neck, and two bat-like wings spread out around it. She narrowed her eyes, that wasn't a guild mark she recognized.

The young woman had fiery red hair, a brighter shade of red than Erza's, and it was long, pulled up into a high ponytail where it reached her lower back, and it was tied up with a red ribbon. Her eyes were an emerald green and she was wearing a red shirt that was long and reached past her hips, cutting up the middle of the front where it stopped to form a V right below her waist. The shirt was buttoned up the middle with black buttons, and yellow and orange swirling designs were stretched across the back, reaching all the way down to the back of the shirt that reached the back of her thighs. She also wore a pair of black shorts and black sandals with criss-crossing straps, with a small heel. Thick black and orange bands hung on both her wrists. She was slender and tall, though she didn't miss the fact that she was strong, really strong.

With one hit of a clenched fist a tree was sent flying toward the man at an incredible speed. Frea immediately recognized the young woman as the Dragon Slayer, if her Energy Signature didn't tell her that, the woman's pointed teeth were an indication.

"Stop moving bastard!" The red-head snarled as she raised her hand to the sky and her green eyes narrowed to slits. "Sun Dragon's Striking Rays!" She yelled. Fiery orange and red streams of magic poured from the sky and were directed at the man, who managed to dodge most of them, but he winced when one tore through his left arm.

"Tch... Damn bitch! Why not just sit tight and let me kill you, Sun Eater?" The man hissed furiously and Frea stiffened at the name, so did the other woman.

"Go to hell! I don't know who gave me that name!" The woman yelled as she charged forward with both her arms stretched out to the side, orange and yellow magic spiraled around her arms as she rushed towards the man. "But you wont be using it anymore!"

"Sun Dragon Wing Slash!"

"Energy Shield!"

Frea jumped in front of the man in seconds as she put up a silver shield, just in time to block the other woman's attack. Frea narrowed her eyes as the red-head came to a stop and glared at her. She was confused, the man she had just protected was full of evil aura, but she had been called 'Sun Eater', that's who she was after.

"Who the hell are you? One of his buddies!?" The red-head yelled furiously and Frea let her shield drop.

"Definitely not!"

Frea stiffened when she heard the man yell behind her, and she just managed to step out of the way of one of his magic attacks. Deathly black shadow magic streamed right past her, and she stared in shock. _What the hell is going on?!_

Frea jumped away from the two of them and went into a defensive stance. The three all came to a halt and looked each other over.

"Somebody like to explain what's going on?" Frea growled.

"Start with who the hell you are first! You are the one who just interrupted this fight!" The woman snapped at her. Frea fell silent as she decided what to say.

"I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard." She replied after a moment of silence. She glanced back and forth between the two, the man was definitely evil by nature, and she couldn't feel any darkness coming off of the woman. She narrowed her eyes in thought, is there more going on than I know about. "I think I'll take you out first." She told the man and he stiffened.

"Then lets get on with it." The other woman growled as she cracked her knuckles and her orange and yellow magic blazed up around her. Frea sweatdropped a little, _this red-head sure had one odd attitude..._

"Sun Dragon's Fiery Blaze!" The woman yelled as her hands were held out in front of her, and a large beam of her magic streamed out toward the man in seconds. Frea took the opportunity of the other woman's attack, to add her own.

"Energy Dragon Roar!" Frea's tornado of spinning silver magic spiraled out along side the other attack and the man looked panicked. He was hit before he could move or defend, and was sent back to crash into the few still standing trees. He slumped to the ground and didn't move again, but they both stiffened as ghostly black and red lightning flashed down from the sky and the man disappeared.

Frea stared, _what the hell is going on here?!_

She was snapped from her thoughts as she felt somebody appear behind her, and she spun around to see the woman's clenched fists surrounded by her magic coming toward her.

"Sun Dragon's Iron Fist!" The woman yelled and Frea barley managed to do aback handspring to dodge the attack. She stumbled a little and jumped back as the woman advanced.

"Woah! Woah! Wait a minute!" She exclaimed but the other woman only bared her fangs.

"I know how dark Guilds work, you'll attack your own Guild Mates if you think it'll get you what you want!" She hissed and Frea dodged another fist coming her way. "You really think I'd believe your a Fairy Tail Wizard?!"

Frea expertly spun out of the way and the woman stepped past her. Frea did the only thing she could think off, and she lifted up her shirt sleeve to reveal the silver Fairy Tail Guild mark on her left shoulder.

"I would hope you believe me." Frea murmured as the woman's eyes widened upon seeing the Guild Mark. "I'm a Fairy Tail Mage like I said, see?" she asked and the other woman's magic faded away until it could no longer be seen. "All I want to know is what's going on. I can tell your not evil, so lets just calm down a try to figure this out, ok?" She suggested and the woman glanced between her Guild Mark, and her face for a minute before sighing.

"I am so sorry!" The woman exclaimed as she hugged her stomach and looked at the ground. "I don't mean, to be so mean, its just been sort of rough lately, I wasn't thinking straight." Frea sweatdropped at the sudden change in attitude.

"Um... its ok? What's your name?" Frea asked and the red-head looked up from the ground.

"Solana." She replied quietly and Frea nodded.

"I'm Frea, so what's going on? Who was that guy?" Frea asked and Solana let out a heavy sigh.

"I don't know, he came after me and tried to kill me. All I know is he's from the Dark Guild trying to get me killed, or locked up in prison." Solana answered and Frea stiffened. "That's why your here right? You took a job to catch me?" Solana asked and Frea blinked a few times.

"I think so, he called you 'Sun Eater' right?" Frea asked and Solana nodded.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that Dark Guild started calling me that. " Solana explained. "They managed to get the Magic Council searching for me, though I've done nothing wrong."

Frea frowned a little, she had been in the same situation when she still had Shadow and Winter's souls inside of her body.

"Why are they after you?" Frea asked and she was surprised when Solana smiled sheepishly.

"I sort of destroyed one of their bases awhile back." Solana explained. "Got a lot of them put into prison, now they're getting back at me." She explained and Frea smiled a little. "But they've become a different Guild from the remnants of their members that weren't captured back then, so I don't know the name of their Guild now."

"Were you doing this on your own, or were you part of a Guild?" Frea asked.

"On my own, I was planning on joining Fairy Tail before all of this started happening." Solana replied. "You believe me? You don't think I'm really a Dark Wizard?" She asked and Frea shook her head.

"I can see your Energy, and there is no trace of evil in it." She replied and tapped a finger to her cheek, just under her right eye. "I'm pretty good at reading people, and I'm not often wrong." She explained and Solana stared for a minute, blinking a few times.

"Energy... are you and Energy Mage?" Solana asked and Frea nodded.

"Yep, I'm the Energy Dragon Slayer actually." Frea told her. Again Solana stayed silent as she stared and Frea raised and eyebrow, why was she suddenly being so silent? Frea jumped in surprised when Solana smiled widely and clapped her hands together in front of her.

"I remember! Bro used to talk about you when he came to visit, while he was on jobs!" Solana explained and Frea blinked in confusion. "Is Bro ok? And what about Little One? Where the hell have you been for the last seven years?"

"Bro...? Little One...?" Frea murmured, completely shot of any idea who that was. Solana smiled,

"They used to stop by my town when they went on jobs, and hang out with me for a while." Solana told her. "They were part of Fairy Tail back then, that's why I wanted to join the Guild. I hope their ok... are they ok?" Solana asked and Frea sighed.

"I sort of need to know their names," Frea told her. "Their _actual_ names." Solana chuckled and gave her a sheepish smile,

"Sorry." Solana apologized. "Their names are Natsu and Happy."

"What?!"

* * *

** Hope you enjoy this chapter and the new character!**


	38. Chapter 38- New Mission

**Chapter 38**

**New Mission**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's, Energy Magic and my Ideas**

Frea couldn't stop herself from yelling the word out loud. Solana's words had completely shocked her, shocked her beyond belief. How long ha she known those two dense idiots known as Natsu and Happy, and yet she had never once heard about them visiting Solana?

She couldn't believe Solana was lying, she could hear the pure honesty on the young Dragon Slayer's voice. If she wasn't lying... _Why the hell haven't Natsu or Happy said anything?!_

Solana didn't look surprised at Frea's shock in the slightest. In fact she was calmly smiling at her, hands hooked behind her back.

"They never mentioned me, right?" Solana asked and Frea shook her head. Solana laughed a little, "That doesn't surprise me, I love the two of them, but they get sidetracked so easily, and they really aren't the brightest people." Solana told her and Frea couldn't help but smile a little.

At least she wasn't the only who thought that of the two.

"As I said already, they only came to visit me when they were out on jobs. I have to guess that by the end of their jobs, they completely forgot about their visit with me, and that's why I was never mentioned." Solana explained and Frea nodded slowly. She didn't find it hard to believe Solana's explanation to be true.

"I have to ask, are you and Natsu really Brother and Sister?" Frea asked and Solana shook her head.

"Not in blood, but I started calling him that because when I was younger, I looked up to him as my brother." Solana smiled, her fangs being seen in her grin. "He was nice to me, and helped me out a few times when I ran into trouble."

Frea smiled back, she could only just imagine a younger Natsu and Happy running around and hanging out with an even younger Solana. The two were much like children themselves, they probably got along just fine back then.

"So are they both ok? I heard a lot of Fairy Tail went missing for seven years." Solana asked and Frea nodded.

"They're fine, the Seven Year thing, well, a lot of us got caught in an ancient spell, and time stopped for us altogether for seven full years." Frea explained. "We only got back awhile ago."

"That explains it, so you were missing for seven years too?" Solana asked and Frea nodded.

"Yeah." She mumbled, "I still can't believe I missed so much time..."

Solana smiled at her, "Your back now, that's all that should count." Frea smiled a little and nodded.

"Your right." She replied.

Solana hooked her arms behind her back and let out a long sigh. "Now to figure out what to do..." The red-head murmured as her eyes closed and Frea watched her silently.

That was a good question, Frea could just leave and let this whole situation be. But she wasn't about to leave Solana out here with a Dark Guild, and the Magic Council chasing after her.

The Magic Counsel really was full of idiots, and this Dark Guild would be better just leaving Solana alone, because now she was going to find them, and beat them to a pulp.

"I'll help you sort all of this out, Solana." Frea told her and the red-heads green eyes snapped open in surprise.

"You'll... What?" Solana murmured in disbelief. Frea smiled at her.

"You heard me, this way I can help you, and get some more training done at the same time." Frea told her, and she hit a clenched fist against her open palm. "Destroying a Dark Guild would make for pretty good practice, don't you think?" She chuckled and Solana smiled warmly at her.

"I'm sure it would, thanks for helping me." She replied. "But I don't have any idea where to start, do you?" She asked hopefully and Frea narrowed her eyes.

That was a good question, she would probably red more information on the Dark Guild, and Solana didn't seem to know much herself.

"Perhaps I may be able to help." Jynx appeared before them.

Frea glanced to the side calmly, while Solana jumped out of her skin in surprise.

"Holy crap!" Solana yelled and Frea gave the red-head a sympathetic smile.

"Relax, she's not going to do us any harm." Frea promised. "Though she does have a bad habit of showing up out of nowhere." She said with a meaningful glance at Jynx who only smiled back at her.

"You.. You know her?" Solana stammered and Frea nodded.

"She's part of Fairy Tail, and she's a friend of mine." Frea explained.

Jynx glanced toward Solana, and there eyes met for a moment. Frea felt the sudden apprehension come off of Solana and she quirked an eyebrow. _Why is she so...?_

"The Dark Guild that Sun Dragon took down nearly four years ago was called Phoenix Tear." Jynx started as she looked way from Solana. "Most members were sent to prison, however a few of the members that escaped capture regrouped a year later and created several new Guilds, the one after Sun Dragon now is called Black Chimera. They are a very formidable guild, I'm not surprised that they managed to turn the Magic Counsel against Sun Dragon. This may take longer than you expected." Jynx said as she looked at Frea.

Frea blinked a few times, "Why does it sound like this will take a _very_ long time?" She asked.

"Because it will." Jynx replied. Both Solana and Frea moaned quietly and Jynx smirked a little, before her face became serious once more. "If you prefer, I will lead you to the Guild's base, I know where it is."

Solana and Frea exchanged glances, "What do you think?" Frea asked and Solana nodded a little.

"I think its the best option, are you sure you still want to help me?" Solana asked her and Frea smiled a little.

"Of course, I can't let you take on Black Chimera alone can I?" She asked, before glancing back at Jynx. "So where are they at?"

Jynx spun in he toe as she began walking. "Follow me." 

* * *

The two of them followed Jynx as the ghost lead them away from the southern woodland in silence. Frea cast a glance at Solana,

"Your the Sun Dragon Slayer?" She asked and Solana nodded. "You eat.. Sunlight?" Again Solana nodded, not looking her way.

"Before you ask me, no, I didn't have a Dragon. When I was really young a Dragon Slayer Lacrima was implanted in my body." Solana replied and Frea blinked in surprise, she had been about to ask the very question, but Solana seemed to had been able to tell what she was thinking.

When she explained that she had a Lacrima in her body, her mind immediately flashed to Laxus, who was the same way. That got her thinking to why Laxus had been implanted with the Lacrima, and she glanced back at Solana.

"I know another Second Generation Dragon Slayer." Frea told her. "He had a Lacrima put in him because he used to be rather frail and sickly as a child." She saw Solana stiffened a little. "What was the reason you had one put inside of you?" Frea asked and Solana sighed.

"Sort of the same reason as the other Second Generation Dragon Slayer you know." Solana replied. "Before my parents died, they had it put inside of me so I could live longer. I was born rather sick, and I wasn't going to live long." Solana explained, and one of her hands came up to rest lightly on her chest. "It's something wrong with my heart, I could hardly do anything when I was young. I couldn't play, couldn't run, could hardly ever move around."

"The Lacrima gave me my powers, and made me stronger. I still run the risk of becoming sick again, or even dying if I overdo it with my magic. But I haven't had any problems, I'm always careful." Solana told her, and finally glanced her way, wearing a rather warm and cheerful smile. "But I don't want you to feel sorry for me, ok?" Solana asked and Frea nodded slowly.

"Alright." Frea replied.

"Were you only out here to capture me, by the way? Or were you doing something else along with it?" The red-head asked out of nowhere. Frea smiled,

"Yeah, I was going to capture you, along with some training. I need to get stronger, I haven't gotten anywhere with my strength or Magic since I was stuck in time for Seven years." Frea told her.

"Then I'll help you with your training." Solana replied and Frea blinked in surprise. "Your already helping me, that's the least I can do." She smiled and Frea blinked a few times, before smiling back and nodding.

"Thanks."

* * *

**New Chapter up and I hope your still enjoying this story! Thanks for reading and enjoy!**


	39. Chapter 39- Training With These Two?

**Chapter 39**

**Training With These Two?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's, Energy Magic and my Ideas**

Frea smirked as she dodged another one of Solana's attacks, and landed a blow on the red-heads shoulder, causing the Sun Dragon Slayer to stumble. They were surrounded by pine trees, and the ground was littered with pine needles. Frea was in the middle of a brawl with Solana, the Sun Dragon Slayer had actually suggested brawling with her, so that she could work on her fighting skills. And Frea had to admit,

Solana was an _amazing_ fighter.

She hadn't had this good of a brawl since her last fight Chase up on her mountain, and at the time the two of them had been going all out. Solana was fast, clever and strong. Extremely strong. Solana could very possibly have more Physical Power than Frea did, though Frea would probably outmatch her when it came to Magical Strength. Though she accredited the fact that Solana seemed to use her fists more often than her magic, because the red-head was trying to not overdo it, especially after she had explained to Frea about her heart.

But even that didn't seem to hinder the young woman very much, and Frea thoroughly enjoyed the matches she had with Solana, and she could see Solana enjoyed fighting with her too. Over the course of their traveling together, Frea was getting to know Solana more. The Sun Dragon was very kind, sometimes shy, and modest person. The thing that got Frea the most, was whenever they had come across say a group of bandits, or monsters, was how fast Solana's attitude changed. She was fierce, blunt, and even at times a little scary.

She had also found out that Solana had met Natsu and Happy when she was six, and they had visited her for years after that. With all of those years growing up, plus the seven that most of Fairy Tail had disappeared, that would make Solana about 17 now. Though Frea had promised herself to hit Natsu when she saw him next, how in the hell could he have never mentioned his visits to Solana all this time she had known him?! Was he really just that dense?!

Frea dusked under a kick from Solana and winced slightly when she wasn't fast enough to doge the Sun Dragon's clenched fist, and it made contact with her stomach. Frea quickly jumped backward to get out of Solana's reach, and she took a deep breath. Her silver gaze locked with Solana's green one and they both smiled.

"Your a pretty good fighter, Frea." Solana told her and Frea smiled a little more.

"I could say the same of you." Frea replied and Solana smiled sheepishly at the comment.

"Oh really? I'm not that good..." Solana mumbled.

"Better hand-to-hand fighter than me." Frea told her, "I'm definitely planning on learning a lot from you." She replied truthfully and Solana smiled a little more. It was true, she didn't know how Solana had learned to fight, but the red-head was definitely a level or two higher than Frea at hand-to-hand combat. And hopefully by the end of all of this, she would have gotton so good, she could really go at it with Solana.

She also hoped the extra fighting training would her with other fights too, ones against people like a certain Lightning Idiot she knew.

Frea often found it hard to beat her when they decided to brawl against each other. Solana was amazing to be honest, and Frea had a hard time believing she had never had a teacher. It was odd, but she had a weird feeling that Second Generation Dragon Slayers were far from lower level Dragon Slayers like some people believed.

Lets look at Laxus for example, he was unbelievable, one of the strongest wizards she knew, not that she would _ever_ admit that out loud mind you, and yet he had never been trained by a Dragon like she herself had been along with Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy.

They brawled like this often as they traveled, following Jynx's lead as the ghost lead them toward the Black Chimera Guild Base. But Frea had one other part of her training to start with, and she didn't thinking asking Solana for help with that part would be very effective. She was planning on asking Jynx, she had an idea that might help her out, though she wasn't sure how to go about it yet.

They had been traveling together for a month now, and Frea had barely touched the 'Energy Magic' book that rested in her bag the entire time. She hadn't really thought about it, and she really hadn't had a lot of time to sit down and try to read the thing. She shook the thoughts away as she paid attention to Solana who was coming at her again, and she smiled.

Their fight wasn't over yet.

* * *

Frea let out a long sigh as she rubbed the back of her neck and tried to catch her breath as she sat on the ground. She really was surprised at how good of a fighter Solana was sometimes, she had thought herself a pretty good fighter before, but Solana was something else.

As half of the second month passed them by, they were settled down by a lake. Frea had just finished a fighting session with Solana a few moments ago, she needed to take a break, and Solana was fine with it. She glanced over at Jynx who was sitting cross-legged on a flat stone, eyes closed and hands folded in her lap. Solana walked away to settle down in the sand and watch the waves lap at the shore, as the red-head lazily reached up into the air, and grabbed at it. A round fragment of orange light was caught in her hand, and Solana put it in her mouth.

Frea looked back at Jynx and let out a silent sigh, she supposed now was as good a time as ever to ask her.

Frea got to her feet and walked over to Jynx slowly, the ghosts red eyes opened as she neared and Jynx gave her a curious look.

"Something I can help you with?" Jynx asked and Frea nodded slowly.

"I've been thinking, but I need to work on my Magic. I run out of it too fast, and I would like to be able to use stronger spells without being drained as fast." Frea told her. "So I want to build up my Magic Supply."

"You have a vast amount of Magic Energy, you know." Jynx told her and Frea sighed.

"As you say, but I don't remember the whole dispelling thing for seven years. I don't know how I did it, and I definitely don't feel like I have that much Magic Energy now." Frea told her. For a moment Jynx stayed silent as she looked her up and down, before nodding.

"Alright, Energy Dragon. But what is it you want me to do?" Jynx asked. Frea held out her hand so the back of it was in a little ways away from Jynx's face.

"I want you to put that Magic Limiter on me again." Frea told her, and she didn't miss the shock that lit up in Jynx's eyes. "If I continuously work on my Magic Power while your Limiting some of it, I'm hoping I'll build up more Magic Energy as time passes." Frea explained.

Jynx just stared, her eyes narrowing as she thought about the request. "I'm not sure that's a good idea." Jynx told her and Frea shrugged.

"I want to at least try, regardless of whether or not its a good idea, and if I actually do have as much Magic as you think I do." Frea replied. "It doesn't do me any good if I cant use it, so this is the only way I can think of to increase my Magic Power."

Again her words were met with silence, Frea could feel the reluctance that Jynx was feeling, but Frea wouldn't ask if she thought there was any other way. At length, Jynx sighed heavily and her hand passed over Frea's as the black crescent moon mark appeared on her skin.

"I still do not think it is a good idea, but if this is what you want, so be it." Jynx murmured. Frea nodded to her,

"Thanks."

* * *

Jynx hadn't been kidding when she had said this would take longer than Frea had expected. Today the Grand Magic Games would be starting and here she was out in the middle of a rocky, deserted stretch of land nowhere near anything from what she could tell. Though she guess she couldn't complain, she had promised to help Solana. They were taking a rest, each of them sitting on a jagged boulder, one of the many that dotted the land they were in now. She smiled a little as the three of them sat in content silence, though she couldn't help but notice that Solana and Jynx had been a little wary of each other this entire time, though she didn't know why.

Not even Frea herself could have anticipated what would happen if she were to have both Solana and Jynx helping her train and get stronger. Solana was a very good fighter and their continued fighting was making a difference. Solana was great help when it came to strengthening her body, the constant brawling and training with each other had left Frea stronger, faster, and her stamina and endurance had increased drastically.

Although Jynx had been reluctant to at first, but even the ghost had to admit that her Magic Limiting Seal was a really big help to Frea as she tried to raise her Magic Power levels. At first it had been hard to do anything with the Limiter there, but after awhile she was able to fight rather normally even with the Limiter there.

Frea pulled the old leather book from her bag as she walked along beside Solana, Jynx leading them over a stretch of bare and rocky land. She didn't know why, but she felt there was something in this book she might have missed, or even needed to seen. She opened the book and held it open in both her hands as she flipped through several pages.

She wasn't exactly sure what she was looking for, but she had the feeling there was something. She stopped flipping near the middle of the book and blinked in confusion to find, that the writing had changed. It wasn't the same hand-writing as most of the first part of the book, it was completely different, as if the writer had been changed.

She slowly flipped back a page where the handwriting was the same as before, and she blinked in shock. The page before the writing changed was mostly blank, besides a few trailing words that were scribbled and smudged as if they had been written hastily. There was one thing that got her, the entire page had flecks of _blood_ dotting it.

_Blood... why the hell is there blood?_

She shook her head and flipped the page to the next set of handwriting. This page was filled with the Dragon Language, and there were a few drawing here and there too.

At the top of the page there was a symbol of half a moon, and half a sun. Underneath the symbol a caption had been written;

_'Derw figthen, fon wel hal, de Senstra wel ascene es a hew nadare. De Monatre wel ascene dore pocherion den feror.'_

Frea narrowed her eyes at the words, _damn this stupid Dragon Language! I can't read hardly any of this book because of it!_ She shook her head and took a deep breath, she had to think about this.

She knew what 'Derw' meant, it meant 'two' in English.

She closed the book again and closed her eyes, _think damnit..._

* * *

_"Your body will need to be stronger in order to hold all of your Magic. Strengthening your nadare is the first step." The Dragon explained as she watched the young girl jog back and forth around her, carrying large stones that made her movement harder._

_"Uh... huh... wait, what the hell is 'nadare'?" The girl huffed as she came to a pause and the Dragon blinked once, before smiling and chuckling a little._

_"Forgive me my dear, I sometimes forget that you do not know my native language." The Dragon chuckled. " 'Nadare' means 'body', or 'being', in English my dear. I simply used it without thinking." The great pale dragon explained, and her head stretched down to gently nudge the girl along. "Now back to work little one."_

* * *

Frea's eyes opened and she tapped a finger to her chin, so now she remembered that. Nadare means body, just one more word she knew, and still thousand of other things she had no clue about.

"Yo, Frea? Are you listening?"

"Energy Dragon?"

Frea came to a sudden stop once she realized both Jynx and Solana were talking to her. The tow had stopped and she had walked past them a little, she quickly turned to face the two as she gave them a sheepish smile.

"Sorry guys, I was thinking. What were you trying to tell me?" She asked. Jynx glanced at the book in her hands and nodded a little, before both Jynx and Solana motioned to the top of a sharp rise in the land. Frea glanced up to see a building hidden in the mist at the top of the small cliff-face, and only now did she feel the Energy Signatures of Mages coming from up there.

"This is Black Chimera's Base."

* * *

**Enjoy!**


	40. Chapter 40- Battle On!

**Chapter 40**

**Battle On!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's, Energy Magic and my Ideas**

Frea leaned back a little as she craned her neck to get a better look at the Building. It was large, intricate, made of stone and the mist at the top of the cliff-face it sat on, wrapped it in a thick white and grey sheet. She let her senses reach out as far as she could without using a spell, there were a lot of Mage Energy Signatures inside. She smirked a little to find most of them were fairly low level wizards, with only one that felt like they might be a bit of a problem.

She looked away from the building to see through the mist to barely see the sun was beginning to set, the rays hardly breaking through the fog and she narrowed her eyes.

"Alright Solana, this is your decision, we can attack now, or we can wait until tomorrow." Frea said as she glanced toward the red-head who looked surprised the decision was left up to her. For a moment Solana stayed silent as she glanced around the area.

"I think we should go for it now, it wont matter when we attack for me, the sun wont shine through here anyway." Solana replied and Frea nodded, respecting the Sun Dragon Slayers decision. Jynx stepped forward and they both looked her way,

"Would you like me to remove my Limiter, Energy Dragon?" Jynx asked. Frea shook her head and smirked,

"No thanks, it wont make a difference, I'll be fine." She replied and Jynx hesitated, before nodding.

"Alright, I am no help fighting, so I'll be parting with you here. I wish you both luck." Jynx murmured, and Frea blinked in confusion when the ghosts red eyes rested on Solana with a look of knowing, before Jynx disappeared. Frea dropped the book in her bag and strapped it back onto her back, before giving Solana a nod as they made their way toward Black Chimera's Guild Hall.

* * *

The heavy wooden doors to the Dark Guild Hall were shattered as incredible force kicked them in. All the Dark Mage's within the building stood up immediately, eyes narrowed. In the door way with the world already dimming behind them, stood two young woman, one was surrounded by orange and yellow magic, while the other was surrounded by silver magic.

A few of Black Chimera's Guild members sweatdropped at the large amount of Magic Power coming from the two. Both young woman smirked as they rushed forward into the hall in seconds, and the entire building shook, and filled with yelling and the light of clashing magic. Within five minutes the ground was littered with the forms of unconscious Mages, and the two woman were still going strong.

None of the Black Chimera members could seem to keep up with the amazingly fast woman as the two of them took down the members one by one.

"What the hell is this?!"

"Who are these chicks!?"

Silver light flashed up and illuminating the dim building, and several Black Chimera mages were sent falling. Tables splintered and shattered as members hit them, and furniture started to be destroyed and thrown every which way. Bright flickering orange and yellow magic rained down on a large group and knocked all of them down, where only a few got back up to fight again.

"It doesn't matter who they are, they cant just attack Black Chimera and get away with it!"

The blonde woman with the silver in her hair, and the silver eyes came back to back with the red-head with the bright green eyes. She both smirked a little as they separated and punched to Dark Mages in the chests, sending them smashing into one of the thick stone walls. Black Chimera was having a hard time hitting either one of the woman as they fought on, but a few lucky mages managed to give the girls some minor wounds. Black Chimera wasn't going to win this, none of their members were strong enough to take down the two Dragon Slayers as they fought side by side.

At least that's what they had thought.

* * *

**Yesterday morning in the Fairy Tail Guild Hall-**

"Alright, listen up Brats! I'm going to be announcing the five people to be participating in the Grand Magic Games on behalf of Fairy Tail!" Master Makarov called out into the guild and everyone fell silent so they could hear him clearly. "The first three will be, Erza, Gray and Natsu!" He announced and the three who had been called nodded and smiled a little.

Everyone had been expecting those three to be picked for this, so their was no surprise among the rest of the members. But who would the next two be?

Chase crossed his arms over his chest and cast a glance over his shoulder at the closed doors. No one had heard from any of the members who had gone off to train in three months, only the group with Team Natsu that had come back yesterday. Chase glanced toward Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Wendy. He had noticed it as soon as they got back, they were stronger definitely, but he could also tell they were tired, and he was sure they were sore as hell.

But everybody else who had disappeared hadn't been seen at all, and that included his old mentor, Frea. She had said she would be training, and she had taken a job at the same time. It was a little odd that she hadn't come back yet, she wasn't usually late.

"The other two will be," Chase looked back at Master as he started again. "Wendy and Lucy!"

A chorus of murmuring and surprised talking broke out at the decision. Chase himself was little surprised, Wendy and Lucy weren't exactly known for their fighting skills.

"Me?" Lucy asked in shock.

"Why me? I'm not good at fighting! Maybe you should pick someone else?" Wendy said hastily and Chase smiled a little at how nervous the small Dragon Slayer seemed.

"Master chose you two based on teamwork, not power." Erza told the two and gave them a reassuring smile.

"Still, I thought gramps would pick somebody else." Gray murmured, far out of the earshot of the three girls. Natsu nodded and Master sighed, sweatdropping a little.

"Well I would have picked Laxus, Gajeel or Frea had they been here." Master told the two. "But the haven't got back yet."

"That's right." Mira murmured, and the white-haired mage looked Chase's way. "Have you gotten any word from Frea recently?" Mira asked him and he shrugged as he shook his head.

"Not a thing, knowing Teach, there's probably a pretty good reason she's late." He replied.

"What about that Jynx girl?" Gray asked him and Chase blinked in surprise when he saw Master stiffen at the ghosts name.

"Nope." He answered after a pause.

* * *

As the hour passed both Dragon Slayers kept going strong, never stopping, and only receiving a few more minor wounds as they fought on. Both Frea and Solana came to a stop to catch their breath as they looked at what was left of the Black Chimera Guild. Out of the hundred Mages that had been standing in the hall at the start, only about a dozen were left to keep fighting.

The mages looked frightened, furious and shocked as they looked at the two girls standing before them, they really couldn't wrap their heads around how they were being beaten so easily by the two of them. Frea had easily taken down the man who had attacked them the first day she had met Solana, a few minutes ago, and he now lay unconscious near the back of the dark building. In an instant both young woman lunged forward and took the small group of twelve down to six.

"This is ridiculous! Why are they winning so easily?!"

"Where's Master? Shouldn't he be helping us?!"

A few of them shouted out and Frea narrowed her eyes as she took one of them down with a strong hit to the jaw. She had noticed this was easy, too easy. She had been wondering if they had met the Guild Master here yet, and now she had her answer, they still had one serious Mage to go.

"I wanted to give you worthless retches a chance to handle this yourselves." Frea and Solana looked up in surprise to see a very, very large man with white hair and a short white beard step out of the shadows. He was wearing black robes and his eyes were narrowed so much all they could see was darkness in them.

"Master!" One of the lesser mages breathed in relief, before he was knocked away by a hit from Solana. Frea blinked in surprise when Solana looked toward the Guild Master, eyes narrowed in utter fury, and the large man just glared back at her.

"So my little Sun Dragon, have you finally decided to stand up for yourself?" The Master asked and Solana bared her fangs at him.

"Go to hell, your really holding the arrest of your old Guild-Mates against me? You should have know it would happen eventually." Solana growled at him lowly and the man cracked his knuckles.

"We were rising in power in the Baram Alliance, you little miserable fool." He growled back, walking toward her slowly and Frea was preoccupied dusting off the last few mages around her. "We would have become top Dark Guild if it hadn't been for you. So yes, I'm still holding it against you." Amazingly powerful black Magic began to rise up around the Guild Master as a large sword appeared in his hand. "It's because of you I've had to watch over a worthless Guild like this, so I'm going to make you pay."

He raised the sword to point it right at Solana, and the Sun Dragon Slayer stiffened, getting ready for an attack. Frea winced as the last mage she was fighting with gave her a long scratch down her arm, before she punched him in the gut and he was sent flying. She sweatdropped at the amazing power coming off of the Guild Master, did Solana really take down a Guild full of guys like this guy?

"Dark Wind, Slice and Tear!" The man hissed and several waves of black wind shot out of the Masters sword as it headed straight for Solana, who dodged the attacks perfectly. Frea smirked a little, Solana wasn't one to get hit easily.

"Energy Dragon Wave Attack!" Frea shouted as she spun on her toe with her arm extended, five waves of her silver magic were sent out toward the Master, who slowly turned to see her magic, and slice through all five with his sword in an instant. Frea stared in shock for a moment, he made destroying her magic look like nothing!

"Nice try, little Fairy." He growled and Frea stiffened. He smirked a little, looking amused. "Ah yes, my top Mage told me he had been beaten by the both of you. I'm rather surprised Fairy Tail is attacking my Guild, and doing so well. Last time I checked, Fairy Tail was the weakest Guild in all of Fiore." The master chuckled lowly and Frea found herself growing furious at the mans words,

_Fairy Tail did its best while most of its members were missing! They could only do so much with everyone gone, they pushed on while they were gone and found the strength to keep the Guild going no matter what!_

"Black Tornado!" In an instant the Master had swiped his sword in her direction and a huge spinning tornado of black came toward her in seconds. Frea crossed her arms in front of her and closed her eyes,

"Energy Sphere!" She growled as her magic leaped up around to encase her in a dome like shield. She flinched when the tornado of black engulfed her and the razor sharp gusts of the Magic Wind pounded against her magic. Her whole body tensed up when she heard her shield crack, and her eyes scrunched shut tighter as she struggled to keep her magic from shattering.

She had to keep it up, she couldn't let herself get hit by that wind, it would shred her to pieces. Again she heard her Magic crack, it wasn't going to last long against the relentless slashing of the dark tornado surrounding her. She had to think of something or she could get seriously hurt, at the last second she let her magic circle her entire body and made it harder, and her shield shattered in a blast of dark wind.

She was hit by the force and she felt her skin begin to be cut as she was thrown backwards, letting out a short yell of pain as she was flung away.

**Solana POV**

"Frea!" Solana yelled out, and she stared in utter shock to see the Energy Dragon be thrown out of the spinning tornado like a rag doll and land on the floor hard. The red-head had to focus on the Dark Guild Master as he came at her with his sword, and she simultaneously dodged the blade, and the dark Wind Magic he sent her way.

She let out a low hiss of frustration, this guy was faster despite his massive size. She couldn't look away from him to see if Frea was ok, and she sweatdropped a little. This guy was definitely a lot stronger since she had fought with Phoenix Tear years earlier. He was definitely going to be hard to beat, and she had a hard time believing Frea's Shield had been broken so fast.

Frea was amazing when it came to her magic attacks, much better than Solana was herself when it came to using any Magic Spells or Moves. Solana preferred fighting hand to hand, she was better at that. The man sword swung out toward her faster than before and her green eyes widened when she didn't have any time it dodge the sword.

_Shit!_

"Energy Dragon's Iron Fist!"

The side of the Master's face was smashed into by a clenched fist surrounded in bright silver magic. The man was thrown away with incredible force from the hit, even one of his teeth was knocked out and fell to the floor at her feet. She blinked in shock to see Frea come to a stop right in front of her, fist raised before her and eyes narrowed in utter fury as they seemed to glow faintly in the faint light of the room.

Frea's entire body was covered in long, shallow scratches, and she looked battered as her clothes were fairly tattered and torn from getting hit by the Dark Master's spell.

"Frea..." She murmured and Frea didn't glance her way, her eyes were fixed on the Dark Mage she had just sent flying.

"You ok?" Frea asked and Solana blinked.

"I'm fine, what about you?" She asked and Frea glanced her way with a slight smirk.

"I could be worse, but I managed to surround myself with my magic and minimize the damage he did to me." She replied. Solana smiled a little too and they both looked back at the Master. "Lets give this guy the fight of his life." Frea murmured and Solana nodded,

They both launched forward at incredible speeds. The both lifted the hand opposite of the other as the curled their fingers and came right up in front of the man who had just gotten to his feet.

"Sun Dragon Claws!"

"Energy Dragon Claws!"

They both sliced down at once and the man's skin and shirt tore under their magic encased fingers, and he let out a hiss of pain. In instant they both spun around and held their arms out to their sides.

"Energy Dragon's Wing Slash!"

"Sun Dragon's Wing Slash!"

The man was knocked backwards as their attacks hit him, and he smashed into a wall about twenty feet away. His blood hit the floor from where they had cut his chest open and left shallow slashes in his skin. They both leaned back and sucked in air,

"Energy/Sun Dragon Roar!"

Their breath attacks combined together to form a spinning tornado of silver, orange, yellow and a little bit of red. The large attack spiraled out toward the man and he was swallowed up in the bright light, and they watched as the caught their breath. They both stared in horror to see the man standing up with the wall behind him completely gone, but he looked as if the two spells hadn't even hit him.

**Frea POV**

"I haven't a had a fight like this in a long time.." He chuckled lowly as his dark eyes came up to meet theirs. "I will give you credit for at least amusing me for the time being, but I've grown tired of this game." He growled as both his arms raised up and his sword dropped to stick into the stony ground underneath him.

"Wind's Piercing Waves." He growled and they were thrown back as a large storm of wind rushed away from the Master, cutting away at their already bruised skin. Frea let her Magic surround her again as hoped it would shield her from any serious damage, and she hit the floor hard, sliding back in the rubble and struggling to push herself back up.

Thirty feet to her right Solana hit the ground too and the Sun Dragon let out a gasp of pain.

"Let the Sun Dragon Fall today!"

Frea's head snapped up as the man shouted the words, and in seconds a long razor sharp lance made of his Wind Magic streamed through the air. Blood splattered onto the floor and a yell of pain echoed over the room. Frea's eyes widened in horror at what had just happened.

The Master's Magic had struck straight through Solana's chest.

With a snap of the Man's fingers, the lance made of his Magic disappeared and Solana fell backward onto her back as her eyes began to close and blood began to pour out of the wound in her chest.

"Solana!" Frea gasped out.

"Do... tch... me a favor..." She stiffened when Solana's quiet words reached her ears. "...tch... Beat him..!" Solana hissed in pain as she fell silent and Frea stared in horror.

* * *

**Sorry this is late getting posted, and if your reading my New Keyholder Story I'm sorry I'm not posing another chapter for it yet! Enjoy!**


	41. Chapter 41- Celestial Meeting

**Chapter 41**

**Celestial Meeting**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's, Energy Magic and my Ideas**

Frea froze at the words, _Solana wanted her to beat him..._

Frea forced herself to stand up, head hanging and bangs over shadowing her face.

"Beat me?" The Black Chimera guild Master murmured, before he burst out in booming laughter. "A puny Fairy Tail weakling is going to beat me?!" He laughed.

"Enough!" Frea snapped, and the Master's laughter faded. "I'm done with you insulting Fairy Tail, and I'm done with your actions. It's your own fault your Guild was arrested, if you hadn't turned dark in the first place, if you weren't a Dark Guild none of it would have happened!" She growled and looked up at him, eyes narrowed in fury.

"You can't blame Solana for your own stupid decision! And making her pay for it, that's Bull-Shit!" Frea's fists clenched as we magic grew along with her anger. "I hope your ready, because I'm going to beat the crap out of you." She growled lowly and the Guild Master stiffened a little.

Frea took a deep breath and lunged forward, pushing herself to go faster than she had been going. In seconds she was in front of him,

"Energy Dragon Claws!" She sliced down and hit his sword as he brought it up to block, and her fingers easily sliced through it. She clenched her other fist, "Energy Dragon Iron Fist!" Her fist connected with his stomach and he was thrown backward out of the hall, where he managed to land on his feet.

"Black Wind Gale Force!" Frea crossed her arms in front of her, placing a silver shield between herself and the attack. She was pushed back quite a ways from the force of the hit until she was all the way in the center of the building again.

As soon as she felt the pressure disappear from her shield, she let it drop and leaned back to suck in air.

"Energy Dragon Roar!" She yelled as her attack spiraled out toward the Master who was running toward her. She dropped down into a crouch and placed her open hands on the floor, eyes narrowing as she waited for a reappearance of the Dark Guild Master.

The second she saw him again, she frowned when he came at her once more.

"Energy Trap!" She hissed and the magic circle appeared under her feet. As soon as the Master stepped into her trap he was thrown back by a large explosive force and she lunged toward as he began to fall back toward the floor. Jumping to get just above him she held her arms out in front of her,

"Energy Beam!" The dim building was lit up with a flash of silver light as a column of her magic streamed down and hit him in the chest, propelling him down into the floor. Frea landed neatly and panted a little.

She was standing at the very edge of the large crater that had been created in the floor. She glared down at the figure of the of the Black Chimera Guild master as he lay in the bottom of it, the force of her hit had sent him down into the floor at least ten feet.

She paused a moment to make sure he didn't get up again, before whipping around and racing over to where Solana was laying motionless in a growing pool of blood.

She stared in complete shock at the pale and hardly breathing Sun Dragon. Solana didn't even seem to be conscious, and she was worried that she was losing to much blood.

She settled down to sit on her feet as she took a deep breath and settled her hands over Solana. Her magic appeared around her hands and she slowly began to pour it into Solana's body.

"Heaven's Light..." She murmured under her breath and she immediately stiffened at how much power it was taking to even start that spell.

_Even all the training I did doesn't even help when it comes to this damn spell..._

She felt herself begin to tire out and weaken as her spell continued. She knew Solana was in bad shape... She knew this spell was dangerous to use on someone this wounded...

She hissed in pain as the back of her hand suddenly sting and she looked down to see the usually black crescent moon symbol that had been their since the beginning of the three months, blaze a blood red and she found she couldn't use her magic anymore.

Her silver eyes narrowed in utter annoyance as she looked around the dim hall.

"Jynx!?" She growled into the darkness and the ghost appeared beside her, eyes narrowed and expression serious.

"You know you'll be the one hurt if you continue using that spell on her." Jynx told her calmly, but Frea didn't miss the slight anger in her voice. "You can't risk trying to heal a wound like that."

"I can do as I wish, stop limiting my magic completely!" Frea ordered and Jynx shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I won't. I thought placing my limiter on you for training purposes was a mistake at first, but as it turns out, your decision has made my job of protecting you easier." Jynx told her and Frea's fury began to bubble over.

"YOU WANT ME TO LET HER DIE?!"

All in an instant, time seemed to stop as the room grew brighter and the ground shook. The air became a light blue with stars and planets circling overhead were the roof had disappeared. Frea's eyes widened in shock to see a giant man standing before her, shining faintly with the stars and planets around his feet, arms crossed over his chest. His skin was tinged blue, he had red eyes, and a large white moustache. For a minute Frea was to shocked to speak,

"You do not know the severity of the situation." The giant man grumbled in low voice that rumbled around her and her eyes narrowed.

"The hell I don't! Who the hell are you anyway?!" She hissed furiously and the man frowned a little.

"The Celestial Spirit King." Jynx murmured and Frea stiffened, _the Celestial Spirit King...? Why the hell is he here?_ "And it is true, you don't know everything that is going on."

"Then explain it to me!" Frea snapped at her, her patience was running low.

"Solana was stamped with one of my Seals, along with one of Jynx's when she was a young girl." The Spirit King rumbled and she looked up at him. "The purpose of that seal, was to allow her entrance into the Spirit World, as a Celestial Spirit. But there was a rule to this stamp," He told her. "She would have to find a GateSentry, a middle man if you will. She needed to find someone who would have enough power to open a gate for her into the Celestial World, and change her mortal soul, into that of a Spirit's soul." He explained.

Frea blinked a few times, could anyone do that? She stiffened a little when her mind flashed to a certain Dark Wizard who had perhaps caused her the most pain in her life than any other had... _If... If Kasumi could do it, there had to be others right?_

"Did she find one?" Frea asked him and he shook his head slowly.

"The only one of these GateSentry's within the human world, that I knew of, was a Dark Wizard. One I'm sure your familiar with?" He asked and she nodded a little.

"Kasumi..." She growled.

"Kasumi was bypassing all of the Spirit Kings rules. A GateSentry must be approved before they create a Celestial Gate and change a Mortals soul into a Spirit's soul." Jynx spoke up, speaking lowly and calmly as she hooked her arms behind her back. "She was creating spirits of her own accord and using her powers for her own dark purposes."

"Then wouldn't you have had the power to stop her?" Frea asked the Spirit King as she looked up at him, she was silently challenging him for a good reason he had allowed Kasumi to do all she had done if he did have the power to stop her.

"No." He answered lowly. "She crossed the boundaries of my power, by mixing the GateSentry privileges with Dark Magic. Magic from the Book of Zeref. Not even I can hold up against such dark forces as that of Zeref, her soul was corrupted, her spirits were corrupted, her magic was corrupted. Her _being_ was corrupted, there wasn't a single thing I could do once she crossed the line, she was in her own dark plane of existence once she had crossed it. And with that in mind, Kasumi's spirits never entered my Kingdom, they were sent to a nightmarish plane of oblivion that I dare not, and cannot enter." He explained slowly and she narrowed her eyes.

"It's not somewhere any decent soul should go..." Jynx muttered darkly. Frea glanced between the two spirits, before looking down at the dying Sun Dragon next to her.

"And you wont be Solana's GateSentry?" Frea asked the Spirit King, and for a minute he looked shocked at the question.

"I cannot, I have control over Spirits, not mortals." He answered simply and Frea let out a hiss of annoyance.

"And what about you Jynx? Your a Master Spirit Mage aren't you, couldn't you do something?" She growled and Jynx shook her head.

"At best, and in this more or less Astral Form, all I could now, is make sure her soul would go to a better place once she passes on." Jynx answered quietly.

"You know of no more GateSentry's then, Spirit King?" Frea asked him and he shook his head.

"There is no mortal with that kind of power, or talent left in this world." He answered and Frea clenched her fists.

"Fine," She growled. "Then I'll do it."

Both Jynx and the Spirit King looked completely shocked by the statement, and Frea reached around to grab her bag off of her back and take out the old book inside.

"Your not a GateSentry." Both Jynx and the Spirit King told her.

"I don't care, I'm going to do this." Frea answered bluntly as she placed a hand on the books cover.

"Human Girl," The Spirit King murmured, "This isn't a path you should stray down, all who have not been chosen as a GateSentry, have fallen into darkness as they try to create Celestial Gates, and change a mortal soul into a spirit soul. You do not have the power, your magic will not be able to fulfill this, it is impossible for you to do." He warned and Frea glanced up at him, before smirking a little.

"You should have met Chaitanya," She told him, "She would tell you, anything can become possible if your an Energy Mage." The Spirit King blinked a few times along with Jynx. Frea looked down at the book and closed her eyes, "Chaitanya once told me; Energy Magic can do what was thought impossible, but only for a select few who understand what it truly is." She paused, "Mind you, she also said no one can ever truly understand Energy Magic. I don't doubt it, and I'm sure that I am nowhere near close to knowing what it truly is."

_"Energy Magic is a beautiful, and dangerous thing. It's mysterious in its own ways, and none of us, even me, can ever truly understand it."_ Frea repeated the words in her head. She probably never would understand it, she could only hope to get close. "But I think I can get close, I can use what all Energy Mage's use best. Their Heart, their feelings, their emotions. I'm going to find a way to do this, and your not going to stop me."

"But all of what you just said was rather contradictory." The Spirit King grumbled and Frea smiled a little more.

"See? It doesn't make sense, and it doesn't seem like it would work, yet it does. I think that's what Chaitanya meant, you can only guess and hope with this Magic, but that has to be what makes it such a powerful and mysterious Magic in the first place." Frea let out a low breath. "But you have to remember, I'm not just an Energy Mage, I'm an Energy Dragon Slayer. And on top of all of that, I'm a member of Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail has always found someway to get through everything that's happened, and we sure as hell have been through a lot lately." She chuckled a little. "I'm going to uphold one of my Guild's stubborn habits, to never give up and push forward no matter what the enemy, or situation. Fairy Tail does the near impossible, that's why I think I fit in so well."

Jynx smiled a little at hearing the Energy Dragon talk about the Guild in such a way, and even the Spirit King smiled at the young woman's words. He had seen the same attitude in a certain blonde Celestial Mage he knew.

"Do you approve of this, Spirit King?" Frea asked and he smirked.

"I do," His gaze fixed on Jynx. "What about you, old friend? Do you approve of Solana transitioning into a Spirit?" He asked and Jynx nodded.

"I have approved of it, since the day I gave Sun Dragon my Mark." She murmured with a small and hopeful smile.

"I hope you are able to do this." They both told Frea who nodded, still not opening her eyes.

"Me too." She murmured and the Limiter on her hand turned black again as Jynx stopped suppressing her magic all the way. "Now, you damn book." She growled. "Do me a favor, and give me a straight answer for once!" She growled and her hand came away from the cover as the book shifted under her hand and her eyes opened to see it flipping pages rapidly.

It came to a halt on the back of the page she had seen before, with the drawing of half a sun and half a moon. It appeared blank at first, before fiery orange letters blazed upon the page and she narrowed her eyes. At was in the Dragon Language, before the words transformed into English so she could read it easily.

Frea picked the book of up and got to her feet quickly, she was pressing for time, she had to do this before Solana actually died. She held the book at arms length in front of her,

"Stay there for a minute." She murmured and the book became light as it floated in the air before her. She was faintly surprised to get such a response from the old book, it had only ever been responsive to her once. Now it was doing as she asked, and she had to wonder why it seemed to have a mind of its own. Jynx and the Spirit King were looking at the book with wide eyes, Jynx had never expected Frea to get anywhere with the old thing, and here she was actually interacting with it.

_The book was doing this on its own, why was this book really?_

Frea brought her hand toward her mouth as she quickly bit her thumb with her fangs, and winced as she broke the skin and the blood hit her tongue. She turned so she was looking over Solana, as she began to draw in the air with the blood coming from her thumb, using her magic to keep it in the air. She drew the picture that had appeared on the books page as fast as she could, a Magic Circle with a key in the middle, with a Dragon's head, its mouth open to encircle the key.

Frea lifted one hand to the sky, and the other toward the Magic Circle she had just drawn. Her Magic started to spiral out around her and the weakening Solana, her clothes and untied hair started to flow and shift freely from the force of her magic. She pushed herself to make her Magic grow stronger and stronger, focusing around Solana's soul, and the very air itself.

_"Energy Magic,_

_Energy's light,_

_Need not be a Sentry,_

_Need not be an immortal,_

_Energy Magic spread,_

_Surround the Souls of the worthy,_

_Push them toward the Spirit World,_

_And leave them with my own Mark,_

_Souls become strong,_

_Leave Death behind with me,_

_Create Gate of the Sun Dragon,_

_Solana become a Celestial Key!"_

Frea's voice rose higher as she read the words off of the books page, and added in her own parts to complete what was missing. Her eyes closed and her Magic blazed brighter and brighter until it rose up toward the sky in a column of blinding silver light.

"_Hidden Energy Magic: Celestial Energy Key Bind!"_ She shouted.

* * *

The clouds and thick fog covering the rocky and barren land where the Black Chimera Guild Hall rested, began to clear away. A huge column of silver magic with orange light flickering at the edges, and in its blinding center, shot out from the center of the stone Guild Hall as a massive Magic Circle covered the sky for thousands of miles and was met at its center by the column of magic, not even the Celestial Kings presence could keep the Magic in his own dimension at the time.

Many people from very far away from the source could see the magic and they stared wide-eyed at it. In the Capitol City of Fiore where night had already settled down on the land, all Mages participating in the Grand Magic Games paused in their walking of the deserted streets, or looked out their inn windows to stare in awe at the Magic.

No one knew what it was, no one knew where it was coming from. All they knew was that it was huge, powerful, and amazing.

* * *

Figures walked out to a balcony, Cana, Erza, Alzack, Master and Warren appeared. They leaned against the railing, staring wide-eyed at the magic.

"What the hell is that?" Cana asked.

"It's huge!" Warren muttered.

"It cant be some kind of Dark Mage, could it?" Alzack asked.

"Whoever is responsible, or whatever is responsible is definitely powerful." Erza said calmly and Master nodded in agreement.

"I can feel its power even from here, though I'm sure its far away." Master murmured. His eyes were narrowed in thought, the Magic, though he couldn't see it in detail from this distance, looked familiar to the old Fairy Tail Master.

* * *

Chase came to a sudden stop, eyes growing wide and a bead of sweat appearing on his forehead. He had been strolling the empty streets of the city for the past hour or so, but he could hardly believe what he was feeling now. He glanced sideways to see a large amount of silver magic spiral up into the sky and a very large magic circle appeared over the clouds.

He could feel the massive amount of power from here, though he was fairly sure the source was far, far away. The thing that got him though, was the fact that the magic reminded him of Frea's. It was different by a little bit, and he was so far away, even he as an Energy Mage couldn't be sure.

_No way in hell... that can't be Teach can it?_

* * *

"Hey Rogue, you might wanna see this." Sting called into the room as he pushed the window he was leaning against open more and his dark-haired partner walked up slowly, looking relatively disinterested. But as soon as the Shadow Dragon saw the large magic column going up to meet the sky, and the massive Magic Circle stretching across the clouds, even his usually poker-faced partner looked a little surprised.

"What could that be?" Rogue asked and Sting shrugged, looking toward the magic with a serious face, much along his usual smirk.

"No idea, but its powerful, I can feel it even from here." He repined and Rogue nodded stiffly.

"Surely not as powerful as the great Sting!" Lector argued with a smug smile as the red Exceed crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch spoke up. Rogue and Sting exchanged quick glances, the two of them were proud, cocky even in Sting's case, but not even they could fight something as powerful as what they were seeing now, and they knew it too.

* * *

**Enjoy and sorry this is so long!**


	42. Chapter 42- Exceeds

**Chapter 42**

**Exceeds**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's, Energy Magic and my Ideas**

Two dozen Rune Knights jumped down from the back of two Magic-Mobiles. They had come to a complete halt on top of a steep and sheer rocky Cliffside where they could see the large stone building of the Guild Hall of Black Chimera through the mist.

After the Magic anomaly over half of Fiore had seen the night before, they had been dispatched to investigate what was going on. Black Chimera had been under surveillance for a few months now, they were just waiting for legitimate evidence of their crimes.

They had been waiting for the first rays of morning light to sweep over Fiore before they engaged the enemy, and now they stood assembled at the door, weapons ready and waiting for their order to go in.

The building was silent as far as they could tell, Lahar and DoranBolt walked to the front of the Knights and paused. They glanced at each other and nodded slightly, before pushing the doors open quickly and stepping inside with their men following closely. As soon as they stepped inside, they came to a halt and their eyes widened.

Everything as in shambles, the stone floor cracked, turned to rubble, covered in dust and destroyed tables, chairs. Every single one of the Black Chimera Wizards were tied up in groups of four of five, all unconscious and slumped on the floor. The roof of the hall was blown apart along with a few of the walls.

They walked in cautiously and looked around, hardly believing their eyes. _What the hell happened here last night?_

"This isn't what I was expecting..." Lahar murmured and DoranBolt nodded stiffly. DoranBolt headed toward the center or the building where they both sweatdropped upon seeing a pool of dried blood on the ground, and looking down into the crater at the center, seeing the Black Chimera Guild Master at the bottom.

"Who could have done all this?" DoranBolt murmured as he headed away from Lahar. His eyes were fixed on a pile of rubble where he could see a book sitting on top with a piece of paper resting on the front. His eyes widened in surprise once he got closer and saw his name on the paper. Picking it up along with the book his eyes narrowed.

_'DoranBolt,_

_This book contains the recorded, 'under the table' activity of Black Chimera. I believe the Council has been chasing a young Dragon Slayer known as 'Sun Eater'. There is also information in here, explaining that there is a mole within the council and that Dragon Slayer was framed, and has always been innocent. If there is any shred of dignity within the Council, you will clear her name and stop searching for her. I wouldn't trust these records with anyone but yourself, and Lahar. There is only one mole listed within these records, but I have a feeling you have more spies than you know about._

_I'm sure your here to investigate the magic power coming from this location last night, and I will tell you know, don't go digging into it. It's not a threat to Fiore, or anyone in it. It was simply a favor for a friend._

_I wont be writing my name, because I don't think its a good idea, though we aren't enemies. I hate questions, especially when things should really just be left unexplained. With this in mind, don't expect to get any answers out of Black Chimera when they wake up. A friend of mine made sure their memories were wiped of what happened last night._

_Sorry if it drives you insane not knowing, but maybe someday, if I feel I should tell you, I will._

_Watch your back DoranBolt, and make sure you aren't betrayed by anyone within the Council. You are one of the most trustworthy people in the council, and one of the very few... scratch that, your one of only two members I actually like, and feel I can trust. Lahar is the other, though I do trust you more. Be careful please._

_- ...,'_

DoranBolt read the note carefully and his eyes narrowed, trying to piece it all together. There was no name, and he honestly couldn't think of anyone he knew who was powerful enough to pull a spell like the one last night, off. Who the hell was this? He could hardly believe there was a mole inside the Council, but then again...

He made a direct beeline toward Lahar, who looked up as he approached and DoranBolt put the record book in his superiors hands, before handing him the note. Lahar's eyes narrowed as he read the note, and silence passed between the two, before Lahar looked toward him.

Lahar was silently asking him if he had a clue as to who this was, and DoranBolt shook his head a little. He didn't have any idea, but now they had a mole to catch, a certain wanted criminal's name to clear.

* * *

A figure with a black traveling cloak draped over their shoulders, silver markings and designs covering the black fabric, where on the hood a band of yellow, silver and bright yellow lined the edge of the hood. The figure headed away over the grassy land steadily, and strawberry-blonde silver-tipped hair could be seen as it poked out from under the figure's hood. The cloak wrapped around her so no other clothes could be seen, and her face was hidden by the shadow of her hood as she continued on.

Behind her the rocky and barren land where the Black Chimera Guild hall stood was far away, and only its jagged outline could be seen. The figure jerked her head back to easily shake the hood off and it reveled silver eyes, and silver marking under her eyes.

Frea glanced over her shoulder toward the outline that was slowly fading and smirked a little, The Magic Council should have shown up by now, especially because the sun had started to rise over the land. She looked back to the path ahead and let out a low sigh,

She couldn't remember a lot after doing the spell... she only remembered waking up in new clothes with Virgo of all people standing by. Virgo had explained the Celestial Spirit King had ordered her to look after Frea after she blacked out from exhausting all her magic power. Virgo hadn't stayed long after that, and now she was making her way slowly toward the CapitolCity.

The Energy Magic book was safely tucked away in her bag, that was strapped to her back, and couldn't be seen because of the cloak. She figured she had better head out to see if Fairy Tail had made it into the games, and if so, how well they were doing so far. Besides, a few people were probably wondering where they hell she had run off to.

Jynx hadn't showed up since she woke up, she had the feeling the ghost was still trying to piece together what had happened. Frea herself was a little confused, but she knew better than to dig into it, she would never ever really know exactly what had happened. Frea fished around in her pocket from under the cloak, and pulled out a silver key with the metal slightly tinged orange. On the top a sun and dragon's head was engraved and she smiled at the thing.

GateSentry or not, her spell had worked.

Solana was now a Celestial Spirit within the Spirit World, and although Frea had no use for Celestial Keys, she had one blonde in mind to give this key to. It would be an understatement to say she wasn't surprised the spell had worked, and she had a feeling The Spirit King, Jynx, and probably even Solana herself, they were probably all very surprised the spell had worked as well. You couldn't blame them for their surprise, who would have thought that possible of anyone who hadn't received the gifts of being a GateSentry from the Spirit King himself?

She put the key back in her pocket and continued on. She felt tired, sore, and she had almost no Magic Power left. But even so she was determined to get to the Capitol by at least tomorrow, she had decided earlier that morning to just let the second day of the GMG go. Fairy Tail could wait another day for her to show up, and as tired as she was, she probably wouldn't get there until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest.

But she was surprised she wasn't blacked out right now, she had expected to be after casting the Hidden Magic. And in all honesty she was surprised she had, had enough Magic Power to even pull it off. But she was glad she had, Solana hadn't deserved to die, and this was a new start for the Sun Dragon Slayer.

She crossed under low hanging trees as she entered a forest as she continued toward the CapitolCity. Trees started to crowd in around her, and the sounds floating on the air became muffled as the trees and their limbs stood by to block all the sounds. It was harder to determine exactly where something was by sound, and even the mixed scents of the forest made it harder to find something by scent, though she still had a pretty good idea where something was that way. But for the time being, she let her senses spread out around her to catch any energy signatures for movement in the trees.

After an hour of traveling the ground flattened out and she could see the Capitol's Cities outline faintly in the distance. The sun was in the sky and it could only be 11 in the morning at best.

She blinked in surprise when a sudden flurry of rustling and shuffling reached her ears, along with a very furious hiss of annoyance.

"Damn it!" A voice hissed and Frea began looking up as she tried to pinpoint where the voice was coming from. "Damn all of this!"

"Oh, I am so sorry miss! Let me-"

"You touch me, I swear I will claw your eyes out!"

"But miss... You have to believe me-"

"Who said I didn't believe you, idiot?! I know your not lying, I know Extalia was destroyed! I know Chagote Sent 100 eggs to EarthLand with the purpose of protecting them! I know all the eggs were left to fend for themselves! I know Chagote's daughter is in a Wizards Guild along with two other Exceeds! I know who you are, and I know why your here!"

"B-but... How-?"

"Does it really matter?! Just go away and let me sort myself out on my own!"

Frea came to a stop as she looked up at the scene before her. An Exceed was tangled in the heavy vines hanging from the limbs of the trees, thrashing around furiously and cursing to herself. Another Exceed floated nearby as he sweatdropped and simply didn't look like he knew what to do. The Exceed floating by and looking flustered was Nadi, who she recognized from when she had seen him in Edolas, and after they had been sent back to EarthLand.

The one caught in the vines of the trees was a dark grey Exceed with white wings spread out wide and wrapped in the green plant. The Exceed was slightly fluffier than Happy, with ripped and torn ears with black fur covering her ear tips. Each arm and leg was wrapped up to the paw in white cloth bandages, and all four paws were black too. Her tail was wrapped halfway with the white bandages and the rest was long furry tail with a black tail tip. The Exceeds eyes were a bright pale blue, and a splash of white fur appeared on her forehead. She was wearing a black shirt with no sleeves and a hood with white strings coming from the hood, and the shirt reached down and stopped just at her legs.

"Miss, let me help you..." Nadi murmured as he reached forward to grab one of the vines, but the other Exceed turned an exceptionally scary look on him and he froze.

"What the hell did I just say?" The dark grey Exceed growled and Nadi backed away a little.

"How about you let me help you then?" Frea called up to the two and they both looked down to finally notice her standing there.

* * *

**Enjoy!**


	43. Chapter 43- Moon

**Chapter 43**

**Moon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's, Energy Magic and my Ideas**

"Miss Frea? Nya~" Nadi murmured and Frea nodded at him.

"Nice to see you again, Nadi." Frea told him and he smiled a little. Frea's eyes switched over to the other Exceed, who simply stared back with her pale blue eyes, before looking away with an annoyed huff.

"Whatever..." She growled and Frea smirked. Nadi helped her up and set her down on a limb of a tree just next to where the dark grey Exceed was tangled in the vines, Nadi hovered next to her. Frea's hands lifted up to start untangling the vines, and her eyes narrowed in concentration.

"What are you guys doing out here anyway?" Frea asked as she began her work.

"My queen sent me out here." Nadi started, and sweatdropped at the very unhappy look the other Exceed gave him. "I came across Miss Moon in another forest near here, while I was on my way to my destination..." He trailed off and the other Exceed known as Moon huffed.

"He chased me all the way here, and I ended up getting caught in these stupid plants." Moon hissed and Frea blinked a few times.

"Why did you run away from him?" Frea asked.

"I wasn't running from him!" Moon snapped and Frea sighed.

"Then what were you doing then?" She asked and Moon fell silent.

"I was trying to get him to leave me alone." Moon growled after a while. Frea paused for a minute to meet Moon's gaze and she looked away to continue what she was doing.

"But Miss Moon, I was only trying to explain everything to you." Nadi told Moon.

"You don't have to, I already scanned your memories and got all the information I needed." Moon answered and both Frea and Nadi looked surprised.

"You what? Nya~?" Nadi asked, looking completely dumbfounded. Frea watched Moon silently, she was becoming more interested in the dark grey Exceed. Moon closed her eyes and looked away, if her arms hadn't been caught up in the vines she probably would have crossed her arms over her chest.

"You heard me." Moon answered. "I learned how to use Magic other than Aera while I've been on EarthLand, I can use Memory Magic. It lets me scan the memories of anyone I want, it makes it easier to know if someone's lying. I can also talk to others telepathically if I want to." Moon's eyes opened back up and she looked back at Nadi. "Like I said, I know all about what happened and why you chased after me. You want to convince me to come back to your home with you, but I wont." Moon murmured.

Frea let out a soft sigh, Moon had seemed stressed and on edge when she found the two, but now that they were talking she could tell Moon had calmed down a little.

"Why not? Nya~?" Nadi asked.

"That's a stupid question." Moon replied almost immediately, and she paused as the vines loosened and she dropped down a little before being halted by the green plant again. "Even though I know you sent all of the eggs here to 'protect' us when Extalia was finally destroyed, I don't believe its a very good reason at all. All of us had to fend for ourselves, with only a few lucky ones who were found as an egg and taken care of as they grew up." Moon told him and her blue eyes narrowed and suddenly darkened.

"Some of us were unlucky from the start." Moon growled and Frea found herself looking at the white wrappings all around Moon's body, and she faintly wondered what happened to her. "I wont be going back with you, and that's final. So drop it."

Frea gave one last pull on the vines and Moon was released, where she easily spread her wings out and stayed afloat. Frea crossed her arms over her chest and watched as Moon dusted off her clothes. "Thank you for helping..." Moon murmured as she glanced up at Frea.

"No problem," Frea told her with a small smile, and Moon smiled back. "Nadi, I have a question." Frea glanced his way.

"Nya~?"

"Why did Chagote send you this way? Did she have an idea where you might find Moon?" Frea asked.

"No, my queen did not know that Miss Moon was in the other forest, it was coincidence that I ran into her." Nadi replied. "She sent me to investigate a more serious matter."

"And that would be?" Both Moon and Frea asked, Nadi blinked in slight surprise at Moon and so did Frea.

"I thought you already scanned his memories?" Frea asked and Moon shrugged.

"I only chose to scan his memories of Extalia and why 100 Eggs had been sent here." Moon replied. "I do try _not_ digging any farther into someone's head than I need to, its sort of an invasion of their privacy." Moon told the two and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't go digging into things I shouldn't, you know." She growled and Frea smiled a little at the Exceed's honesty.

"Why did Chagote send you out here Nadi?" Frea asked, steering the conversation back to the matter at hand.

"Didn't you two see it last night?" Nadi asked. Frea stiffened slightly at the question, and Nadi continued. "The very large Magic Source going up into the sky and stretching across the clouds? More than half of Fiore saw it." He told them. Frea sweatdropped a little,

O_ver half of Fiore...? Crap... if anybody figures out that was me, I'll never hear the end of it! But it couldn't have been that big could it? The Celestial Spirit King's powers should have hidden most of that spell from other's eyes! Shit... So much for your supposed Time-stopping powers Spirit King!_

"I saw it, it was powerful, really powerful." Moon murmured. "You had to have seen it too, it was hard not to see it." Moon said as she gestured a paw at Frea and she quickly nodded, looking slightly nervous.

"Oh, yeah I saw it too." Frea replied quickly, _no I didn't... I was sort of was that Magic Source..._

"My queen sent me out to investigate what it was, she hoped it wasn't one of the hidden Anima here on Earthland. Though we aren't sure those would work anymore, and we were fairly sure it was something other than an Anima anyway." Nadi explained. "Miss Frea, why are you out here? I thought Fairy Tail was in the Grand Magic Games this year? Nya~" Nadi asked as he steered away from his original subject.

"We are, but I ended being a little busy with a job I took." Frea told him. "I finished it, and was heading toward the Capitol before I ran into you guys." She glanced up to see the sun moving farther across the sky through the canopy of trees. "I should probably be heading off again if I want to make it there by tomorrow." She murmured.

"I should be heading off too." Nadi told them. "Are you sure about coming back with me, Miss Moon?" He asked tentatively and Moon cast an annoyed look at him.

"I'm sure." Moon growled and Nadi nodded, turned, and took off.

"Goodbye!" Nadi called out as he disappeared into the forest. Frea looked away from where he had disappeared and looked at Moon who was staring at her intently.

"Where are you headed off to?" Frea asked her and Moon shrugged.

"I don't know, I'm usually always traveling." Moon replied as she looked away and Frea narrowed her eyes. In an instant Frea leaned forward and swiped Moon out of the air, wrapping her arms around the Exceed and stepping out of the tree to land neatly on the ground. "What the hell are you doing?!" Moon gasped in surprise and Frea gave the Exceed a toothy grin.

"Taking you hostage." She replied in a teasing tone. "Your not going with Nadi, and you said your always travelling. How about you come with me? Spend the day travelling with me as I head toward the Capitol, we can get to know each other more." Frea told her and smiled a little more at the shocked look on Moon's face. "You have to get lonely traveling all by yourself all the time, and I think we could both use the company."

Moon simply stared for a minute, before smiling and nodding a little. "Alright." Moon murmured and Frea chuckled a little. "But I want to ask you something."

"Hmm?" Frea asked and Moon tapped a paw to her head.

"I can't read your memories, I cant get anywhere close to your mind. Why is that? I've never had this problem before." Moon told her and Frea gave the Exceed a teasing look.

"So you were trying?" Frea murmured and Moon looked a little nervous.

"Yeah..."

"I would tell you, but I think its better not to." Frea explained and the trees thinned out all the way so they were walking over a bare stretch of the land, on a road leading straight toward the Capitol. "But don't worry, its nothing wrong with you, I know somebody else who couldn't use Mind-based Magic on my either. Just know there is a good reason no-one is able to get inside my head." Frea told her.

"Huh... alright. Can I ask another?" Moon began again and Frea nodded.

"Ask away." Frea invited.

"Nadi, he said something about Fairy Tail? Are you part of that Guild?" Moon asked and Frea nodded. "Then what was your mission about?" Moon asked and Frea paused a minute.

"Take down a Dark Guild, it was a favor for a friend of mine." Frea replied and Moon blinked. "How about I ask you a question? Like... What happened to you?" Frea asked quietly and she motioned toward the white bandages all over the Exceed. Moon looked shocked at the question, before looking away and closing her eyes. Frea could feel the apprehension coming off from Moon and she frowned a little. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Frea put in and Moon looked at the ground, before letting out a heavy sigh.

"No...No... it's alright, I suppose I ought to tell someone..." Moon murmured and Frea perked up. Moon slipped from Frea's arms and positioned herself on Frea's shoulder as she kept walking. "The first time, it was soon after I hatched and found myself all alone in the world. I was attacked by his huge creature that I think was looking for an easy meal," Moon's paws reached up to rest on her torn ears. "I got away with only my ears ripped and torn."

"I spent years living on my own, always hungry, always cold and never knowing when I would get my next meal, or find a place to sleep. I was to scared to go into any human villages for a long while. As cliché as it sounds, I've always seemed to have rotten luck. It was so bad, that I was picked up by these Dark Mages while I was walking through a forest at night. They were nasty, dark, cold-hearted, and horrible. They happened to come across me and all I could do was try and run, but they caught me."

"I was brought into the Dark Guild and worked as a slave for years and years. They were unforgiving, and cruel. Every time a slipped up, every time I dropped a mug, or even made a noise out of turn." Moon ran her paws up and down her arms and closed her eyes tight. "They made it a habit to give me a new slice in my arms and legs, and now all those damn scars will never go away..." Moon trailed off and Frea's eyes narrowed as she listened silently to the story.

"Even after all of that... there was still one person who I really ever cared for, and only one person who ever really cared for me." Moon spoke up again. "He was a wizard in that Dark Guild, and his name was Kyo. He wasn't like all the other mages, he was kind, sweet and caring. He only ever joined that Guild because his father was part of it, but he didn't belong there. He didn't fit in with all the bastards in that guild, and he always tried to stick up for me. One time he went as far as knocking one of his own Guild-mates out when they came after me."

"His father was the Guild Master, and he didn't like Kyo's protectiveness over me one bit. At first, Kyo was warned to stop showing me kindness, but after a while, when Kyo didn't stop, he started getting slashed as punishment too." Small tears formed in the corners of Moon's eyes as she stared at her paws and Frea frowned a little more. " I begged Kyo to stop so he wouldn't get hurt too, but he wouldn't listen. He finally hit the last straw with his Father... and he was killed, right in front of me... All I could do right after that, was fight to escape and I finally did, and I flew and flew until I was hundreds of miles away from the Guild, until I finally collapsed out of exhaustion."

The tears started to stream down Moon's face as she kept talking, and her pale blue gaze filled with memories. "I've been on my own since then, and I've managed to stay out of too much trouble. The only thing I have left of Kyo is my name, when I was captured I didn't have a name, and he gave me one; Moon." Moon fell silent as she closed her eyes and cried silently. She had needed to tell somebody about her past, but talking about it made all the painful memories reappear.

Moon's eyes snapped open as Frea came to a sudden stop and she glanced over to see Frea's head tilted down with her bangs shadowing her eyes and a frown spread across her face. For a long time Frea didn't move or say anything, and Moon only continued to cry silently.

"Quit it." Frea said suddenly and Moon blinked in shock. "Don't cry anymore, crying won't do you any good." Frea muttered. Moon opened her mouth but suddenly found she was lost for words, she had nothing to say back. Before she even knew what was happening, Frea had pulled her into her chest and squeezed her tightly. "I don't care if your luck is rotten, I don't care how bad your past was. Those bastards that hurt you and killed your friend all deserve to burn in hell." Frea hugged her a little tighter.

"I've had enough of Dark Wizards and Dark Guilds, they are all horrible, despicable, _disgusting_. But now, your not going to travel alone anymore, your not going to be hurt by anything ever again. I'm never going to let you get hurt like that again, so stay with me Moon, I'll take care of you. I will make sure your always safe." Frea told her firmly and Moon's eyes widened at the Fairy Tail mages words.

"A-Alright..." Moon shocked out as she forced her tears to stop. Frea pulled her away and held her out in front of her, toothy grin spreading across her face.

"We're going to be great friends Moon." Frea told her. "Don't worry about anything anymore, because I'll be there for you, always."

Moon blinked in complete shock at the Energy Dragon, before a smile spread across her face.

"Thank you..."

* * *

**Enjoy, and hope you liked this Chapter! There is link to a picture of Moon in my profile description if you want to take a look at it! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
